Avatar and the Keybearer
by TonicShadow
Summary: This takes place during Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora, Donald and Goofy get attakced by Heartless ships, and crash land on a new world they haven't been before...the world of the Avatar.
1. Book 1 Water: Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is TonicShadow here showing my first story/script. hope youi like it.

* * *

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 1**

**The Boy In The Iceberg And The Boy From The Stars**

_

* * *

_

_(Open with a longshot of the stars in space. The screen pans right showing mores stars, then a shooting star comes form the left and goes off screen on the right._ _It comes to rest and slowly zooms in on a space ship that is flying past the screen. Cut to a closer shot of the Gummie ship flying in space with three beings inside it. A teenage boy, Sora, with spiky hair, is sitting on a chair relaxing with his hands behind his head. He looks out into space daydreaming. The other occupant is a duck, Donald, also relaxing in another seat with a smile on his face. Lastly is a big dog, Goofy, looking at the monitor screen searching for any new worlds. The ship is on auto pilot. Cut to a shot of Sora, Donald and Goofy, who stops looking at the screen.)_

**Goofy: **Say, guys?

**Sora: **Yeah?

**Goofy: **Do you think it was alright to leave Jiminy, back at Hollow Bastion?

**Donald: **He'll be fine. Besides, all where doing is just checking if there are any others pathways around. We can head back and pick Jiminy when we find another path.

**Sora: **He's right, Goofy. Well be back in no time.

**Goofy: **I hope your right, Sora.

**Sora: **I always right.

**Donald: **Some, of the times.

**Goofy: **I just hope no Heartless ships will come and attack us.

_(Cut to a shot of Donald, Goofy, and Sora the ship shakes about as it was being hit. Donald falls off his seat, while Sora and Goofy both quickly hold onto there seats. Cut to a short of Donald getting up.)_

**Donald **_(furious)_**: **Goofy, you jinxed us!

**Goofy: **Sorry!

_(Cut to Sora taking a look though the cockpuit window to see behind them seven Heartless ships on there tails. Close up on Sora surprised to see them.)_

**Sora: **Heartless!

_(Sora then quickly runs to the drivers seat and grabs the wheel, turning off the auto pilot. Cut to a shot of the Gummie ship speeding up away from then Heartless ships, but they also speed up in pursuit as well and start firing at the ship. Cut to the Gummie ship being shot at flying into an asteroid field, and dodging the asteroids as it flies pass them with the Heartless ships hot on there tails. The Gummie ship does some very good mauves dodging the asteroids and the Heartless ships shoots. One of the Heartless ships then hits an asteroid and knocks into the other Heartless ship destroying them both with a few asteroids flying from the explosion. The Gummie ship then flies out of the asteroids field with the remaining Heartless ships right behind them. Cut to a shot of Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the cockpit.)_

**Goofy** _(panicking)_: There too many of them!

**Sora: **I can't shake them!

_(Cut to one of the Heartless ships firing at the Gummie ship, making a hit on one of the wings. Cut to the cockpit as a red light flashes and a siren are both going off. Goofy checks the wing that's hit panicking.)_

**Goofy: **We're hit! We're hit!

**Donald** _(panicking and pointing at a world)_: And where heading for that world up ahead!

_Cut to Sora looking a head of him seeing the new world. Cut to the Gummie ship heading towards the world out of control, while the remaining Heartless ships stop pursuing them and flies off into space. Cut to Sora doing his best to pull the ship from the orbit, but it is useless as the Gunnie ship heads closer and closer to the world revelling icebergs and a lot of watre. Cut to a shot of Sora, Donald, and Goofy holding onto there chairs, while Sora still tryis to keep the ship up.)_

**Sora: **I can't keep it up! Where going for a crash landing!

**Donald: **_(panicking with his hands on his head) _What do we do?!

_(Cut to a shot of Sora trying to make the ship pull up, but can't. He then begins to think of any way to stop the ship but doesn't. Cut to a shot of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora then gets an idea, but he doesn't like it.) _

**Sora: **We have to eject.

**Donald: **What?!

**Sora: **We have to, Donald. We got to get out before the Gummie ship crashes or we all will be dead!

_(Cut to a shot of Donald and Goofy both thinking about it, then they both look at each other. Donald then looks at the ground saddened and nervous, then looks up at Goofy and Sora with a determined look on his face.)_

**Donald: **Abandon ship!

_(Donald and Goofy quickly get off there steats and both run to the back of the ship. After a brief pause Sora follows afterwards. Cut to Donald and Goofy, who is trying to open the escape door of the ship. Sora arrives and helps Goofy open the door. The Door opens with a quick gust of wind that come in, Sora, Donald and Goofy all look out of the ship. Goofy then grabs his noise and jumps out of the ship and lands in the snow. Donald follows by also jumping off the ship saying "Jaramillo!" also landing in the snow but head first. Sora was about to jump out too, until one of the engines on the back of the ship exploded shaking the ship and making Sora fall on the floor in the Gummie ship. Cut to a shot of Goofy and Donald, who has got his head out of the snow, watch the Gummie ship carrying on in the distance.)_

**Goofy **_(worried)_**: **Sora's still on the ship!

**Donald **_(yelling out)_**: **Sora! SORA!

_(Cut to the Gummie ship still flying with smoke coming from behind it. Cut to a shot of Sora getting off from the floor inside the ship and quickly goes to the open door to the outside. He stops and holds onto the sides as he sees icebergs and water.)_

**Sora **_(worried)_**: **Why did this world have icy waters?

_(Cut to a shot of Sora jumping out of the Gummie Ship, heading to the icy waters near the icebergs.)_

**Sora: **Ahhh!

_(Cut to a shot of Sora falling to the ocean below him as the Gummie Ship carries on flying towards who knows where. Sora then hits the water making a big slash. Cut to a shout underwater as Sora sinks. Sora then suddenly opens his eyes as realising that he's underwater and swims to the surface. He gasps for air when he breaks the surface then swims to the crossest small flouting iceberg. He gets on it quickly then rolls the the middle of the iceberg. Sora then coughs a few times getting the water out of this thought, then curls up and hugs himself to keep warm. He is also falling to sleep because of the icy water he was in.)_

**Sora** _(shivering and whispers)_: Cold… so, cold. I can't, keep my… eyes, open… Donald. Goofy. Where are you?

_(Sora then closes his eyes and falls asleep on the flouting iceberg. Cut to a shot of Sora on the iceberg, then zooms out to the other icebergs around him. Fade to black. After a brief pause to fades to a few scenes being told by a person.)_

**Katara **(_voice over_): Water? earth? fire? air? My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

**Act I**

_(The show opens with an overhead shot of iceberg laden waters. The screen pans left and rotates showing footprints in the snow, then fades to soaring pan shot from the air of the icy waters. As if the shot were taken from the outside of an airplane, the camera banks left as it moves forward. It comes to rest and slowly zooms in on a two person canoe out among the icebergs. Cut to a closer shot of the canoe. A teenage boy, Sokka, shaven headed except for a pony tail, stands in the canoe. He looks down at the water, spear at the ready. The other occupant is a young girl. Both wear blue overcoats. The canoe drifts slowly as the boy concentrates on fishing. Cut to a close, overhead shot of the canoe. Beside the boat a fish swims close to the surface in front of the boy.)_

**Sokka**: It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.

_(Katara leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removes her left glove. She takes a deep breather and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish bursts out of the water.)_

**Katara**: Sokka, look!

**Sokka**: (_whispers_) Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm? I can already smell it cookin'!

**Katara **(_trying to retain control of the globe of water_): But Sokka! I caught one!

_(She struggles with the blob of water and it floats closer to Sokka, who raises his spear to strike a fish. When he cocks his arm back he burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Sokka gets drenched.)_

**Katara**: Hey!

**Sokka **(_very exasperated_): Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?

**Katara**: It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's?

**Sokka**: Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.

**Katara**: You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.

_(Cut to Sokka, who is making a muscle and looking at his reflection in the water. He turns to Katara and gives her a look. Suddenly the boat is bumped, they look up to see they have entered an ice packed area. The begin to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.)_

**Katara **and **Sokka**: Ahhh!

**Katara**: Watch out! Go left! Go left!

_(Cut to an overhead shot of the canoe as it threads its way through the ice pack. Icebergs are colliding all around them. Each time they manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreases rapidly each time. Finally the canoe is crushed when three icebergs collide at once. Sokka and Katara jump out in time onto one of the icebergs. Cut to a wide shot of the ice field. They are now at the mercy of the currents. Then cut back to the kids.)_

**Katara**: You call that left?

**Sokka**: You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.

_(Cut to a wide shot of the kids on their little iceberg. Behind them a huge towering iceberg rears up into the sky.)_

**Katara**: So it's my fault?

**Sokka**: I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.

_(Cut to a close of up Katara, her anger boiling over. She points at her brother.)_

**Katara**: You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained?

_(As she gets more excited, the iceberg on which they are sitting begins to heave. Switch to a wider shot, where the huge iceberg behind her cracks.)_

**Katara**: ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!

**Sokka **(_noticing the cracking iceberg_): Uh? Katara?

**Katara**: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!

**Sokka**: Katara! Settle down!

**Katara**: No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!

_(By the end she is screaming. As she finishes, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They hold on desperately until the iceberg settles.)_

**Sokka**: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.

**Katara**: You mean I did that?

**Sokka**: Yup. Congratulations.

_(They both are leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of them begins to glow an incandescent blue. They move backwards on their raft as another, lighter colored iceberg breaks the surface. It is unclear whether this is part of the one Katara broke up or not. As the new iceberg settles, Katara walks to edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, the figure of a boy in a meditation pose is seen. He has white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white.)_

**Katara**: He's alive! We have to help._(She grabs Sokka's hockey stick type spear, pulls down her hood and turns to go to the boy.) _

**Sokka**: Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!

_(Katara ignores him and skips across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy is trapped. Sokka follows. She begins to use the hockey stick to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracks open the ice. It looks like air is released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it, but it is not entirely clear. The iceberg then cracks from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens. Cut to a quick shot of the iceberg from underwater where it glows brightly, then to shot an above ground shot from somewhere nearby where the shaft of light and the aurora australis is clearly seen in the background. The foreground is occupied by a herd of tiger seals, who rears themselves up and roar at the to a view of an iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the afterdeck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck. Cut to a shot of the back of a young man on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. Then cut to a shot of his face, still illuminated by the shaft of light. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye. The is Prince Zuko. The light from the light shaft dissipates.)_

**Zuko**: Finally. _(He turns to address someone o.c.)_ Uncle, do you realize what this means?

_(Cut to an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.)_

**Iroh**: I won't get to finish my game?

**Zuko**: It means my search - it's about to come to an end.

_(Iroh groans.)_

**Zuko**: That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!

**Iroh**: Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?

**Zuko **(_exploding in anger_): I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!

_(Cut back to a wide shot of the exploded iceberg, which quickly shifts to Sokka still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow.)_

**Sokka **(_raising his spear at the boy_): Stop!

_(The boy stands up as the glow and residual energy fades. He seems to pass out and slides down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara, who lunges forward and catches him as he falls. Sokka pokes Aang in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.)_

**Katara**: Stop it!

_(She gives Sokka the heisman and turns to the boy. She gently turns him over so that he is lying on his back. He begins to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and the camera switches to the boy's p.o.v. to show his view of Katara. A breeze gently blows her braids and we hear him intake a breath.)_

**Aang **(_whispering in a weak voice_): I need to ask you something.

**Katara**: What?

**Aang **(_still whispering_): Please? come closer.

**Katara**: What is it?

**Aang **(_in a normal, even excited voice_): Will you go penguin sledding with me?

**Katara**: Uh... sure. I guess._(Aang airbends himself to his feet as he starts to rub the back of his head.)_**Sokka**: Ahh!

**Aang**: What's going on here?

**Sokka**: You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? (_Poking Aang with his spear_) And why aren't you frozen?

**Aang **(_batting the spear anway, absently_): I'm not sure.

_(Aang gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard from o.c. and begins to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal.) _

**Aang**: Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy.

_(He leans down and opens one of the beasts eyes. He closes it again. Aang hops down and tries to lift the animal's huge head, but without effect. Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as the see the monster, whose mouth opens and licks the boy trying to wake him up.)_

**Aang**: Haha! You're okay!

_(He hugs Appa, then cut to a wide shot of the destroyed iceberg. Appa occupies most of the crater left by the explosion. He is a huge flying bison with six legs and horns like a steer. He gets up and shakes himself off a bit.)_

**Sokka**: What is that thing?

**Aang**: This is Appa, my flying bison.

**Sokka**: Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister.

_(Aang is about to reply, but doesn't as Appa begins to sneeze. Aang ducks in time as Appa proceeds to sneeze all over Sokka.)_

**Sokka**: Ewww! Aahh!!!

_(Sokka, covered in snot, tries to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.)_

**Aang**: Don't worry. It'll wash out.

**Sokka**: Ugh!

**Aang**: So, do you guys live around here?

**Sokka**: Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.

**Katara**: Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye.

_(Cut to a shot of Aang's innocent face, his smile accompanied by a funny sound effect.)_

**Katara**: The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name.

**Aang**: I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh.... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO! _(As Aang sneezes he zooms of the ground far into the air. He responds to her question after he lands to the whistling sound of a bomb dropping.) _

**Aang**: I'm Aang. _(He sniffles and rubs his nose.)_

**Sokka**: (_incredulous_) You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air.

**Aang**: Really? It felt higher that that.

**Katara **(_gasping_): You're an airbender!

**Aang**: Sure am.

**Sokka**: Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense.

_(Sokka turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge. The camera zooms way out to show how desolate the area is. Just sea and ice.)_

**Aang**: Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift._(Aang airbends himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where rests an enormous saddle. Reigns are attached to both of Appa's great horns.)_

**Katara**: We'd love a ride! Thanks! _(She gets on Appa.)_

**Sokka**: Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.

**Katara**: Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?

_(Sokka starts to say something and gives up before he does. He sighs. Cut to Katara and Sokka in the back part of the saddle. Katara looks excited. Sokka looks grumpy, arms folded across his chest.)_

**Aang**: Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!

_(Aang shakes the reigns and Appa makes a low rumble. Cut to a rear shot of Appa. He flaps his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then comes right back down into the water with a huge splash. He begins to swim them forward.)_

**Aang **(_shaking the reigns again_): Come on, Appa. Yip yip.

**Sokka**: Wow. That was truly amazing.

**Aang**: Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see.

_(He makes a ?soaring through the sky? motion with his hand, his eyes finally resting on Katara. He leaves them there, a smile on his face as he looks at her.)_

**Katara**: Why are you smiling at me like that?

**Aang**: Oh... I was smiling?

**Sokka **(_disgusted_): Uuuuugh.

_(Sokka then looks out to the icebergs, then he notices something on a small iceberg, he narrows his eyes to see what it is. Cut to Sora lying unconsciously on the iceberg. Cut to Sokka surprised to see Sora.)_

**Sokka: **Hey…hey, there's someone over there!

**Katara: **What?

**Sokka **_(pointing at Sora)_**: **There's someone floating on that iceberg over there!

_(Katara and Aang both look towards where Sokka is pointing at and also see Sora as well and are surprised by it.)_

**Katara: **Oh god. There is someone there!

**Anng: **_(pulling the reigns) _Appa head over there!

_(Cut to Appa turning towards where Sora is and quickly heads over there. Cut to Sora still unconscious as Appa swims next to the icebeag ehere he's on. Aang then jumops off Appa's head and lands next to Sora. He then checks to see if Sora's got a pulse. Cut to Sokka and Katara looking at Aang with worried looks on there faces.)_

**Katara: **Is he…is he dead?

**Aang: **No, he's still breathing. But he's freezing cold and socking wet, he must have fallen into the water.

**Katara: **We need to get him up here and get him warm, quick.

_(Cut to Aang putting Sora's arm over his shoulder and pulls him up. He then airbends both himself and Sora on top of Aang. Ciut to Katara taking aout a blanket from a bag, and as soon as Aang lays the unconscious Sora on the ground, quickly covers Sora with the blanket around the top half on his body. Cut to Katara then taking a look at his clothes and is puzzled about them.)_

**Katara: **I've, never seen clothes like these before.

**Sokka: **_(he is suspicious) _He must be from the Fire Nation.

**Katara: **Sokka, Fire Nation people wear red cloths, not black one.

**Sokka: **Maybe they decided to change there look.

_(Cut to Aang about to touch Sora but stops as he sences something from him. He then moves his hand away from him with a puzzled and familiar feeling. Cut to Sokka and Katara noticing Aang's expression._

**Katara: **Aang, What is it?

**Aang: **I don't know why, but…it's like there's something about him that's, familier…but also something, magical too.

**Sokka: **Magical. Sure, magical. And I think this guy can glow in the dark too.

**Katara: **Sokka, stop that. _(Katara then looks at Sora again with a worried look on her face.) _We need to take him back to the village.

**Sokka: **Are you insane?!

**Katara: **No, but if we don't get him there he could get a bad fever or something worse.

_(Cut Sokka trying to think of a good response, but he can't think of one, and looks at the unconscious Sora, then back at Katara. Cut to Katara looking at Sokka with a serious look on her face. Cut to Katara, Sokk, and Aang.)_

**Sokka: **_(sighs in defeat) _Alright fine. But I'm gonna keep an eye on him, until we get there.

_(Cut to a shot of Appa swimming through the water, flopping his tale. Fade back to Prince Zuko's Fire Navy ship. Zuko, on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, is approached by Iroh. It is now night.)_

**Iroh**: I'm going to bed now._ (He makes an exaggerated yawn)_ Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.

**Zuko**: Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.

_(Fade back to a long shot of Appa swimming, his friends on his back. Cut to a closer, overhead shot. Aang lies back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother, crawls forward and looks down from the saddle at Aang.)_

**Katara**: Hey.

**Aang**: Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?

**Katara**: I guess I was wondering ? your being an airbender and all ? if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar.

**Aang **(_looking disconcerted_): Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry.

**Katara**: Okay. Just curious.

_(Cut to Sokka at the back watching Sora, Sora begins make groaning sounds.)_

**Sokka: **Hey, I think he's awaking up.

_(Katara and Anng quickly join Sooka and Sora. __He begins to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and the camera switches to the boy's p.o.v. to show his view of Katara, Aang and Sokka. A breeze gently blows Katara's braids and we hear Sora intake a breath.)_

**Sora **(_whispering in a weak voice_): Who… who are?

**Katara: **Take it easy, your still not fully warm yet. I Katara, this is my brother Sokka, and this is Aang. We found you on that iceberg an where taking you to the village to get you warm.

**Sora **(_whispering in a weak voice_): Sora…my name…is, Sora.

_(Cut to Katara then smiling at Sora. Cut to Sora as he falls back to sleep again. Cut to Katara, Sora, Aang, and Sokka.)_

**Katara: **He's gone to sleep again.

**Aang: **Well, at least we know who he is.

**Sokka: **Isn't Sora a girls name?

**Katara: **Sokka, don't make fun of it.

_(Cut to Katara looking at Sora still sleeping, then she begins to yawn in tiredness. Cut to Aang, Sokka and Katara.)_

**Katara: **We better get some rest too guys.

**Sokka** _(pointing at Sora)_**:** I'll keep an eye on this guy, just in case he does something Fire Nation like.

**Katara: **Enough with the Fire Nation stuff, Sokka.

**Sokka: **Hey, you will never know what a sleeping guy would do.

**Katara **_(sighing in annoyance)_: Goodnight.

**Aang**: _(He makes his way back to Appa's head) _Sleep tight._(Katara takes another look at Sora still asleep. Cut to Katara looking at Sora still sleeping, she then begins look at Sora knowing that there's something about he that's…different about him. Cut to a long shot of Appa swimming again before a cut to commercial break.)_

**Act II**

_(The show returns to Sora in a dream. The colors are grays, cris and pale browns. He wakes up on top of Appa and the view rotates with Aang in Appa's saddle, then cut to Aang struggling against Appa's reigns with heavy rain coming down.)_

**Aang**: Aaahhh!

_(Cut to an underwater shot, where Aang and Appa suddenly penetrate the surface and enter the watery depths. They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice.)_

**Katara **(_voice over_): Sora! Sora, wake up! _(He wakes up, gasping) _It's okay. Sora it's okay.

**Sora: **_(Looking around and talks quickly) _Who? What? Where?

_(Sora then notices Katara next to him, then looks around the tent not knowing where he is. Cut to Sora still looking around, then looks at Katara)_

**Sora: **Where am I?

**Katara: **Your in the village, the Southern Water Tribe.

**Sora: **_(he is puzzled) _What Tribe?

**Katara: **Water Tribe.

**Sora **_(After a brief pause)_**:** Your, Katara, right?

**Katara **_(nodding and smiling)_**: **Yeah, I am. But are you alright? You looked like you where having a nightmare.

**Sora** _(uncertain): _Sort of, I think.

_(Cut to Katara a bit puzzled about Sora's answer. Cut to Sora then Sora was about to take the cover off when he realises that his isn't wearing any pants and quickly covers his bottom part of his body slightly surprised.)_

**Katara: **You okay?

**Sora: **_(embarrassed) _Um, yeah…except, where are my pants?

**Katara: **When we brought you hear, we had to take them off you so you didn't catch any bad colds or fevers.

**Sora: **Oh. I, guess that's a good reason. _(He quickly shivers from the cold and hugs himself.) _Man it's cold.

**Katara: **Well it would be, since where at the South Pole.

**Sora **_(he is surprised)_**: **Did you say the South Pole?

**Katara: **Yep, why do you think it's called the Southern Water Tribe?

_(Cut to Sora realising that the name of the village was a give away then smiles ans rubs the back of his head sheepishly.)_

**Katara: **Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.

_(Sora gets up and puts on his pants, shoes, and jacket. Katara looks at his crown necklace around his neck. She grabs Sora by the hand and drags him outside.)_

**Sora**: Whaaaa!

_(Cut to a wide overhead shot as Katara pulls him out. Cuit to Aang noticing that Sora is up and quickly comes up to Sora with a smile on his face.)_

**Aang: **Hey your awake, good to know your alright now.

**Sora: **Thanks, um…Aang, right?

**Aang: **Yep that's me, the one and only airbender with arrows here on my head.

**Sora: **?Airbender??

**Katara: **Come one, you two got to meet the rest on the Tribe.

_(A small crowd has gathered to greet them. It is composed of women of various ages and children.)_

**Katara**: Guys, this is the entire village. Entire village, meet Aang and Sora.

_(Aang bows to them in a friendly manner and Sora waves to them, but the people pull back from him anyway.)_

**Aang**: Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?

_(An old woman enters the frame as Aang inspects his clothes for bison snot.)_

**Gran Gran**: Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.

**Aang**: ?Extinct'?

**Katara**: Guys, this is my grandmother.

**Gran Gran**: Call me Gran Gran.

**Sora: **It's nice to meet you.

**Gran Gran: **Why thank you young lad. And I must say, you wear such odd clothing.

**Sora** _(nervously)_: Well, I wouldn't say it's that odd.

**Sokka **(_grabbing Aang's staff_): What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.

**Aang**: It's not for stabbing. _(He creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand.)_ It's for airbending._(Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.)_

**Sora: **Whoa.

**Little Girl**: Magic trick! Do it again!

**Aang**: Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.

**Sokka**: You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.

**Sora: **I have to agree with…Pokka, on this one.

**Sokka: **See, even this Sora guy thinks so too. And it's Sokka.

**Sora: **Oh, sorry.

**Aang**: Well, check again!

_(Aang launches himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder.)_

**Villagers**: Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!

_(Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider.)_

**Aang **(_as he crashes_): Oof!

**Sora **_(winces)_**: **Ouch.

**Sokka **(_gasping_): My watchtower!

**Katara**: That was amazing._(Sora helps Aang back to his feet. He twirls his glider shut as Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closes the glider a huge bank of snow buries Sokka.)_**Sokka**: Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long.

**Aang**: You're a waterbender!

**Katara**: Well... sort of. Not yet.

**Sora: **_(scratching his head puzzled) _Okay, I maybe new here but, what's a waterbender?

**Katara: **You don't know what a waterbender is?

_(Sora shakes his head in response, but as Katara was about to ask, Gran Gran comes into frame.)_

**Gran Gran**: All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores.

_(Gran Gran leads Katara away.)_

**Katara**: I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me.

**Gran Gran**: Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.

**Katara**: But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom.

_(She looks over to her right. Cut to Aang with his tongue frozen to his staff, children gathered around him.)_

**Aang**: (_slurring_) Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff._(A child next to him grabs the staff and yanks, but Aang's tongue stays stuck.)_

**Children **(_clapping_): Tee hee!

_(Cut to Gran Gran and Katara still looking at Aang slighting surprised.)_

**Gran Gran: **But what about the other boy?

_(Katara looks towards Sora. Cut to Sora helping Sokka rebuild his tower, then cut back to Gran Gran and Katara.)_

**Katara: **He, seems really nice. I don't know why but, it's sort of like, he's Aang in some way.

_(Fade to an afternoon or sunset on a large iceberg where two figure are walking to the edge of the Icebereg, then zooms in to show them as Donald and Goofy. Cut to Donald and Goofy hugging themselves from the cold.)_

**Goofy: **Gosh, I hope Sora's okay.

**Donald: **Me too, but first we need to know where the heck we are.

**Goofy: **But we don't know where we are, and there isn't enough ice on this iceberg left.

**Donald: **_(sighs in defeat) _Your right, what are we gonna do?

_(Cut to Goofy then noticing something in the water, he squints his eyes and uses his hand to see what it is.)_

**Goofy: **Say, Donald? Do you see that?

**Donald: **See what?

**Goofy: **_(he points in the distance) _That over there.

_(Cut to Donald looking at Goofy with a questionable look on his face, then looks to where Goofy is pointing at. Cut to a Zuko's ship in the distance with Donald and Goofy looking at it.)_

**Donald: **Goofy! It's a ship. It's ship!

**Goofy**_( he is excited to hear that)_**: **It is a ship!

**Donald **_(jumping for joy and calling to the ship_)**: **Hey! Hey over here!

**Goofy **_(also calling out to the ship)_**: **Hello! Over here!

**Donald: **Hey! Hey!

_(Cut to Donald and Goofy still calling out to the Zuko's ship, then zooms out to. Cut to a shot of Zuko's ship cutting through the waves, then cut to Zuko facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh sits nearby.)_

**Iroh**: Again.

_(Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodges. He back flips over the guards to land behind them.)_

**Zuko**: Ha! Heeya!

_(Iroh sighs and gets up.)_

**Iroh**: No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. _(Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him)_ Get it right this time.

**Zuko**: Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.

**Iroh**: No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. _(More forcefully) _Drill it again!

**Zuko**: Grrrr... huh! _(He blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire.) _The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!

**Iroh**: Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck. _(Begins eating)_ Num num... num...

_(Cut to Zuko bewildered from this then growls ion anger.)_

**Fire Nation Soldier **_(off screen)_**: **Sir.

**Zuko: **_(in frustration) _What?

**Fire Nation Soldier: **You better take a look at this.

**Zuko: **What is it?

**Fire Nation Soldier: **There seems to be two animals over there.

**Zuko: **I'm not interested in any animals on icebergs.

_(Zuko begins to walk to off passing Iroh. Cut to the Soldier and Zuko, who is still walking towards the inside on the ship.)_

**Fire Nation Soldier: **But sir, they seem to be wearing cloths.

_(Zuko stops walking and is confused when the soldier said that, then looks at the Soldier still confused.)_

**Zuko: **What?

**Fire Nation Soldier: **And they seem, to be calling out to us too, sir.

_(Cut to Zuko taking the telescope from the soldier, then close up on Zuko taking a look through the Telescope. Cut to a shot of Donald and Goofy waving and jumping to get Zuko's ship attention calling out. "Hey!" and "Over here!" through the lens of a telescope. Cut to Zuko surprised to see this then lowers the telescope in disbelieve. Zuko looks back into his telescope.)_

**Fire Nation Soldier: **What should we do sir?

**Zoko: **Turn the ship into that direction _(gives the telescope back to the soldier) _and bring them aboard.

_(Cut to a longshot og Zuko's ship turning and headiong towards Donald and Goofy, who both notice it coming to save them.)_

**Donald: **_(excited and jumps for joy) _There coming over. Where saved!

**Goofy: **_(worried) _Are you sure this is safe, Donald. I don't think that ship is right.

**Donald: **It's the only ship here, Goofy. Besides, it can't be that bad.

_(Cut to Donald and Goofy both __all bounded being thrown to the ground. Donald and Goofy both look up to see Zuko, four Fire Nation soldiers and Iroh, who is sitting down drinking tea, all looking at both of them.)_

**Donald: **Okay, maybe it is that bad.

**Iroh: **Now that is surprising, talking animals?

_(Cut to Zuko then take few steps towards Donald and Goofy who both look nervous. Close up on Zuko glaring at them both. Cut to Donald and Goofy still nervous, Donald gulps.)_

**Goofy: **_(nervously waving at Zuko) _Hi, there.

**Zuko: **Where do you two…creatures, came from?

**Donald **_(nervous)_**: **Well, uh…where just, um…

**Zuko: **_(demanded) _Tell me!

**Goofy **_(chastened)_: We're from another world and our friend Sora is the Keybearer.

**Donald **_(shutting Goofy's mouth with his hand.)_: He didn't say that. He didn't say anything.

_(Zuko is puzzled by what Goofy just told him. However Iroh is surprised to hear that and quickly stands up as he puts his cup of tea on the table and stares at Donald and Goofy.)_

**Iroh: **Did you two say the Keybearer?

**Donald** _(Shakes his head nervously still keeping his hand over Goofy's mouth)_: No we didn't. We didn't say that at all. Right, Goofy?

_(Goofy shakes his head with Donald still holding his mouth. Cut to Zuko looking at Donald and Goofy oddly, then he looks at Iroh.)_

**Zuko: **Uncle, you know what there talking about?

**Iroh: **Yes, I do. And also the legend about this Keybearer they speak of.

**Zuko: **What legend?

**Iroh: **They say that the Keybearer is a warrior. A warrior that equally matches in power to the Avatar himself. But does not live or belong to this world, but to the _(Iroh points to the sky)_ stars. And this warrior is said to carry a weapon, that is none like any other has seen. Because with it comes not only power or skill…but of magical potential that can control fire, lightning, ice, and many others that we all know. But the wielder is picked by the weapon known as the Keyblade, which also has the power to unlock any door known to man. And being a weapon of great power, the Keybearer must also keep the balance to the world of both light and darkness, just like the Avatar.

_(Cut to Zuko getting a surprised look on his face, then looks at Donald and Goofy. Cut to Donald and Goofy, who no longer has a hand over his mouth, not trying to make eye contact with Zuko. Cut to Zuko realising that Donald and Goofy are from another world.)_

**Zuko: **So, these two are really from…another world?

**Iroh: **Or, it could be that these two are both a new breed of animals here.

_(Cut to Zuko looking again at Donald and Goofy. After a brief pause he looks towards the front of the ship to the path ahead. Close up at Zuko remembering about the light he saw earlier.)_

**Zuko: **So that light that we saw Uncle, means that the Keybearer must be the one who freed the Avatar.

_(Cut to Donald and Goofy confused and puzzled about not knowing about the Avatar, then they look at each other.)_

**Goofy **_(whispers)_**: **Avatar?

_(Donald shrugs at Goofy's question. Cut to Zuko turning to the soldiers, Donald and Goofy.)_

**Zuko: **Take those two to the holding cell. If this Keybearer legend is true like they said…then I want to capture him, with the Avatar.

_(Cut to Donald and Goofy then getting shocked and worried looks on there faces. The Fire Nation soldiers the push the two off screen as they walk to the holding cells._

_Cut to a shot of the afternoon sky. The screen pans down to reveal Sokka, clearly addressing an audience as he paces back and forth.)_

**Sokka**: Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?

_(Cut to the audience. It is a group of six children, most of whom are toddlers.)_

**Little Boy** (_raising his hand_): I gotta pee!

**Sokka**: Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.

**Little Boy**: But I really gotta go.

**Sokka **(_sighing_): Okay... who else has to go?

_(All six raise their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six exit to the right. Katara and Sora both enter from the left.)_

**Katara**: Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago.

_(Cut to Aang emerging from a small igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusts his pants and smiles at the trip of boys coming to use the toilet.)_

**Aang **(_gesturing over his shoulder at the toilet_): Wow! Everything freezes in there!

**Children**: Hahaha!

**Sokka**: Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only.

**Kid **(_voice over_): Wheeee!

_(Cut to a rear shot of Appa, Aang on his back. They have propped up his tail using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara and Sora, all start laughing.)_

**Sokka**: Stop! Stop it right now! _(To Aang) _What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.

**Sora: **War?

**Aang**: What war? _(He hops down off of Appa) _What are you talking about?

**Sokka**: You're both kidding, right?_(Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him o.c.)_

**Aang**: PENGUIN!

_(To accentuate Aang's exclamation the screen around him vibrates slightly in a visual effect. Cut to a shot of a penguin in distance, visible between Sokka, Sora and Katara. The camera closes on the penguin almost instantly. The penguin, aware that it has been spotted, makes an excited noise and turns to waddle away. Aang uses his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.)_

**Sokka**: He's kidding, right?

**Act III**

_(Fade to a beach loaded with penguins who waddle around squawking. Katara and Sora both enter, looking for Aang.)_

**Katara**: Aang?

**Sora: **Aang, where are you?

_(Cut to Aang chasing some penguins, but unable to catch them as the waddle away.)_

**Aang**: Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?

_(Aang lunges, but falls flat on his face. He gets back up as Katara and Sora both approache.)_

**Sora: **He sure is hyper, isn't he?

**Aang**: Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals. _(He puts his arms out and waddles in imitation of the four flippered penguins)_ Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!

**Katara**: (_giggles_) Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending.

**Aang**: You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?

**Katara **(_looking away in sadness_): No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole.

**Sora: **Wait, your the only one here?

_(Katara nods her head.)_

**Aang**: This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.

**Katara**: Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly ?turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world.

**Aang**: But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!

**Katara **(_happily_): That's... (_then uncertain)_ I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.

**Aang**: Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?

**Katara **(_mock teacherly tone_): Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe.

_(She produces a little fish from her coat and tosses it at Sora. He is instantly surrounded by a horde of hungry to a shot of an ice bank. It appears to be late afternoon. Suddenly, Katara, Sora, and Aang rocket off the ice bank, each sitting atop a penguin. The land on the bank below and continue down at high speed on the penguin's belly. Aang and his penguin take a jump off a small ramp, eventually landing in front of Katara and Sora. Katara takes the jump and lands near him. They laugh and whoop happily.)_

**Katara**: I haven't done this since I was a kid!

**Sora**: You still are a kid!

_(They continue to rocket across the frozen landscape, eventually entering system of ice tunnels. The tunnels are have periodic gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerge from the tunnels and get off their mounts, which stand up and dizzily wander away making little chirping noises. They walk forward, looking at something in front of them.)_

**Sora**: Whoa... what is that?_(Cut to a huge ship locked in the ice in front of them. It is a derelict Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it.)_

**Katara **(_deathly serious_): A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people.

_(Aang and Sora begins to walk to the ship.)_

**Katara**: Wait, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped.

**Aang**: If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.

**Sora: **I have to agree with Aang on this one, you got face your fears head on, and not look back, right?

_(She looks uncertain, then follows them to the ship. They climb up and enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of forward compartments below the water line. They walk around the dark corridors inside past many a darkened room.)_

**Katara**: This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.

**Aang**: Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war.

**Sora: **Same with me, I've never heard anything about this war either.

**Katara**: Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?

**Sora: **Iceberg? You where in an iceberg?

**Aang**: Yeah, and to be honest I don't know long I was in there... a few days, maybe?

**Katara**: I think it was more like a hundred years!

**Aang and Sora**: What?

**Aang: **That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?

**Katara**: Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation.

_(Aang puts his hand to his head and walks backward. Stunned by this realization, he sinks to the floor.)_

**Aang**: A hundred years! I can't believe it.

**Katara **(_kneeling next to him_): I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this.

**Aang**: I did get to meet you.

**Sora: **And me too as well, Aang. And where all friend here now, so that's one heck of a bright side.

**Katara **_(smiles)_**: **He's right, Aang. Where here and your friends. _(Katara then turns to Sora with a serious look.) _But, what about you.

**Sora: **_(he is puzzled) _What about me?

**Katara **_(getting up)_**: **You said you haven't heard about the war, like Aang hasn't. You know even know what a waterbender is either. _(Katara walks to Sora with a serious look on her face.) _And I beginning to wonder how you got on that iceberg in the first place too. Where did you come from? Why don't you know about the war that lasted for a hundred years? And how did you get on that icebearg in the first place?

_(Cut to Sora thinking of an excuse to tell Katara. Close up on Kastara looking at Soera with a determined and serious face, then she narrows his eyes at Sora. Cit to Sora, then giving a sigh in defeat.)_

**Sora: **Alright, I tell you. You see, I'm from a small group of islands called the Destiny Islands.

**Aang **_(raises his eye brow in confusion)_**:**Destiny Islands? I've never heard of that place before.

**Sora** _(nervously rubs the back of his neck)_**:** Well truthfully, no one not from there has, not even about this hundred year war too, or about water bending, airbending or any kind of bending.

**Aang **_(he is surprised)_**: **Really? No one? Wow, and I thought I was the only one not knowing about the war.

**Katara: **What about when we found you on that iceberg? How did you end up on there?

_(Sora sighs in sadness, then walks to the wall and leans on it he sinks to the floor.)_

**Sora: **I'm looking for my friends…well, two sets of them really. Before I was on that iceberg that you guys found me on, I was with my two friends Donald and Goofy who where with me on our spa. _(Sora realising that he's not allowed to say he's from another world) _Um, I mean, sailing ship. _(He then looks at the ground with a sadden expression on his face.) _Then we where attacked. They attacked our ship and the only way to survive, was for me and my friends to jumped into the ocean, just before we lost our ship. I just hope Donald and Goofy are okay.

**Aang: **Donald and Goofy? That's there names?

_(Sora nods at Aang's question with a saddened look. Cut Katara feeling sad about what Sora has told her and Aang. Aang then gets up and walks next to Katara.)_

**Katara: **I'm sorry. I…I didn't know.

**Sora: **It's okay. I could guess why you asked in the first place, considering you found me on that icebereg.

**Aang: **You said you where looking for two sets of friends. So, who's the other one?

**Sora: **His name's Riku, and he's been my best friend since I was little. He was also a good rival too…until, one day on the Islands, he disappeared form the islands, and they said he went to travel to other places. So, me and my friends went to look for him and try and find him. But, it's getting difficult to find him, and I don't know where else he could be.

**Aang **_(after a brief pause, he smiles)_**:**Don't worry, and don't give up on your seach for him. I'm sure you'll be able to find him. Don't give up.

**Katara **_(smiles)_**: **and I'm sure your friend Donald and Goofy must be around here some where. We'll help you look for them.

_(Cut to Sora looking at Katara and Aang both giving him a hopeful smiels on there faces, which makes Sora give a weak smile.)_

**Sora: **Thanks.

**Katara: **Come on. Let's get out of here.

_(She helps Sora back to his feet and they start walking once again. Fade to an exterior shot of the Fire Navy ship. Cut back to an interior shot of the ship as Aang enters a darkened room on the ship, Katara and Sora behind in the hallway.)_

**Katara**: Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy.

**Aang**: Huh? _(Cut to a shot of Aang's foot dragging a trip wire on the floor. Behind them the door is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grab it just after it falls shut. They are trapped.)_

**Sora**: What's that you said about booby traps?

_(Around them, machinery in the room starts to operate. Gauges how steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Steam begins to pour out of some of the equipment. Cut to an exterior shot of the ship. Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Cut back to Aang, Sora, and Katara looking out the window of the ship's bridge.)_

**Aang**: Uh oh.

_(Cut back to the flare as it rises. When it reaches its zenith it explodes with a small shower of sparks. Cut back to Aang, Sora, and Katara with a wide shot on the bridge. There is a hole in the ceiling that Aang is looking at.)_

**Aang**: Hold on tight!

_(He grabs Katara and Sora, who cries out in surprise, and launches them both through the hole in the ceiling. He lands with her in his arms on top of the to a long shot of the falling flare as soon through the lens of a telescope. The telescope follows the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Aang hopping down the ship and the ice which encases it to the ground below, Katara and Sora still in his arms.)_

**Zuko **(_voice over_): The last airbender. _(Cut to a profile view of Zuko looking through his telescope)_ Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar...

_(Zuko looks back into his telescope to see Aang, Sora, and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans left quickly, then pulls it back right to focus on Katara's village.)_

**Zuko**: ...as well as his hiding place. And if the Avatar is there…then so is the Keybearer.

_(Cut to a close up of Zuko's left eye, the unscarred one, which arches in determination.) _

* * *

Well That's the first Episode of "Avatar and the Keybearer." I hopt you like it.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden

Avatar (c)

Kingdom Hearts (c)

* * *


	2. Book 1 Water: Chapter 2

Hello readers, here the second chapter to "Avater and the Keybearer." Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 2**

**The Avatar Returns And The Keyblade Wielder**

_

* * *

_

_(The episode opens with a repeat shot of the flare set off by Aang in the prior episode falling from the sky. It is nearly sunset. The screen pans down to reveal a shot from behind Gran Gran and some other villagers. They look down the ice road out of their village to see Aang, Sora, and Katara in the distance walking toward them. As they approach, the children run forward to greet them.)_

**Children**: Yay! Aang's back!

_(The children gather around Aang as Sokka comes forward angrily.)_

**Sokka **(_pointing at Aang_): I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?

**Katara**: Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.

**Aang**: Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well?. _(putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought)_ ?we ?boobied? right into it.

**Sora: **Look, we didn't mean to set it off.

**Sokkra **_(pointing at Sora)_: Oh really. Then maybe you are a Fire Nation spy after all. I knew there was something about you that was odd!

**Katara** _(angrily)_: Sokka, he's not a spy for the Fire Nation. He just wants to find his friends.

**Gran Gran** (_shaking her head_): Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!

**Aang**: Don't blame Katara! I brought them there. (_Looking downcast_) It's my fault.

**Sokka**: Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy! _(The children walk away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran.)_ These foreigners are banned from our village!

**Katara **(_angrily_): Sokka, you're making a mistake.

**Sokka**: No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!

**Katara **(_motioning to Aang and Sora_): They are not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun. And Sora's the kindest person I've ever met.

**Sokka: **Fist of all. Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun! And secondly. That guy could be just acting to cover up that he's a Fire Nation spy!

**Sora **_(whispers to Aang)_**: **He reminds me of Donald sometimes.

**Sokka**: Get out of our village. Now!

**Katara**: Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.

**Gran Gran**: Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender and the boy both leave.

**Katara**: Then I'm banished too!

_(She turns, taking Aang and Sora by there shoulders, and begins to walk off.)_

**Katara**: C'mon, guys, let's go!

_(Cut to a wide, profile shot of the scene. Appa is on the left, ready for flight, Sokka and the villagers on the right. In between are Katara, Sora, and Aang walking to Appa, the sun starting to set behind them.)_

**Sokka **(_pointing at Katara_): Where do you think you're going?

**Katara**: To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!

**Aang **(_momentarily confused, then brightening_): I am? Great!

**Sokka**: Katara! (_She stops_) Would you really choose them over your tribe? Your own family?

_(She pauses, doubt and indecision on her face. Sora and Aang comes up next to her.)_

**Sora**: Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.

**Aang: **Same here.

_(They walks forward and o.c. towards Appa.)_

**Katara**: So, you're both leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?

**Aang**: Thanks for penguin sledding with us.

**Sora: **Yeah, it really fun.

**Katara**: Where will you go?

**Aang **(_putting a hand on Appa_): Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. _(Thinking)_ Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that. _(Realising)_ Or maybe, I can help Sora finds his friends Donald and Goofy.

**Sora: **Really?

**Aang: **Yeah, I mean they can't be to far away from here, right?

_(He airbends himself onto Appa's head where he takes the reigns.)_

**Aang: **So come on, we'll find them in no time.

_(Sora smiles at that then climbs on top of Appa to join Aang.)_

**Sora: **Thanks Aang.

_(Aang smiles at that response and nods to Sora. They both turns to address the village.)_

**Aang**: It was nice meeting everyone.

**Sokka**: Let's see your bison fly now, air boy.

**Aang**: Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!

_(Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.)_

**Sokka**: Yeh, I thought so.

_(Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara.)_

**Little Girl** (_her eyes shining with tears_): Don't go! We'll miss you!

**Aang **(_sadly_): We'll miss you too.

_(Aang turns to look at Katara, then cut to a close of Katara, her braids blowing in the breeze. Cut back to Aang who turns away, shaking the reigns once more.)_

**Aang**: Come on, boy.

_(Appa begins to walk off in the background, Katara and the little girl, backs to the camera, in the foreground. The little girls runs off crying back to the village while Gran Gran comes up behind Katara_.)

**Gran Gran**: Katara, you'll feel better after you ?

**Katara **(_cutting her off angrily_): You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!

_(She too stalks off angrily, leaving Gran Gran to a shot of Sokka directing the little boys through the village gate. Martial music plays in the background.)_

**Sokka**: All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!

_(A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.)_

**Little Boy**: But, I gotta ?

**Sokka **(_cutting him off forcefully and pointing to the fortifications_): And no potty breaks!

_(Fade to a shot of the frozen wasteland outside the village. The camera pans right to reveal Appa waling though the snow with Sora and Aang riding on top of him, trying to find Sora's two friends. Appa rumbles.)_

**Aang**: Yeh, I liked her too. _(pause)_ So Sora, what do you friends Donald and Goofy both look like.

**Sora **_(nervously scratching his cheek)_**: **Well, there, pretty hard to describe.

**Aang **_(__he is puzzled)_**: **How hard to describe?

**Sora: **Well…one of them, is this small, cover in fathers, has a beak as a mouth and web feet. And the other one is tall, has long floppy ears, a black nose and white gloves.

**Aang **_(After a brief pause with a confused and surprising look on his face)_**: **Wow. Your right, that is are hard to describe. _(He then smiles) _But, it's also easy to find too if they look like that.

**Sora: **I guess.

_(Sora then looks out to the land and notices something and slightly leans towards it.)_

**Sora: **Hey, Aang? What's that?

_(Aang looks out to see what Sora is looking at and gets up with a start. Cut to his p.o.v. which shows a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village. The camera zooms backward to show the back of Aang's and Sora's head. He looks over from the ship to where the village lies over the horizon.)_

**Aang**: The village! (_He slides down off Appa_) Guys, wait here!

**Sora: **Where you going?

**Aang: **I think that ship isn't a friend of there's!

_(Aang runs off towards the village. There's a brief pause, then Sora gives a determined look on his face and jumps off Appa.)_

**Sora: **Appa, stay here!

_(Appa rumbles in reply. Cut to Sokka putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied to a quick exterior shot of Zuko's ship steaming ahead, then cut again to a parallel shot of Zuko being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet. The scene shifts to Sokka leaving his tent with his weapons, then cut to a silent overhead pan shot of the village. Alone, Sokka stands atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Cut back to Sokka where the guard tower in the background collapses in a heap of snow and ice.)_

**Sokka **(_disappointed at the tower's collapse_): Oh man!

_(Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Cut to a shot from Katara's p.o.v. Still atop the wall, Sokka looks small. Suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship. Cut to a zoom in close up of Sokka.)_

**Sokka**: Ohhh, man!

_(The shot shifts to a profile view of the village and the encroaching ship. Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. Cut to a wide overhead shot of the ship reaching the wall, Sokka poised both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.)_

**Katara**: Sokka, get out of the way!

_(As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. Cut to a wide shot of the ship which has come to a halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Cut to Sokka looking up at the ship, who also draws breath. Cut to a wide shot from behind Sokka that pans up. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman corvus, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. A quick cut to Sokka and the villagers is replaced by one of Zuko walking down the gangplank stairs followed by back to Sokka, who gets up and charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles comically to free himself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Cut to an overhead shot of the villagers and Fire Nation soldiers who have now reached them. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran.)_

**Zuko**: Where are you hiding him?

_(He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.) _

**Zuko**: He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?

_(Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The cower in fear.)_

**Zuko**: I know you're hiding him!

_(Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another cry. Cut to Sokka's p.o.v., where Zuko turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. Cut back to Sokka, the villagers behind him. A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear.) _

**Little Boy**: Show no fear!

_(Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, boinks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. A ?down the tubes? sound effect plays for a comic effect. Cut to a shot from Sokka's p.o.v., with Zuko standing sternly over him. In the sky in the background the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over to Aang skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.)_

**Aang**: Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.

**Sokka **(_dryly_): Hi?Aang. Thanks for comin'.

_(Sora reaches to the village and hides behind the wall making sure that the Firebenders and the others don't see him. Sora quietly looks at them making sure they don't see him. Aang looks over at the Firebenders. Cut to Zuko getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, then cut to an overhead shot of Aang at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind. Sora looks at Kuzo still hiding behind the wall.)_

**Sora **_(whispers to himself)_**: **Who is that guy?

**Aang**: Looking for me?

**Zuko **(_incredulous_): You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?

**Katara**: Aang?

**Sokka**: No way.

**Sora **_(He is puzzled and whispers to himself)_**: **The Avatar?

_(Cut to an overhead shot showing Zuko and Aang maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.)_

**Zuko**: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!

**Aang**: Well, you're just a teenager.

_(Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all.)_

**Aang**: If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?

_(Cut to wide shot of Zuko still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly.)_

**Zuko: **I'll do that. But there still one more thing that this village is hiding that I want.

**Aang: **And what's that?

**Zuko: **Tell me where… the Keybearer is?

_(Cuit to a shot of Sora surprised to here that and quickly hides behind the wall still surprised. He begins to think how Zuko found out about the legend of the Keybearer. Then looks back at the group still hiding. The Village tribe and Aang are confused about what Zuko said except for Gran Gran for some reason.)_

**Aang**: Who?

**Zuko: **The Keybearer. The chosen warrior of light, who carries a powerful weapon called a Keyblade. And who's power is equal to yours Avatar. And a being, that is not from this world. Just like these two are.

_(Cut to a shot Zuko turning to the his ship. Two more soldiers then push Donald and Goofy who are both bided to the snow in front of Zuko, Donald has his head uin the snow. He takes his head out and shakes his head to get the snow off him then looks at the soldier as they walk off the ship.)_

**Donald **_(angrily)_**: **Hey! Knock that off already.

_(Sora is surprised to see Donald and Goofy there and also captured by the Firbenders.)_

**Sora **_(whispers)_: Donald. Goofy.

_(The two soldiers pull Donald and Goofy up roughly. The Water Tribe and Aang are surprised and shocked to see Donald and Goofy for the first time and hearing Donald talk. Sokka quickly shakes his head and points at Donald.)_

**Sokka: **Is it just me, or is that…thing, talking?!

**Donald: **_(annoyed) _I'm a duck, not a thing. And the name's Donald Duck.

**Goofy **_(waves to the tribe)_**: **Hi, name's Goofy

_(Cut to Katara and Aang both surprised and both realise that those two are Sora's friends.)_

**Katara: **Donald, and Goofy?

**Aang** _(whispers): _They must Sora's friends he was talking about. But…from another world?

**Zuko: **I know he's here, tell me where the Keybearer is.

_(He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response.)_

**Zuko: **If no one will tell me where the Keybearer is, then these two creature…will be killed.

_(Cut to a shot of Donald and Goofy both shocked and have there mouths wide open. Cut to a shot of Sora also shocked to hear that, then looks away from them and tries to think of an idea to save them. He then gets the idea and takes one last look at the village and runs along the wall. Cut to a shot of Zuko looking at the village tribe still waiting for an answer, but nothing. Zuko's patience is wearing thin. He then walks towrgds Donald and Goofy still facing the tribe then gets into a stance about to attack Donald and Goofy, who are both getting nervous.)_

**Zuko: **Fine, then watch these two...

**Sora **_(off screen)_**: **Hey!

_(Zuko suddenly turns to where the voice came from slightly surprised. Cut to a shot Sora standing on the wall staring at Zuko, then jumps down to the ground. Cut to Aang, Sokka, and Katara surprised to see him here.)_

**Katara: **Sora?

**Sora **_(looking at Zuko with a serious face)_**: **Let then go.

**Goofy and** **Donald **_(relived to see him)_: Sora!

**Goofy: **Your okay!

_(Zuko looks at Donald and Goofy with a puzzled and surprised look on his face. Cut to a shot of Zuko then turning to look at Sora still puzzled, then realises who the person really is.)_

**Zuko: **(_incredulous_) You know these two creatures?

**Sora: **Yeah, I do know them. And those creatures are my friends, and I would like it if you let them go. Now!

_(Zuko then looks again at Donald And Goofy, then back at Sora. Close up on Zuko staring at Sora, as Sora stares at him. Cut to Zuko as there's a brief pause, then takes a few steps towards Sora.)_

**Zuko: **I will do. After, I prove something about you… boy.

_(Zuko fires a blast at Sora. Time slows down as the fire slowly reaches Sora, who then gives a determined look on his face and moves his hand to his side. Sora's hand then beings to make a couple of sparks. Cut to Aang noticing the sparks in Sora's hand. Then time speeds up as Sora summons a weapon that looks like a sword and a key, the Keyblade, in a flash, and swings it at Zuko's attack. Sora deflects Zuko's attack with the Keyblade and sends it towards some soldiers who quickly doge the attack. Cut to a shot of Sora holding the Keyblade in his hands, then close up of the Keyblade slightly glowing with magic. Cut to a shot of Sora then lowering his Keyblade. Aang, Katara, Sokka and the villagers are shocked and surprised to see the Keyblade suddenly appear out of nowhere and deflect Zuko's attack.)_

**Aang: **Whoa.

_(Cut to Sora getting into a defences stance with his Keyblade and glares at Zuko again. Zuko is slityly surprised to see the Keyblade, but then smiles at seeing that he was right about him then straightens up.)_

**Zuko: **So the legend is true. You are the Keybearer.

_(Sora narrows his eyes at Zuko knowing that he reviled himself as the Keybearer. Cut to Katara, Aang and Sokka still shocked to know that Sora is the Keybearer. But Gran Gran is more shocked to know about Sora.) _

**Sokka: **No…way.

**Katara: **Sora?

**Gran Gran: **He's the Keybearer? The warrior that fights the darkness for the light?

**Zuko: **The very same.

_(Sora looks towards the villagers then towards Donald and Goofy. Cut to Donald and Goofy still being held by the soldiers. Sora then realises that he can't save Donald and Goofy as well as the villagers as well.) _

**Sora: **I'll go with you, under the same conditions that you leave the village and the people here alone. _(He points the Keyblade at Zuko) _And that you free my friends.

_(Cut to wide shot of Zuko. After a brief pauses he nods stiffly. Cut back to Sora, a soldier's hands entering the frame to take his Keyblade and lead him to the ship. And the same with Aang and his staff. Cut to a shot of the villagers where Katara rushes forward.)_

**Katara**: No! Don't do this!

**Aang**: Don't worry, Katara, We'll be okay. _(They push him forward roughly) _Take care of Appa for me until I get back.

**Goofy: **Sora!

**Sora: **Don't worry Goofy, like Aang said we'll be fine.

**Zuko**: Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home.

_(They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang and Sora looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Aang and Sora. There smiles drop as they sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him, then cut to commercial break and the bowsprit snaps into place.)_

**Act II**

_(The shows returns with an overhead shot of the village. It is morning. The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Several shots flip by of villagers tending the fire, digging out the watchtower and re-raising tents. They look sad. Cut to a long shot of Katara at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea, then cut to a frontal view of her. Sokka walks by in the background carrying some things.)_

**Katara**: We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang and Sora saved our tribe; now we have to save them.

**Sokka**: Katara, I?

**Katara**: Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang or Sora, but we owe them and I?

**Sokka**: Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?

_(Sokka motions to his left and the screen expands to show a canoe ready to go.)_

**Katara **(_with a happy gasp_): Sokka!

_(She gives him a bear hug.)_

**Sokka**: Get in. We're going to save your boyfriends.

**Katara**: There not my?

**Sokka**: Whatever.

**Donald: **_(off screen) _Hey wait!

_(Sokka and Katara both turn to the voice. Cut to a shot of Donald and Goofy both running up to Sokka and Katara and stop in front of them.)_

**Donald: **Were coming too.

**Goofy: **Sora's our friend, and we got to help him.

**Donald: **And I don't know who this Aang guy is, but if he's your friend like Sora is, then we;ll save him too.

**Katara: **_(after a brief pause) _There right, we do need all the help.

**Sokka: **Alright you two can come. But, what can you guys do exactly that can help?

**Goofy: **Well, I'm Captain of the royal guard.

**Donald: **And I'm a mage.

**Sokka **_(he is puzzled)_**: **I thought you said you where a duck?

**Donald **_(he is annoyed)_**:** That's not what I meant.

**Gran Gran** (_entering the shot from behind them_): What do you four think you're doing?

_(They turn and try to look innocent. Cut to Gran Gran, who looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers them a blue bundle.)_

**Gran Gran**: You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. _(She hugs Katara)_ And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister.

_(She hugs Sokka.)_

**Sokka**: Yeah... okay, Gran.

**Gran Gran **_(to Donald and Goofy)_**: **And I hope you two can protect my grandchildren.

**Goofy: **We sure will do ma'am.

**Donald: **You can count on us.

**Gran Gran**: Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. And Sora is the Keybearer. The one who fights the darkness for the light. You both found them for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with there's.

**Katara **(_turning to the canoe_): There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe.

**Goofy: **And we all can't fit in it either.

**Donald: **So what do we do?

_(The shot expands to show Appa mounting the crest of hill in the background. He emits a low rumble as he approaches.)_

**Katara**: Appa!

_(She runs o.c. towards Appa.)_

**Sokka**: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?

_(Fade to a shot of Zuko's ship's prow cutting through the ice packed water. Cut to the foredeck. Aang and Sora, hands bound behind them, faces Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.)_

**Zuko**: This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. And you Keybearer, you have a very unique weapon. It's almost like, I can feel power from it…great power. Take the Avatar and the Keybearer to the prison hold. And (_shoving the staff and the Keyblade in Iroh's direction_) take these to my quarters.

_(Iroh takes the staff and the Keyblade as Zuko walks away. Iroh immediately turns to the guard on his left.)_

**Iroh**: Hey, you mind taking these to his quarters for me?

_(The guard takes the staff and the Keyblade as Aang and Sora are escorted down some stairs into the ship. A quick shot of the ship steaming through a narrow strip of water between walls of ice is replaced by another of Aang and Sora being escorted along one of the ship's hallways.)_

**Aang**: So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back.

**Guard 1**: Silence!

_(They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels him and Sora backwards and into the guard behind him. They are blown all the way back down the hallway. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since Aang and Sora both used him to cushion there own impact.)_

**Sora: **Wow, I've got to know how to do that.

**Aang: **We need to find the keys to these things.

**Sora **_(smiles)_: That I can handle.

_(Sora summons his Keyblade surprised Aang then using the Keyblade magically unlocks his own cuffs.)_

**Aang **_(amazed)_**: **Whoa. How'd you do that?

**Sora **_(smiles)_**: **Magic.

_(Sora uses the Keyblade to unlock Aang's cuffs.)_

**Sora: **Come on, we still to find your staff.

**Aang: **And also, you should tell how I can do that too.

_(They enters the ship and runs down the hall. Cut to an overhead shot from the bridge looking down onto the foredeck. One of the guards Aang just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. The bridge guards turns and runs o.c.)_

**Guard 2**: The Avatar and the Keybearer have escaped!

_(Cut to an overhead shot of Appa swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka, Donald and Goofy on his back in the saddle.)_

**Sokka **(_drearily_): Go. Fly. Soar.

**Katara**: Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang and Sora both need your help.

**Sokka**: Up. Ascend. Elevate.

**Katara**: Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. _(Coaxingly) _Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?

_(Appa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.)_

**Sokka**: What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo?

**Goofy: **Maybe it's something simple, like, uh... yip yip?

_(This gets a response. Appa rumbles again and begins to flop his massive beaver tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky.)_

**Katara **(_ecstatic_): You did it, Goofy!

**Sokka**: He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's?! _(Katara gives him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly)_ I mean, big deal, he's flying.

**Donald: **Goofy, how'd you know it was those words?

**Goofy **_(shrugs)_**: **Lucky I guess.

_(Cut to a stationary shot as Appa flies by at high and into the horizon, then cut to Aang and Sora running down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind him for pursuers. They turn and starts to run forward ? right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, weapons drawn.)_

**Aang **(_panting_): You haven't seen my staff around, have you?

_(Aang grabs Sora and runs forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He gets by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise.)_

**Aang**: Thanks anyway!

_(He runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at them, but they avoids it by launching themselfs over the guards head. The frame rate slows as Aang passes. Sora then hit's the guard on the head with his Keyblade. The guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aang and Sora, both run o.c. Several shots of Aang and Sora opening random doors goes by. The last door he opens reveals a snoring Iroh.)_

**Aang** **and** **Sora **(_whispering_): Sorry...

_(Sight gag: There lips linger behind the rest of there head to say it while he closes the door. They then runs by another open door, stops and turns back to it.)_

**Aang**: My staff!

_(They enters and the door shuts behind him. Cut to an interior shot of the room where it is clear that Zuko was hiding in wait for the Avatar and the Keybearer.)_

**Zuko**: Looks like I underestimated you two.

_(After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Aang and Sora, who barely dodges. Aang is terrified and he gasps and pants to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko is unable to blast him with fire. Cut to an exterior shot of the upper decks of the ship. The long window of the room where Aang and Zuko are fighting lights up every other second each time Zuko releases a blast. Cut back to the fight, where Sora now faces Zuko. He dissipates each fireball with his Keyblade. Aang then quickly grabs Sora and creates an air scooter and they both ride around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at him. Aang terminates the airball and both he and Sora grab a tapestry off the wall. They both wrap Zuko up in it as he passes. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Sora is able to grab Aang's staff and throws it at Aang. Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang and Sora both to the bridge, where a the wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and Aang airbends himself on to the bridge from below. Aang rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. He opens his glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it with Sora behind him. Aang catches it, a happy expression on his face and Sora is close to catch it. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Sora's foot.)_

**Aang: **Sora!

_(Sora and Zuko both get up and square off yet again. Sora's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.)_

**Zuko**: What is that?

_(Cut briefly to a shot from behind Katara, Goofy, Donald, and Sokka as they close in on the ship.)_

**Aang**: Appa!

_(Aang looks back down at Sora who turns just in time to use his Keyblade to block a fire blast from Zuko. He quickly jumps to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regains his balance and blow three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodges a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Sora falls into the water below.)_

**Katara **(_hysterical_): Sora! No!

**Donald and** **Goofy **(_hysterical_): Sora!

_(Cut to an underwater shot as Sora sinks.)_

**Katara **(_voice-over as Sora sinks_): Sora! Sora! SORA!

_(At Katara's final scream, Sora's eyes glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface and suddenly his clothes begins to make a flash light. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Cut to a wider underwater shot. Sora, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge flouting in the sky with his clothes that have turned white and with two Keyblade's hovering behind his back. Cut to Zuko, who looks up at the Keybearer at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. While Aang still gliding looking surprised and amazed by Sora's new look. Sora lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and makes the Keyblade's spin around making streaks of light around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. Cut to Sokka, Donald, Goofy, and Katara witnessing the scene from Appa's back above.)_

**Katara **(_incredulously_): Did you see what he just did?

**Sokka**: Now that was some powerful…whatever!

**Donald: **It's a new Drive form!

_(Cut to Sora on the foredeck. He is on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and his clothes turning back to normal. Aang and Appa lands and Katara, Goofy, Donald, and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.)_

**Katara **(_worried_): Sora! Are you okay?

_(Cut to Katara kneeling and holding Sora, Sokka, Aang, Donald, and Goofy beside her.)_

**Sora **(_drained_): Hey guys. Thanks for coming.

**Sokka**: Well, I couldn't let you guys have all the glory.

**Aang **_(excited)_: That was so cool, how did you do that?

**Sora **_(puzzled)_**: **Do what?

_(The gang then hear something and turn to the side of the ship. Cut to Zuko who was washed overboard, but held onto the deck.)_

**Donald: **Goofy, I need to borrow your shield for the moment.

_(Donald runs up to where Zuko is getting up with Gfoofy's shield. Zuko then looks up to see Donald holding Goofy's shield over his head. Donald butts Zuko in the head with Goofy's shield three times to the same ?bonk bonk bonk? sound effects that were heard. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.)_

**Donald**: Ha! That's for putting me in a cell!

_(Cut to a wide shot of Appa, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara. Appa gets up, shaking off some water. Cut to some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending. They get up, preparing for combat. Katara picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background.)_

**Sokka**: Katara!

_(Sokka starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again.)_

**Donald: **Let me handle this!

_(Donald takes out a small staff and gets in front of the soldiers.)_

**Sokka: **A stick? What can that small stick do to them?!

_(Donald swings his staff around then points it at the guards. Suddenly blue must comes shooting out of the staff at the guards. The camera then expands to show that they are now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. Sokka is surprised to see that.)_

**Sokka: **A magic stick. It had to be a magic stick.

_(Katara and Donald both turn and climb back up on Appa.)_

**Katara**: Hurry up, Sokka!

**Sokka **(_to himself_): I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic.

_(He finally frees himself and runs up Appa's tail.)_

**Sokka**: Yip yip! Yip yip!

_(Once he is onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. Cut to Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.)_

**Iroh **(_rubbing his eyes_): Huh?

_(Cut to Appa rapidly flying away from the ship, then to Iroh helping Zuko back up onto the ship.)_

**Zuko**: Shoot them down!

_(As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. Cut to Aang, Katara, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Sokka laughing as they fly away. Cut back to Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.)_

**Iroh**: Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threats are two young boys.

**Zuko**: Those two, Uncle, just did this. _(Shot widens to show the prow buried in ice)_ I won't underestimate them again. Dig this ship out and follow them! _(In the background, some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara) _As soon as you're done with that.

_(Cut to a close up of Zuko's eyes that fades to a long shot, sunset scene of Appa flying through the clouds. Then cut to a closer, profile shot of Appa and the kids flying through the clouds.)_

**Katara**: How did you do that? With the flying and the white clothes? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

**Aang **_(sitting cross legged on the bridge of the saddle_)**: **Yeah, how did you do all that?

**Sora: **I don't know. I can't even remember doing that at all.

**Donald: **It must have been the Keyblade giving you that new Drive form.

**Sora: **Maybe.

**Sokka: **But why didn't you tell us you where from another world?

**Sora: **If I told you, Sokka that I was from another world _(he crosses his arms) _would you believe me?

_(Sokka was about to answer then realises that he wouldn't believe him.)_

**Sokka: **Good point.

**Katara: **So, what you told me and Aang before... was that a lie?

**Sora **_(shaking his head)_**: **Not really. The only thing I lied about was that the sailing ship is really a _space_ ship, and also that Destiny Islands is on another world.

**Aang: **Well that would explain about you not knowing anything about bending or thw war then.

**Katara: **But, what you did before back there on that ship was amazing.

**Sora: **Thanks, I guess. But to be honest, I never knew that Aang, is this Avatar that prince guy was talking about.

_(Aang then gets a slight sad expression on his face and turns away from the group.)_

**Katara**: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?

**Aang**: Because... I never wanted to be.

_(Overhead, a cloud passes over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passes, they enter a shaft of sunlight.)_

**Katara**: But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.

**Aang **(_looking down sadly_): And how am I going to do that?

**Katara**: According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?

**Aang**: That's what the monks told me.

**Katara**: Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending.

**Aang **(_now smiling_): We can learn it together!

**Katara**: And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way.

**Sokka **(_somewhat dreamily_): I'd like that. I'd really like that.

**Katara: **What about you three? With you helping Aang, we could stop the war a lot faster.

_(Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at each other thinking it over.)_

**Donald: **Well, we still don't know where our ship crashed landed. So, I guess we could come along to help you guys until then.

**Sora **_(smiles)_**: **Yeah, we'll help anyway we can.

**Katara**: Then we're in this together.

**Goofy: **Yeah, all for one and one for all.

**Aang **(_producing a scroll_): All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to _(he airbends himself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map)_ here, here, and here.

_(He points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.)_

**Sora**: What's there?

**Aang**: Here (_pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom_) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here _(pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands)_ we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!

_(Cut to a long shot of Appa flying through the clouds at sunset, shafts of the suns fading light breaking through the clouds.)_

* * *

Well there you go, chapter two all done and up, and i hoped you liked it.

Next week I'll add the next chapter on "**Avatar and the Keybearer.**" So until next time _(As Mickey Mouse would say)_ see ya realy soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	3. Book 1 Water: Chapter 3

Hello readers, here's the third chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 3**

**The Southern Air Temple**

_

* * *

_

_(Scene opens with a view of the sun rising over a lake. The camera pans left to where Appa and the group are on the lake shore. One of the members is apparently asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground. Appa is standing, grazing slowly, while a small fire casts a plume of smoke. Switch to a close of up of Appa with Aang facing the camera, sitting in Appa's "driver's seat." Katara is up in the passenger section doing some kind of work with Sora behind them.)_

**Aang:** _(while adjusting Appa's reins)_ Wait 'til you see it, guys. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world.

**Katara:** _(cautious)_ Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home.

**Aang:** That's why I'm so excited!

**Katara:** It's just that a lot can change in all that time.

**Aang:** I know, but I need to see it for myself.

_(Aang floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka, Donald, and Goofy, who are snoring peacefully in there sleeping bags on the ground.)_

**Aang:** Wake up, guys! Air Temple here we come!

_(Donald awakens, making groggy noises.)_

**Donald:** Sleep now... temple later...

_(He rolls over and begins to snore again. Camera switches back to Aang; his eyes blink accompanied by an audio effect. He is clearly not pleased. A mischievous grin spreads over his face as he gets an idea. Aang picks up three sticks as Katara and Sora watches from atop Appa's back.)_

**Aang:** Guys! Wake up! _(He begins to run the sticks up and down there sleeping bags.)_ There are prickle snakes in your sleeping bags!

**Sokka and Donald:** _(startled)_ Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!

_(Sokka and Donald both hop around in there sleeping bags until they loses there balance and falls flat on his face. Katara and Sora both laugh at them. Sokka and Donald both look very irritated.)_

**Aang:** _(pokes his head out from behind Sokka and Donald.)_ Great! You're both awake.

_(Aang then looks at goofy to see he's awake to. But Goofy is still snoring away still asleep, which surprises Aang that his idea didn't work on him at all.)_

**Aang: **Wow, he's one heavy sleeper.

**Donald: **_(getting up) _You have no idea.

_(Donald then walks to Goofy still and taps his foot in annoyance. Goofy still snores as he dreams of something and says "caption of the gurads". Donald then twitches his eyebrows then points his finger in the air. Suddenly a weak lightning colt zaps Goofy walking him up very quickly.)_

**Goofy: **Oh, morning guys.

**Sokka **_(after a brief pause)_**: **Remind me not to have Donald, wake me up…ever.

**Sora: **Will do.

**Aang: **Great! Your up. Let's go.

_(Scene fades to a view of a Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings line the right side of the screen, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. The screen pans left, eventually resting on Zuko's damaged ship. It is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Two figures have walked down the spout and are entering the naval yard itself. Switch to a close up of Zuko and Iroh as they walk into the yard.)_

**Zuko:** Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing ther trail.

**Iroh:** You mean the Avatar and the Keybearer?

**Zuko:** _(turning on his uncle angrily)_ Don't mention there name on these docks! Once word gets out that the Avatar is alive and the Keybearer is here, every firebender will be out looking for them and I don't want anyone getting in the way.

**Zhao:** _(from offscreen)_ Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?

_(Zuko and Iroh turn to face the camera with somewhat surprised expressions. Cut to Zhao as he approaches them, still speaking. Pan out to show the meeting of the three; Zhao's hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.)_

**Zuko:** _(with distaste)_ Captain Zhao.

**Zhao:** It's Commander now. And General Iroh-- _(he bows to Iroh)_ --great hero of our nation.

**Iroh:** _Retired_ general.

**Zhao:** The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?

**Iroh:** Our ship is being repaired.

_(The screen expands as Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.)_

**Zhao:** That's quite a bit of damage.

**Zuko:** Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened. _(He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck.)_ Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.

_(Iroh's eyes go wide and an audio effect is heard as he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him.)_

**Iroh:** Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. _(Leans over and whispers to Zuko.)_ What... did we crash or something?

**Zuko:** _(uncomfortable)_ Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship.

**Zhao:** Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. _(He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge.)_ Join me for a drink?

**Zuko:** Sorry, but we have to go.

_(Zuko turns to leave, but Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.)_

**Iroh:** Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. _(Turning to Zhao.)_ We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.

_(Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.)__(Switch to view of Appa's back, Aang and Katara up front, Sokka, Sora, Donald and Goofy in the passengers saddle. Cut to Sora telling Katara and Aang about his journey.)_

**Sora:** ...and I have to find out what Organization 13 is planning, and stop them before anyone gets hurt.

**Katara: **They sound like the Fire Nation. I can't believe that these are creatures called Nobodies, that don't really have hearts and that there not suppose to exist.

**Aang: **I can't believe these are creatures called Heartless made from darkness and take away peoples hearts. _(He shivers trying to imagine it.) _That's worse then killing someone.

**Sokka: **And I can't believe that there's a king that looks like a _mouse_. I mean come on, that can't be true.

**Donald: **Sokka, your looking at a big talking duck. Believe us when we tell you stuff like this.

**Sokka: **Good point.

_(Close up of Sokka's stomach, which growls.)_

**Sokka:** _(annoyed)_ Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food.

_(He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out.)_

**Sokka:** Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?

**Goofy:** Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.

**Sokka:** _(incredulous)_ You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good.

_(Pan shot of Appa swooping towards the now much closer mountains, followed by another close up of Aang and the group.)_

**Aang:** The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!

**Katara:** _(uneasy)_ Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.

**Aang:** What about 'em?

**Katara:** _(close-up of Katara's face.)_ Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people.

**Aang:** _(close-up of Aang's face, which relaxes into hopeful optimism)_ Just because no one has _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. _(Cut to a front view of both, sitting up front.)_ They probably escaped.

**Katara:** I know it's hard to accept.

**Aang:** You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?

_(Aang rubs the big animal's head. Screen cuts to show a full view of Appa, who grunts an affirmative.)_

**Aang:** _(voice-over)_ Yip yip!

_(Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.)_

**Aang:** There it is... the Southern Air Temple.

**Sora: **Whoa!

**Goofy: **Cool!

**Katara:** Aang, it's amazing!

**Aang:** _(to Appa)_ We're home, buddy. We're home.

_(Scene cuts back to the Fire Nation navy yard. The shot pans right away from the ships, revealing a wooden stockade and many Fire Nation tents behind it. One is particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stand at the ready in front of this tent. The scene cuts again to the interior of the large tent where Commander Zhao stands with his back to the camera, inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.)_

**Zhao:** _(panning back from him slowly.)_ And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.

_(Camera cuts to a view of the entire room. Iroh is inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko sits in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to Zuko.)_

**Zhao:** The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.

**Zuko:** _(Cut to Zuko's upper body.)_ If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.

_(Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko.)_

**Zhao:** Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. _(pause)_ So, how is your search for the Avatar going?

_(Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.)_

**Iroh:** _(embarrassed)_ My fault entirely.

_(He sheepishly backs o.c. to the left. Zhao watches him move off.)_

**Zuko:** _(cut to Zuko.)_ We haven't found him yet.

**Zhao:** _(cut to Zhao.)_ Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago-- _(cut back to Zuko.)_ --along with the rest of the airbenders.

(_Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. Cut back to Zhao's eager face.)_

**Zhao:** Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive.

**Zuko:** _(still looking away)_ No. Nothing.

**Zhao:** _(rising from his chair)_ Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. _(cut to front view of both.)_ If you have an _ounce_-- _(he leans his face into Zuko's)_ --of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found.

**Zuko:** _(defiantly)_ I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going.

_(Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.)_

**Guard:** Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. But apparently there as also something about a Keybearer as well that was with him.

**Zhao:** Now, remind me...

_(Cut to Zuko still blocked by the guards. Zhao comes up behind him.)_

**Zhao:** ... how exactly was your ship damaged?

_(Zuko looks down in defeat.)_

_(Cut to a brief scenic shot of the temple. It is quickly replaced by a long shot of Appa standing on what looks like a landing platform with a path leading up. The screen pans up hundreds of feet winding path curving back and forth across the rock face of the temple's mountain. Sixlittle figures can be seen walking up toward the temple. One of these is racing ahead of the others. Cut to a close shot of the six; Aang is the one ahead and he races off screen as Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka round the bend.)_

**Sokka:** So where do I get something to eat?

_(Cut again to a close up of Sokka, Katara and Goofy. Sokka has a very cross look on his face and he's clutching his stomach to illustrate his hunger.)_

**Katara:** You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?

_(Camera cuts to follow them from above and behind.)_

**Sokka:** I'm just a simple guy with simple needs.

_(Cut again to show Aang at the edge of the path where he has stopped to let the others catch up. They do, and he points below them.)_

**Aang:** So that's where my friends and I would play airball!

_(Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.)_

**Aang:** And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and...

_(His voice trails off. He sighs.)_

**Sora:** What's wrong?

**Aang:** This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds.

_(Close up of Aang. He looks sad. Cuts immediately to show Aang from behind as the camera pans back to bring Katara, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Sokka into view.)_

**Aang:** I can't believe how much things have changed.

_(Sokka. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara look at each, then change the subject, hurrying up to him.)_

**Donald:** So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?

_(Aang smiles.)_

_(Scene changes to Donald with a backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Cut to Aang with the opposite backboard behind him. He is bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Donald follows it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. The POV switches to Donald, who watches the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby.)_

**Aang:** Hahaha! Aang seven, Donald zero!

_(He shows the score with his hands, seven fingers for him and a zero between his touching fingertips for Donald. Cut to Sokka, Sora and Goofy laughing at Donald's defeat.)_

**Donald:** _(getting up painfully)_ Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt.

**Goofy: **At least he's having fun.

**Sora: **And where having fun with it too.

**Donald: **_(flatly) _Yeah, laugh away at me losing and falling off.

_(Sokka then walks away still laughing then sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it.)_

**Sokka:** Guys, check this out.

**Katara:** _(seeing the helmet, accusingly)_ Fire Nation.

**Sora:** We should tell him.

**Katara:** _(turning to call to Aang)_ Aang, there's something you need to see.

**Aang:** _(approaching happily with the ball)_ Okay!

_(Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet, Donald and Sokka.)_

**Aang:** What is it?

**Katara:** _(uncertainly)_ Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned.

**Aang:** Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!

_(He walks o.c. Cut back to Katara, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Sokka, who both stand up and wipes the snow off there shoulders and heads.)_

**Sokka:** You know, you can't protect him forever.

_(Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act II**

_(The scene has changed to the entrance gate of the Air Temple itself. Aang runs in alone, leaving Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara a moment to speak alone.)_

**Sokka:** Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't.

**Katara:** I can for Aang's sake.

**Sora: **Katara, I know its gonna hurt him if he finds out. But, he's got to know what happened.

**Katara: **I know that. But he can't know, not now. _(walking away from them)_

_(Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka comes up behind her and they walk forward together.)_

**Katara:** If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated.

**Goofy: **She does have a point there guys.

**Donald: **I still don't like hiding it from him.

**Aang:** _(calls from o.c.)_ Hey guys!

_(Cut to him motioning toward a statue of an airbender monk.)_

**Aang:** I want you to meet somebody.

**Sora:** Who's that?

**Aang:** Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know.

_(Aang bows to the statue.)_

_(Camera closes in on the statue as the scene shifts to a hazy and surreal flashback sequence. A live version of the man whose statue Aang bowed to begins to speak.)_

**Gyatso:** But the true secret...

_(View expands to show Gyatso holding a long spatula with a cake at the end of it. He appears to have just pulled out the cake from the mouth of the large oven in the background. He airbends the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it.)_

**Gyatso:** ... is in the gooey center!

_(View expands again to show a preoccupied Aang in the foreground, sitting on the wall of the parapet. He's not paying attention.)_

**Aang:** Hmm...

**Gyatso**: My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?

**Aang:** This whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake.

_(Camera focuses on Gyatso in the background.)_

**Gyatso:** The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern ourselves with what _was_. We must act on what _is_.

_(Gyatso gestures ceremoniously to the world around them. The view expands to show the air around the temple full of flying bison and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life.)_

**Aang:** _(o.c.)_ But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?

**Gyatso:** _(switch to view of Gyatso and Aang)_ Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. _(Cut to Aang, while Gyatso continues o.c.)_ Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey.

**Aang:** _(excitedly as he jumps up to turn and face Gyatso fully)_ Who is it?

**Gyatso:** When you are ready he will reveal himself to you.

_(Aang sighs heavily in frustration.)_

**Gyatso:** Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?

**Aang:** _(smiling)_ All right.

_(Aang and Gyatso assume airbending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Gyatso counts.)_

**Gyatso:** One... two... three!

_(Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. The view switches to show four meditating monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. Sound effects mark each splattering as the cakes land, and the monks are soon surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes.)_

**Aang** **and** **Gyatso:** Hahaha!

_(Aang and Gyatso bow to each other respectfully. Gyatso pats his young student's head affectionately.)_

**Gyatso:** Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil.

_(The flashback ends, with Aang bowing to the statue of Gyatso, just as he had bowed to the real Gyatso at the end of the flashback.)_

**Katara:** _(coming forward and placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.)_ You must miss him.

**Aang:** Yeah. _(moves forward to go into the Temple)_

**Katara:** Where are you going?

**Aang:** _(climbing the steps.)_ The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet.

_(Katara looks at Sokka, Sora, Donald and Goofy, who all shrug. View shifts to an overhead shot of the three as they approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.)_

**Katara:** But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years.

**Aang:** It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long.

**Sora: **He's got ya there.

**Aang:** Whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!

**Sokka:** _(Pops out from behind Aang eagerly.)_ And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!

_(Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.)_

**Sokka:** I don't suppose you have a key?

**Sora: **The Keyblade can open any lock. But, I can't see any keyholes to this thing.

**Aang:** You won't need to use it. The key, Sora, is airbending.

_(There's a flash of light and the scene cuts to Aang's face as he composes himself and draws in his breath. He raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.)_

**Aang:** _(calling inside)_ Hello? Anyone home?

_(Cut to a wide shot of Aang walking into the dark room, then back to Katara. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka, who follow him. Scene fades to black.)_

_(Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stand behind the young prince.)_

**Zhao:** So, a twelve-year-old boy, and an old legend of the Keybearer both defeated you and your firebenders? _(View expands to show Iroh also seated nearby.)_ You're more pathetic than I thought.

**Zuko:** I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again._(Cut to Zhao's face with Zuko in the background.)_

**Zhao:** No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance.

**Zuko:** _(alarmed)_ Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I...

_(Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.)_

**Zhao:** And you failed!

_(Camera pans upward on Zhao's face as he towers over Zuko.)_

**Zhao:** Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now. And this Keybearer, will also be a great challenge for a commander, like myself.

_(Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair.)_

**Zhao:** _(to the guards as he turns to leave.)_ Keep them here.

_(Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.)_

**Iroh:** More tea please?

_(Cut to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka, and Katara as they walk into the sanctuary. The camera pans right to reveal many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor--a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road--with the statues arrayed along it. The six walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room.)_

**Sokka:** Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?

**Donald: **Enough with the meat already Sokka!

**Sokka: **But I'm so hungry, and I think I'll start imagining things being food soon!

_(Sokka then looks at Donald, and imagines seeing Donald as a cooked duck. Sokka then begins to drool. Donald notices it and quickly point his staff at Sokka making him nervous.)_

**Donald: **Don't even think about it.

_(Scene cuts to Aang, Sora, Goofy and Katara.)_

**Sora:** Who are all these people?

**Aang:** _(uncertain)_ I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! _(He points to a statue.)_ That one's an airbender!

**Katara:** _(pointing)_ And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire.

**Aang:** That's the Avatar cycle.

**Katara:** Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang.

**Goofy:** Wow! There's so many.

_(The camera stays behind and shifts upward as Aang moves off screen, showing the many tiers of statues to illustrate just how many lives Aang has had before him.)_

**Sokka:** _(skeptical)_ Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?

**Katara:** It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle.

**Sora: **Man, that's a lot of past life's.

_(Aang has stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. The POV flips back and forth between Aang and the statue. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Goofy appears behind Aang and shakes him by the shoulders)._

**Goofy:** Aang, snap out of it!

**Aang:** _(dazed)_ Huh?

**Goofy:** Who's this guy?

**Aang:** That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me.

**Sokka:** You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met.

**Katara:** There's no writing. How do you know his name?

**Aang:** I'm not sure... I just know it somehow.

**Sokka:** _(growls in frustration)_ You just couldn't get any weirder!

**Sora: **Sokka, I've seen wired things, and this isn't wired to me.

**Sokka: **Then let me rephrase that. You _both_ couldn't get any weirder.

_(The six sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. The screen pans back up, but the three are nowhere to be seen. When the view comes to rest again, we can see them huddled behind three of the statues, Aang and Katara behind one on the left of the screen, Sokka and Goofy behind one on the right, and Sora and Donald in the middle one. The shadow advances between the three statues. Screen cuts to a profile view where we can see their frightened faces.)_

**Sokka:** _(whispering)_ Firebender. Nobody make a sound.

**Donald:** _(exasperated)_ You're making a sound!

**Aang, Katara, Goofy, Sora** and **Sokka:** Shhhh!

_(The shadow advances. Screen cuts to black._

**Act III**

_Fade in on the still advancing shadow.)_

**Sokka:** _(whispering, ready with his weapon)_ That firebender won't know what hit 'em.

_(The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. The view pans up to reveal the black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Camera cuts to behind the animal as Sokka jumps out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The other five also come around to look. Sound effects are heard as everyone's eyes blink, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. The view switches to reveal a winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes to the same sounds effects. The camera gives a close-up of Aang and Sora.)_

**Sora: **That's one small firebender.

**Aang:** Lemur!

**Sokka:** _(cut to Sokka, drooling)_ Dinner...

**Aang:** Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet.

**Sokka:** Not if I get him first!_(Both lunge at the small animal. The scene shifts to a joint POV of both Aang and Sokka, both with their bodies off screen, but their arms visibly outstretched towards the lemur as they rapidly close in on him. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. View changes to see them both running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple.)_

**Aang:** _(calling)_ Wait! Come back!

_(Cuts to long shot of the entrance hallway. The lemur rockets out of the screen.)_

**Sokka:** I wanna eat you!

_(Aang and Sokka run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Aang's legs with his weapon, but Aang, uses his airbending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as he does. Once far enough ahead, Aang stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.)_

**Sokka:** Oof!

_(He falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head.)__(Scene changes to where the hallway ends at a balcony, looking back into the temple. The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Aang approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail almost into the camera. Aang jumps off after him, with the view expanding as he jumps off to provide a clear look at the long fall beneath him. Aang laughs as he falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath him as he continues to chase the lemur. The scene cuts to Sokka, who finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Aang fall.)_

**S****okka:** Hey! No Fair!

_(Cut to Katara, Sora, Donald and Goofy who where watching the whole display is disbelieve.)_

**Katara: **I should have known, Sokka would do something like that.

**Sora: **At least Aang's having fun.

**Donald: **If that's fun, then leave me out of it that game.

_(View switches to a close up of Aang, eyes watering from the tremendous speed his body is falling at and smiling widely.)_

_(Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back.)_

**Zhao:** My search party is ready.

_(Cut to Iroh and Zuko, sitting in chairs facing each other.)_

**Zhao:** Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.

**Zuko:** Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?

**Zhao:** _(laughing)_ You? Stop me? Impossible.

**Zuko:** _(Zuko stands in defiance.)_ Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar and the Keybearer _before_ you.

**Iroh:** _(standing also)_ Prince Zuko, that's enough!

**Zhao:** You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.

**Zuko:** You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar and the Keybearer to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.

**Zhao:** _(cut to sliding right pan of Zhao's face)_ If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar, Keybeaer, both or none, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.

**Zuko:** That's not true.

**Zhao:** You have the scar to prove it.

**Zuko:** _(With a cry of indignation, launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's.)_ Maybe you'd like one to match!

**Zhao:** Is that a challenge?

**Zuko:** An _agni kai_. At sunset.

**Zhao:** Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do.

_(Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent. The camera cuts to show a close-up of the left side of Zuko's face. Iroh visible in the background as the camera pans quickly to the right.)_

**Iroh:** Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?

**Zuko:** I will never forget.

_(The scene ends with only the right half of Zuko's face, the side with the scar, visible on the screen.)__(A quick shot of the exterior of the temple atop the mountain is replaced by a view of a stone clearing that has an ascending stone staircase in the background. The lemur that Aang has been chasing lands on the ground. Aang pounces him and misses. The view pans left as the lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery.)_

**Aang:** Hey! Come back!

_(Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain.)_

**Aang:** Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore.

_(Aang approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. He draws a sharp breath, startled at what he sees. Cut to show heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.)_

**Aang:** _(surprised)_ Firebenders? They were here?

_(At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. The camera zooms in on the airbender's necklace as a means of identification.)_

**Aang:** Gyatso...

_(He falls to his knees, devastated.)_

**Sokka:** _(pulling back the curtain)_ Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?

_(He sees Aang, head in his hands, crying.)_

**Sokka:** Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay? _(He sees the skeleton and does a doubletake.)_ Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here.

_(Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue. The camera shifts to Aang's face, his eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as he lifts his head. Sokka gasps as he looks on in alarm.)_

_(Scene shifts to Katara, Sora, Donald and Goofy walking among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. Katara stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Aang's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room. The camera pans up so the audience can see all the statues' eyes light up in succession.)_

**Goofy: **What's going on!

**Katara:** _(worried)_ Aang!

_(Katara races from the room with Sor, Goofy and Donald right behind her. Scene shifts to earth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, where lights flash in response to the awakening of Aang's avatar spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from.)_

**Old Sage:** Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!

_(Recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.)__(Scene shifts back to an exterior view of the dilapidated building at the base of the temple where Aang mourns Gyatso's body. The view shifts again to Aang's feet, where a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. The camera pans up to Aang, crouched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him.)_

**Sokka:** Aang! Come on, snap out of it!

_(A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Aang and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building.)_

**Sokka:** Aaahhh!

_(The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air, which the camera follows. Sokka lands outside the building. The camera switches back to Aang, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Katara, Sora, Donald and Goofy joins Sokka behind some rubble, all of them shielding their faces from the wind.)_

**Sora:** What happened?

**Sokka:** He found out firebenders killed Gyatso.

**Katara:** Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down.

**Donald:** _(Hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away.)_ Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!

_(Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air.)_

_(Cut to an exterior view of a Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. The view shifts to inside the arena where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle.)_

**Iroh:** Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.

**Zuko:** _(standing up)_ I refuse to let him win.

_(His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. View shifts to Zhao. He stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.)_

**Zhao:** This will be over quickly.

_(Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. The screen splits: the upper pane is a close up of Zhao's face, the lower a close up of Zuko's. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Camera switches to Iroh, watching anxiously.)_

**Iroh:** Basics, Zuko! Break his root!

_(Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. The move holds such importance that it is shown three times from slightly different camera angles at reduced speed.)(Zuko lands on his feet. Camera switches to a close up of Zuko's face, where a slight smile appears. Camera switches to a close up of Zuko's feet. Zuko is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Camera switches to Iroh, fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Switch back to Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. A close up of Zuko's face emphasizes the decision he faces. Cut to Zhao.)_

**Zhao:** Do it!

_(Zuko releases a blast that shoots off screen. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. View changes to a smoking hole in the ground, and then the screen expands to show Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole.)_

**Zhao:** That's it? Your father raised a coward.

**Zuko:** Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back.

_(Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The POV changes to the flame itself as it rushes toward Zuko's back. The view switches back to Zhao and his outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. The camera changes to a side view, where Iroh has moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle.)_

**Iroh:** No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.

_(Iroh turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face.)_

**Iroh:** So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. _(Camera switches to Zhao and Iroh continues o.c.)_ Disgraceful.

_(Camera returns to Iroh and Zuko.)_

**Iroh:** Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. _(Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment.)_ Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.

_(Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk.)_

**Zuko:** _(quietly)_ Did you really mean that, Uncle?

**Iroh:** _(slyly)_ Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.

_(Switch to long shot view of them leaving the arena and walking back to the ships in the harbor.) _

_(Cut to Aang, still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks at the bottom of the screen.)_

**Katara:** _(shouting calmly)_ Aang, I know you're upset...

_(Camera switches to full view of Katara clinging to a rock, Sora and Doanld visible behind her.)_

**Katara:** ... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I. Sora, Donald and Goofy, we're your family now.

_(The view switches back to Aang towards the end of Katara's statement, and he begins to descend when she is finished. His feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Switch to Aang, his eyes and arrow still glowing. Katara, Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Sokka come up on either side of him.)_

**Sokka:** _(gently)_ Were aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise.

_(Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.)_

**Aang:** _(tired)_ I'm sorry.

**Katara:** It's okay. It wasn't your fault.

**Aang:** _(sadly)_ But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender.

_(Katara holds him tighter and Goofy puts a hand on Aang's shoulder. Scene cuts back to the Temple Sanctuary, where Aang stands once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Sora comes up behind him.)_

**Sora:** Everything's packed. You ready to go?

**Aang:** _(still looking at the statue)_ How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?

**Sora:** Maybe you'll find a way.

_(They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. View switches to behind the lemur, who has Aang and Sora in front of him and Sokka, Katara, Donald, and Goofy to his right. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Camera cuts back to Aang and Sora, watching with smiles on their faces.)_

**Sora:** Looks like you guys made a new friend.

**Sokka:** _(mouth full)_ Can't talk. Must eat.

**Donald: **At least he's stop complaining about not hungry anymore.

**Aang:** _(as the lemur scurries up his chest to perch on his head.)_ Hey little guy.

_(Scene switches to outside of the Temple. Screen pans down to show Appa, Aang, and the lemur looking out at the abandoned temple.)_

**Aang:** You, me, and Appa. _(View switches to frontal shot of the three.)_ We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Guys...

_(Camera switches to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka, the latter's mouth still full, a fruit in his hand.)_

**Aang:** ... say hello to the newest member of our family.

_(Aang approaches them, the lemur on his arm.)_

**Goofy: **Hi little guy.

**Donald:** What are you gonna call him?

**Aang:** _(surprised as the lemur jumps off camera and returns a second later with a fruit.)_ Momo.

_(Screen expands to show all three, with Sokka poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Aang, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Katara begin to laugh. Switch to a twilight view of the temple. View shifts to Aang watching the temple recede in the distance as Appa flies them away. Aang looks back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure his childhood home from view.)_

* * *

That's Chapter 3 out of the way. Chapter 4 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	4. Book 1 Water: Chapter 4

Hello readers, here's the fouth chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

_

* * *

_

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 4**

**The Warriors Of Kyoshi**

* * *

_(Scene opens with a shot of the star filled evening sky. The camera pans down to Prince Zuko's ship gliding through the ocean. Scene cuts to a slow pan of his quarters aboard the ship. Zuko is seen sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles are burning in front of him. The camera continues to pan as the light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. Cut to a frontal shot of Zuko with eyes closed in meditation. His face is calm and concentrated. The camera cuts to a side view of Zuko's head on the left half of the screen with the door to his quarters on the right side. The door opens and General Iroh enters the room.)_

**Zuko:** _(in a dangerously silky voice)_ The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar and the Keybearer.

**Iroh:** _(enters cautiously carrying a map)_ Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.

**Zuko:** _(calmly)_ Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it.

**Iroh:** Okay, then... we have no idea where they are.

**Zuko:** _(enraged)_ WHAT?!

_(The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.)_

**Iroh:** _(fanning himself)_ You really should open a window in here.

**Zuko:** _(snatching the map from Iroh's hand)_ Give me the map!

_(Zuko opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it. Iroh continues to fan himself.)_

**Iroh:** There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar and the Keybearer, but they are impossible to track down.

**Zuko:** How am I gonna find them, Uncle?

_(He looks down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings.)_

**Zuko:** They are clearly masters of evasive maneuvering.

_(Scene ends with a fade from the map in Zuko's hands to the map in Donald's hands. Scene cuts to a close up of Donald reading the map. He is sitting atop Appa with an exasperated expression on his face.)_

**Donald:** You have no idea where you're going, do you?

_(Scene cuts to a wider angle of Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Katara, and Aang riding Appa through the air.)_

**Aang:** _(turning his head back to answer Donald)_ Weeelll, I know it's near water...

_(Scene cuts to a distant view of Appa flying over an endless stretch of water.)_

**Sokka:** _(flatly)_ I guess we're getting close then.

_(Scene cuts to Katara mending a garment. Aang has his head turned back, watching her. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.)_

**Aang:** Momo, marbles please._(Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang.)_

**Aang:** _(smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands)_ Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!

_(Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing.)_

**Katara:** _(absentmindedly)_ That's great, Aang.

**Aang:** _(crushed that she did not notice)_ You didn't even look.

**Katara:** _(stops her sewing and looks at him)_ That's great!

**Aang:** But I'm not doing it now.

_(Scene cuts to a shot of just Sokka, Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Katara. Sokka is lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head.)_

**Sokka:** _(waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction)_ Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing.

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Katara's face. She stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.)_

**Katara:** What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?

_(Scene cuts back to Sokka)_

**Sokka:** Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things.

**Sora: **I'm friends with a girl Sokka, and she can pretty much take care of herself. _That_ I know.

**Sokka: **Girls from others worlds don't count. Only this one.

**Katara:** _(with exaggerated happiness)_ All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!

_(Katara glowers at Sokka and throws his pants at him. They hit him in the head.)_

**Sokka:** Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! _(He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants.)_ Katara, PLEASE!

_(Scene cuts to a frontal shot of all three on Appa's back.)_

**Aang:** Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!

**Sora: **_(points at Donald) _Donald's already a head of you with that one.

**Donald: **Hey!

_(Aang gives a pull on the reings and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering . The scene shifts to an aerial view of a crescent-shaped island. Scene cuts to Appa, Aang, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka on a beach. Snow-capped mountains are visible in the background.)_

**Sokka:** We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?

**Goofy:** He's right, Aang. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until, um…spring.

**Aang:** _(shading his face and looking out over the water)_ But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I _said_, aren't you boy?

_(Aang nudges Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.)_

**Donald:** Yeah, that was _real_ convincing.

**Sokka: **Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster.

**Donald: **That's true.

**Aang:** _(gasps excitedly and points out towards the water)_ LOOK! _(A giant koi fish jumps out of the water.)_ That's why we're here... _(Aang strips down to his underwear.)_... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me! _(Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face.)_ COLD!

_(Scene cuts to Katara, Sora, Donald, and Sokka looking at each other wryly. Sokka and Donald both make the univeral "he's crazy" signal by twirling there fingers next to there heads. Cut to Aang swimming out into the bay. Aang dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Aang with it._

_(Scene cuts to Katara watching Aang. She has an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying his current antics. Sokka, Katara, and Momo stand on shore and watch Aang. Scene cuts to a close up of Aang on the back of the elephant koi. Laughing, he waves to Katara. Cut to Katara on shore waving to Aang.)_

**Katara:** _(waving)_ Woo!

**Aang:** Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!

_(Aang is laughing, ecstatic as he rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water.__(All the giant koi fish dive underwater and the camera follows them. Cut to Katara, Goofy, and Sokka on the shore. Momo is jumping up and down, watching Aang intently.)_

**Katara:** He looks pretty good out there.

**Sokka:** Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work.

**Katara:** _(Katara turns to see look at something happening off screen.)_ No, Appa! Don't eat that!

_(Katara hurries off screen as Sokka and Goofy continues to watch Aang.)__(Scene cuts to a close up of Aang riding the elephant koi. He grins broadly at Katara, who runs towards the trees. Aang is disappointed that she is no longer watching him.)_

**Aang:** Aww, man...

_(Scene cuts to a long view of the bay. Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. Scene cuts to a close up of Sora on shore.)_

**Sora:** _(yells)_ There's something in the water!

_(Scene cuts to the last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Cut to a close up of Aang still riding his koi fish. Something is approaching him from behind. Cut back to the shore. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside Sora back on the beach.)_

**Katara:** What's wrong?

**Sora:** Aang's in trouble. _(yells) _Aang!

**Goofy:** _(screams)_ Get out of there!

_(Scene cuts to Aang on the fish. He is watching Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Momo on the shore. They are waving their arms and yelling to him.)_

**Sokka:** Come back here! AANG!

**Katara:** AANG!

**Donald: **Get out of there!

_(Scene cuts to Aang waving back at Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of his mouth. He is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. Cut to a wide shot of a very tiny Aang against the fin's back drop. Cut to a close up of Aang's back as he turns around slowly to see what's following close behind him. His eyes widen and he screams in panic.)_

**Aang:** Aaahhh!

_(Aang leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. Cut to a wide shot of the chase as the fin gains on Aang. He reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocks Goofy off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Katara, Donald, Sopkka and Sora runs back to where Aang and Goofy are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Goofy sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.)_

**Katara:** What was that thing?

**Aang:** I don't know.

**Goofy:** _(getting up and wiping his hands together.)_ But it sure was big.

**Sokka**: Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road.

_(Scene cuts to an aerial view. Four green clad warriors fall on Aang, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Sokka, Katara, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. The five put a bag over Donald's head. The sixth kicks Sora to the ground. The seventh hit Goofy on the haed making him a bit dazed before he falls to the ground. Cut to Momo, Aang, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka, all bound and blindfolded being thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors. Seven sets of green-robed legs are visible in a circle around them.)_

**Momo:** _(hits the ground)_ Oof!

**Aang:** _(thrown to the ground)_ Ugh!

**Donald: **_(thrown to the ground)_ Hey!

**Katara:** _(thrown to the ground)_ Uhh...

**Goofy: **_(thrown to the ground) _Ouch!

**Sokka:** _(thrown to the ground)_ Oof...

**Sora: **_(thrown to the ground) _Ugh!

**Sokka: **Or we could stay a while...

_(Scene cuts to a snow covered mountain path, lined on both sides by the wintry forest. The camera pans up towards the mountain peak. Scene cuts to the back of the village leader, Oyagi. He has long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head. The camera pans to the left to show Aang, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Sokka, and Katara, still blindfolded, bound to a large pole in a fenced clearing. Momo, still in a sack, is at Aang's feet.)_

**Oyagi:** You six have some explaining to do.

**Suki:** And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi.

**Sokka:** _(close-up of his angry face)_ Show yourselves, cowards!

**Sora: **Sokka, where blindfolded.

**Sokka: **Hiding cowards!

_(Cut to black. Scene changes as Sokka's, Sora's, Donald's, Goofy's, Aang's and Katara's blindfolds are removed to reveal seven young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands. Scene cuts to a wide shot of Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka, Katara, and Momo tied to the pole on the left of the screen. The green clad girls and Oyagi are on the right.)_

**Donald: **Well, that's new.

**Sokka:** _(straining at his bonds)_ Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?

**Suki:** _(stepping toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him)_ There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here? And what are these two things?

**Sokka:** _(in laughing disbelief)_ Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down.

**Sora: **_(whispers) _Bad move, Sokka.

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Sokka and Suki. She grabs him by the collar and shakes him.)_

**Suki:** _(threateningly)_ A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight.

**Katara:** _(quickly)_ No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes.

**Donald: **And when she means sometimes, she means a lot.

**Aang:** _(apologetically)_ It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi.

_(Scene cuts to a wide shot of Oyagi flanked by six of the female warriors. The houses of the village can be seen in the background.)_

**Oyagi:** _(pointing at Aang accusingly)_ How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Aang. His face is a mixture of surprise and interest.)_

**Aang:** This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!

**Oyagi:** Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries.

_(The camera pans up the pole Aang, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara are tied to as he speaks, which turns out to be the base Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She is dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured Aang, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara. Her face is painted white and there are two open fans in her hands. Scene cuts back to a close up of Aang. He looks down toward the ground and then back at Oyagi.)_

**Aang:** I know her because I'm the Avatar.

_(Scene cuts to Suki, the warriors, and Oyagi. His face shows shock and disbelief.)_

**Suki:** _(shaking her fist at Aang)_ That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.

_(Scene cuts back to the trio tied to the base of the statue. Aang grins widely.)_

**Aang:** That's me!

**Goofy: **Yeah, and Sora here is the Keybearer.

_(Scene cuts back Oyagi and Suki.)_

**Suki: **The Keybearer? That's just an old legend, he doesn't exist.

**Oyagi:** Throw the imposters to the unagi!

_(Oyagi walks off screen. The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The six warriors move menacingly toward the helpless six heroes . Scene cuts to a close up of Katara's face.)_

**Katara:** _(tersely)_ Aang... do some airbending...

_(Scene cuts to a wide shot of the pole and approaching warriors. Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. The camera follows him as he floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. POV is from behind Aang. Suki and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Aang.)_

**Oyagi:** It's true... you _are_ the Avatar!

_(Scene cuts to Aang with a serious look on his face. In the background to his left Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Katara are still tied to the statue base. Sora then summons his Keyblade and cuts the bonds freeing the him and the group.)_

**Suki: **And the Keybearer!

**Goofy: **We did tell you.

_(Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt.)_

**Aang:** Now... check _this_ out! _(Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier in the episode. Donald then smacks his head with his hand in annoyance.)_

_(Scene cuts to the villagers cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints and falls forward toward the camera.)_

_(The scene cuts to a small girl running eagerly across a pier to a fisherman who is lifting his catch out of the water in a conical basket.)_

**Little Girl:** Did you hear the news? The Avatar and the Keybearer are on Kyoshi!

**Fisherman:** _(drops his basket of fish in shock and surprise.)_ HUH? _(He quickly picks his basket up again.)_

_(Here the information grapevine montage begins. Scene cuts to a small street in the village. The fisherman from the previous scene hands his basket of fish to a merchant. You see his lips move as he reports the news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi. The scene cuts to the merchant in front of his shop. The shop is along the water. The merchant is selling a fish to a man. You can see his lips moving as he reports the news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi to his customer, who from his clothes appears to be Fire Nation. The scene fades to the interior of Zuko's quarters. The customer who purchased the fish from the merchant turns out to be Zuko's cook. He is serving the cooked fish to Zuko and Iroh. He kneels down to place the dish on the table. Scene switches to a close up of Zuko's face.)_

**Zuko:** _(standing up and speaking angrily)_ The Avatar and the Keybearer are on Kyoshi Island? _(Zuko walks out of the room while speaking to Iroh.)_ Uncle, ready the rhinos. There not getting away from me this time.

_(Switch to a wide view of Iroh sitting at the dinner table with the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. Zuko walks off screen. Iroh turns towards him and, pointing at the fish, begins to speak.)_

**Iroh:** Are you going to finish that?

_(Zuko walks angrily back on camera to the dinner table and grabs the fish off of the table.)_

**Zuko:** I was going to save it for later! _(He storms off screen with his meal.)_

_(Iroh crosses his arms in annoyance and pouts at not getting to eat the fish. Scene fades to black for commercial.)_

**Act II**

_(Scene opens with a close up of the face of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. The camera pans out to show two villagers attending to the statue. One is painting a fresh coat of color on her face and the other is scrubbing the dirt from the back. The camera pans down the statue and to the village. It is morning and there are only a few villagers on the main street. Everything is peaceful and quiet in the sunlight.)_

_(Scene cuts to Appa. He is lying on his side munching on fresh hay. Two villagers are caring for him. One villager scrubs his fur and another is buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunts happily and is clearly enjoying all the attention. The camera pans up to the windows of the house behind Appa. Scene cuts to Momo, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Donald throws his arms up in the air happily.)_

**Donald:** All right! Dessert for breakfast! _(stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full)_ These people sure know how to treat you guys!

**Katara: **_(shaking her head) _Your just like, Sokka sometimes when he eats.

**Donald: **So, it's free.

_(Camera view switches to a frontal shot of Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara eating breakfast. They are seated in front of a large window, which is propped open to show the mountain in the background. Also in view are the two villagers actively refurbishing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.)_

**Sora:** Mmm... Katara you've got to try these! _(Sora offers Katara a sweet)_

**Katara:** Well, maybe just a bite... _(She takes the candy from Sora as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.)_

**Sora: **Hey! Momo that was mine!

**Aang:** _(looking off screen)_ Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!

_(Scene cuts to a very disgruntled Sokka sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room.)_

**Sokka:** Not hungry.

_(Camera view switches to a close up of Aang's face as he peers around Goofy's head. He is shocked.)_

**Aang:** But you're _always_ hungry!

_(Cut to a long shot of the room. Aang, Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Katara at the breakfast table are in the forefront. Sokka is in the back of the shot.)_

**Katara:** He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday.

**Sokka:** They snuck up on me!

**Katara:** _(smugly)_ Right. And _then_ they kicked your butt.

**Sora: **_(smugly)_ And pretty good too from the looks of it.

**Sokka:** _(getting up angrily)_ Sneak attacks don't count! _(pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air)_ Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. _(He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself.)_ Who do they think they are anyway? _(Sokka grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth. He walks off camera and out of the room.)_ Mmm... this is tasty.

_(Camera switches back to the same frontal shot of Aang, Donald, Sora, Goofy and Katara at the table.)_

**Aang:** What's he so angry about? It's great here.

**Donald: **Yeah, they're giving us the royal treatment.

**Katara:** Hey you two, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long.

**Sora: **She right guys, we can't stay too long.

**Donald: **Why? No one else off the island knows where here.

**Aang:** I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? _(Aang turns around to look out the window at the two villagers working on Avatar Kyoshi's statue.)_ They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!

**Katara:** Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head.

**Aang:** Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk.

**Sora: **A very excited one.

**Aang: **Nothing will go to my head, trust me on this.

_(Aang stands up and goes to the window. He looks down in surprise and confusion as the scene cuts to the courtyard from Aang's perspective. The courtyard is full of little girls from the village, screaming and cheering at him. Scene cuts back to Aang, Sora, and Katara at the window. Aang's face breaks out in a large smile and he blushes. Katara, standing slightly behind him, crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out and makes a long, exasperated raspberry. Sora also standing slightly behind Aang looking at Katara and sighs in defeat.)_

_(Scene cuts to a bright red bridge over a small stream. The quiet of the scene is interrupted as Aang and Sora runs back and forth over the bridge while being hotly pursued by the pack of young village girls. The group ends up splitting and coming at them from both sides of the bridge as they stand in the middle of it. Aang jumps high in the air with Sora holding on and off camera as the groups merge together beneath them, waiting for them to come back down. The camera moves upward to reveal what's taking them so long: Aang has his arms wrapped around a spinning ball of air with Sora holding onto his legs. It dissipates and they fall into the arms of the crowd below.)_

_(After this "Meet the Beatles" type shenanigans, the scene cuts to Aang and Sora standing next to Koko, one of the young girls from the village. An artist puts up his paintbrush next to them as a reference for painting the scene. He lifts his paper to begin his ink painting, covering the spot where Aang, Sora, and Koko are standing.)_

**Artist:** _(to himself while he paints)_ Painting the Avatar and the Keybearer... that's easy enough...

_(He drops his parchment for another look and now there are two girls standing with Aang and Sora.)_

**Artist:** Oh... there's another one... I'll make an adjustment here, and...

_(When he drops his painting now, there are four girls standing around Aang and Sora.)_

**Artist:** There's _more_... what...

_(Now when he views the scene it appears that every girl in the village has joined the group. The Camera gives a close up of the artist's face. He has a look of utter disbelief and irritation. Cut back to the group as they all crowd in close to Aang and Sora and laugh while they have something of a horrified expression on there faces. After surveying the scene for a few seconds, the artist gets up from his stool and walks away. The girls collapse on top of Aang and Sora into a laughing pile.)_

_(Scene cuts to a frontal shot of Aang doing push ups in front of six of the girls. Momo is sitting on his back. The girls are staring down at him in rapt admiration. Aang begins to do one handed push ups. Then, he puts both hands behind his back and uses his breath to push himself up off the ground. The camera switches to a side view of Aang and the girls while he is still doing airbending push ups with his breath. Katara and Goofy both walk past them carrying baskets, rolling her eyes. Goofy then sees Sora running away from another group of little girls trying to catch him. Katara sees this then giggles from the display.)_

_(Scene cuts to small house nestled in evergreen trees. Sokka and Donald both approache the house. Sokka muttering to himself about "girls." They walks up to the door and both look inside. The fan warriors are drilling. Camera switches to a close up of Sokka's and Donald's faces from around the doorway. Sokka grins, puts up his hands, and enters the dojo.)_

**Sokka:** _(in a bit of an arrogant manner)_ Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. _(He stretches his arms and waist.)_ I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout? _(He bends over and grabs his knees with his hands.)_

**Donald: **_(rolls his eyes) _Oh brother.

**Suki:** Well, you're in the right place.

_(There's a long shot of the dojo to show the entire area and all the people inside it. Sokka continues to stretch in front of the female warriors. Donald walks into the dojo as well.)_

**Suki:** _(sincerely)_ Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar and the Keybearer.

**Sokka:** _(flippantly)_ It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception. _(He rotates his shoulders.)_

**Suki:** _(with sarcasm)_ I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance.

**Sokka:** True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village.

**Suki:** _(leaning towards Sokka and smiling)_ Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration.

**Sokka:** Oh... well... I mean... I...

**Suki:** _(turning to her warriors)_ Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?

_(The camera show the group of warriors, giggling and nodding affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. The scene switches back to Sokka, Donald and Suki. Donald then walks to the wall and sits down to watch.)_

**Donald: **_(smugly) _Come on Sokka, show them your, great, fighting style.

_(Sokka turns and walks towards Suki.)_

**Sokka:** Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there. _(He grasps her shoulders and pushes her back a little, but Suki doesn't move. He doesn't seem to notice or care.)_ This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me.

_(Sokka throws a punch. Suki blocks it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Her stance is disinterested and confident against Sokka's arrogance. Donald does his best to hold in his laughter.)_

**Sokka:** _(rubbing his shoulder)_ Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you.

**Suki:** Of course.

**Sokka:** Let's see if you can handle _this_!

_(Sokka lunges at Suki. She catches him under his leg and tosses backward toward the door. He lands on his butt.)_

**Sokka:** _(angrily)_ That does it!

_(Sokka gets up and lunges again at Suki. She grabs him by the arm, spins him around in circles, ties his arm to his foot with his own belt, and throws him to the floor.)_

**Suki:** _(standing over Sokka laughing)_ Anything else you want to teach us?

_(Sokka's face flushes in humiliation as all the warriors and Donald laugh at him.)_

**Sokka: **It too, Donald.

_(Scene opens with a long shot of the village. The statue of Avatar Kyoshi is in the foreground. The camera zooms in on Aang and the cluster of girls at its base as they stare up at it.)_

**Aang:** There she is, girls. Me in a past life.

**Girls:** Ooohhh...

**Koko:** You were pretty!

**Aang:** Excuse me for a second, ladies.

_(Scene cuts to Katara and Goofy in the market place filling a basket with vegetables. Aang approaches her and taps her on the shoulder.)_

**Katara:** _(turning around)_ Oh, good! Can you help us carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy.

**Aang:** Actually, I can't right now.

**Katara:** _(irritated)_ What do you mean you can't?

**Aang:** I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you guys come with us? It'll be fun!

**Katara:** _(continuing to pick up vegetables)_ Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does _not_ sound like fun.

**Aang:** Well, neither does carrying your basket.

**Katara:** It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon.

**Aang:** I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place.

_(Camera pans from a close up of Aang to the group of girls who have been following him around all day. They giggle.)_

**Koko:** _(stomping her foot in annoyance and putting her hands on her hips)_ What's taking you so long, Aangy?

**Goofy: **Aangy?

**Katara:** _(flatly)_ Aangy...

**Aang:** _(calling back)_ Just a second, Koko!

**Katara:** 'Simple monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head.

**Aang:** It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're _jealous_.

**Katara:** _Jealous_? Of what?

**Aang:** Jealous that we're having so much fun without you.

**Katara:** _(ferociously putting vegetables into her basket)_ That's ridiculous.

**Aang:** It _is_ a little ridiculous, but I understand.

_(Katara looks angrily at Aang as they stand framed by the vegetable stand. She groans loudly, picks up the basket, and walks away from him. Goofy quickly follows her. Aang watches her go as the giggling girls drag him off camera in the other direction.)_

**Katara: **_(furious) _I can't believe he's letting it go to his head. 'Simple monk,' huh? More like 'Simple minded monk.'

**Goofy: **Well it is the first time that Aang has been called a hero here as the Avatar.

**Katara: **I know that. But still, he should know that he can't stay here for too long. We have to leave here sooner or later. _(Katara then stops and looks around to see where Sora is.) _By the way, where's Sora?

**Sora: **_(whispers off screen) _Katara. Is that you.

_(Katara and Goofy looks around to where Sora's voice came from and both look at the stack of hay. Sora pops his head out of the hay covered in it. Goofy giggles from the sight.)_

**Katara: **Why are you hiding in there?

**Sora: **_(with sarcasm and getting out of the hay) _Hiding from my fans.

**Goofy: **Gosh Sora, you really are popular like Aang is here.

**Sora: **_(brushes the hay off his shoulders and head) _Trust me, I never had this must attention as the Keybearer, ever. _(crosses his hands) _Nor do I want any more of it. A very small group is fine for me, thank you very much.

**Katara: **Well, at least your not taking all this to your head, like Aang is.

**Sora: **He can them. Want some help with those baskets?

**Katara: **_(smiles) _Sure, come on.

_(Scene opens with Sokka kicking a stone outside of the fan warrior's dojo. He walks cautiously to the door. Suki and her warriors are training again, but stop when they see Sokka walk in.)_

**Sokka:** _(hesitantly)_ Uh... hey, Suki.

**Suki:** _(mockingly)_ Hoping for another dance lesson?

**Sokka:** No... I... well, let me explain.

**Suki:** Spit it out! What do you want?

**Sokka:** _(kneeling in humility)_ I would be honored if you would teach me.

**Suki:** Even if I'm a _girl_?

**Sokka:** _(quietly)_ I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong.

**Suki:** We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys.

**Sokka:** Please make an exception. I won't let you down.

**Suki:** All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions.

**Sokka:** _(quickly)_ Of course!

**Suki:** And I mean ALL of them.

_(Scene cuts to Sokka in the full green dress and white face paint of the fan warriors.)_

**Sokka:** Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly.

**Suki:** It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. _(Camera pans down Sokka's body)_ The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart.

**Sokka:** _(standing proudly)_ Bravery and honor.

_(Donald walks by the door to the dojo. He turns and ducks his head in smiling mischievously.)_

**Donald:** _(giggling and racing off)_ Hey Sokka! Nice dress!

_(Scene ends with Sokka and Suki standing in front of the doorway. Sokka's momentary pride is visibly crushed by Donald's barb. Suki is smiling at him and enjoying his discomfort.)(Scene opens with Katara practicing her waterbending in their room with Sora and Goofy watching in amazment. A plume of water rises and falls from a small bowl in front of her. Aang enters the room and stands cockily in the doorway.)_

**Aang:** Guys, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?

**Katara:** _(without looking up from her bowl)_ Yeah.

**Sora: **What about it.

**Aang:** Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous.

**Katara:** _(still not looking up from her bowl)_ Good for you.

**Sora and Goofy: **_(surprised) _What?!

**Aang:** _(surprised)_ You're not going to stop me?

**Katara:** _(still not looking up)_ Nope. Have fun.

**Aang:** _(crossing his arms peevishly)_ I will.

**Katara:** Great.

**Aang:** I know it's great.

**Katara:** I'm glad you know.

**Aang:** I'm glad you're glad.

**Katara:** Good!

**Aang:** Fine!

_(Aang turns to storm angrily out of the room. He pauses at the door and turns his head back to look at Katara. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at him. His face falls and he walks out the door. Just as he is off camera, Katara lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms.)_

**Sora: **She does know she just let him go after that unagi, right?

_(Goofy shrugs. Katara looks at Sora a bit mad making him a bit nervous, and looks at the door through which Aang has just exited.)_

_(Scene cuts back to the dojo. Suki and Sokka are circling each other with fans unfurled.)_

**Suki:** You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good.

**Sokka:** _(slightly losing his balance)_ I think I'm starting to get it.

_(Sokka continues to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally throws his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looks out the door at the lost fan as snow falls from the branches above to bury it.)_

**Suki:** _(turning and walking towards Sokka)_ It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. _(Suki assumes the battle stance. The camera changes to an intense close up of Sokka's determined face.)_ Wait for an opening and then... _(Suki lunges at Sokka and he parries the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor.)_

**Sokka:** _(crossing his arms in a "so there" manner)_ Hmm...

**Suki:** _(getting to her feet, flustered)_ I fell on purpose to make you _feel_ better!

**Sokka:** _(laughing and pointing his finger at her)_ I got you! Admit I got you!

**Suki:** _(laughing as she grabs Sokka's outstretched hand and bends it back painfully)_ Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again.

_(Suki lets Sokka's hand go and they assume battle positions. They begin to circle each other. Scene cuts to Aang in the middle of the bay looking towards shore at his fan club. On closer inspection, all of the girls sitting on shore appear to be very bored.)_

**Koko:** _(impatiently)_ What's taking so long?

**Aang:** I'm sure it will be here any second! _(He looks down at the water.)_ What about this? _(Aang suspends and spins the marble between his two hands.)_

**Little Girl:** Not that again. _Boring_.

**Koko:** Where's the unagi? It's getting late.

_(The girls begin to get up and leave. Camera view changes to a close up of Aang alone in the water as he shouts and waves to the girls.)_

**Aang:** Where're you going? Don't leave!

**Koko:** Sorry, Aang! Maybe next time.

_(As the last of the girls leaves, Katara, Sora, and Goofy all walk onto the beach.)_

**Aang:** _(excitedly waving)_ Guys! You came!

**Katara:** We wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had us worried.

**Sora: **_(pointing at Katara) _Mostly her.

**Aang:** Back there you acted like you didn't care.

**Katara:** I'm sorry.

**Aang:** Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk. How do you do it Sora?

**Sora: **Do what?

**Aang: **Not let the attention go to your head?

**Sora: **_(uncertain) _Well, uh…I'm, not quite sure really. I guess, trying to find my friend all this time and helping people, is more important then any glory to me.

**Aang: **Oh.

**Katara:** _(affectionately)_ Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!

**Aang:** _(grinning widely as he begins to swim toward shore)_ On my way!

_(As Aang swims towards land, the unagi comes up behind him and catches him in its wake. As the unagi rises from the water, Aang is kneeling on a portion of its tail. Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act III**

_(The unagi raises its head and spews a powerful jet of water directly at Aang. He leaps up and grabs hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shakes its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Aang. POV changes to a shot from inside the unagi's mouth as Aang swings back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva drips from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.)_

**Goofy:** _(calling from the shore)_ Hang on, Aang!

_(The unagi continues to shake its head and Aang is thrown into the water. He is unconscious as he comes to the surface. Both the unagi. Goofy, Sora and Katara rush towards him. Sora reaches Aang first and takes him into his arms just as the unagi raises itself from the water. He quicky grabs Kastara and Goofy and quickly leaps with them away from the unagi. The unagi dives into the water and the force of its dive sends them flying into a small cavern. Angrily, the unagi shoots water from its mouth and eventually sinks back into the bay. In the cavern Goofy sits up rubbing his head. While Katara is on top to Sora, both not noticing each other.)_

**Goofy: **Gosh, that hurt.

**Sora: **You said it, Goofy.

_(Katara and Sora then notice each other and quickly blush.)_

**Katara: **_(getting off Sora quickly) _Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to?

**Sora: **_(getting up) _It's alright! It was an accident. Just and accident.

**Katara: **Yeah, just an accident.

_(Goofy then hears something odd.)_

**Goofy: **Say, do you guys hear that?

_(Sora peers over the side of the opening and sees Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island.)_

**Sora:** Zuko!

_(Zuko's ship lands. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He is accompanied by many men also on on rhino mounts.)_

**Zuko:** I want the Avatar and the Keybearer both alive.

_(Katara hides Aang in the cave with Sora and Goofy as Zuko and his army march towards Kyoshi. Aang is still unconscious.)_

**Katara:** Wake up, Aang! _(Katara moves her hands up Aang's chest and draws the water out of his lungs. Aang coughs and sputters.)_

**Aang:** _(weakly)_ Guys... don't ride the unagi. Not fun.

_(Scene cuts to the warrior's dojo. Suki and Sokka are sparring. He parries a thrust and they both smile.)_

**Suki:** Not bad.

_(Oyagi runs to the door of the dojo, breathless.)_

**Oyagi:** Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!

**Sokka:** Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!

_(Scene cuts to Zuko entering the town. The streets are deserted. The camera pans from the far end of town to a close up of Zuko's face.)_

**Zuko:** Come out, Avatar and Keybearer! You both can't hide from me forever! _(to his men)_ Find them.

_(Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aang and Sora. The camera follows the three war rhinos as they proceed down the main street of the village. Scene cuts to a close up of an unfurling fan. Scene cuts again to a long distance shot of the firebenders continuing down the street.) _

_(A green form rushes silently past the camera. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros.)_

**Sokka:** I guess training's over.

_(Suki, Sokka, and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. Zuko leaps to the middle of the street.)_

**Zuko:** Nice try, you two! But these little girls can't save you.

**Sora:** Hey! Over here!

**Zuko:** Finally!

_(Zuko and Sora face each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Sora dodges them and leaps towards Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Sora's Keybleade out of his hands. Sora leaps away and quickly summons back his Keyblade. Zuko runs full force at Sora. Sora uses the the Keyblade magnet magic to pick up a barrel of water and throw it at Kuco. The barrel of water knocks Zuko through the wall of a building and covered in water. Sora then sees Aang coming from above towards him. Sora jumps towards Aang and he catches him and flies over the now burning town. Aang looks behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. They land next to Katara, Goofy, and Donald, who are helping a small child inside.)_

**Katara:** Get inside.

**Aang:** _(upset)_ Look what I brought to this place.

**Donald:** It's not your fault, Aang.

**Aang:** Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me and Sora…mostly me.

**Sora:** Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way.

**Katara: **He's right we have to leave, now.

**Aang:** _(hanging his head)_ I'll call Appa.

_(Scene cuts to a fan warrior battling a firebender. She throws her fan directly at his face mask and knocks him unconscious. Scene cuts again to Sokka and Suki crouching behind a house.)_

**Suki:** There's no time to say goodbye.

**Sokka:** What about, "I'm sorry"?

**Suki:** For what?

**Sokka:** I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior.

**Suki:** _(leaning towards Sokka)_ I am a warrior. _(She kisses him on the cheek.)_ But I'm a girl, too. _(Sokka touches his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with surprise, and blushes.)_ Now get out of here! We'll hold them off.

_(Sokka runs up Appa's tail. Katara, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Aang, and Momo are waiting for him.)_

**Goofy:** Appa, yip yip!_(Appa grunts and flies out of the town. Zuko sees them leaving.)_

**Zuko:** _(to his men)_ Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!

_(Camera view changes to Appa flying away from the burning town. Katara and Sokka are sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Aang and Sora are both sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in Aang's hands. Aang's head is hanging down; he is clearly upset. Katara leans forward to speak to him. While Sora looks back at the village.)_

**Katara:** I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang. _(Without a word, Sora suddenly dives off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on his face.)_

**Donald: **_(as he dives off)_ Sora!

**Katara:** What are you doing?!

_(Katara, Donald, Goofy, Aang, and Sokka watch in horror as Sora disappears under the water. A close up of the water's surface shows concentric rings Sora's dive has created. Several seconds go by before the unagi bursts out of the water, Sora riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Sora pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. A closer shot of the town shows it is now only smoldering. Camera switches to a shot of Zuko and his now very wet army and then a close up of a very unhappy Zuko.)(Scene cuts to Sora on the back of the unagi. He sees that Kyoshi is out of danger and lets go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi rears its head and Sora jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down. Appa catches Sora in his front paws and flies off. Scene cuts to Oyagi looking at the departing travelers through a window.)_

**Oyagi:** _(gratefully)_ Thank you, Avatar and Keybearer.

_(Scene cuts to Sora climbing into Appa's saddle. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Goofy, Donald and Momo are sitting, waiting for him.)_

**Sora: **_(smiles) _Now that, is how you ride a unagi.

**Aang: **Show off. But, thanks for saving the village like that.

**Sora: **No problem.

_(Sora then notices Katara giving him a look that's about to give one of her lectures.)_

**Sora:** _(clearly expecting a lecture from Katara)_ I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous.

**Katara:** Yes, it was.

_(Katara hugs Sora. Sora's face lights up with surprise. Cut to Goofy and Aang looking at Sokka oddly by the clothes he's weariong.)_

**Goofy: **Sokka, why are you dressed like that?

**Sokka: **It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand.

_(Aang and Goofy look at each other confused and puzzled then both shrug. Scene changes to the fin of the unagi swimming in the bay. The sun is setting. All is calm and quiet.)_

* * *

That's Chapter 4 out of the way. Chapter 5 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	5. Book 1 Water: Chapter 5

Hello readers, here's the fifth chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Warter**

**Book 1 Chapter 5**

**The King of Omashu**

* * *

_(Scene opens with a shot of partially snow covered ground. The shot pans up to reveal the Katara, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Appa mounting the crest of a small hill. Aang smiles and spreads his arms wide.)_

**Aang**: The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!

_(Cut during Aang's statement to a wide shot of the valley in front of them. A walled city rests atop a huge rock promontory and is accessible only by a narrow, switchback road. The city looks both impressive and impregnable. Cut back to the group.)_

**Aang**: I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi.

**Katara**: Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole.

**Sokka** _(in amazement)_: They have buildings here that don't melt!

**Sora: **It almost looks sort of like Twilight Town.

**Aang**: Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!

_(Aang launches himself into the air and lands farther down the hill.)_

**Katara**: Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar and Sora's the Keybearer.

**Sokka**: You both need a disguise.

**Aang**: So, what are we supposed to do? Grow mustaches?

_(Cut to Aang and Sora both wearing a huge fake head of hairs and mustaches made out of some of Appa's hair. Aang is scratching underneath the wig.)_

**Sora: **You had to ask.

**Aang**: Ohh, this is so itchy! _(To Appa)_ How do you live in this stuff? _(Appa grunts at him in response.)_

**Sokka**: Great! Now you both look just like my grandfather.

**Goofy**: Technically, Aang is 112 years old.

**Aang** _(picking up his staff and using a fake, old man voice)_: Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits.

**Sora: **Do I have to act like that too?

**Sokka: **You want them to find out that you're the Keybearer?

**Sora: **_(sighs in defeat) _Fine, but you owe me one.

_(Aang begins to walk hunched over, using his staff as a walking stick. Fade to a shot sometime later of the three walking up the access road.)_

**Aang**: You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world.

_(From o.c. a rough voice is heard. The three stop short at the sound, and the shot cuts a moment later to a view of the city gate just up ahead. A merchant is trying to get into the city, but the three guards are giving him trouble.)_

**Gate Guard**: Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?

_(Cut to a closer shot of the guards and the merchant. The guard is holding one of the offending cabbages. He crushes the cabbage in his hand, knocks those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. The guard then earthbends a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below.)_

**Cabbage Merchant**: Noo! My cabbages!

_(The merchant looks over the side of the road as he laments. The camera pans left to our group as they look over as well. Cut to the three now looking ahead to the gate with some trepidation.)_

**Aang**: Just keep smiling?

_(Aang walks forward with a big smile. Katara titters uneasily, but she, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Sokka follow. The guard who has just obliterated the cart walks forward to meet Aang. He earthbends a huge boulder out of the ground and holds it over Aang's head.)_

**Gate Guard**: State your business!

_(Aang rushes forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He points an accusing finger at the guard and using his old man voice begins to speak.)_

**Aang**: My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!

_(The guard drops the stone behind Aang in surprise. Cut to view of Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka, both terrified at what Aang is doing.)_

**Gate Guard**: Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are.

**Aang**: Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, this is my brother.

**Sora: **_(using an old man voice too) _Makaba Pipinpadaloxicolis, the Tenth, and these are my grandkids.

**Katara** _(now smiling serenely)_: Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you.

**Gate Guard: **What about those two, things?

**Katara: **There, our, uh…our, grandfathers all guiding pets. They can't leave with out them.

**Doanld: **Uh, quack quack.

**Goofy: **Baaaarr.

_(Sokka and Donald then smack there foreheads from Goofy's acting, but the Gate Guard is fooled by there rouse.)_

**Gate Guard** _(pointing to Katara)_: You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfathers brother stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!

**Katara**: We will.

_(The guard motions them to pass. The six walk forward into the city with Sokka trailing.)_

**Gate Guard**: Wait a minute! _(He grabs Sokka by the shoulder just after he passes.)_ You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for your elders and carry there bags.

**Aang**: Good idea!

_(Aang throws his bag to Sokka. Cut to a rear shot of the six at the gate, which is stone and consists of three movable, interlocking stone walls. The six are shocked by the size and power of this fortification. The gates begin to close again as the three move to pass through it. Just as his vision of Aang is obscured, the guard sees Momo's ears emerge from Aang's wig. Cut to a shot of three inside the gate and looking over a railing at the interior of the city. The shot pans up to reveal many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green. There are chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them. While Aang is speaking, the view cuts to images of earthbenders working the delivery system as Aang explains the mechanics of the system to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka o.c.)_

**Aang**: This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down. _(Cut back to the group.)_

**Sokka**: Great, so they get their mail on time.

**Aang**: They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes?

_(Aang smiles mischievously, looking slightly o.c. Fade to a flashback scene. A young boy with spiky orange hair tied with a headband looks out over the city. Aang's torso appears on the left side of the screen and the boy turns to face him. The boy, Bumi, has a missing tooth and a slightly insane facial expression.)_

**Bumi**: Look around you, what do you see?

**Aang**: Umm? the mail system?

**Bumi** _(conspiratorially)_: Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities.

**Aang**: A package sending system?

**Bumi**: The world's greatest super slide!

_(Cut to a wide shot of the top of the chute they are looking at. The shot expands to show that is does look like a huge slide. Cut back to the pair.)_

**Aang**: Bumi, you're a mad genius!

_(Cut to Bumi, who smiles widely, laughs and snorts. Cut to Aang and Bumi in one of the transport bins rocketing down the slide. The flashback ends, but it is clear that Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka are now at the same place in the city where the flashback occurred. The view pans up to the top of the slide where the three are now sitting one of the transport bins, teetering. Aang is both excited, the other five are leery.)_

**Aang**: One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor.

**Katara**: This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!

**Sora: **Same here!

_(As Sora finishes his sentence the view cuts to an overhead shot that shows the initial vertical drop. It is intimidating. As he finishes, the bin drops into the chute and they rocket away. As the accelerate down the chute, a neighboring chute becomes visible in the background. It is clearly going to merge with the chute our group is in. A rack of spears is dropping down this other chute and after the two paths merge, Sokka, Donald, and Goofy are soon ducking to avoid getting killed. Katara, Donald, and Sokka start making distressed noises as they try and avoid the spears.)_

**Sora**: I'm on it! I'm on it!

_(Sora starts rocking the bin back and forth in the chute. He soon derails them out of the chute and their bin freefalls onto a rooftop below. Cut to a view of a group of Earth Kingdom soldier being addressed by an officer.)_

**Officer**: Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything.

_(At this moment, the bin with our group falls into view, shocking the audience. The frame stops with the accompanying sound effect of an egg-timer going off. Aang has grabbed the front of the bin and is apparently trying to pull it up, his foot in Soras face. Sokka, Donald, and Goofy are panicking in the back. The frame rate speeds up again as Aang airbends to propel the bin back into the air and out of the screen. Within a shot or two they have managed to drop back into a chute and are rocketing down once again.)_

**Katara**: Aang, do something! Use your airbending!

**Aang**: Yeh! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!

**Donald: **No! Bad idea! Bad idea!

_(Aang blasts air behind them, making them speed up. Cut to city dwellers looking at them in alarm as they whiz by down the chute. As they approach the drop down of the last major chute, they all screen as they see the off-load point just in front of them. The off-load has a package on it that they will hit. An earthbender next to it moves the package. Cut to the gang, who breathe a sigh of relief. Cut back to the earthbender, who raises another package into the off-load point. Cut back to the gang, who scream again. Rather than hit the package, they hit the side of the trench and run off the track again. They all fall out of the bin and are falling, but Aang airbends them each back into the bin. They bounce off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery. They bounce of his floor and out the window opposite the one they came in.)_

**Aang**: Sorry!

_(They drop into someone's living room and fly through their house. Outside they crash through the wall of the balcony and drop again, screaming. Cut to the merchant from the earlier scene, fondly shaking one of his cabbages. The sound of a bomb falling is heard. He looks up and jumps back as the bin and the gang fall onto the cabbage cart, totally destroying it, blowing cabbages all over the place. The gang land in a heap and Aang's and Sora's disguises are now gone.)_

**Cabbage Merchant**: My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!

_(The six are quickly surrounded by soldiers.)_

**Aang** _(sheepishly)_: Two cabbages please.

_(Fade to scene of King Bumi's throne chamber. It is decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King sits on his throne in the distance, for it is a large room. Cut to the King, who wears the same crazy expression as in Aang's flashback, though he is now clearly ancient. The King looks upon the six, and the guards behind them force them to kneel.)_

**King Bumi**: Mmm?

**Guard**: Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages.

_(Screen pans right to reveal the irate cabbage dealer.)_

**Cabbage Merchant**: Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!

**Guard**: Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?

_(Close up of King Bumi. He looks at each in turn. Sokka and Donald both nervous, Katara hopeful, Goofy giving a light wave, Sora smiling sheepishly, and Aang tries to act like he's invisible.)_

**King Bumi**: Throw them?a feast!

_(Guards make noises of surprise, the merchant of chagrin. Carnival music plays in the background.)_

**Aang**: Huh?

**Sora: **Did he say feast?

_(Fade to a table loaded with food, camera pans right. Momo eats goodies on the right side of the table. Cut to the six seated, with Aang and Sora both in the middle. Behind them King Bumi stands.)_

**King Bumi**: Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin.

**Aang**: Thanks, but I don't eat meat.

**Donald: **_(eating some food) _Well I do.

**King Bumi** _(to Sokka)_**:** How about you? I bet you like meat. _(He sticks the drumstick in Sokka's mouth.)_

**Sokka** _(chewing)_: Mmm!

**Katara** _(to Sora)_: Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?

_(She makes cukoo motions at the side of her head as she says the latter. Cut to King Bumi moving to take his seat at the opposite end of the table.)_

**King Bumi**: So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?

**Aang**: I'm from?Kangaroo Island.

**King Bumi**: Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!

_(Cut to the six. Silence is broken by Sokka's and Goofy's laughter, the other four look at him like they have grown a third head.)_

**Sokka**: What?

**Goofy: **It was pretty funny.

**King Bumi** _(yawns)_: Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay.

_(As he ends his sentence, he suddenly throws another drumstick at Aang, who airbends it to a standstill, though he is very surprised. It spins in the air in front of him. The guards draw breath in surprise.)_

**King Bumi**: There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar! _(He stands. Aang drops the drumstick, trying to act like he did not just reveal himself.)_ And if I'm not mistaken, then the spiky one next to him, is the Keybearer too!

**Sora: **Oh boy.

**King Bumi: **Now what do you have to say for yourselves, brother and brother Pipinpadaloxicopolis?

_(Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act 2**

_(Long shot of the city, cut back to the feast table. Aang stands and spreads his arms wide in a gesture of defeat.)_

**Aang**: Okay! You caught us. I'm the Avatar _(points at Sora) _and he's the Keybearer, doing the hero thing, keeping the world safe and fighting the darkness. Everything checks out _(looks under the table)_, no firebenders here. So, good work everybody. _(Puts his arms around his companions and together they stand.)_ Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!

_(The six have been walking backwards to the door, but the guards stop them. The shot widens to show the back of King Bumi in the foreground looking at them.)_

**Katara**: You can't keep us here. Let us leave.

**King Bumi**: Lettuce leaf?

_(He picks up a lettuce leaf from the plate in front of him and takes a bite. Cut to the six as Sokka leans over to speak in a low voice to the others. The carnival music has begun to play in the background.)_

**Sokka**: We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts.

**Donald: **And not just nuts. Crazy nuts.

**King Bumi** _(now very serious, the music stops)_: Tomorrow the Avatar and the Keybearer will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber.

**Guard: **My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?

**King Bumi**: The newly refurbished chamber.

**Guard**: Wait, which one are we talking about?

**King Bumi**: The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!

_(Cut to the three being led out by guards, then a close up of King Bumi looking mad and chomping on lettuce. Cut to a wall that is torn open by earthbending. The six are thrust in and the ?door? is closed by earthebending. The chamber is beautiful, spacious and furnished with three comfortable beds.)_

**Katara**: This is a prison cell? But it's so nice.

**Goofy**: He did say it was newly refurbished.

**Sokka**: Nice or not, we're still prisoners.

**Aang**: I wonder what these challenges are gonna be.

**Donald**: We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way outta here.

**Aang** _(smiling and pointing o.c.)_**:** The air vents!

**Sokka**: If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier then that king.

_(Cut to view of the air vent. It is a small circular hole in the wall.)_

**Aang**: We can't, but Momo can.

_(Cut to view of Momo sprawled on the bed, gorged on an apple, his tongue still licking the fruit. The shot expands to show Aang entering from the right.)_

**Aang**: Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!

_(Camera switches to a view from inside the air vent. The light from the room is blocked as Aang stuffs Momo face first into the vent. Soon Momo's face is right up against the camera. Cut to shot of Aang stuffing the little animal into the vent and having some trouble.)_

**Aang**: Go on, boy, get Appa!

_(He stops, only to have Momo's behind dangle from the vent. He is stuck.)_

**Sokka**: Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?

**Aang** _(from o.c., as Momo tries to free himself, but fails)_: Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out.

**Sora**: Well, no point in arguing about it now. _(He gets in a bed.)_ We better get some rest, Aang. Looks like We'll need it for tomorrow.

_(Aang walks dejectedly over to the last unoccupied bed. Fade to a shot of Aang and Sora both asleep, snoring loudly. The room shakes as an earthbender opens the ?door.? Aang and Sora opens there eyes to see the other beds empty.)_

**Aang**: Sokka! Doanld!

**Sora: **Goofy! Katara! _(Turning to guards)_ Where are they?

**Guard**: The King will free them if you both complete your challenges.

**Aang**: And if we fail?

**Guard**: He didn't say. Your staff please, Avatar? And don't summon your weapon, Keybearer.

_(Aang gives the staff to the guard. Cut to Aang and Sora both entering the throne room flanked by two guards. King Bumi's torso appears on the left side of the screen. He is wearing a horrible, blue, purple and light green robe.)_

**King Bumi**: First, Avatar and Keybearer, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion.

_(Cut to Aang and Sora who both have no reaction. A cough is heard in the background. Cut back to the King.)_

**King Bumi**: I'm waiting.

**Aang**: I?guess it's fine.

**Sora: **Yeah?I guess it's okay.

**King Bumi**: Excellent! You both passed the first test.

**Aang and Sora**: Really?

**King Bumi** _(thinking)_: Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more?challenging.

_(Aang's and Sora's expression becomes angry. Aang airbends his feet to run in an instant up to King Bumi.)_

**Aang**: We don't have time for your crazy games!

**Sora: **_(walks up to King Bumi) _Yeah! Give our friends back! We're leaving!

**King Bumi**: Ohh, I thought you two might refuse?

_(Cut to a shot with the King on the left, Aang and Sora on the right, and a view of the wall of the chamber between them. At this moment a ?door' is opened by guards holding Katara, Donald, Goofy and Sokka in the corridor beyond. The guards place small rings on one of their fingers which contract to fit snugly as soon as they are worn. Sokka, Donald, Goofy, and Katara struggle to take off the rings, but can't.)_

**King Bumi**: ?so I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate.

_(Close up of the ring on Sokka's finger. It grows in front of the camera. Cut to Sokka's face.)_

**Sokka**: Ah! It's already creeping!

**Donald: **I don't want to be a rock!

**Aang** _(to King Bumi)_: We'll do as you want.

**King Bumi** _(grinning evilly)_: Mmm!

_(Fade to new scene of a cavern. Camera pans left to reveal Aang and Sora standing on a small stone parapet with a waterfall in the background. The cavern floor is covered in stalagmites. In the upper left corner of the screen, King Bumi, the guards and the prisoners stand on a balcony. Crystal already covers the forearms of both. King Bumi laughs.)_

**King Bumi**: It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. And Keybearer don't your magic skeleton key, that would be cheating.

_(Cut to a close up shot of a key hanging by a long chain in the middle of the waterfall. A ladder reaches up from the ground of the cavern to about where the key dangles.)_

**King Bumi**: Ooo, there it is. Would you two mind fetching it for me?

**Sora: **You've got to be kidding.

**King Bumi: **No. But I do like making jokes.

_(Aang and Sora both jump into action. Ang using his airbending skills he bouces from stalagmite to stalagmite, while Sora jumps on the one in between catching up with Aang. Aang charges into the waterfall, holding his breath, and begins to climb the ladder. The force of the water stops him from making progress, though. Sora stops and watches)_

**King Bumi**: Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before.

_(Aang loses his grip and is shot out of the waterfall. He is about to get impaled when Sora quickly grabs him and helps Aang to recovers as they both slide between two stalagmites, Sora has one foot on the side of each. While Aang is close to the bottom stalagmite nearly getting close to his rear. Aang breathes a sigh of relief. Sora looks up at his friends and regains his determination. He throws Aang up to the stalactites on the ceiling and is soon looking down at the key. Sora then does a quickly leaps to join Aang on another stalagmite. Sora concentrates, jumps into the waterfall, and is shot right back out, managing to grab onto a stalagmite. Cut to King Bumi and the prisoners. The crystal now covers them up to the shoulder on Sokka, Katara and Goofy, but Donald head is covered and is trying to know what is happening.)_

**Donald: **What's happening? I can't see here.

**King Bumi**: That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually.

_(This gives Aang and Sora an idea. They breaks off the top of the stalagmite they are holding and throws it at the chain holding the key. Aang using his airbending skills he makes sure it breaks the chain and carries the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony. The tip of the stalagmite embeds itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway. The key now dangles just over the surprised King's head.)_

**Aang**: There, enjoy your lunch!

**Sora: **Now we want our friends back!

**King Bumi**: Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy.

_(Cut to a fluffy bunny sitting on a rock. The scene expands to show Aang and Sora landing in the background.)_

**Aang**: Okay, found him!

_(The view expands again to reveal Aang, Sora and the bunny in the middle of a shallow arena. King Bumi and the prisoners are at the railing around the top of the arena.)_

**King Bumi**: Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!

_(Cut to Aang, Sora, and Flopsy. Behind Aang and Sora a huge monster is landing.)_

**Sora**: Come here, Flopsy!

_(Aang and Sora both turn around to face the monster while the bunny squeaks and runs off. The monster crushes a huge boulder in front of Aang and Sora. They both flip backwards and lands as the bunny runs by them, squealing in terror.)_

**Aang**: Flopsy, wait! Flopsy!

**Sora: **Flopsy, come back here!

_(Aang and Sorachases the bunny while the monster chases them. Cut to King Bumi, who is cackling maniacally. The bunny runs into a rabbit hole in the wall of the arena. Aang slides up next to it and sticks his hand in the hole. Sora slides next to him. Aang rummages around, but finds nothing. Meanwhile, the monster closes in. Sora has another idea. He stands up and faces the monster just as it arrives.)_

**Sora** _(to monster)_: Flopsy?

_(The monster stops instantly and wags its tail. Flopsy picks Sora up tenderly, making gentle noises. Sora is surprised and starts screaming. He stops when Flopsy gives him a huge lick.)_

**Sora**: I found Flopsy!

_(He rubs Flopsy's head. Flopsy's drops Sora and scales the arena wall in response to King Bumi's o.c. whistling and kissing noises. He flops on back in front of King Bumi. Carnival music begins to play.)_

**King Bumi**: Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?

_(He begins to rub Flopsy's belly. Flopsy's left leg paws the ground in pleasure. Cut to Aang surprised by this.)_

**Aang: **That was Flopsy?!

**Sora: **Hey, he didn't say anything about monsters in here, did he?

**Aang: **Oh, good point.

_(Cut to Aang and Sora both jumping up onto the railing of the arena. Katara is in the foreground, covered from head to ankle in crystal. The carnival music stops.)_

**Aang**: Guys, are you ok?

**Katara**: Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great.

_(Camera pans right to Sokka and Goofy who are in similar straits. A new length of crystal grows on the left side of Sokka's head. He loses his balance and keels over. Donald comes trying to keep balance with the weight that is on him and also falls on his side. Cut to King Bumi rubbing Flopsy's belly.)_

**King Bumi**: Awww, yes.

**Aang** _(looking severe)_: Come on. We're ready for the next challenge.

**King Bumi**: Ahh! Hahaha!

_(Fade to next scene with King Bumi still laughing maniacally o.c. The new scene is of an earthbending arena. It is ill-lit and largely featureless except the dirt floor. Cut to two balconies, Aang, Sora, and King Bumi on one, the prisoners, now encased in crystal except for their faces and feet, on the other. Donald however is covered in it but it's slightly jumping about.)_

**King Bumi**: Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. And you Keybearer are allow to summon your weapon. Point and choose.

_(Two enormous gladiator type characters show up to flank King Bumi. The champion on the left is a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right is a mammoth fighter whoe looks like he relies upon brute strength. Aang is terrified.)_

**Sora** _(thinking)_: So, you're saying whoever we point to, that's the person we get to fight?

**King Bumi**: Choose wisely.

_(Sora grins wickedly as he gets an idea then whispers to Aang about the idea. Aang then like the idea too and nods.)_

**Sora: **Then I'll pick the person then.

_(Cut to Sora's p.o.v. as the camera ranges between the King and the two champions.)_

**Sora**: I?choose?you! _(He is pointing at King Bumi.)_

**King Bumi**: Haha! Wrong choice!

_(King Bumi, with some effort, corrects his lumped posture. He dumps his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He is clearly formidable and Sora recoils, realizing his mistake.)_

**Sora: **That, was a bad choice.

**Aang: **Very bad.

_(The King is also apparently a master earthbender, for he immediately stamps the ground, blowing Aang and Sora both far out into the arena. They both land in the dust. King Bumi launches himself off the balcony and lands close to Aang and Sora. He laughs evilly as the scene cuts to commercial break.)_

**Act 3**

_(Return to a long shot of the arena. Cut to King Bumi staring Aang and Soradown.)_

**King Bumi**: You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see.

**Sora: **I just had to pick him didn't I.

**Aang**: Can we fight the guy with the axe instead?

**King Bumi**: There are no ?take-back-sees' in my kingdom. You, Avatar, might need this!

_(King Bumi motions to a guard who throws Aang his staff. King Bumi immediately launches several boulders at him which Aang and Sora both dodge.)_

**King Bumi**: Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable.

_(He launches another boulder at Sora, who dodges and launches himself into the air.)_

**King Bumi: **And you Keybearer also the same tactic: block and defend.

_(He launches another boulder at Sora, he quickly summons his Keyblade and deflects the boulder and quickly runs towards King Bumi. Who quickly launches three boulders at him, making him jump in the air to avoid them.)_

**King Bumi**: Don't you two have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back.

_(The King launches another stone at Aang and Sora which misses, but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocks Aang and Sora to the ground and they lose there staff and Keyblade as they falls. Aang and Sora both get back up as King Bumi begins walking around. With each turn he makes a huge pillar of rock block Aang's and Sora's path. One of them catches them Sora and Aang in the gut as it rises into the air.)_

**King Bumi**: Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!

_(Aang jumps off the pillar, riding one of his famous airballs. He rides the wall of the arena and approaches the King from his right. He launches a huge gale at his opponent, who blocks it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena. Cut to the King emerging from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face. The carnival music plays again.)_

**King Bumi**: Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! _(Screen zooms to a close up of the King, who drops his smile.)_ Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?

_(Cut to Aang dropping off his airball and a quick cut back to the King, who kicks over the stone sheet and begins to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shoots the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocks him over. The King strikes the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang and Sora. The Avatar flips backwards and avoids the shock wave, but now is close to the rear wall of the arena. As Sora still watches from the top of the pillar.)_

**King Bumi**: How are you Keybearer going to get me from way up there?

_(Sora looks determined and begins to run down the pillar to his opponent. Cut to King Bumi who uses the side of his foot to dash the earth. The pillar becomes quicksand and Sora falls off it to the ground. The King raises two boulders and sends them to smash the Sora. He escapes just in time as the rocks smash together. Sora jumps straight at his opponent summoning his Keyblade back, unleashing a blast of wind that knocks him and the stone sheet he stands upon back against the wall of the arena. Sora is surprised that he could do a wind blast.)_

**Sora: **How did?

**King Bumi: **Oh, so the Keybearer just learned how to do a wind slash. Well done. But don't lose your focus.

_(The King raises one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Sora and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. The Avatar sees it just in time and quickly runs to the Keybearer grabs Sora and makes them both do a backflip that barely allows them to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moves on to almost crush the King, but he breaks it into many pieces as it reaches him. With tremendous effort, King Bumi tears the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and holds it over his head. Aang screams in terror and begins to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King throws the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him. As it reaches King Bumi he bisects it neatly in two. Sora appears between the rock pieces and pins the King with his Keyblade. The King smiles and looks up. Cut to Sora who also looks up as a little piece of rock bounces off his head. Overhead hovers one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both.)_

**King Bumi**: Hehe! Well done, Avatar and Keybearer. You both fight with much fire in your hearts.

_(The King throws the rock to the side of the arena. He then falls backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole. Aang and Sora are both flabbergasted.)_

**Aang and Sora**: Huh?

_(Cut to the prisoners. A hole opens up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerges, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, lands on the balcony. Sora jumps up to join Aang.)_

**King Bumi**: You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question.

**Aang**: That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests.

**King Bumi**: Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?

**Donald**: Oh come on!

**King Bumi**: Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. _(Cut to a close up of King Bumi's face)_ What?is my name? _(Cut to Aang and Sora, who both do not have a ready answer.)_ From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes. _(Exit King Bumi.)_

**Aang**: How am we supposed to know his name?

**Katara**: Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle.

**Sokka**: I got it!

**Sora**: Yeh?

**Sokka**: He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! _(Silence, followed by a cough in the background.)_ You know, because of all the rocks?

**Katara**: We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup.

**Aang**: Okay, so back to the challenges. We got a key from the waterfall. We saved his pet and we had a duel.

**Goofy**: And what did you guys learn?

**Sora**: Well, everything was different than we expected.

**Katara** _(a piece of crystal growing into her cheek)_: And??

**Aang**: Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. _(Realization sweeping his features.)_ I know his name!

**Sora: **You do?

_(Fade to the King's throne room. Aang and the King stand opposite each other. King Bumi is once again hunched over and in his regular green robes.)_

**Aang**: I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. _(Cut King Bumi, who begins to laugh and snort, just as the younger version had in the flashback.)_ Bumi, you're a mad genius! _(He runs and hugs the old King.)_

**Sora: **_(surprised) _Aang? That guy is your old friend?!

**Aang: **Yep, the one and only mad genius!

**King Bumi**: Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally. And I've heard great legends about you Keybearer, Sora. By the way, why are you named after a girl.

**Sora: **_(puts his hand on his head) _I should have known.

_(Aang's old friend rubs Aang's head. Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka approach from the left side of the screen, still encased in crystal. Cut to Katara's face, which is now all that is visible.)_

**Katara**: Uh, over here!

_(Pan to Goofy's mouth, which is all that is visible of him.)_

**Goofy**: If you don't mind please, sir?

_(Cut to the King, Sora and Aang, the former of which makes a pulling back gesture with a fist, shattering the crystal from around both water tribe members. Crystal flies all over and King Bumi catches a piece.)_

**King Bumi**: Genemite is made of rock candy. _(He takes a bite)_. Delicious!

**Donald**: So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?

**King Bumi** _(annoyed)_: Who you calling old? _(Pause.)_ Okay. I'm old.

**Sokka**: Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?

**King Bumi**: First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe _(snort! snort!)_, but I do have a reason. _(Turning to Aang)_. Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! _(turning to Sora) _And as for you Keybeaer, you should know that as well as Aang learning the four elements, so must do so with two elements.

_(The gang are surprised by this with there mouths open wide.)_

**Sora: **_(pointing at himself) _Me?

**King Bumi: **Well of course you, are there any other Keybearer's about here? Your weapon is also like Aang is here, except for it being a weapon and not a living person. It has the same properties and power as it's a second Avatar itself. If you learn how to use the elements of air and water with that weapon, you can also do great things like Aang will do. Then that will make two mad geniuses! _(Cut to Aang and Sora, who both smiles, clasp there hands together in thanks, and bows.)_ And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. _(Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder.)_ And you'll need Momo too.

**Aang**: Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!

_(Cut to a shot of the city. Pan right to reveal a chute. A moment later a delivery bin flies by, King Bumi at the front, Aang in the back. Both are having a blast as the air rushes by them. Cut to long shot of the city where a plume of dust and smoke rises after an impact sound is heard.)_

**Cabbage Merchant** _(in anguish)_: My cabbages!

* * *

That's Chapter 5 out of the way. Chapter 6 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	6. Book 1 Water: Chapter 6

Hello readers, here's the sixth chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Warter**

**Book 1 Chapter 6**

**Imprisoned**

**

* * *

**

_(The scene opens with a view of a forest canopy. The camera pans down to reveal Donald and Katara sitting on a natural stone patio. A noisy little stream exits the ground from underneath the stone ledge. Katara is folding her sleeping bag while Donald lies back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Cut to Goofy sitting on the ground as he watches Aang teaching Sora how to airbend.)_

**Sora: **I don't know if this could work.

**Aang: **Well, you did it once before back at Omashu right? Maybe you can do it again if you remember how you did it in the first place.

**Sora: **I just did it like a normal attack, I don't even know _how _I did it in the first place.

**Aang: **Just have a carom, focused mind. Then forces that emotion to the Keyblade, hopeful, I think, it might work.

**Sora: **_(looking at the Keyblade after a brief pause) _Alright. If you say so.

_(Sora gets into a stance with the Keyblade. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then holds the Keyblade like he's getting ready to strike. After a brief pause small breeze slowly come around him. Sora feels the wind then quickly opens his eye and slashes at the air. That creates a gust of wind that come from the Keyblade. Goofy is hit by the gust of wind and is thrown back to Donald and Katara landing in the little stream. Cut to Sora and Aang showing big smiles on there face.)_

**Sora: **I did it!

**Aang: **Yeah! But, you also got Goofy wet too.

_(Goofy sits up wet from the little stream. Making Sora look at him very sorry for doing that.)_

**Sora: **Oops. Sorry, Goofy.

**Goofy: **_(getting up and out of the little stream) _It's okay, Sora. At least you learned a new trick. _(bangs the side of his head to get some water out of his ears making a "bonk bonk bonk." sound.)_

**Katara: **And in a fast time too.

_(Cut to a view from behind Katara to see Sokka walking up the stream path. He is holding a sack.)_

**Aang**: Great, you're back! What's for dinner?

**Sokka**: We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that? might just be rocks. Dig in!

_(Sokka throws one of the nuts that might be a rock over his shoulder. It lands near Momo. Aang, Donald, Sora, Goofy, and Katara look at each other then back at Sokka.)_

**Donald**: Seriously, what else ya got?

_(Sokka peers with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Cut to Momo, eyeing the nut like object with suspicion. He chitters and picks it up. He taps it on a nearby stone to no effect. The he cocks back and raps it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm. Cut to a wide shot of the ledge and a clearing to the right where Appa was resting. The group and Appa look up at the noise.)_

**Goofy**: What was that!?

_(Cut to Momo looking befuddled over at Sokka. He turns to look back at the nut like object in his hand. He blinks twice to a cute effect. He drops the nut onto the stone and another huge sound echoes through the forest, startling Momo again. He jumps out of the frame. Cut to another wide shot. The six are looking left o.c. to where Sora points.)_

**Sora**: It's coming from over there!

_(Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara rush off in the direction of the noise, leaving Sokka waving his arms at them.)_

**Sokka**: Shouldn't we run away from huge booms ? not toward them?

_(Cut to a view of a fallen tree, behind which Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara appear, followed closely by Sokka. The p.o.v then switches to behind them, where we can see that they are looking down a river bed. The river has been reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender is practicing his art in the river bed, and the six watch him move around a huge boulder. Cut back to a close up of the six.)_

**Goofy: **Wow!

**Katara**: An earthbender!

**Aang**: Let's go meet him!

**Sokka**: He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously.

_(Cut instantly to Katara who has clearly ignored her brother's warning by running way out into the river bed to address the young earthbender.)_

**Katara**: Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?

_(The young earthbender looks over at Katara in surprise, drops his rock and runs back down the river bed. As he runs, he earthbends a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking pursuit.)_

**Aang**: Nice to meet you!

**Katara**: We just wanted to say ?hi?.

**Aang**: Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!

**Donald** _(excited)_: Which means no nuts for dinner!

**Sora **_(excited)_: Then onward for good food! _(Aang, Sora, Donald, and Katara run o.c.)_

**Sokka**: Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts! _(Momo flies off-screen to join the others, Sokka looks downcast)_ Yeh, I hate'em too.

_(Cut to a few overhead shots of a walled Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. Cut to Aang, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka in a market. Aang is at a stall trying out a hat.)_

**Aang**: Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it.

_(Aang turns to Goofy and Donald with the hat on and laughs. Meanwhile, Katara has noticed the young earthbender from the river bed enter a nearby building.)_

**Katara**: Hey!

_(Katara runs off-screen in pursuit. Cut to the young earthbender in a long, mostly empty room with an older woman, his mother.)_

**Haru**: Hi, mom.

**Mother**: Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores.

_(Katara opens door and enters, framed in sunlight pouring in behind her.)_

**Katara**: Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?

**Haru**: Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid.

_(Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka enter.)_

**Sora**: No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending.

_(Cut to an exterior shot of the building where the door closes and the windows get shut.)_

**Mother** _(hands still on the window she just closed)_: They saw you doing what?

**Haru**: They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!

_(All six look at their clothing.)_

**Mother**: You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!

_(From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard and Sokka quickly parts the window blinds to identify the intruders.)_

**Soldier** _(from o.c.)_: Open up!

**Sokka**: Fire Nation! Act natural!

_(Haru's mother opens the door and a Fire Nation soldier enters. Cut to a view of the others caught freeze-frame in the midst of some very unconvincing ?normal? poses. The top of the barrel that Goofy is leaning upon shifts and his hand goes into the water up to his shoulder. Cut back to the soldier and Haru's mother.)_

**Mother**: What do you want? I've already paid you this week.

**Soldier**: The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?

_(The soldier produces a fireball in his hands and smiles. Cut to a wider shot, where everyone takes a step back from the soldier.)_

**Soldier**: Fire is sometimes so hard to control.

_(Haru's mother's expression melts from defiance to fear and resignation. Cut to a view of her hands placing a small chest on a table. She opens it to reveal a few miserable coins. She takes most of them out and gives them to the soldier. He dumps the small ones on the ground.)_

**Soldier**: You can keep the copper ones.

_(Cut to a long shot of the room, with the soldier exiting in the foreground, the rest clearly visible behind him. They are all unhappy. Haru's mother picks up the copper coins.)_

**Donald**: Nice guy.

**Sora: **How long has the Fire Nation been here?

**Mother**: Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships.

**Haru**: They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it.

**Mother**: Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that.

**Katara**: But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help.

**Mother**: Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities.

**Katara**: How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are.

**Mother**: You don't understand.

**Katara**: I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?

**Mother**: They could take Haru away! Like they took his father.

_(Cut to side view of Haru's face, with a wide-eyed Katara visible in the background. Both look pained. Fade to a view of the surrounding hillsides. It is late afternoon. The view pans right to reveal the outbuildings of a farm. Cut to a view from inside one of these barn like structures. Haru and our group have entered, the open double door visible behind them. The late say sun pours in.)_

**Haru**: My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning.

**Aang**: Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay.

_(Quick pan right to reveal Appa with his mouth stuffed with hay. He looks over at Aang, who is o.c., stops chewing for a few seconds. Then begins chewing again. Cut to Haru and Katara leaving the group of buildings, apparently going for a walk.)_

**Katara**: I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father.

**Haru**: That's ok. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him.

**Katara**: thanks.

**Haru**: My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway.

**Katara**: He sounds like a great man.

**Haru**: After the attack, they rounded up my father every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since.

**Katara**: So, that's why you hide your earthbending?

**Haru**: Yeh. The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know.

_(Katara and Haru have now walked up onto the crest of a small hill that overlooks the surrounding countryside. Haru has knelt down and begun twirling some small stones while he speaking about his father. When he is done, he turns the stones to sand, which falls through his fingers. Katara comes up and sits next to him. She points to her necklace and begins to speak.)_

**Katara**: See this necklace? My mother gave it to me.

**Haru**: It's beautiful.

**Katara**: I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her.

**Haru**: It's not enough, is it?

**Katara**: No.

_(Katara and Haru sit on the hill, the fading glory of the setting sun visible in the space between them. Fade to Katara and Haru walking down a path towards an open mine entrance some way ahead. A boom is heard and rocks and dust come out of the mine entrance. The sound of an old man, probably hurt, can be heard.)_

**Old Man**: Help!

**Haru**: The mine!

_(They both rush to the mine. Cut to the blocked up mine entrance, the old man has almost been buried by the cave in.)_

**Old Man**: Help me!

_(The ground still shakes a bit, and more earth threatens to fall on and crush the old man. Katara and Haru enter the view. Haru tries to prevent any more earth falling on the old man by bracing the collapsed mine entrance frame, while Katara tries to get the old man free.)_

**Katara**: _(struggling)_: It's not working, we have to get help.

**Haru**: There's no time ? pull harder.

**Katara**: Haru, there's a way you can help him.

**Haru**: I can't.

**Katara**: Please, there's no one around to see you, it's the only way.

_(Indecision dominates Haru's face for a few moments, but then he moves in front of the old man and turns to look back into the min entrance. He concentrates and with a quick move of his hands and feet he pushes the obstruction of earth and stone back deep into the mine, freeing the old man, whom they help get up.)_

**Katara**: Haru, you did it!

_(Cut to a night scene. Momo is sitting in the window of the outbuilding on Haru's farm that the group is sleeping in. Cut to a wider shot that shows the group ready for bed and in their sleeping bags. Aang lies over the top of Appa, looking at Katara.)_

**Katara**: It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man.

**Aang**: You must have really inspired him.

**Katara**: I guess so.

**Sokka**: Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn.

**Sora**: Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?

**Sokka**: Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here as well as Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night.

**Donald** _(with a sly grin on his face)_: I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts.

**Sokka**: Good night.

_(Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara laugh, then Katara blows out their lamp. Cut to an exterior view of their outbuilding which zooms outward, showing the full moon. Clearly some time passes before the next scene, but it is still night. Fire Nation troops walk along a path leading to Haru's farm. Lamps on polls swing back and forth as they march. The soldier who extorted the money from the previous day leads the column. He wears a helmet with horns on either side of his head. He knocks on Haru's house's door three times. The door opens to reveal Haru. He draws an intake of breath in surprise. Cut to a side view of the house, where see Haru on the right, the Fire soldiers on the left, and in between, pointing an accusatory finger at Haru, is the old man saved by Katara and Haru.)_

**Old Man**: That's him! That's the earthbender!

_(The solder pushes the old man out of the way and approached Haru. Cut to a frontal shot of Haru with the soldier's hands entering from the side of the frame. He is grabbed and pulled towards the camera, which has the effect of going straight into Haru's pupil. Cut to commercial.)_

**Scene II**

_(When the show returns we see an overhead shot of Katara exiting the outbuilding. It is dawn. Cut to a closer shot of Katara walking up to a water pump to get some water. She carries a pot which she places under the spout. Rather than wok the pump, however, she gracefully waterbends some water out of the pump and into the jar. She picks up the pot and, as she turns to go back to her friends, she notices Haru's mother looking out over the farm. She turns and it is clear she is crying. Katara drops her water pot and it breaks. Katara's eye betray her realization that Haru has been captured. Cut to an interior shot of the outbuilding where the others are packing their gear. The door opens and Katara steps in, tearing at her hair in anguish.)_

**Katara**: They took him! They took Haru away!

**Sora and Goofy**: What?

**Katara**: The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending.

**Sokka**: Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?

_(Sokka puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her hand in genuine concern.)_

**Katara**: Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight.

**Sokka** _(dropping her hand)_: Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone.

**Katara**: We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru.

**Aang**: ?and why would they do that?

**Katara** _(determined)_: because they're going to arrest me for earthbending.

_(Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aang both looked concerned before cutting to a scene with Katara, Goofy, Sora and Sokka rolling a boulder on top of air grate.)_

**Sokka**: I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and ? tada! Fake earthbending.

_(When Katara, Sora, Goofy and Sokka and finish rolling the boulder on top of the vent, cut to a wider shot showing the nearby vent that Aang will airbend into. It is partially obscured from the path they are on by a large boulder. Cut to Sokka leaning on the rock they have just moved with a self-satisfied grin on his face. When he is done, the screen widens to show a none-too pleased Katara, hands on her hips, looking over at Aang and Donald who are o.c.)_

**Katara**: Aang. Did you get all that?

_(The screen pans rapidly over to Aang, who is paying no attention at all. He sits cross-legged in front of the vent, blowing air and a little butterfly in front of him while Momo watches.)_

**Aang**: Sure, I got it.

**Sokka**: Do you remember your cue?

**Aang**: Yeh, yeh, just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this.

**Donald**: By ?this? do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless firebenders?

**Aang**: Exactly! That's fun stuff.

_(Cut to wide shot that shows Katara, Sora, Goofy and Sokka on the left, Aang and Donald in the middle behind his rock, and a band of Fire Nation soldiers coming down to the path towards them on the right.)_

**Sokka**: Here they come! Get in your places!

_(Cut to a close up of the three soldiers marching down the path. Cut to view from behind the soldiers. Sokka runs in from the left, Katara from the right, meeting right in front of the soldiers.)_

**Sokka** _(in a slightly exaggerated voice)_: Get out of my way, pipsqueak!

**Katara** _(also in a slightly exaggerated voice)_: How dare you call me ?pipsqueak? you giant-eared cretin!

**Sokka**: What did you call me?

**Katara**: A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things. _(She puts her hands up to her ears and fans out her fingers in imitation of huge ears)_ Do herds of animals use them for shade?

**Sokka**: You better back off! _(Placing his hand to partially block his mouth from the soldier's view)_ Seriously ? back off.

**Katara**: I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!

**Sokka**: That's it ? you're going down!

**Katara**: I'll show you who's boss ? earthbending style!

_(Katara assumes a mock earthbending stance as she shouts her challenge. The background music changes to indicate almost supernatural powers and the background itself changes to show earth colored patterns flashing by at high speed. Both effects stop abruptly to show Katara frozen, with the rock she is supposed to be ?earthbending? still sitting over the grate. After a few moments of embarrassed silence, she repeats herself angrily.)_

**Katara**: I said, ?earthbending style!?

_(Cut to the other side of the rock where Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aang are. Sora and Donald poke Aang out of the daydream. Aang finally quickly reacts, jumping up into the air and coming down onto the grate. He airbends into the grate. Cut to a view of the rock on top of the other grate. The air rushing up raises the rock to reveal Momo behind it.)_

**Soldier** _(pointing at Momo)_: That lemur! It's earthbending!

**Sokka**: No, you idiot! It's the girl!

**Soldier** _(embarrassed)_: Oh, of course.

_(Cut back to Sokka and Katara as the rocks falls back onto the grate)._

**Sokka** _(in an exaggerated voice, his hands on Katara's shoulders)_: I'll hold her! _(Then sotto voce)_ You've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you.

_(Cut to Katara being led off by the soldiers. She looks back to see Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aang, with Momo on his shoulders, standing in the road. Goofy turns to Momo.)_

**Goofy**: Momo, you have some big ears!

**Sokka: **Goofy, so do you.

_(Cut to a long shot of the village's port where a Fire Navy ship is docked, then cut to a downcast Katara wearing a brown sackcloth over her blue robe. She is in a wheeled transport with other prisoners being taken to the prison ship. Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka are in the crowd watching her being taken aboard. Cut to a sky shot of Appa following the Fire Navy ship from afar. In the distance, a rig or offshore platform is seen. This is the Fire Navy ship's destination. Cut to a close of the rig. It is huge, dark, industrial and foreboding. In the background a bloody sunset casts its last rays of light over the complex. Switch to Aang and Sora both in Appa's driver's seat, Sokka, Goofy, and Donald in the passengers section.)_

**Sokka**: She'll be fine, guys, Katara knows what she's doing.

_(Cut back to a long shot of the prison rig where the sun has now set. Switch to an overhead shot of a prisoner line up. The Warden is addressing the new prisoners.)_

**Warden**: Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide ?

_(The Warden's speech is interest by a prisoner, who is visible behind the warden, who begins to cough. The Warden's look hardens instantly. Cut to a side shot where the Warden suddenly leaps away from the prisoner line up, turns and firebends a hug gout of flame at the coughing prisoner. The targeted man jumps backwards.)_

**Warden** _(angry)_: What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him!? Take him below! _(Then quietly)_ One week in solitary will improve his manners. _(He puts his face up to Katara's, but still speaking to the group) _Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day.

_(During the latter part of the Warden's speech, the view has shifted between various shots of hopeless prisoners on the rig. When the Warden is done, he turns and walks o.c. as the prisoners are led away. Cut to a rolling pan up where the camera finally reveals an open area on the rig where hopeless and forlorn looking prisoners roam around. Cut to a view of Katara being thrust through a narrow door and out into the open area. A double gate drops behind her, then cut to Katara's p.o.v. as she surveys the prisoners on the deck. Cut to a side view of the deck. Katara enters from the left. As she passes a prisoner sitting on the deck, he turns and it is Haru.)_

**Haru** _(standing up)_: Katara?

**Katara** _(running and hugging him)_: Haru!

**Haru**: What are you doing here?

**Katara**: It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you.

**Haru**: So, you got yourself arrested?

**Katara**: It was the only way to find you.

**Haru** _(folding his arms across his chest and smiling)_: You got guts, Katara, I'll give you that. _(Taking her shoulder)_ Come one, there's someone I want you to meet.

_(Cut to overhead shot that pans right over several groups of prisoners. Haru and Katara have approached the last one.)_

**Haru**: Katara, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara.

_(Cut to a view of older man's face who is sitting on the ground in one of the groups of prisoners. He is eating, but he turns to his son's voice and sees Katara.)_

**Katara** _(bowing)_: It's an honor to meet you.

**Tyro** _(handing Katara a bowl)_: Have some dinner, Katara.

**Katara** _(taking the bowl her hungry expression turns to disgust)_: Eruhh!

**Tyro**: It's not as bad as it looks.

**Katara** _(sitting down and eating a spoonful)_: Erahh!

**Tyro** _(smiling apologetically)_: It's still pretty bad though.

_(A hand appears on Tyro's shoulder, another prisoner trying to get Tyro's attention.)_

**Prisoner**: Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around.

**Tyro**: I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather.

**Katara**: If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?

**Tyro** _(suspiciously)_: Excuse me?

**Katara**: You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?

**Tyro**: The plan? The plan is to survive - wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened.

**Katara**: How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up.

**Tyro**: Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless.

**Katara** _(standing up, grim determination on her face)_: We'll see about that.

_(Cut to Katara standing up on a small raised platform in the open area. She bangs the lid of a pot with her spoon several times to get everyone's attention.)_

**Katara**: Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. _(Cut to a view of the Warden watching from one of the catwalks above, Katara continues from o.c.)_ Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! And not only that but the Keybearer is here as well! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!

_(The scene concludes with a close up profile of Katara's face, etched in determination. After a few moments pass, her expression weakens. Cut to a view of the groups of prisoners, who turned away from her and go on with their conversations. Katara is crushed. Cut to the Warden, who smiles and walks away. Shift to a view of the rig's lighthouse lamp rotating in the darkness. A few shots of the rig fly by to be replaced by a view of Aang and Sora both peeping up over the edge of the rig. Then cut to Katara sleeping on her mat. Sora wakes her up and she starts to cry out, but Sora ?shh's? her. They leads back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa, Donald, Goofy and Sokka are waiting.)_

**Sokka**: Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here.

_(Aang hops off the platform and onto Appa. Sokka holds her arm out to Katara.)_

**Katara**: I can't.

**Sokka**: We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on.

**Sora**: Katara, what's wrong?

**Katara** _(close up, the lighthouse lamp playing directly behind her head)_: I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people.

_(Cut to commercial break.)_

**Scene III**

_(When the show returns, Sokka, Donald, Goofy and Aang have jumped off Appa, who floats in the air beside the platform, and are sitting in a triangle on the rig's edge.)_

**Sokka**: What do you mean you're not leaving!?

**Katara**: We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them.

**Sora: **Your right, we can't leave them here. We got to find a way to help them.

**Aang**: What do you say, Sokka?

**Sokka**: I say you three are crazy! _(A searchlight comes close by and they hunker down until it passes.)_ Last chance, we need to leave ? now!

**Katara: **No.

**Sokka** _(shaking his head)_: I hate when you get like this. _(Another search light comes close)_. Come on, we better hide.

_(The six exit the frame. Cut to Aang whispering something to Appa, who flies off silently. Aang then exits the screen, which then pans northeast to show two Fire Soldiers turning the corner on the rounds. As the round the bend, Appa flies by and the guards notice and look up.)_

**Guard**: Look!

_(Cut to a close up of the back of the Warden's head. He turns quickly to address the guards who just saw Appa.)_

**Warden**: Tell me exactly what you saw.

**Captain**: Well, Sir, it looked like a flying bison.

**Warden**: What?

**Guard:** It was a giant flying buffalo, Sir, with an empty saddle.

**Warden**: Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?

**Captain**: Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point is it, Sir?

**Warden** _(angry)_: I'll decide what the point is, fool!

_(Warden throws the Captain over the railing. A scream trails off into nothing as a splash of water is heard. Cut back to the Warden and the remaining guard.)_

**Warden**: You! Wake up the Captain. Search the entire rig!

**Guard**: Sir?

**Warden**: What!?

**Guard**: That?was the Captain you just threw overboard, so?

**Warden**: Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig! There's something going on here and I don't like it.

_(Cut to an overhead shot of the rig, still on the same night. The view pans north to reveal a loading docks with many crates on it. Cut to a closer shot of Momo peeping over one of the crates, then shift to Katara, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka crouching amongst the boxes.)_

**Sokka**: We don't have much time.

**Goofy: **What are we gonna do?

**Aang**: I wish I knew how to make a hurricane. _(Cut to Katara, Donald, Sora and Sokka looking unhappy at this idea_.) The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!

**Sokka**: Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?

**Aang**: I'm just tossing ideas around.

**Sora: **I've got the lock covered, since I've got the key that opens any lock. We just need the earthbenders help.

**Katara**: I tired talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves.

**Donald**: For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock? something they can bend.

**Katara** _(touching the rig platform)_: But this entire place is made of metal.

**Sokka** _(looking up and pointing o.c.)_: No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal ? In other words, earth.

_(As Sokka is speaking, the view cuts to a shot of the smokestacks on the upper reaches of the rig. Behind the stacks, the sky is clearly getting lighter. Cut to a long shot of the rig, dawn is clearly close at hand. Cut to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka back in the prisoner deck area where Katara gave her speech. They are looking down into an enormous ventilation shaft which is capped by a grate similar to the ones seen earlier near the mine where Katara got arrested.)_

**Katara**: It's almost dawn, we're running out of time!

**Sora: **Are you sure this is gonna work?

**Sokka**: It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale.

_(Cut to an overhead shot of the rig as Sokka explains from o.c. how the plan is going to work. As he speaks, the camera view moves or cuts to show what he is talking about.)_

**Sokka**: There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go ? right back here.

_(The view ends up back with Katara, Sora, Dobnald, Goofy and Sokka as he concludes his explanation. It is now morning. A moment later, however, the shot widens to show them surrounded by six Fire Nation soldiers pointing there spears at them and prisoners, including Tyro and Haru. More Fire Nation guards ring the bottom edge of the shot.)_

**Soldier**: There's the intruders!

**Sokka** _(drawing his boomerang)_: Stay back, I'm warning you!

**Tyro**: Katara stop! You can't win this fight!

_(Cut from Tyro to Haru, who looks stunned at his father's pronouncement. The camera pans right across him, then cut to Katara with an equally stunned looked, the camera slowly panning left. Then from o.c., but switching to show him after a few words, the Warden arrives.)_

**Warden**: Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand.

_(Cut to a wider shot of the two surrounded by the soldiers, who begin to close in. Then switch to a close up of the grate, where air begins to rush out, followed by dust and pebbles. Then a living river of coal erupts from the grate, eventually tearing it away. Cut to a very wide shot showing the eruption of coal as it shoots high into the air over the deck, blasting the grate away. Cut to the Warden, clearly shocked and dismayed. The coal lands in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders, followed by a shot of Haru. The shot then widens to show the prisoners looking at the pile of earth that has just appeared. Cut to a view of the top of the coal pile. Aang drops from the top of the screen and lands on it, covered in coal dust. He coughs it off as Katara runs up to the top of the coal.)_

**Katara**: Here's your chance, earthbenders! _(She grabs a lump of coal and raises it high.)_ Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!

_(Haru begins to move forward, but Tyro stops him. Switch to a view from within the crowd. Various prisoners begin to shrink backward, eschewing open conflict. Cut to a view of Katara, still holding up the lump of coal, with the Warden and his men visible over her shoulder.)_

**Warden**: Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. _(Cut to a panning shot of the prisoners, who do look sad.)_ There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? _(Katara lowers the coal, shock on her face.) _How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed.

_(Cut to a wider shot of Katara standing on the coal, her shoulders slumped, looking defeated and lonely. The Warden turns to walk back into the rig. As he does, a lump of coal flies on screen and hits him in the back of the head. He turns in anger. Cut to Haru, prisoners standing behind him, twirling some lumps of coal above his raised left hand. His expression is severe. Cut back to the Warden, who launches a blast of fire at the boy. The gout of flame is about to engulf Haru, who braces for death, when it is blocked by a wall of coal. Cut to a shot of Tyro, in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son. Cut to a wider of what is about to become the battlefield, before shifting the Warden and his men, now in a firing line.)_

**Warden**: Show no mercy!

_(The Fire Nation line charges forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Tyro and the three nearest earthbenders, including Haru block it with a huge wall of coal. The coal absorbs the flames.)_

**Tyro**: For the Earth Kingdom, attack!

_(Tyro slams the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line. The Fire Soldiers deflect some of the rocks with flame. Cut to an overhead shot of the prisoners, all of whom have joined the rebellion and have assumed earthbending stances. The camera pans south to show the firebenders in a similar pose. General melee ensues. One on one the earthbenders block fire attacks with coal shields and knock out firebender by striking them huge lumps of coal thrown at high speed. Cut to a view of the carnage below from one of the catwalks. Heaps of burning coal now litter the deck. Switch back to the middle of the deck where Katara, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aang are rushing forward. A Fire Nation soldier enters the screen, but Sora cuts off the head of his spear with his Keyblade and throws the spearhead with a small shaft still attached to it to Momo who is flying close overhead. Momo then collects spears as they are thrown by Fire Nation soldiers, rendering them harmless. Cut to Tyro and Haru in front of the coal dump. They raise a huge amount of coal, and then mash it between them to create a boulder. Cut to a quick view of the Warden rapidly shooting fireballs at targets o.c., before switching back to Haru and Tyro throwing the boulder at the door into the rig. Sora point the Keyblade at the door, shooting out a beam of light to the door lock. Unlocking the door and opening it wide.)_

**Sora: **The doors open!

**Tyro**: Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!

**Warden**: Do not let them escape!

_(The Warden rallies a few his troops and they begin to barrage the exit with flame. Cut to Aang, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka trying to exit. When they see the flames hit the wall in front of them, they turn and Aang airbends a small tornado into existence, the end of which is aimed at the firebenders.)_

**Aang**: Guys, throw me some coal!

_(Sokka, Donald, Goofy, and Katara start dropping chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwind, which accelerate down the wind tube and exit at high speed towards the Warden's men. Then all get knocked down. Cut to Tyro and two other earthbenders who earthbend the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out of over the open water.)_

**Warden**: No, please! I can't swim!

**Tyro**: Don't worry, I hear cowards float.

_(Tyro drops them all into the ocean below. Fade to a scene of several Fire Nation ships, now under the command of the former prisoners, steaming away from the rig. Appa with Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aang swim next to the point ship. Cut to Katara, Tyro and Haru on the deck of the point ship. Katara beams, looking back at the prison they leave behind. She is missing her necklace.)_

**Haru**: I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us.

**Katara** _(embarrassed)_: All it took was a little coal.

**Haru**: It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you.

**Tyro** _(putting a hand on her shoulder)_: Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much.

**Katara**: So, I guess you're going home now?

**Tyro**: Yes, to take back my village. _(Raising his voice and raising his left hand in a fist, just as Katara had done and looking back over the ship to address the former prisoners)_ To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!

_(Cut to a wide shot of three of the ships, Tyro's ship in the middle and ahead with Appa swimming on the right. The shot pans from left to right, showing cheering earthbenders on the decks of every ship. Cut back to Haru and Katara.)_

**Haru**: Come with us.

**Katara**: I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang and Sora to the North Pole.

_(Cut to a shot of Aang and Sora in the foreground sitting on Appa, Aang airbending a little chunk of coal around. Katara and Haru are visible on the upper deck on the point ship.)_

**Haru**: That's them, isn't it? The Avatar an the Keybearer. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way?

**Katara**: I know. _(She reaches for her necklace and starts in surprise when it is gone.)_ My mother's necklace! It's gone!

_(Cut to a close up shot of the necklace lying on the deck of the rig. An arm in a Fire Nation uniform grabs it. The screen pans up to reveal Zuko, wreathed in the glory of a fiery red sunset holding the necklace. He looks out over the ocean to the setting sun, back to the camera.)_

_

* * *

_

__

That's Chapter 6 out of the way. Chapter 7 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	7. Book 1 Water: Chapter 7

Hello readers, here's the seventh chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

_

* * *

_

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 7**

**The Spirit World: Winter Solstice Part 1**

_

* * *

_

(Wide shot of the open sky over a lush river valley. It is a beautiful day with lazy, puffy white clouds and sunshine. Cut to an overhead view of the valley floor, clouds moving below. A red bird moves into view, soon engulfed in an Appa shaped shadow. Cut to a long shot of Appa moving slowly through the clouds, replaced quickly by a pan left showing Aang in Appa's driving seat, leaning back, enjoying himself with a reed in his mouth. As the camera pans left, Katara and Goofy both stretche out on there stomachs looking over Appa's side, while Sokka and Sora both whittle, and Donald just sits there.)

**Katara** _(from o.c. at first)_: Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap.

**Sokka**: Maybe you should give it a try.

**Katara**: You're hilarious.

_(Cut to Goofy, whose head pops towards the camera, almost smashing into it, a wide grin on his face.)_

**Goofy**: I'll try it!

**Donald: **What?!

**Goofy: **Yehhhh!

_(He jumps right off Appa's side, laughing and hurtling down through the clouds with his staff. Sokka, Sora, Donald, Aang and Katara look over the side of Appa as he plunges through a cloud.)_

**Sokka: **Does he know he can't fly right?

**Donald: **That stupid big idiot!

_(Aang jumps after Goofy to save him. A moment later Aang lands next to them with his glider and holding Goofy. They are soaking wet.)_

**Katara: **Goofy, you alright?

**Goofy**: Turns out clouds are made of water!

_(Aang airbends himself and Goofy dry. Sokka, Sora and Katara eye Goofy strangely while Donald look at him furiously.)_

**Donald: **Ya big dope! Why did you do that?!

_(Goofy shrugs at Donald's question.)_

**Donald: **Why do you always do the most stupidest things all the time?

**Goofy: **Stupid? _(points to himself) _I'm not stupid.

**Donald: **Yes you are, you always do the most stupidest things that come into your small mind.

**Goofy: **_(he gets annoyed) _Oh yeah? At least I don't go around wearing no pants to show, Mr. Donald, the hot head, Duck.

_(Cut to a shot of Donald surprised by that comment then slowly looks at Goofy also getting annoyed, then crosses his arms.)_

**Donald: **What did you all me?

_(Cut to a shot of Sora, Sokka, Aang and Katara looking at Donald and Goofy a bit worried.)_

**Sora: **Uh-oh.

**Goofy: **_(crossing his arms) _I'd called you hot head, hot head.

**Donald: **_(angrily) _Oh yeah? Well then your called Goofy, the simple minded, funny looking nose, idiot!

**Goofy: **_(angrily) _Duck bill plateaus!

**Donald: **_(angrily) _Buck tooth!

**Goofy: **_(angrily leaning in) _Flightless bird!

**Donald: **_(angrily leaning in) _Small minded cluts!

**Katara: **Shouldn't we stop them?

**Sora: **_(gesturing her) _Hey, be me guess.

_(Cut to Aang getting in between Donald and Goofy who are about to fight with each other.)_

**Aang: **_(caroming them down) _Guys carom down, remember your both friends.

**Donald: **_(turning away from Goofy crossing his arms) _Well, I don't want to talk to my _friend _again.

**Goofy: **_(also turning away from Donald crossing his arms) _Like wise with you.

_(Aang looks back and fourth at Donald and Goofy still worried. Cut to a shot of Katara, Sora and Sokka looking at them with a strange look on there faces.)_

**Sokka: **That worked well.

_(Suddenly, Katara turns and looks ahead.)_

**Katara**: Hey, what is that?

_(Cut to a forward view. Up ahead, the floor of the valley below around the river is black instead of vegetation green.)_

**Sokka**: It's like a scar.

_(Cut to a scene on the floor of the valley in the damaged area. Burnt tree stumps dot the barren landscape. The six have dismounted Appa and are walking around. Aang and Sora both in the foreground, Katara and Goofy on there left back near Appa and Sokka and Donald to there right.)_

**Sokka**: Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere.

**Sora**: Aang, are you ok?

_(Cut to a view of footprints on the burnt ground. Sokka is examining them.)_

**Sokka**: Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for ?

**Katara**: Shh!

**Sokka** _(whispering)_: What? I'm not allowed to be angry?

_(Katara points ahead. Cut to Aang, standing ahead, clearly upset. He sinks to his knees in the dust and sighs. Cut to a frontal shot of Aang, who begins to run his hands through the burnt earth.)_

**Aang**: Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?

**Katara**: Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you.

**Aang**: Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job.

**Katara**: That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher.

**Aang**: Yeh, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me.

**Donald**: The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?

**Aang**: I don't know.

_(Momo jumps into his lap and begins to chitter. Aang pets his back. Fade to a scene of Prince Zuko emerging from tall reads into a clearing.)_

**Zuko** _(yelling)_: Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!

_(The camera pans left to follow Zuko. A fire soldier uniform becomes visible hanging from the low branches of a tree as the screen pans. Cut to Iroh in a hot bath, the tub made out of rock and it is fed by a stream coming out of the rocks behind it.)_

**Iroh** _(happily)_: Over here.

**Zuko**: Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's and the Keybear's trails and I don't want to lose them!

**Iroh**: You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles.

**Zuko** _(angry)_: My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!

**Iroh**: You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself.

_(Iroh shifts position slightly, puts his hands together and breathes steam from his nostrils. Cut to Zuko, obscured by steam, who swats it away.)_

**Zuko**: Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!

**Iroh** _(rising)_: Very well.

_(Cut to view from behind Zuko, where Zuko has put his hand up to strategically block the view of Iroh. Cut to view from Iroh's p.o.v.)_

**Zuko**: On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you.

**Iroh** _(leaning back, happily)_: Ahhhh!

_(Cut back to an overhead shot of Aang still kneeling in the wasteland. Sora approaches him from behind.)_

**Sora**: Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?

**Aang**: No.

_(An acorn flys by from o.c., hitting Aang on the side of the head.)_

**Aang**: Ow!

_(Cut to a wider shot of Aang looking at Sora, now in the foreground bouncing another acorn up and down in his right hand.)_

**Aang**: Hey, how was that cheering me up?

**Sokka**: Hehe, cheered me up.

_(Cut to Sokka, who promptly gets whacked by an acorn from Sora on this side of his head.)_

**Sokka**: Ow!

**Katara: **You deserved it.

**Sokka: **Yeh, I probably did.

**Sora**: These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back.

_(In the background Momo digs furiously in the scorched earth, emerging with a double handful of acorns. Sora places an acorn in the palm of Aang's hands.)_

**Aang** _(smiling)_: Thanks, Sora.

_(Sora smiles and then Katara makes a startled sound, looking o.c. Cut to a shot of an old man in green using a walking stick approaching the group, then cut back to the group as the old man enters the screen from the right and walks up to Aang.)_

**Sokka**: Hey, who are you?

**Old Man**: When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings? are you the Avatar child?

_(Aang turns to Katara, who nods her head. He turns back to the old man and nods his head in turn.)_

**Aang: **I am, _(points to Sora) _and this is Sora, he's the Keybearer.

**Sora **_(waves at the Old Man)_**: **Hi.

**Old Man**: My village desperately needs your help.

_(Cut to a late afternoon shot of the sun about to go down beneath hills in the distance. The bottom of the screen shows the upper part of the walls of an Earth Kingdom village. Cut to an overhead shot of the group following the old man into the village. Much of it has been burned out and destroyed. Sad music plays. They enter one of the buildings where some villagers are gathered. As the Old Man introduces Aang and Sora to the people, a man, probably the village chief walks over.)_

**Old Man**: These two young people are the Avatar and the Keybearer

**Chief**: So the rumors of your return are true, and the warrior from the stars has come. _(He bows.) _It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in both of your presences.

**Aang** _(bows)_: Nice to meet you too.

**Sora: **So is there something we can help you with?

**Chief** _(looking o.c. with a pained expression)_: I'm not sure?

**Old Man**: Our village is in crisis, there our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit.

**Sokka**: Why is it attacking you?

**Chief** _(moving to the threshold of the doorway that the group just entered, looking at the setting sun)_: We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.

**Katara**: What happens then?

**Old Man**: As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely.

**Chief**: Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen.

**Aang**: So, what do you want us to do exactly?

**Old Man**: Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits.

**Aang** _(clearly lacking confidence)_: Right?that's me.

**Katara**: Hey, ?great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?

_(Katara walks over to a nearby window. Aang and then a bit later Sokka and Sora both enter screen from the right. They can now talk privately.)_

**Katara**: Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this.

**Aang**: Yeh, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world. _(Exasperated)_ It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!

**Sora**: So, can you help these people?

**Aang**: I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just? come to me.

_(Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder and chitters. Aang is surprised, but then smiles. Cut to Katara, the open window behind her, smiling serenely.)_

**Katara**: I think you can do it, Aang.

_(Camera pans right from Katara to Sokka and Sora, who are also looking at Aang, smiling serenely.)_

**Sokka**: Yehhh, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster.

**Sora: **_(flatly) _Sokka, your not helping.

**Sokka: **At least I'm not like _(points at Donald and Goofy) _those two.

_(Cut to Donald and Goofy who are still not talking or looking at each other at all. Cut to a shot of Sora, Katara, Sokka and Aang looking at both of them.)_

**Katara: **There still not talking to each other?

**Sora: **_(signs annoyance) _This is getting reticulate.

**Aang: **That I'll agree with.

_(Katara walks up to Donald and Goofy.)_

**Katara: **Come you two, would you stop the not talking with each other and just talk.

**Goofy and Donald: **No.

**Katara: **Your suppose to be best friends, just talk.

**Donald: **_(after a brief pause) _Alright, I'll take first. _(looks at Aang) _Aang, would you tell Goofy that he should get a brain that can work.

_(Cut to a shot of Aang with a odd look on his face when asked that question.)_

**Aang: **Uh…Goofy, Donald said that you should…

**Goofy: **Tell him my brain works just fine. And tell him that he should stop pointing his stupid yellow beak into other peoples business.

**Aang: **Donald, Goofy said…

**Donald: **Tell him to shut his yap.

_(Aang was about to tell Goofy that until…)_

**Goofy: **Tell him to shut his beak instead.

**Donald: **Tell him he should not talk to you if he's saying stuff like that.

**Goofy: **Tell him likewise.

_(Cut to a shot of Donald and Goofy both getting up and walking in opposite directions. Cut to a shot of Aang sighing in annoyance and defeat. Sokka comes into screen behind him.)_

**Sokka: **Well, at least they talked.

_(Fade back to Iroh soaking in his outdoor hot spring bath. An overhead that is slowly zooming in is quickly replaced by a close up of Iroh snoring peacefully in the bath. A noise startles Iroh into wakefulness.)_

**Iroh**: Uh? Who's there?

_(Switch to Iroh's p.o.v., his head clearly scanning back and forth over the forest in front of him. A small rodent jumps onto the lip of the bath. He lets it jumps onto his outstretched hand.)_

**Iroh**: A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one. _(Lets vole go and leans back in the bath and puts his hands behind his head.)_ Ehh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap.

_(The vole starts hopping up and down on the lip of the bath and making chittering noises. Suddenly it stops, the ground starts shaking from deeper in the forest. It flips around to see dust clouds rising from the forest and then hops away. Switch to a panning shot from the forest's p.o.v. The camera pans up as the ground disturbance or tremor moves. Soon it reaches Iroh's bath and we see that two other shock waves have approached the bath from Iroh's left and right. The old general has been caught by surprise and when the shockwaves reach his tub he is quickly held fast by three triangular stones that have been pushed into the tub. A second later, three earthbenders appear next to the tub behind each of the three stone projectiles that are holding Iroh imprisoned. Cut to an Earth Kingdom soldier taking Iroh's uniform off the tree, screen pans right to show an officer walking up to the bath.)_

**Soldier**: He's a Fire Nation soldier.

**Captain**: He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner.

_(Cut back to Iroh, squinting unhappily at his ignominious capture. Cut to an overhead shot of the forest outside of the Earth Kingdom village. The sun has nearly set. The screen pans down and fades to Aang exiting the meetinghouse building where he had met the chief. The doors close behind him. Aang begins to walk through the village, hands defensively wrapped around his staff.)_

**Aang**: Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm? here to try to help stuff.

_(Cut to a view of Aang about to exit the village gate. The shot zooms out to show Sora and Katara, backs to the audience, watching Aang from the window of the meeting house. The sun has almost set.)_

**Sokka**: This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up.

_(Cut to a frontal view of the window. The old man stands behind the siblings. Part way through the ensuing conversation, switch to a side view, showing that much of the village waits in fear in the meetinghouse with the Old Man, Katara and Sokka.)_

**Old Man**: If anyone can save us, he can.

**Goofy**: He still shouldn't have to face this alone.

_(Outside, the sun sets. The world darkens. Cut to Aang, standing at the village gate, like a gunslinger.)_

**Aang** _(shouting)_: The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!

_(He twirls his staff like a marching baton and then plants it in the ground like a flag. His expression is resolute. Cut to a longshot view from behind of Aang standing at the gate.)_

**Aang**: Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then.

_(Aang turns and begins to walk back to the village. Cut to a shot of Aang from behind, who quickly turns to exit the screen to the right, leaving a view of the dark woods. Spirit whispers begin to be heard. Suddenly a massive shape emerges from the forest, its huge feet making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground. Cut to commercial break.)_

**Scene II**

_(When the show returns, Aang is still walking placidly up the village street, unaware that Hei-Bai is following right behind him. Hei-Bai is as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. Aang realizes something is amiss and stops. He turns, looks up at the monster, and smiles.)_

**Aang**: You must be the Hei-Bai spirit. _(He bows his head.)_ My name is?

_(He is cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature, Aang does not move but his staff is blown to the ground. The spirit rears itslef itself up on its hind-most legs and bellows, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It gets back on all six legs and then charges into the village, ignoring Aang and leaving him behind. Aang turns to address the monster as it moves in.)_

**Aang**: My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!

_(The spirit destroys in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy. The monster continues to destroy building off screen as Aang follows it around trying to get its attention.)_

**Aang**: Uh?

_(Cut to a frontal view of the meetinghouse window, where Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka look out. Sokka looks poised to jump out the window to join the fray. The village chief is behind them.)_

**Chief**: The Avatar's methods are? _(they duck as flying debris hits the window)_ unusual.

**Sokka**: It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying.

**Goofy: **Maybe we should go help him?

**Old Man**: No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai.

**Katara**: Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Goofy.

_(Momo appears to Goofy's right in the window, his eyes blinking widely. Cut to a side view shot of a building. Just beyond, a huge pile of debris gets blown above the building. Hei-Bai enters from the right as the screen pans down to reveal Aang running to the building between he and the monster.)_

**Aang**: Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?

_(He jumps on top of the building between them. He sees Hei-Bai pounding a building into the ground with his fists.)_

**Aang**: I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now!

_(At this the monster does indeed turn around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flys through the air and hits a nearby roof. He slides off and collapses on the ground. Cut back to the meetinghouse window.)_

**Goofy**: That's it! He needs help! _(He exits to his left.)_

**Sora**: Goofy wait!

_(The doors of the meetinghouse open and Goofy runs out. Sora follows, but is stopped by the old man.)_

**Old Man**: It's not safe!

_(Cut to the monster standing over Aang in the foreground, while in the background we see Goofy, hefting his shield, having just emerged from the meeting house. Cut to close of Goofy, ready to shoot.)_

**Goofy**: Hei-Bai! Over here!

_(He lets loose the shield. Switch to a view of the creature from behind. The shield rotates into view, hits the creature's butt, and bounces off with a sound effect indicating its harmless impact. It falls on the ground. Cut back to Goofy, who runs up to Aang.)_

**Aang**: Goofy, go back!

**Goofy**: We'll fight him together, Aang.

**Aang**: I don't wanna fight him unless I ? huh!

_(Hei-Bai comes on screen in a flash from the left and takes Goofy. Both disappear in an instant, cutting Aang off in mid-sentence. Aang opens his staff into glider mode and takes off. Cut to the monster loping back into the forest, Aang gliding in pursuit. Donald and Sora both run into the picture from o.c., but stops at the village gate, clearly unable to catch up.)_

**Sora: **Goofy!

_(Cut to frontal shot of Donald, who looks down in sadness, sympathetic villagers coming up behind him. Cut to a shot of Zuko lowering a tree branch from eye-level so he can move forward, a Fire Nation soldier behind him. He barges into the clearing with the ruined hot tub.)_

**Zuko**: Uncle! Uncle, where are you?

**Soldier**: Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?

**Zuko**: Something's not right here. _(He examines the hot tub, now with the stone projectiles embedded in it.)_ That pile of rocks?

**Soldier**: It looks like there's been a landslide, sir.

**Zuko**: Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!

_(Cut back to Aang gliding at breakneck speed through the forest in pursuit of Hei-Bai, then to Goofy in the grip of the monster, making scared noises. Cut to a side view of the monster where it is clear that Aang has pulled even with it and is beginning to pass, but he hits a branch and slows down.)_

**Goofy**: Aang, over here!

_(Cut to an overhead shot where Aang is playing catch up again. Hei Bai enters the wasteland from the beginning of the episode, Aang close behind. Switch to a close up of Goofy in the grip of the monster.)_

**Goofy**: Help!

**Aang**: Hang on, Goofy!

_(Aang glides in closer, stretching his hand to Goofy, who is able to grab it. Just as Aang begins to pull Goofy free, however, both he and the monster vanish. Aang falls out of the sky in surprise. Cut to Aang laid out at the base of the stone statue of a bear. Fade to black. The scene returns with Aang sitting up, with a crescent moon overhead. Aang seems bathed in moonlight.)_

**Aang**: Goofy! _(He looks around and the view zooms out a bit.)_ I failed.

_(Fade to another night scene of treetops. The screen pans down and then a cut to soldiers on war ostriches, a lantern hanging off the point soldier's mount. The screen pans left to show four mounts total, one of them bearing a basically naked and chained General Iroh.)_

**Iroh**: Where are you taking me?

**Captain**: We're taking you to face justice.

**Iroh**: Right. But where, specifically?

**Captain**: A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you.

**Iroh** _(whistfully)_: Ah! The great city of Ba-Sing-Se.

**Captain**: It was greater than you were, apparently.

**Iroh** _(defensively)_: I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se! After 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired, _(yawns, puts face in the back of the soldier he is riding with)_ and I'm still tired.

_(Iroh falls off the ostrich and the soldier stops to look. Cut to Iroh lying on the road, chained up tight, but a smile on his face. The put a light on him and pick him up. After they exit the screen, the camera pans down and zooms to show the sandal that Iroh has left behind. Cut back to Iroh, who smiles. Shift to view to Donald sitting at the village gate, looking into the forest. Katara comes up behind him while the noises of the night fill the air.)_

**Katara**: I'm sure they'll be back.

**Donald**: I know…. But, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have said to him that he was an idiot. I'm the one's who's the idiot.

**Katara** _(putting a cover over Donald's back)_: You should get some rest.

**Donald** _(holding Goofy's shield and trying to sound hopeful)_: Everything's gonna be okay.

**Katara**: Goofy's in good hands. I would be shocked if Aang didn't returned without him.

_(In the midst of the Katara's comforting words, Aang appears along the forest trail leading up to the gate. In this light it is clear now that he is not just illuminated by the moon. He is in fact colored a light blue, as if he is glowing slightly in some surreal fashion. In the foreground we can see Donald's downcast face on the left of the screen as Aang begins to speak.)_

**Aang**: Donald, Donald I lost him.

_(Neither he nor Katara react to Aang's voice. As Aang comes closer, the sun rises behind her and the old man.)_

**Katara**: The sun is rising. Let's just hope they'll return soon.

**Aang**: What? No, I'm right here! Grrr!!!

_(He puts his hands in front of Katara's face, but to no effect. Cut to Aang's p.o.v., with the rising disk of the sun in front of him. He looks at his hands glowing blue. Switch to a frontal view of Aang which zooms up to his face.)_

**Aang**: I'm in the spirit world!

_(Fade to white. Scene returns to a daytime shot of the sandal that Iroh left behind. Zuko picks up the sandal and sniffs it, a look of disgust spreading over his face.)_

**Zuko**: Yup, that's Uncle Iroh.

_(Cut to wide shot of Zuko standing next to his war rhinoceros, the cut to Donald, Katara and Sora both standing dejectedly next to the gate post. The shot widens to show Aang sitting next to her.)_

**Aang** _(smiling)_: I'll figure this out, guys, I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is? figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem!

_(Aang looks to his right, then cut to Appa moving along the outside of the wall towards Sora, Donald, Sokka, Katara and Aang. He grunts and puts his nose up to them.)_

**Aang**: Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here. But, I guess you can't see me either.

_(Appa keeps grunting at them until they looks up at him.)_

**Katara**: It's ok, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back.

**Sokka: **I bet they even found a bunch of moon peaches and are eating them without us.

**Sora: **That, or finding them for a teat for all us.

_(Sora, Katara and Donald all walk back into the village, Appa in tow. Cut to a frontal shot of Aang turning to look back down the forest path.)_

**Aang**: What am I supposed to do?

_(The shot expands to show much of the forest.)_

**Aang** _(shouting)_: Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?

_(He gets no response at first and looks down in despair. Then, he notices something and looks back down the path, his face showing elation.)_

**Aang**: Goofy?

_(A light shines from down the path. The camera zooms up to it to reveal a blue spirit dragon flying toward him. Cut back to Aang who sees this with alarm.)_

**Aang**: That's definitely not Goofy!

_(He opens his glider and takes flight back into the village, but he hits the ground again a few feet away. He gets up and tries to airbend the glider off the ground, but nothing happens. Aang looks down at his hands in disbelief.)_

**Aang**: What? I can't airbend in the spirit world!

_(Cut to the blue spirit dragon bearing down on Aang, then cut to commercial break.)_

**Scene III**

_(When the show returns we once again see the blue dragon, wreathed in radioactive blue fire, bearing down on Aang. Cut to the clearing in front of the gate where Aang stands. Suddenly the dragon is upon him and Aang cowers beneath it, fear framing his young face.)_

**Aang**: You don't know where Goofy is, do you?

_(In response, the dragon bends its head down and touches Aang's head with one of its whiskers. Aang's eyes glow with a blue fire when touched. A flashback begins of an old man riding the dragon the way Aang rides Appa. They approach the camera; in life the dragon was red and brown. The flashback ends as the blue dragon breaks its touch.)_

**Aang**: You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me. I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?

_(The dragon bends its neck and Aang jumps on.)_

**Aang**: I'll be back guys. _(To the dragon)_ Take me to Roku!

_(Aang and the dragon take off. Cut to Donald stroking Appa sadly, with Aang and the dragon visible of his left shoulder as they depart. Fade to an overhead shot of a winding mountain path. The four war ostriches plod along it. Cut to Iroh and his captor. He looks up and is startled to see the blue dragon and Aang whiz by overhead. They pass right over the heads of the procession, but it is clear that only Iroh has seen anything.)_

**Captain**: What's the problem?

**Iroh**: Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose.

**Captain**: Too loose?

**Iroh**: That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much.

**Captain**: Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs.

_(Cut to a shot of the sky over the path which pans down to reveal the ostriches parked on the ground. The corporal gets off and he touches Iroh's handcuffs, Iroh breathes on them. They become red hot and Iroh grabs the corporal's hand and puts them on the hot iron. The corporal screams in pain and Iroh hops off the ostrich. He launches himself into the air and fires a blast of flame from his feet at the other soldier's on their ostriches. He rolls off the path and down the hill during the ensuing uproar. Cut to a view from Aang's p.o.v. on the dragon as they swiftly approach a volcanic island. It has a beautiful Fire Temple on it, which they enter and fly straight towards the ceiling.)_

**Aang**: Hey, what are you doing!? Ahhhh!!!

_(They rapidly approach the ceiling, which they pass through harmlessly. The dragon alights on the floor of a secret chamber at the top of the temple. It is empty except for the statue of an old man in the background. Aang dismounts and walks toward the statue.)_

**Aang**: I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku.

_(Aang looks back at the dragon, which touches him on the temple once again. Aang's eyes light up blue, and this time the vision is of a huge, flaming comet rocketing through the sky. The vision ends as the dragon breaks contact.)_

**Aang**: Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?

_(The dragon lowers its head in response. Cut to a wider shot where it now revealed that the sun shines through a tiny window high up in the ceiling. The shaft of light, previously blocked by the dragon, now hits the wall near Roku's right shoulder. The dragon touches Aang again and a vision of time passing at the Fire Temple begins. Cut to an exterior shot of the temple sitting on its volcanic promontory. Clouds fly by at incredible speed overhead and the sun rounds its daily course in a matter of seconds. Three days pass in this fashion before a fade to show the floor of the statue's chamber. Two Asian written characters are shown before cutting to a shot of the little window where the sunlight enters. Days pass in rapid succession there as well. Shift to a long shot of the statue from the back of the room, where it is clear with each day the spot where the shaft of sunlight hits the back wall gets closer to hitting the statue's face as each day passes. The vision ends.)_

**Aang**: It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! _(Turning to dragon)_ So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku? _(The dragon grunts.)_ But I can't wait that long. I need to save Goofy now.

_(Cut to a long, overhead shot of Aang and the dragon departing the volcanic and terrific speed, then cut to Iroh rolling down the hillside, still chained. The earthebender soldiers watch him from over the lip, earthbend a torrent of dirt and rock after him and then slide down the hillside in pursuit. When they catch up to him, Iroh is almost buried.)_

**Soldier**: He is too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now.

**Captain**: I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely.

_(Cut to a close up of Iroh's face. He spits out a stone and looks with disdain upon his captors. Cut to Appa, Sora, Sokka, Donald and Katara flying reconnaissance over the forest.)_

**Sora**: It's no use guys. I don't see them anywhere.

**Katara: **Same here.

**Sokka: **Ditto over here too. Our best change is to go back to the village and wait. Unless the spirit took both of them.

_(Cut to Katara and Sora both giving Sokka an evil eye look. Making him nervous from the look.)  
_

**Sokka: **Or, they could be both fine.

_(Cut to wide shot as she turns Appa to fly back to the village. Shift to a huge reptilian foot slamming into the ground where a clear trail of the war ostriches can be seen. Cut to Zuko atop his war rhinoceros, who looks over his shoulder to see Appa flying in the distance.)_

**Zuko**: The Avatar and the Keybearer!

_(He yanks the reigns to turn the beast back, but then he looks down the trail that leads to his captured uncle. He looks back again in the direction he saw Appa, indecision marking his face. Cut to Aang and the dragon flying through the wasteland at the edge of the forest. Up ahead the bear stature can be seen, rapidly growing larger. His body sits crossed legged atop it. Aang braces himself for impact, but he rejoins his own body as the dragon disappears into the statue. He wakes up, now back in the material world. He jumps down off the statue and turns to stare in wonder at it. After a close up of the face of the bear statue, Aang opens his glider and flies back toward the village. Cut to a view of the setting sun from the village where Donald and Sora both look downcast. Donald is standing on the porch of the meetinghouse while Sora is standing next to him. Katara and Sokka both look at them worried. Out of the sunset Aang comes into view and lands near her. Katara rushes to hug him and Momo flies to perch on his master's shoulder.)_

**Donald**: You're back! Where's Goofy?

**Aang** _(downcast)_: I'm not sure.

_(The sun sets and both look over their shoulders to the forest. Fade to Iroh and his captors in an earthen pit. Iroh is stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him.)_

**Captain**: These dangerous hands must be crushed.

_(The captain cries aloud as he raises a huge boulder from the ground and moves it to hover over Iroh's hands. He drops it. A moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, Zuko enters the screen from the left and kicks it out of the way. He lands and breaks the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick. Iroh rises with a smile.)_

**Iroh**: Excellent form, Prince Zuko.

**Zuko**: You taught me well.

**Captain**: Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered.

_(Cut to Iroh and Zuko, back to back, surrounded by their would be captors.)_

**Iroh**: Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched!

_(All five earthbenders launch stones at the pair. Iroh swings his chains and breaks them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasts the two nearest him with fire. Cut to a frontal view of Zuko where it is clear that the two soldiers behind him have just shot two large rocks at him. Zuko is about to be hit when the stones are wrapped in Iroh's chains. He swings them around his body and releases them back at their captors. They are hit in the stomach and are both knocked out. The Captain launches several rocks at Zuko, who dodges them and returns fire. The fire blast is blocked when the Captain lowers his head and the fire breaks harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raise two huge sheets of rock and Zuko looks afraid, but then chains wrap around the Captain's feet and his is pulled to the ground by Iroh. The rocks land on top of him. Cut to the Earth Kingdom soldiers groaning and buried in dirt, Iroh and Zuko standing over them. They look at each other and smile, Zuko putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder. Cut to an overhead shot of the pit.)_

**Zuko**: Now would you please put on some clothes!

_(Fade to Aang standing at the village gate once again. It is still night. Cut to the chief, Momo, Sora, Katara, Sokka, Donald and Katara looking out of the meetinghouse window towards Aang, then cut to Aang standing at the gate again, the wind blowing dead leaves past him. Some time has evidently passed, and Aang's begins to walk back into the village. As he approaches a building with a wind chime that is sounding in the wind, the monster appears. Cut to the monster breaking through the roof of the building with the wind chime. It roars in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth. Cut to Aang who cries out and begins to make an energy shell similar to the one he created in ?The Southern Air Temple.? Cut to Katara looking out the window.)_

**Katara**: Aang, what are you doing? Run!

_(The creature roars and runs toward another building, but Aang runs underneath its legs and then jumps up onto its forehead. His hand glows light blue, and Aang sues a panda bear superimposed over the monster. Aang jumps back to the porch of a nearby building.)_

**Aang**: You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back.

_(The spirit stands still while Aang speaks. When he is finished, he shows Hei-Bai the acorn that Sora gave him. The spirit smiles and Aang places the acorn on the porch. The monster picks up the acorn and transforms into a panda, who turns and walks away from the village. Cut to Aang standing on the porch. The shot widens to show Katara and the other villagers coming up behind him. The scene then shifts to the panda exiting the gate. Behind him a thicket of bamboo grows to man height in seconds. A moment later, Goofy and a few villagers exit the thicket looking confused.)_

**Goofy: **What happened?

**Donald and Sora**: Goofy!

_(They both run to hug him, as other villagers hug their loved ones.)_

**Goofy: **Gosh, did I miss something?

**Katara**: You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?

**Goofy: **_(thinks after a brief pause) _A bit…hungry.

**Donald: **Goofy, I'm sorry I called you stupid…and buck tooth.

**Goofy: **Oh, and I sorry I called you hot head.

**Donald **_(smiles)_**: **Friends?

**Goofy **_(smiles)_**: **Friends.

_(They both hug each other. Cut to Sokka, Sora, Katara and Aang looking at Donald and Goofy with smiles.)_

**Sokka: **About time.

_(Cut to the chief flanked by two villagers on each side. It is sometime later that night.)_

**Chief**: Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done.

**Sokka**: You could give us some supplies and some money.

**Katara** **and Doanld **_(angrily)_: Sokka!

**Sokka**: What? We need stuff.

**Chief** _(bowing)_: It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey. _(He exits.)_

**Katara**: I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own.

**Aang**: Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else.

_(Aang looks downcast, cut to a flashback of the comet vision.) _

**Sora**: What is it?

**Aang**: I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit.

**Katara**: That's great!

**Sokka**: Creepy, but great.

**Donald: **Hey, it'll be better then Halloween Town.

**Aang**: There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him.

**Katara**: But, the solstice is tomorrow.

**Aang**: Yeh, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation.

_(Music gets dramatic and cut to the terrified faces of Sokka, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Katara. Camera pans up to the moon over the hills.)_

* * *

That's Chapter 7 out of the way. Chapter 8 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	8. Book 1 Water: Chapter 8

Hello readers, here's the eighth chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 8**

**Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice Part 2**

_

* * *

_

_(Scene opens with a shot of the bright full moon over a mountain range. The camera pans down to Aang and Appa in the square of a village. Aang is frustratedly pulling on Appa's reins.)_

**Aang **(_groaning and pulling on the reins_): Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!

**Appa**: GRRRRRRR

_(Appa and Aang face each other.)_

**Aang**: Look, I'm sorry, but the others aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. (_angrily_) So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!

_(Aang continues to pull on Appa's reins. Appa continues to remain immovable. Aang pulls so hard on the reins that he falls to the ground. Camera zooms in on his dejected face. Suddenly, Aang hears Donald's voice and turns around. Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and members of the village are standing behind Appa.)_

**Donald**: I think his big butt is trying to tell you something.

**Katara**: Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I.

(_Scene cuts to a close up of a comet racing across the sky. Cut back to Aang. He gets up from the ground and walks towards Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara.)_

**Aang**: But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today.

_(Aang jumps up onto Appa's back and looks back hesitatingly at Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara. Donald, Goofy and Sora jump in front of Appa.)_

**Donald**: We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang.

**Sora**: At least not without your friends.

**Goofy: **We got your back.

_(Scene cuts to Momo jumping up onto Aang's arm. Momo chitters happily. Scene cuts to a wide view of Aang, Appa, Sora, Donlad, Goofy, Katara and Sokka. Appa licks Donald' head.)_

**Donald**: EWWWWW

**Chief**: It's a long journey to the Crescent Island. _(He hands Aang a parcel.)_ You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck.

**Aang**: Thank you, for your?..

**Chief **(_urgently pointing away_); Go!

_(Appa takes off and the scene cuts to an aerial view of the village. Scene cuts to the Chief coming out of a door. He is sighing and rubbing his forehead. He walks directly into Prince Zuko. Zuko is accompanied by General Iroh on the back of a war rhinoceros.)_

**Zuko**: Having trouble sleeping? _(Zuko pushes the Chief back into the doorway. Camera cuts to a close up of Zuko's face.)_ Seen the Avatar and the Keybearer lately?

_(Scene cuts to an ocean view. The sun is high in the sky. The camera pans to Appa flying through the clouds and zooms in on Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Aang on Appa's back. Aang looks over his shoulder at the rising sun. He turns forward with a determined look on his face.)_

**Aang**: Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!

_(Scene cuts to a wide view of Appa flying. He pumps his large tail and growls in assent. Scene cuts again to Zuko's ship racing through the ocean. Camera zooms in on the ship's deck. Cut to a close up of General Iroh's face.)_

**Iroh** (_concerned and frustrated_): Sailing into Fire Nation waters?.of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.

_(Scene cuts to a close up of the deck of Zuko's ship. Zuko is in the forefront looking through a high powered spy glass. A guard is behind Zuko to the left. Iroh is behind Zuko to the right.)_

**Zuko**: I have no choice, Uncle.

**Iroh** (_angrily_): Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!?!? _(With a look of anguish and worry)_ What if you're caught?

**Zuko** (_turning around from the spy glass_): I'm chasing the Avatar and the Keybearer. My father will understand why I'm returning home.

**Iroh**: You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.

_(Zuko turns back to the spy glass. Scene cuts to Zuko's view of the sky through the glass. He searches the skies for a few seconds and identifies Appa's flying form in the distance.)_

**Zuko**: There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!

_(Scene cuts to Appa flying in the foreground with Zuko's ship gaining on them in the background. Camera zooms in on Sora, Donald and Sokka.)_

**Sora**: Aang, we got trouble!

**Donald: **Big trouble!

**Sokka**: And its gaining fast!

_(Scene cuts to a close up of the bowels of Zuko's ship. A catapult is raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult is loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. The camera pans to Zuko and Iroh standing behind the catapult. Iroh, fanning himself, wrinkles his nose in disgust.)_

**Iroh** (_groaning_): Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?

_(Zuko shoots a fire ball at the projectile and it ignites. He raises his arm in the air.)_

**Zuko**: On my mark????Fire!

_(A Fire Nation soldier cuts the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile is hurtled into the air. The camera follows the track of the fire ball and zooms in on Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka on Appa's back. Goofy turns around and shouts to Aang.)_

**Goofy**: Fire ball!

**Aang**: I'm on it!

_(Aang pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa swerves just in time. The fire ball sails over his head. Scene cuts to Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Aang on Appa's back.)_

**Katara** (_covering her nose with her hand_): We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!

**Donald**: Can't you make Appa go any faster?

**Aang** (_holding his nose_): Yeah, but there's just one little problem.

_(Camera cuts back to a close up of Zuko's face. His eyes widen.)_

**Zuko**: A blockade!

_(Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the ocean with a double line of Fire Nation war ships as stretching to the horizon. The camera zooms in on the deck of one of the war ships. It is lined with trebuchets. Scene cuts back to Zuko's face. Behind him are the Fire Nation soldier and General Iroh.)_

**Iroh** (_pulling on his beard thoughtfully_): Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you.

_(Zuko glares at his Uncle. Scene cuts to a close up of Aang on Appa's back. He is looking at the line of war ships.)_

**Aang**: If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way.

**Katara**: There's no time.

**Aang**: This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. Its too dangerous.

**Sora**: And that's exactly why we're here.

**Sokka**: Let's run this blockade.

**Aang**: Appa! Yip! Yip!

_(Appa growls affirmatively and soars swiftly off screen. Scene cuts to a long distance view of Zuko's ship. Camera zooms in on Iroh and Zuko.)_

**Zuko**: He's not turning around.

**Iroh**: Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar and the Keybearer.

**Zuko** (_bowing his head_): I'm sorry, Uncle. _(Turning to his helmsman, he points forward)_ Run the blockade!

_(Scene cuts to the view from another spy glass, this one belonging to Commander Zhao. He focuses first on Appa and then on Zuko's ship.)_

**Zhao**: The Avatar, Keybearer?.and the banished Prince. This must be my lucky day.

**Soldier**: Commander Zhao, what are your orders?

**Zhao**: Shoot the Bison down.

**Soldier**: But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir, one of our own. What if it's hit?

**Zhao**: So be it. _(The soldier starts back in alarm.)_ It belongs to a traitor. _(Zhao turns towards a soldier standing ready at the trebuchet.)_ Ignite! _(The soldier ignites one trebuchet. The camera pans down the length of the ship as each soldier ignites his assigned trebuchet.)_ Launch!!!

_(Fire balls fly into the air on either side of Zhao. Scene cuts to a long distance view of all the war ships in the blockade launching fire balls at the same time. The camera zooms in on Zuko and Iroh on the deck of their ship as they watch the approaching barrage of fire balls. Scene cuts to a close up of Appa, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Katara. They all scream as the fire balls come racing towards them. Appa swerves and dips and dives to avoid the fire balls. The camera zooms in on Aang's face. His teeth are clenched. His hands are tight around Appa's reins as he tries to help the Bison avoid the fire balls. Scene cuts to a close up of a fire ball. The fire ball grazes Appa's back. Katara, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Momo beat out the fire on Appa's back. Appa growls in anger and pain.)_

**Aang**: Appa! Are you ok?

**Appa** (_affirmatively_): Grrrrrr!

_(Scene cuts to the fire balls sailing towards Zuko's ship. The camera zooms in on the deck of the ship. A soldier is trying to keep his balance as the ship is rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball lands extremely close to the ship and generates a wave that breaks across the deck. Another fireball hits the back part of the ship. Prince Zuko braces himself against the catapult. He turns towards the front of the ship. The engine master calls to him from off screen. Zuko turns around to speak to him. The engine master points to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.)_

**Engine Master**: Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!

**Zuko** (_turning back towards the front of the ship_): Do not stop this ship.

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Commander Zhao. Trebuchets stand ready behind him.)_

**Zhao**: Launch!

_(Scene cuts to a panoramic view of Zhao's fleet. Each ship launches multiple fireballs into the air. Scene cuts to Appa bursting through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. The camera zooms in on Aang from behind. He is trying to help Appa avoid the fireball bombardment. In front of them, 12 fireballs shoot through the clouds, smoke trailing behind them. Appa swerves to miss one on his left. The camera zooms in again on Aang's back as a fireball bursts in front of them. Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka all scream as Appa swerves. Scene cuts to a long distance view of Appa diving to avoid the fireballs. The smoke trails from multiple fireballs surround Appa. Appa flies directly past the camera. The camera now picks up the view from Appa's eyes. Fireballs continue to shoot through the sky. Two fireballs collide and explode directly in front of Appa. Appa growls and rears up to avoid the combustion. He bucks and Sokka is thrown from his back. Katara screams and reaches out for Sokka. Sokka begins to fall and disappears into the clouds below. The camera zooms in on Aang's face. He screams Sokka's name and pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa dives to catch Sokka before he hits the ocean. The camera follows Appa's dive and Sokka's fall. Appa gets beneath Sokka. As Sokka continues to fall, Sora reaches out his hand to catch him. The camera zooms in on Sora and Sokka's hands as they clasp. Appa hits the water, each of his six legs using the ocean's surface like a trampoline. He begins his ascent. The camera cuts to a close up of Sokka and Katara sitting in Appa's saddle. A large pink fish is thrown up from the ocean and hits Sokka directly in the face. Sokka gasps and falls backward. The fish bounces off his face to be caught by a chittering Momo. The scene cuts to the Fire Navy ships as they let loose another barrage of fiery missiles. Appa, still close to the surface of the water, swerves back and forth as fireballs land in the ocean. The camera zooms in on Aang again. He is fully concentrated on avoiding the fireballs. The scene cuts to the deck of Zhao's ship. Zhao is standing in the foreground, a fully loaded trebuchet in the background. He raises his right arm.)_

**Zhao**: Ready??..

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Appa flying headfirst into the Fire Navy blockade. The tension mounts as Appa flies closer and closer to the blockade line. The scene cuts to an aerial view of Appa, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang, Katara and Sokka. The scene cuts again quickly to a close up of Zhao's face.)_

**Zhao**: Fire!

_(A single fireball is shot at Appa. The scene cuts to a close up of Sora's left eye as he watches the fireball approaching. With a determined look on his face, Sora leaps from Appa. He summons his Keyblade assumes the pose. The camera zooms in on Sora and the fireball headed on a collision course for one another. Sora grunts and shoots a magic fire attack directly into the center of the approaching fireball. The fireball explodes from the inside out as a result of Sora's magic fire blast. The fragments form a halo of smoke and debris around Appa. Appa flies through the center of the halo. Sora loses his balance amidst the flying rubble and is thrown back onto Appa's shoulders. Sokka and Goofy grab his arms to steady him. Appa flies through the Fire Nation blockade. The camera zooms out. Appa is merely a tiny, white bison-shaped speck as he passes the blockade line. Scene cuts to an euphoric Aang. He raises his left fist into the air.)_

**Aang**: We made it!!!

_(The camera pans up to a shot of Sokka, Donald, Sora, Goofy and Katara. All have looks of shock and amazement on their faces.)_

**Sokka** (_in pure disbelief_): We got into the Fire Nation???..(_his shoulders slump_)?..Great??.

_(Scene cuts to Commander Zhao. He is approached by one of his soldiers.)_

**Soldier**: Where do you think the Avatar and the Keybearer are headed, Sit?

**Zhao** (_bowing his head_): I'm not sure. (_turning his head towards Prince Zuko's approaching ship_) But I bet a certain banished prince will know.

(_Scene cuts to Prince Zuko's ship approaching the Fire Navy's blockade. As Zuko's ship gets closer, the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar his way. Scene cuts to Iroh and Zuko on the deck of Zuko's ship.)_

**Iroh**: We're on a collision course!

**Zuko**: We can make it!

_(Scene cuts to the deck of Zhao's ship. A large group of Fire Nation soldiers stands at parade rest behind him. Their leader snaps to attention and speaks.)_

**Soldier**: The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, Sir.

**Zhao**: Wait. Cut the engines. Let them pass.

**Soldier**: Sir?

_(Zhao does not respond. Zuko's ship slides easily through the blockade. The camera cuts back and forth between Zhao's and Zuko's determined faces. The scene cuts again to Zuko and Iroh. Iroh looks at the blockade fading into the distance. He looks pensive and strokes his beard. He is not sure what to make of Zhao's move. Scene cuts to Appa flying through Fire Nation air space. Appa grunts. Appa continues to fly. His tail begins to droop and his legs slacken as he gets more and more tired. Appa, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Momo relax on his back. The scene cuts to Aang falling asleep on Appa's head. Momo is sleeping on Aang's head.. Suddenly, Aang's face lights up in recognition.)_

**Aang**: There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!

_(A crescent shaped island appears through the clouds. In the center of the crescent is a large, active volcano. Fire and steam belch forth from it's cone. Appa flies towards the island. The camera zooms in on the Fire Temple Aang has been seeking. The temple sits on a promontory directly below the volcano. Appa lands near the temple. Aang pats Appa's face lovingly.)_

**Aang**: You did it buddy. Nice flying.

_(Appa groans and rolls onto his side in pure exhaustion. Katara walks towards Appa and begins to rub his tummy. Sokka and Donald are both stretching in the background)_

**Katara **(_to Appa_): Oh! You must be tired!

**Sokka** (_thinking that Katara is talking to him_) No. (_grunting and stretching_) I'm good. (_jogging in place_) Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders.

**Sora** (_turns towards Sokka a wry look on his face_): Sokka, she was talking to Appa.

**Sokka** (_stopping in mid jog_): Well, I was talking to Momo.

_(The camera zooms in on Momo hanging upside down from a nearby tree. He chitters and looks quizzically at Sokka. Scene cuts to a close up of the steep path leading to the Fire Temple. Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka walk hesitatingly up the path. They continually look to their left and right in anticipation of an attack. Scene cuts to a close up of the Fire Temple. The camera pans down the temple. Sokka, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Momo are crouched behind a low wall in front of the temple.)_

**Sokka**: I don't see any guards.

**Donald: **Well that's just lazy.

**Katara**: The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died.

**Sora**: Its almost sundown.

**Aang: **We'd better hurry.

_(Aang leaps over the low wall. Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Momo follow him. The camera cuts back and forth between the setting sun and Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara, Sokka and Momo running through the temple. Scene cuts to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka tip-toeing through the center of the temple. Sokka stops in mid tip-toe.)_

**Sokka**: Wait???.I think I heard something.

_(Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Katara turn around. Behind them are 5 elderly men in red robes. One of the elderly men speaks and identifies the group as Fire Sages.)_

**Fire Sage**: We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar.

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Katara. All have puzzled and startled looks on their faces. Aang steps forward.)_

**Aang**: Great! I am the Avatar.

_(Scene cuts back to a close up of the Fire Sages.)_

**Fire Sage**: We know.

_(The Fire Sage assumes the firebending pose and shoots a fireball at Aang. The camera zooms in on the fireball as it races towards Aang. Fade to black.)_

**Act II**

_(Scene opens with a wide shot of the interior of the Fire Temple. Three fireballs are swiftly approaching Aang. Sora quickly summons his Keyblade and uses his reflect magic and deflects the fireballs. He turns towards Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Katara.)_

**Sora**: I'll hold them off. Run!

_(Sora turns back to face the Fire Sages as Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Katara run down the corridor. His face is determined. He bends low and swipes his Keyblade in an arc sending a burst of air directly at the feet of the Fire Sages. All five of the Fire Sages are knocked to the floor, face first. They grunt as they fall. Sora runs after Sokka and Katara. The Fire Sages slowly pick themselves up off the floor.)_

**Fire Sage**: If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!

_(The camera zooms out into an aerial view of the temple corridor. The five Fire Sages all move off in different directions. Scene cuts to a close up of Katara, Aang, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Momo running through the temple. As they approach a corner, Sora comes running towards them. They stop abruptly to avoid running head first into Sora.)_

**Sora**: Follow me!

**Aang**: Do you know where you're going?

**Sora**: Nope! _(Aang disappears around the corner. Sokka, Katara, Aang, Donald, Goofy and Momo begin to follow him. Suddenly, Sora comes running back around the corner. A Fire Sage is hard on his heels.)_ Wrong way!

**Shyu**: Come back!

(_Aang, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Momo continue to race around corner after corner trying to lose the pursuing Shyu. Finally, they run into a corridor that turns out to be a dead end. With no escape, they face the Fire Sage.)_

**Shyu**: I don't want to fight you. I am a friend.

_(Scene cuts to a shot of Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Katara in battle positions.)_

**Sokka**: Firebenders aren't our friends.

_(Shyu moves carefully towards them. As he approaches Aang, he drops to his knees and bows.)_

**Shyu**: I know why you're here, Avatar.

**Aang** (_surprised and relaxing his poise_): You do?

**Shyu**: Yes. (_standing up_) You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him.

_(Scene cuts to a close up of Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Katara. Their faces are quizzical and wary.)_

**Sora**: How?

_(The Shyu reaches towards the wall and turns the light fixture. The fixture is a lever. Behind the fixture is small hole in the wall. Shyu takes a deep breath and shoot fire through the hole. Fire frames one of the panels in the wall. The panel slides back and to the right. The secret passage is revealed. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappears into the dark below.)_

**Shyu **(_gesturing towards the secret passage_): This way.

_(Scene cuts back to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka, their faxes still showing apprehension and distrust. Suddenly a voice from behind Shyu says, ?Find them.? The camera cuts back to Shyu. He looks quickly and nervously behind him and turns back to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka.)_

**Shyu**: Time is running out. Quickly!

_(Scene cuts back to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka. Aang, Sora and Katara look at each other and nod in agreement. All six start towards the opening to the secret passage. Shyu follows them into the passage. He touches a lever and closes the door behind them. Scene cuts to Prince Zuko's damaged ship sailing through the water. Dark black smoke billows from the back of the ship. The camera cuts to an extreme close up of Prince Zuko's hand gripping a bar. His hand clenches. The camera zooms out to Zuko and Iroh on the deck of the ship.)_

**Zuko**: What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?

**Iroh**: Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after??the Avatar and the Keybearer.

**Zuko**: If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do.

_(The camera zoom in on Zuko's determined face. Slowly the shot fades from Prince Zuko's face to the Fire Temple. The sun is setting to the left. The temple is silhouetted in shadow on the right. Scene cuts to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara, Sokka, Momo and Shyu walking down the stairs and into a vast and cavernous system of tunnels. They continue to walk through the tunnels, the live magma from the volcano to their right.)_

**Shyu**: Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma.

**Sora**: Did you know Avatar Roku?

**Shyu**: No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place.

**Aang**: Is that how you knew I was coming?

**Shyu**: A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes??began to glow!

**Goofy**: Hey, that's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!

**Shyu**: At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world.

**Donald**: If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack Aang then?

**Shyu**: Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came.

**Aang** (_pausing and leaning against the tunnel wall_): They were waiting for me.

**Sokka** (_putting his arm around Aang's shoulders_): Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late.

_(Aang glares at Sokka. The camera zooms in on Shyu as he speaks.)_

**Shyu**: They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. (_shaking his head in dismay_) I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages.

**Aang** (_bowing slightly to Shyu_): Thank you for helping me.

_(The camera cuts to a close up of Shyu's face. He smiles warmly at the young Avatar. Scene cuts to Shyu, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara, Sokka and Momo climbing up steps in the tunnel.)_

**Shyu**: We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. _(Scene cuts to a long deep spiral of stairs. The party continues to climb up and up.)_ Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him.

_(Scene cuts to the light from a single window shining into an otherwise dark room. Suddenly, the floor lifts up and Shyu's head appears. He walks up the final steps into the temple, followed by Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara, Sokka and Momo. The camera zooms out as they proceed towards the doors to the sanctuary. Shyu gasps suddenly.)_

**Shyu**: NO!

**Aang**: Shyu, what's wrong?

**Shyu**: The sanctuary doors, they're closed.

**Katara**: Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?

**Shyu**: No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts.

**Katara: **Wait, Sora, you could use that fire magic to help open the door.

**Sora: **_(uncertain) _I don't think I can. I mean, I may be able to do one or two, but not all five fire blast.

_(The camera cuts to a close up of Sokka's face. He scratches his chin thoughtfully.)_

**Sokka**: Five fire blasts, huh? (_Sokka's face lights up with an idea. The camera pans up to a lantern, in lieu of a light bulb, directly above his head. The ?ding? of discovery sounds.)_ I think I can help you out.

_(Scene cuts back to Prince Zuko's ship. Smoke is still pouring out of the damaged rear engine. The camera pans to the back of the ship. Zuko has instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel is being lowered into the ocean. Scene cuts to a close up of Prince Zuko. He is speaking to Iroh.)_

**Zuko**: Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover.

_(Camera cuts to Iroh. He grunts, strokes his beard and shakes his head disapprovingly.)_

**Iroh**: Hmmmm

_(Scene cuts to the smaller ship being deployed. It lands safely in the water and disappears into the smoke. Scene cuts to the view from Commander Zhao's spyglass. Just as Zuko predicted, all he can see is the black smoke from the damaged ship. The camera cuts to a close up of Zhao's face. He lowers the spyglass. Scene cuts back to Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shyu, Aang and Katara standing in front of the doors to the Fire Temple Sanctuary. Sokka is sitting on the floor, Momo on his knee. Sokka is filling small sacks.)_

**Sokka**: This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!

**Sora**: You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka.

**Shyu**: This might actually work.

_(Sokka stuffs the animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads guarding the door to the sanctuary. Sokka runs away from the doors. He joins Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Momo behind the nearest columns for protection from the blasts.)_

**Shyu**: The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in.

**Donald** (_turning towards Aang_): Its almost sunset. Are you ready?

**Aang**: Definitely.

_(Shyu sends a small stream of fire past the five lion heads. The twine ignites. Shyu joins Aang behind the column. Sokka crouches and holds tightly onto Katara's skirts. The small bombs go off and smoke fills the chamber. Aang runs towards the doors and pulls on the handles. The doors will not budge.)_

**Aang**: They're still locked.

**Shyu**: It didn't work.

_(Aang sinks to the floor. Scene cuts to an outside view of the Fire Temple. The sun is setting. Fade to black.)_

**Act III**

_(The scene opens with a shot of the Fire Temple lit by the setting sun. Scene cuts to Aang. Katara, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shyu and Momo standing in front of the doors to the sanctuary. Aang is angrily hurling air blasts at the locked doors.)_

**Aang**: Why won't it open! Aargh!

**Katara** (_grabbing Aang's arm_): Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do.

**Aang** (_hanging his head_): I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing.

_(Sokka approaches the doors. He runs his finger through the soot produced by the blasts. Momo chitters and crawls over the lion faces.)_

**Sokka**: I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen.

**Katara**: Sokka! You're a genius!

**Donald**: Wait, how is Sokka genius? His plan didn't even work.

**Sokka**: Come on Donald, let her dream.

**Katara**: You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work?..but it looks like it did.

**Donald**: Did the definition of ?genius? different on this world?

_(Scene dissolves to Shyu leading the four other Fire Sages to the sanctuary's doors.)_

**Shyu**: Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary.

**Fire Sage**: How did he get in?

**Shyu**: I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!

_(Shyu points to the space between the doors and the floor. A shadow, as if of two feet, moves back and forth.)_

**Fire Sage**: He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku.

_(Scene cuts to Aang perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around the columns. He slowly inches he way to the floor, ready to run the minute the Fire Sages open the doors. The camera pans to the five Fire Sages in firebending pose. They shoot five fire blasts into the lion's heads on the face of the door. Smoke appears around the door jambs. Scene cuts to a close up of the lock mechanism on the face of the doors. As the fire blasts work their way through the lock, the doors begin to creak and open slowly. The light from the interior of the sanctuary is initially blinding. As it begins to dissipate, the Fire Sages see a lone Momo inside the sanctuary. Momo sneezes and looks quizzically at the Fire Sages.)_

**Fire Sage**: It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!

_(Momo suddenly leaps at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka jump from behind five columns and grab the three nearest Fire Sages. They pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage. All four Fire Sages are subdued.)_

**Shyu**: Now, Aang!

**Sora**: Aang! Now's your chance!

_(Prince Zuko and Aang appear from behind a column. Zuko has taken Aang prisoner. He is holding Aang's arms tightly behind his back.)_

**Zuko**: The Avatar's coming with me! And you will soon Keybearer!

_(The tables turn for Katara, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shyu and Momo. Momo flies towards the ceiling. Katara, Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shyu are tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushes the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.)_

**Zuko**: Close the doors! Quickly!

_(Aang looks over his shoulder at Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara. As he and Zuko reach the opening, he makes several swift moves and knocks Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.)_

**Sora**: Go!

_(Aang banks left and jumps into the air to avoid a fire blast. He does several turns in mid-air. Aang uses the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sails through the doors just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind.)_

**Goofy**: He made it!

_(A blast of bright white light comes from behind the sanctuary doors. Scene cuts to Aang inside the sanctuary. He crouches on the floor in front of Avatar Roku's statue. The setting sunlight comes through an octagonal window at the top of the sanctuary. The light is reddish and moves slowly up the great statue.)_

**Aang** (_standing up_): The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?

_(Scene cuts back to the entryway. Four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assume firebending poses. They shoot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time, however, the lock mechanism does not respond. The camera cuts to a close up of Zuko's face. He is extremely aggravated.)_

**Zuko**: Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!

**Fire Sage**: It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside.

_(Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the outside of the Fire Temple. The sun is sinking slowly into the sea. Scene cuts again to the interior of the sanctuary. Aang stands in the center of the sanctuary facing Roku's statue. The light from the window is now on Roku's chest.)_

**Aang**: Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is airbending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!

_(Scene cuts to a close up of the Avatar Roku's face. The sunlight moves up his face. When the light hits the statue's eyes, they begin to glow. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke. When the smoke clears, Aang is standing face to face with Avatar Roku. They are on the top of a mountain range.)_

**Roku**: It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?

_(Camera cuts to a close up of Aang's face. He is shocked and amazed. He bows deeply to Avatar Roku. The scene cuts back to the entryway to the sanctuary. Shyu is kneeling on the floor in front of Prince Zuko. His hands are tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stand behind him.)_

**Zuko**: Why did you help the Avatar?

**Shyu**: Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty.

_(Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, comes the sound of one pair of hands clapping. Scene cuts to Commander Zhao approaching with Fire Nation troops.)_

**Zhao**: What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.

**Fire Sage **(_bowing_): Commander Zhao?..

**Zhao**: And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased.

_(A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. Zuko struggles.)_

**Zuko**: You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed.

**Zhao**: No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out.

_(Zhao then looks towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka tied up by a pillar. He walks up to them and looks closely at Sora, Donald and Goofy.)_

**Zhao: **And you three must be from another world. But I wonder, which one of you is this legendary Keybearer. Is it the duck, the goofy looking dog…or is it you, boy.

**Sora: **If you don't know who the Keybearer is, then you are stupid.

**Zhao: **Tough talk…from a child like yourself. But that won't matter, because once the Avatar is out of that room…you both, won't be leaving this tower.

_(Cut to a close up of Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara. They exchange worried glances. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku and Aang.)_

**Roku**: I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you.

**Aang**: Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?

**Roku**: Yes.

**Aang**: What does it mean?

_(The camera pans so that Roku's face is on the left of the screen. The light of the mountain range fades into a starry night sky. The comet slowly crosses the screen from left to right as Avatar Roku speaks.)_

**Roku**: One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations.

_(The camera follows the arc of the comet across the sky. The scene slowly fades to the light of the mountain range as the comet approaches Aang.. Aang is standing on the right of the screen as the comet fades away.)_

**Aang**: So the comet made them stronger?

**Roku**: Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine.

**Aang**: But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?

**Roku**: Listen carefully. _(Scene cuts to a close up of Fire Lord Ozai. His body is black against a wall of flames.)_ Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. _(Ozai takes a deep breath, raises his head, and screams a burst of fire from his open mouth. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku.)_ If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you and your friend ,Sora the Keybearer, must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives.

**Aang**: But I haven't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire. And Sora doesn't know how to control that white Drive form.

**Roku**: Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end.

_(The camera zooms in on Aang's face. Fear and worry wash across his features. The scene fades into bright white light. When the light fades out, the scene is a close up of Commander Zhao and his troops standing in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aang to emerge. The troops assume the firebending pose.)_

**Zhao**: When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power.

_(Scene cuts to Sokka, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shyu chained to a column.)_

**Goofy**: How's Aang going to make it out of this?

**Sokka**: How're we going to make it out of this?

_(The camera pans to the Fire Nation troops, standing ready to attack. A bright white light takes us back to Avatar Roku and Aang.)_

**Aang**: What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?

**Roku**: I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways?..for now.

**Aang**: But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?

**Roku**: I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. _(The camera zooms in on Roku's face. He closes his eyes. The scene dissolves to Commander Zhao's ships waiting in the bay outside the Fire Temple.)_ A great danger awaits you at the temple. _(The scene dissolves back to a close up of Roku's face.)_ I can help you face the threat. _(The scene dissolves from a close up of Roku's face to a close up of Aang's face. Dissolve to Commander Zhao and his troops in battle positions outside the sanctuary doors. Dissolve to a close up of Aang's face. The arrow on his head begins to glow.)_ But only if you are ready.

_(Aang opens his eyes. They are glowing. He opens his mouth to speak. His mouth is glowing.)_

**Aang**: I'm ready.

_(The camera zooms out to a shot of Roku and Aang on the top of the mountain. Smoke begins to swirl faster and faster around them. The scene dissolves to the door of the Fire Temple sanctuary. A blinding white light is coming from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops are silhouetted against the light. Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The camera follows the smoke to where the Fire Sages are standing. They look at the floor in shock and fear. Scene cuts to Sokka, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shyu tied to a column. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. All three turn their heads away to shield their eyes. Scene cuts back to Zhao and his troops in front of the door. The door begins to open, slowly. Scene cuts to Prince Zuko tied to another column. He too turns his head away from the light. Scene cuts back to a close up of Zhao and two of his soldiers standing ready to attack. The camera pans to the left, showing the rest of Zhao's soldiers.)_

**Zhao**: Ready??.

_(The camera continues to pan to the door of the sanctuary. The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary. Scene cuts to Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara struggling against their chains.)_

**Katara**: No! Aang!

_(Scene cuts back to a close up of Commander Zhao in firebending pose.)_

**Zhao**: Fire!

(_Zhao shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. Scene cuts to several pairs of hands shooting fire blasts into the sanctuary. The camera zooms out to take in all of Zhao's soldiers. In total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. The camera zooms in on the fire ball. It slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. The camera cuts to a close up of Zhao's shocked face. Scene cuts to Sokka, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shyu.)_

**Donald: **What the heck?!

**Goofy: **Whose that?!

**Shyu**: Avatar Roku!

_(Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku. He draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Sokka, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shyu and Zuko. Zuko, now free, runs. Scene cuts to the outside of the Fire Temple. Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku. His entire body is now glowing. The camera zooms in on his face as he turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and run for their lives. Scene cuts to Sora, Katara and Shyu.)_

**Shyu**: Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple!

**Sora: **We have to get out of here!

**Katara**: Not without Aang!

_(Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku standing in the doorway to the sanctuary. He raises his arm and brings it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rends the floor. Molten lava rises to the surface. The camera zooms in on Roku's hand. He lifts it up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano. Scene cuts to the volatile lava spurting and rising. A wall of magma shoots up through the entire temple structure. The lava explodes out of the very top of the temple. Scene cuts to Zhao and his men racing down the stairs. Scene cuts back to the entryway to the sanctuary. Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara are crouched behind a column for protection. Avatar Roku lowers his hands. The camera zooms in on Roku. He takes a deep breath and pushes his breath down. Scene cuts to the statue of Avatar Roku. The sunlight moves up his face. The eyes of the statue are no longer illuminated by the setting sun of the solstice. Scene cuts to a close up of Avatar Roku. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics are sucked back towards him. He is completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirls and dissipates, Aang is standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. His eyes are glowing. He closes his eyes, groans and sinks to the floor. Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka run to his side.)_

**Sora**: We got your back.

**Aang**: Thanks. Where's Shyu?

**Katara**: We don't know.

**Sokka: **He must have found another way out.

_(Scene cuts to the outside of the Fire Temple. Molten lava is pouring down the sides of the volcano. Smoke is billowing from the bottom of the temple. The temple begins to sink. Scene cuts to Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Aang. They approach the stairs that will lead them out of the temple. Lava has reached all but the top few steps. They realize that they are trapped. One of the columns crashes to the floor behind them. The gasp and run towards the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. They see that the temple is being devoured by the volcano. Scene cuts to their dismayed faces. Suddenly, they gasp. Scene cuts to Momo and Appa flying full speed towards the temple. Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Katara slide down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back. Appa zooms away just as the temple sinks further. Scene cuts to a close up of Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Katara on Appa's back. Aang is in the foreground. His arm rests on a bundle of scrolls. Momo hops up onto his lap, chittering. Momo has the hat of one of the Fire Sages on his head. Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the temple with Zhao's ships in the bay. The temple explodes. The camera zooms in on Zhao as he watches Appa fly off into the sunset.)_

**Zhao** (_angrily_): No prince. No Avatar. No Keybearer. Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors.

**Fire Sage**: But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar.

**Zhao**: Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!

_(Scene cuts to Appa caught in Prince Zuko's spyglass. He watches the bison fly away. He slowly lowers his spy glass. The scene cuts to Zuko's ship sailing away from the ruined Fire Temple. Scene cuts to Appa flying through the night sky. He is surrounded by puffy clouds. Scene cuts to Appa flying towards a bright full moon. The moon is large in the background. Aang, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Momo are silhouetted against the light of the moon. Aang has drawn apart from his friends. His head hangs down with the weight of what he has learned. First Katara gets up and moves towards Aang. She sits next to him and puts her arm around his shoulders. Next Sokka, gets up and moves toward Aang. He sits next to Aang, his hand on Aang's arm. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy also get up and sit next to them as well, Goofy rubs Aang's head in comfort. Finally, Momo flies towards Aang. He chitters and comes to rest directly in front of Aang. Appa growls lovingly, his tail rising and falling. The light from the moon grows brighter and brighter._)

* * *

That's Chapter 8 out of the way. Chapter 9 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	9. Book 1 Water: Chapter 9

Hello readers, here's the ninth chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 9**

**The Waterbending Scroll**

**

* * *

**

_(Opening shot of Appa flying through a mostly cloudy sky, broken only by a few shafts of sunlight that pierces the cloud cover dramatically in certain areas. Cut to Aang pacing up and down Appa's back, a worried expression on his face and then Donald driving Appa.)_

**Donald**: Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?

**Aang**: It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives.

**Sokka**: Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years? I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer.

**Donald** _(annoyed)_: That's not helping, Sokka.

**Aang** _(a frightened expression on his face)_: I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! And Sora just learnt about airbending with the Keyblade, and he doesn't know how to do waterbending with it yet! What are we gonna do!?

_(Aang has put his head in his hands in frustration. Cut to a view of the side of Aang's body, his left arm now hanging loose. Katara's arm appears as she grabs his hand. She pulls him to her where she is kneeling in the passenger area. Aang kneels beside her as she takes his hands in his.)_

**Katara**: Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you and Sora some of the stuff I know.

**Aang**: You'd do that?

_(Katara nods her head and smiles. She and Aang then crawl over to the edge of the saddle to look down.)_

**Katara**: We'll need to find a good source of water first.

**Sora: **_(not sure about the idea) _I don't know if I'm ready to start waterbending yet. What if something bad happens if I start learning it?

**Katara: **Sora, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be easy, trust me nothing bad is going to happen.

**Sokka**: _(to Sora)_ Maybe we can find a puddle for you and Aang to both splash in.

_(Cut to a shot of a huge waterfall followed by a rapid zoom backward to show the river running away from the bottom of the fall. Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka, Aang and Momo are on the left bank. Cut to close shot of Sokka, Donald, Goofy and Katara. Sokka looks a little sour, she looks up in excitement and happiness at the mighty waterfall. Screen pans left to show Aang and Sora both with expressions similar to Katara's.)_

**Goofy**: Nice puddle.

_(Cut to a shot of the six from a p.o.v. out in the catch basin of the water fall. Appa swoops in overhead, grunts loudly and drops himself into the water. Cut to Momo on a rock in the catch basin. The sun is blotted by a shadow ? the wave of water from Appa's messy swan dive. The wave crashes over him and he is soaked. Cut to Appa rolling over in the water, relaxing. Switch to Aang who has removed everything but his underwear and is ready to join the fun. Katara, visible in the background, does not look pleased.)_

**Aang**: Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy!

**Katara**: Remember the reason we're here.

_(Caught at the moment of running to jump in the water, stops and looks back to Katara.)_

**Aang**: Oh right, time to practice waterbending.

_(Cut to a long shot of the three on the bank. Aang pulls up his pants.)_

**Donald**: Great. So what are we supposed to do?

**Aang**: You could? clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?

_(Aang picks up a leafy branch and holds it out to Donald, who folds his arms across his chest.)_

**Donald**: So, while you guys are playing in the water, we're supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?

**Aang** _(smiling)_: Mud and bugs!

**Sokka and Goofy** _(pausing for a second)_: Okay.

_(Donald looks at Sokka and Goofy with a surprised look on his face. Sokka grabs the branch and walks away with Goofy, resigned to his task. Donald sighs in deafest and also joins them both. Cut to Appa resting low in the water, where he is blowing bubbles. Fade to a view of a Fire Navy ship's prow as it breaks the water. As the camera zooms backward, a jet of fire erupts off the main deck. Cut to Prince Zuko firing blast after blast of fire at his sparring opponent. Suddenly the ship tilts to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance.)_

**Zuko**: Someone's changing our course!

_(Cut to a shot of the bridge from Zuko's p.o.v., then cut to a shot of helmsman at the wheel. The screen pans right as Zuko enters.)_

**Zuko**: What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!

_(Cut to a shot from behind Zuko and the helmsman to reveal Iroh and some other crewman playing Pai Sho nearby.)_

**Iroh**: Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.

**Zuko**: Is it something to do with the Avatar and the Keybearer?

**Iroh**: Even more urgent. It seems? I've lost my lotus tile.

_(Iroh moves a piece forward on the Pai Sho board. Cut to Zuko, who is mystified.)_

**Zuko**: Lotus tile?

**Iroh**: For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.

**Zuko** _(incensed)_: You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?

**Iroh**: See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!

_(Zuko works hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth the licks over the ceiling. Cut to a smiling Iroh, who is soon clouded with smoke.)_

**Iroh**: I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew.

_(Fade to a shot of Appa's paw, with one of the gaps between his toes flossed with Donald's leafy branchy. Cut to a wider shot of Appa floating on his back, Donald, Sokka and Goofy hard at work on his toes. Appa grunts happily.)_

**Donald**: Yeh, don't get too happy. You gotta do me next.

**Sokka: **How can he, you got web feet.

**Donald: **Sokka, shut up.

_(Cut to Katara, Sora and Aang on the river bank. As Katara begins to explain, she starts to waterbend the move she is describing.)_

**Katara**: This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this?

_(She begins to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her.)_

**Katara**: The key is getting the wrist movement right.

**Aang** _(getting up and imitating Katara)_: Like this?

**Katara**: That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually ?

**Aang**: Hey, I'm bending it already!

_(View pans left to show Aang moving around a respectably sized wave of water. Cut to a surprised Katara.)_

**Katara**: Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. _(Looking a little unhappy.)_ It took me two months to learn that move.

**Aang**: Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher.

**Katara**: Thanks. Now it's your turn, Sora.

**Sora: **Alight, if you say so.

_(Sora summons his Keyblade and gets into a pose.)  
_

**Sora:** _(puzzled)_ But, how do I do it.

**Katara: **Hmm. Maybe you need to do the same movementswith the Keyblade, back and fourth. That way you might get it.

_(Sora looks at his Keyblade again for a brief pause still uncertain, then begins to bob the Keyblade back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with him.)_

**Sora: **Hey, I'm doing it!

_(Cut to a shot of the water as suddenly it squrts out and hits Sora in the face getting him wet. Katara and Aang are surprised by this, then soon after they laugh. Sora glares annoyingly at them.)_

**Sora: **_(flatly)_Funny.

_(Cut to an overhead shot of Katara, Sora and Aang from the p.o.v. of the top of the waterfall.)_

**Aang**: So, what's next.

**Sora **_(walking to a large rock to sit on)_**: **I don't know, but I'm keeping out of this move. I don't want to end up getting soaked again.

**Aang **_(shrugs) _Okay, it's your loss.

**Katara**: This is a more difficult move. I call it ?streaming the water.?

_(Cut to closer view of the pair. Katara moves her hands and pulls out of a stream of water from the river and begins to loop it around.)_

**Katara**: It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if?

_(Cut to a wider shot that shows Aang has already mastered this move. He is moving around his stream of water as if it were a toy as Katara stands motionless. After a few minutes of frolicking, cut to Katara who definitely looks sour. She drops her water stream. Aang plays with his for a few more seconds and then dumps his back into the river.)_

**Katara**: Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary.

**Aang**: Sorry. Well, don't stop now, keep'em coming!

**Katara**: Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave?

_(Katara concentrates, raises a blob of water out of the river, but it falls back upon itself when Katara's concentration collapses. Aang sets up to try.)_

**Aang**: So, like this?

_(He raises his hands and a huge wall of water shoots up into the air. Cut to Sokka, Donald and Goofy with the wave building visibly behind them. Donald and Sokka both turn and there eyes go wide.)_

**Sokka and Donald**: Aang!

_(Sokka, Donald and Goofy all get soaked as the wave breaks over them and Appa. Cut to Sokka, Donald, and Goofy coming up out of the water since he had been washed off Appa. Goofy has some seaweed on him, while Donald's hat flouts by him.)_

**Donald: **That's just great.

_(Donald picks up his wet hat and puts it on his head. Cut back to Katara and Aang.)_

**Aang**: Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?

**Katara** _(crossly)_: That's enough practicing for today.

**Sokka**: Yeh, I'll say! _(Cut to a shot of a bunch of bags floating down the river.)_ You just practiced our supplies down the river!

**Aang**: Uhhh? sorry.

**Sora: **It's okay, I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.

**Donald** _(sinking back under the water)_: Ugh, it was hard enough when Aang was just an airbender.

_(Cut to a pan shot of a port village, then shift to the kids walking down a market street. Various shots of tough looking sailors, merchants and shady types run past each other. In the background a big man is holding up a much smaller one for an unknown reason, as the smaller one yells, ?Please, put me down!? Another shopkeeper in blue is addressing a crowd, holding up a sack and asking, ?Who's brave enough to look into this bag?? Fade to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aang sitting in a shop window. Sokka exits the shop.)_

**Sokka**: We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely.

**Aang**: Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!

_(Aang produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. Aang draws in a great breath and blows into it, cut to Sokka and Donald both with there fingers in there ears to stop the sound they believes is coming. Nothing happens ? only the sound of rushing air.)_

**Donald**: It doesn't even work. _(Momo chitters into Aang's ear as his master stops blowing into it.)_ See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk.

**Katara**: No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on.

_(Aang looks guilty and then hands over the money to Katara. Fade to an overhead pan right shot of the port. Cut then to one of the larger ships at the dock where one of the crew is soliciting customers.)_

**Pirate Barker**: Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!

_(Cut to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Aang walking by the ship. The pirate runs right up to them, but they keep walking.)_

**Pirate Barker**: Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?

_(Aang pops back into the frame at this.)_

**Aang**: Sure! What are curios?

**Pirate Barker** _(pausing)_: I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!

_(The pirate takes Aang by the shoulders and bustles them onto to the ship. Cut to the six looking around the Pirate's hold, gawping at their wares. Katara is momentarily mesmerized by a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies. Then from o.c., a sinister voice is heard.)_

**Pirate Captain**: I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering.

_(In the midst of speaking, the Pirate Captain enters from a dark doorway. He wears a wide brim hat and has a huge green parrot like creature on his shoulder, which screams several times when the Captain is finished. Cut to Aang, who hugs Momo protectively.)_

**Aang** _(defensively)_: Momo's not for sale.

_(Cut to Donald, who walks over to a scroll rack. One of them, the thinnest, has the water symbol on its end. Donald opens it and sees the instructions on how to perform various waterbending moves.)_

**Donald: **Hey, this almost looks like the moves Katara does.

**Katara **_(coming over)_: Let me see.

_(Donald gives the scroll to Katara. Her eyes light up and she draws an intake of breath as the view zooms backs a bit.)_

**Donald: **Katara, what is it?

**Katara**: It's a waterbending scroll.

**Sora** _(walking next to her)_**:**A waterbending scroll?

**Katara: **Yeah. Check out these crazy moves!

**Aang** _(to the Pirate Captain)_: Where did you get a waterbending scroll?

_(Cut to a view of the open scroll. The Captain's hand suddenly slams down upon it. Cut to a wider shot of Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara, the Captain between them rolling up the scroll and smiling.)_

**Pirate Captain**: Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!

_(Cut to a view of the Pirate Captain replacing the scroll in the rack, Katara visible in the background eyeing the scroll hungrily. Cut to Doanld looking at some merchandise, then he turns around, puzzling something out.)_

**Donald**: Waaait a minute?sea-loving traders?with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet birds? This is very oddly familiar. Like we where back at… _(realises what this reminds place looks like) _Port Royal! You guys are pirates!

**Pirate Barker** _(putting his arm around Donald's shoulders and smiling)_: We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders.

_(Cut to Katara looking at the two measly copper pieces in her hand. She turns to the Pirate Captain.)_

**Katara**: So, how much for the, uh, ?traded? scroll?

**Pirate Captain**: I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?

_(Aang, Goofy, Sora and Katara withdraw slightly to speak in private. Goofy puts his hand out.)_

**Goofy**: I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle. We know where friends with one.

**Katara** _(surprised)_: Really?

**Goofy: **Yep, trust me in this. _(She gives him the 2 copper pieces)_. Watch and learn. (_Goofy walks over the Pirate Captain.)_ What say to the price of? one copper piece!

_(Goofy holds the copper piece up to the Captain, a wide grin on his face.)_

**Pirate Captain**: Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare.

**Goofy**: Okay ? two copper pieces!

**Pirate Captain**: It's not as amusing the second time.

**Katara**: Goofy, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks.

**Aang** _(to the Pirate Captain)_: Aye, we be castin' off now!

**Donald: **Aang, don't like that again.

_(Aang grabs his staff and follows Katara, Donald, Sora and Goofy out. Cut to the six leaving the ship.)_

**Aang**: What was that all about, Katara.

**Sokka**: Yeh, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection.

**Katara** _(hugging herself protectively)_: I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here.

_(Cut to wide shot showing the dock and the prow of the pirate vessel. The pirate who solicited them originally runs across the deck shouting.)_

**Pirate Barker**: Hey you, get back here!

_(Cut to the group who turn to look back.)_

**Goofy**: Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off.

_(Cut to the groups p.o.v. Like angry bees from a beehive the pirates are exiting their ship to come after Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka. Suddenly, the group is faced with a dozen or so well armed and obviously angry pirates. Cut to a terrified Goofy, with the others behind him and obviously frightened as well. Fade to commercial break.)_

**Act 2**

_(The show returns to the face off. The pirates crowd around the kids, yelling things like, ?There they are!?, ?Get'em!? and ?Nobody's goin' nowhere!?_

**Donald**: I?I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!

**Katara: **I second that!

_(The gang run off with the pirates in pursuit.)_

**Random Pirate**: Get back here!

_(The gang run down an alley and the pirates split into two groups. One follows the gang while the other, led by the pirate salesmen, goes in another direction.)_

**Pirate Barker**: This way! Let's cut'em off!

_(Cut to the gang turning the corner around a building, pirates in pursuit. As he rounds the corner Sokka skids and yells ?whoa!?, but they keep going. As she passes the corner, Katara waterbends some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground. Cut to the same cabbage dealer seen in ?The King of Omashu.? He is nuzzling a cabbage happily. He puts the cabbage in his portable stand, which is full of cabbages and begins to wheel it away. As he does, Goofy and Donald run by, bumping the cart and knocking off cabbages. The shopkeeper saves the cabbages from hitting the ground, but then Aang launches himself and Sora between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerges out the other side. As they do, Aang turns and airbends the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates. The cart disappears in a clouds of dust as do the pirates. The cabbage dealer enters the view, back to the screen and clearly irate.)_

**Cabbage Merchant**: My cabbages! _(Turning to the camera)_ This place is worse than Omashu!

_(Cut to a view of the pirates who just got knocked out by the cabbage cart. They groan pitifully. Cut to the gang running down another alley, but when they turn the next corner they are met by the pirate salesmen and his men. The gang run back the way they came, the pirates again in pursuit.)_

**Random Pirate**: I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!

_(The gang turn into a blind alley. They turn around to face their pursuers. Cut the to Pirate Barker and his mates now blocking the entrance.)_

**Pirate Barker** _(dual wielding a pair of long knives)_: Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?

**Sora**: No thanks!

_(Sora summons his Keyblade and airbends a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who are blinded with dust and disoriented. Aang begins to rush forward while opening his glider. Katara, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Sokka run along behind and then latch onto to Aang's legs and his glider.)_

**Aang**: Hold on tight!

**Sokka**: Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!

**Aang**: Just hang on!

_(They have trouble gaining altitude at first, in fact they bounce off the heads of many of the pirates they are trying to escape. They eventually get airborne, however, and look back to see the pirates and the port receding behind them. Fade back to the waterfall where the three and Momo stand once again on the river bank. Cut to a closer shot of the three as Aang closes his glider.)_

**Aang**: I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible.

**Sora: **There defiantly different then to the others ones I've met.

**Katara** _(smiling)_: I know, that's why I took ? this!

_(Cut to a close up of the waterbending scroll in Katara outstretched hand. Sora gets up, an unhappy look on his face.)_

**Sora**: No way.

**Katara**: Isn't it great?

**Sokka** _(entering from right)_: No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll.

**Katara** _(self satisfied)_: I prefer to think of it as ?high-risk trading.?

**Aang** _(smiling)_: Haha! Good one, Katara.

**Katara**: Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender.

**Sokka**: It doesn't matter.

**Donald: **You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!

**Katara**: These are real waterbending forms, Donald. You know how crucial it is for Aang and Sora to both learn waterbending.

**Donald: **I know that but you still shouldn't have took it. Sokka, help me out here.

**Sokka** _(turning and walking away)_: Whatever.

_(Donald looks at Sokka walking off and sighs in annoyance then also gives up.)_

**Aang**: Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it.

**Katara: **And this time, Sora, you're leaning this too, so no lazing around now got it?

**Sora** _(sighs in defeat)_**:**Got it.

_(Screen cuts to long shot of Aang, Sora and Katara on river bank as Aang speaks. When he is through, the camera pans up to the sky, where the scene fades to another sky scene, but this one with seagulls. When the view pans back down, Zuko's ship is docked at the village the kids have just left. Cut to Zuko and Iroh in the market area. Zuko's arms are folded across his chest and he stares into the camera, clearly unhappy.)_

**Iroh**: I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.

**Zuko** _(turning to shout at his uncle)_: It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!

**Iroh**: Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!

_(In the middle of Iroh's saying, a parade of Fire Nation soldiers walks by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh has just bought. One of them is some kinds of brass musical instrument.)_

**Zuko**: You bought a sumki horn?

**Iroh**: For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds.

_(As they begin walking down the dock, cut to a view of the pirate ship.)_

**Iroh**: This place looks promising!

_(Cut to a view of the red jeweled monkey Katara had eyed earlier. Cut to Iroh's face , Zuko visible in the background.)_

**Iroh**: Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?

_(Cut to a view from behind the Pirate Captain, who is speaking with the Pirate Barker that the kids escaped from a few scenes before. Zuko listens to their conversation. Meanwhile, Iroh picks up the jeweled monkey with a huge grin on his face.)_

**Pirate Barker**: We lost the Water Tribe girl, the spiky haird boy and the little bald monk she was traveling with.

**Zuko** _(walking over)_: This monk and spiky hard boy, did one of them have an arrow on his head and the other one wearing black clothes?

_(Iroh makes monkey noises in the background, then fade to a shot of the open waterbending scroll. Katara begins to speak from o.c.)_

**Katara**: I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours.

_(Cut to wider shot of Aang, Sora and Katara by the river, with Sora now holding open the scroll for her. She leans backward, assuming the waterbending stance prescribed in the scroll.)_

**Katara**: ?The single water whip?? looks doable.

_(She raises a stream of water and whips it around, but it hits her in the forehead, leaving a bruise. Sokka, visible over her shoulder sitting cross legged on a rock, laughs.)_

**Katara**: What's so funny?

**Sokka**: I'm sorry, but you deserve that. _(Screen expands to show Aang and Sora on the left. Sokka turns to him.)_ You've both been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself.

**Katara** _(guiltily)_: Aang and Sora will get there turn once I figure out the water whip!

_(She tries again, but the whip behaves erratically and unintentionally zaps Donald, who screams at her in protest. Cut to wide shot of Katara in the foreground, Aang in the background.)_

**Katara** _(angry)_: Why can't I get this stupid move!

**Aang** _(walking to the river)_: You'll get it.

_(Katara looks displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Aang to show her up once again. Cut to Aang making the water whip correctly on the first try.)_

**Sora: **Wow. You're a fast learner in waterbending, Aang.

**Aang**: Yeah I know. Katara, you just gotta shift your weight through the stances? _(He gracefully manipulates the whip for a few seconds and then drops it back into the river.)_ There. See, the key to bending is?

**Katara** _(angry, shaking her fists in front of her)_: Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted! _(She looks over at Sokka, Sora and Goofy, who are all not impressed.)_ What?

_(She looks at Aang, who is frightened and looks on the verge of tears.) _

**Katara** _(now abashed)_: Omigosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again. _(She rolls up the scroll and hands it to Aang.)_ Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore.

**Aang**: It's okay, Katara

_(Cut to Sokka still sitting on the rock, Donald in the foreground rubbing his sore behind where the whip struck him.)_

**Donald**: What about me? I'm the real victim here.

**Katara**: I'm sorry Donald.

**Sokka** _(clearly milking the situation)_: And? what about me? There was that time you ?

**Sora: **Sokka, stop there before she hurts you.

_(Fade back to a shot of Zuko's ship. The prows opens and deploys a small cutter craft that steams away. Fade to a scene on the river where the cutter craft and the pirate ship are moving up the river in parallel. Cut to a scene on the deck of one of the ships. Zuko and the Pirate Captain, green parrot still on his shoulder, are in conversation.)_

**Pirate Captain**: Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?

**Zuko**: We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?

**Pirate Captain**: Uh huh.

**Zuko**: Then they'll be on the water.

_(Fade to a night scene, the camera focused on the full moon in the sky. The view pans down to the kids camps, fire still blazing. The boys are asleep, but Katara is awake. She gets up and silently removes the scroll from Aang's bag. She backs guiltily away from the camp, turning around only to be confronted by Momo's luminescent green eyes. He is sitting on some sort of tree trunk as he chitters at her.)_

**Katara** _(whispering)_: Shh! Momo, go back to sleep.

_(She walks by and he chitters again, but she ?sh's? him once more. Fade to Katara by the river practicing, but failing to produce, the water whip.)_

**Katara** _(frustrated)_: Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!

_(She lifts a globe of water out of the river and tries to manipulate it, each of her mistakes being punctuated by a verbal exclamation of ?okay?, ?stupid!? or something else.)_

**Sora**_ (off screen)_: You still trying to lean that move?

_(Katara is surprised to hear that and looks behind her to see Sora standing behind her.)_

**Katara: **How long have you've been there?

**Sora: **Not long, and I was wondering if I could join you waterbending…if you can do it, that is.

**Katara **_(annoyed)_: Funny.

**Sora** _(lifting his hands up in defence)_: Sorry, not what I meant. But, I still need to learn it. Besides you looked like you needed some company.

**Katara** _(thinking it over with her hand on her chin with a brief pause)_**:** Alright, deal. _(slyly smiles at him) _After all you are worse at it then _(points at herself) _I am.

_(Cut to a shot of Sora slightly annoyed by that but smiles. Fade to a bit later as we see Sora, with his Keyblade, and Katara. Sora is doing some waterbending, and very good at it too thanks to Katara. Cut to a shot of Katara and Sora, who is done with a simple waterbending move.)_

**Katara: **Not bad, you're getting the hand at this.

**Sora: **A little. _(the Keyblade disappears) _But you are a great teacher at it.

**Katara: **Thanks. _(pause) _Can I ask you about something?

**Sora: **Sure what is it?

**Katara: **When Goofy said that you guys where friends with other pirates, what did he mean by that?

**Sora **_(smiles)_**: **Because we are friends with pirates, well one of them really.

**Katara: **Who was it?

**Sora: **His names Jack, but he prefers to be called _(doing an impression of Jack Sparrow) _Capitan Jack Sparrow_._

**Katara** _(amused)_**:** Jack Sparrow? Now that's a name for a pirate. What's he like?

**Sora: **If you met him, you would think he was slightly drunk. He's even got a nickname for me calling me, Zola. _(Katara giggles at that)_ But honestly, he's a good friend and great fighter. Especially when it came to defeating pirates that where cursed by Aztec gold.

**Katara **_(puzzled)_**:** Cursed pirates?

**Sora: **When they took the gold they got cursed to be not living or dead, and when the moon light hits them, they become walking skeletons.

**Katara **_(she is surprised)_**:**You're kidding.

**Sora: **I wish I where.

**Katara **_(gesturing with her hands)_**: **Then remind me _never _to go to that world.

**Sora** _(smiles)_**:** Will do. Well I'm gonna go back for some sleep, you coming?

**Katara: **No. I still need to learn this stupid move. But, maybe after a couple of hours.

**Sora **_(walking off)_**:** Okay. Goodnight Katara, and thanks for the lesson.

**Katara: **Goodnight.

_(Cut to Zuko and the Pirate Captain on the deck of one of their ships, who are clearly now close enough to hear this noise. They look at each other, then cut back to Katara wielding a stream of water.)_

**Katara**: Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances?_(the stream collapses)_?ugh!

_(Suddenly she hears the noise of grinding metal. She runs over to a row of bushes on her left and parts them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank. She turns to run, but there stands a pirate, who grabs her.)_

**Katara**: No, let go of me!

_(She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast.)_

**Zuko**: I'll save you from the pirates.

_(Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act 3**

_(When the show returns, Katara is bound to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She is surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers.)_

**Zuko**: Tell me where they are and I won't hurt you or your brother.

**Katara**: Go jump in the river!

**Zuko** _(trying to be reasonable)_: Try to understand, I need to capture them to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost.

_(Cut to a shot of Katara's neck, where suddenly her mother's necklace appears. The shot expands to reveal Zuko holding it in place and shock moving across Katara's features. Zuko walks away with the necklace.)_

**Katara**: My mother's necklace! How did you get that?

**Zuko**: I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where they are.

**Katara**: No!

**Pirate Captain** _(walking forward)_: Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!

**Zuko** _(producing the scroll and making fire in his hand beneath it)_: I wonder how much money this is worth? _(The pirates gasp and some cry, ?no!?)_. A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the two boys and meet back here.

**Pirate Captain** _(sullen)_: Fine.

_(Cut back to a dawn scene at the waterfall. A shot of the waterfall is replaced by Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka still sleeping. Sokka rolls over, starting to wake. He notices Katara's empty sleeping bag in the foreground.)_

**Sokka**: Huh? Where did she go? _(Cut to Sokka searching Aang's, Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's bags, they all wake up in the foreground.)_ I don't believe it.

**Goofy** _(yawning)_: What's wrong.

**Sokka**: She took the scroll!

**Sora: **Yeah, so?

**Sokka: **So?!? She took it so she could lean those moves!

**Sora: **And that's bad how? Look I already knew that Katara took the scroll to learn those moves, I saw doing it last night near the lake.

**Aang: **You saw her there?

**Sora: **Yeah, so I decided to keep her company and learn to do some waterbending for myself. _(smiles) _Which by the way I'm getting good at it now.

**Sokka: **That's still not the point. She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep ?

_(He is cut off when his hands get wrapped in a sling thrown from off-screen. He is pulled right off his sleeping bag screaming. He lands on the ground and is faced by a pirate who throws another sling at him. He rolls out of the way, picks up his spear and charges the intruder. Aang, Sora, Goofy, and Donald, in the background, all turn to see a huge beefy pirate hefting two crossbows with a net tied between them. He aims and fires. Aang fires an air ball at the approaching net, but the air passes right through it. The net rolls him and Sora up into a nice neat bundle and he is thrown backwards onto the ground, where another pirate begins dragging him away. They instantly leave Sokka, Donald and Goofy alone, who gets up, Sokka's pride hurt.)_

**Random Pirate**: I got them, come on!

**Sokka**: Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?

_(He is answered by another net which scoops him, Donald and Goofy up.)_

**Donald** _(annoyed)_**:** You had to ask didn't you.

_(He screams as they drag him towards the camera and then o.c. Cut to a view of the pirate ship beached on the river bank, the pirates, Zuko and his men lined up facing each other. Katara is still bound to the tree, Iroh standing next to her. The pirates have Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aang tied up, Zuko holds the scroll.)_

**Zuko**: Nice work.

**Katara**: Guys, this is all my fault.

**Aang**: No, Katara it isn't.

**Iroh**: Yeh, it kind of is.

_(Cut to Zuko's face.)_

**Zuko **_(gesturing Sora and Aang)_: Give me those two.

**Pirate Captain**: You give us the scroll.

_(Cut to a shot of Donald who gets an idea.)_

**Donald:** You're really gonna hand over the Avatar and the Keybearer for a stupid piece of parchment?

**Zuko** _(pointing at Donald)_: Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other.

**Pirate Captain** _(looking at Aang and Sora)_: Your friends are the Avatar and Keybearer?

**Donald** _(appearing at the Captain's side)_: Sure are, and I'll bet they'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll.

**Zuko**: Shut your mouth, you feather short duck!

**Aang** _(concerned)_: Yeh, Donald, you really should shut your mouth?

**Sora** _(concerned) _And keep it shut?

**Donald** _(looking sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates)_: I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar and the Keybearer. You guys would be set for life!

_(Cut to a wide shot of the two opposing groups. The Pirate Captain points to Zuko.)_

**Pirate Captain**: Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for these two.

_(The pirates begin to walk away with the gang. Cut to Zuko's face.)_

**Zuko**: You'll regret breaking a deal with me!

_(Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins. The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. )_

**Sokka: **Donald, I would like to say that you are one smart duck.

**Donald: **If there's one thing I know about pirates, is that they _love_ money.

_(Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka. As the get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. Cut to an overhead shot of Katara still bound to the tree. Momo climbs down the trunk and chew open her bonds.)_

**Katara** _(smiling)_: Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples.

_(Cut to Sora running through the smoke, coughing, his hands still bound. Near misses with a throwing star and a spear cut Sora's bonds. Cut to the exterior of the smoke cloud where Zuko emerges. He puts the waterbending scroll through his waistband on his back. He turns around to just avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumes a firebending stance, then cut to the Pirate Captain pointing a sword at him. They struggle, but no one gains advantage. From off-screen a sling removes the scroll from Zuko's waistband. Cut to the pirate who threw the sling. Momo intercepts the sling as it returns to the pirate and takes the scroll, flying o.c.. Momo in turn is pursued by the Pirate Captain's green parrot, which tackles Momo in mid-air. The lemur drops the scroll and it falls back down into the smoke filled battlefield, jets of flame erupting from it at various points. Cut to Sokka and Goofy both crawling on the ground, the sound of steel on steel all around him. Out of the smoke a machete buries itself in the ground in front Sokka and Goofy, scaring them. They uses its blade to cut his arm bonds.)_

**Sokka**: Aang, are you there?

_(Cut to Aang airbending himself up over the smoke cloud, already free from his bonds, then dropping back down.)_

**Aang**: I'm over here, follow my voice!

**Goofy** _(from o.c.)_: Where? We can't find you!

**Aang**: I'm right here!

_(The Avatar assumes an airbending stance and blows away the smoke from the immediate area to reveal a mix of Fire Nation soldiers and pirate in combat. They freeze and look at him. He closes the smoke back up around them.)_

**Aang**: Uhh, never mind! I'll find you!

_(Cut to Sokka, Goofy, and Donald crawling out of the smoke and getting up. As he does, Aang and Sora both jump out of the smoke over Donald's head.)_

**Sora**: Run!

_(They run towards the pirate ship, which Katara is trying to push off the beach.)_

**Donald**: Katara! You're okay!

**Katara**: Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!

_(All six begin to push on the boat, but nothing happens. They stop and look up at the prow.)_

**Sokka**: We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship.

**Sora**: A team of rhinos?or three water benders.

_(Katara looks at Sora and smiles. Cut to Aang, Sora with his Keyblade, and Katara pulling the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. The ship floats.)_

**Katara**: Everybody in!

_(Cut back to the duel between Zuko and the Pirate Captain. Iroh breaks it up.)_

**Iroh**: Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?

**Zuko**: We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!

**Iroh** _(pointing o.c.)_: It's no proverb.

_(Cut to a quick shot of the pirate ship sailing downriver, then back the Captain, Zuko and Iroh.)_

**Pirate Captain**: Bleeding hog-monkeys! _(He runs o.c..)_

**Zuko**: Haha!

_(Cut to pirate ship, now far away, as the screen pans left to reveal Zuko's ship following it, loaded with pirates, one of whom moves to moon Zuko and his Uncle, but is cut off by shift back to Zuko and Iroh.)_

**Zuko**: Hey! That's my boat! _(He runs o.c.)_

**Iroh** _(scratching his chin)_: Maybe it should be a proverb.

**Zuko** _(from o.c.)_: Come on, Uncle!

_(Cut to shot of Goofy's back. He looking astern at the pirates as the close in. He turns to yell forward.)_

**Goofy**: Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?

_(Cut to Goofy's p.o.v, showing Sokka's back as he stands at the wheel of the ship)._

**Sokka**: I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe.

_(Cut back to side view of Goofy, where the smokestack of the cutter ship is visible in the background. The pirates are passing them. When they draw parallel, pirates begins jumping onto the kid's ship. Cut to a view of the aft deck, where Katara faces the camera in the background and two pirates advance on her in the foreground. As she backs up, Aang, who is visible on top of the cabin, waterbends a huge wave onto the deck that washes one of the pirates overboard. Katara, afraid at first, but then gaining confidence and determination in her continence, creates a water whip and smacks the other one overboard. Cut to Katara, beaming, Aang visible in the background still on top of the cabin.)_

**Aang**: Hey, you did the water whip!

**Katara**: I couldn't have done it without your help!

_(Cut to Sokka and Donald both on the bridge with a beefy pirate and the pirate salesmen on him.)_

**Donald**: Will you two quit congratulating each other and help us out!

_(Momo flies across the screen at this point, closely pursued by the Captain's parrot. The pursuit ends when Momo traps the parrot by wrapping him in the pirate vessel's black flag. Cut back to Sokka and Donald being held aloft by the beefy pirate. Sokka and Donald both scream as the pirate throws them into the sail in front of them. Sokka and Donald both fall with a thud to the deck below.)_

**Pirate Barker**: That's good!

_(Sora drops into the scene from the left and throws the Pirate Salesmen threw the guard rail and o.c. with a huge blast of air. He twirls the beefy pirate around with his magnet magic for a few minutes before ejecting him high into the air. He comes back down in the background, landing with a splash in the river. Cut to a view from the floor of the foredeck, Sokka's and Donald's supine form in the foreground, Katara, Goofy, Sora and Aang visible on the bridge deck above. Aang jumps down to Sokka and Donald.)_

**Katara** _(pointing forward)_: Aang, look!

_(The sound of falling water is heard as she speaks. Cut to p.o.v. down the river looking back upriver at the ships. Camera zooms out to reveal that they are rapidly approaching a large waterfall. Cut back to Aang as the screen expands to reveal the Pirate Barker behind him.)_

**Aang**: Oh, no!

_(The Pirate Barker draws his blade, making a distinctive sound. Aang turns to face him and draws his bison whistle in response. He blows the whistle furiously to no seeming effect. Cut back to the unimpressed Pirate Barker, who is promptly round-kicked overboard by Sokka who has just entered the shot from the right.)_

**Sokka** _(tapping the side of his head)_: Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice!

_(Cut to Katara and Sora looking over the starboard railing at the rapidly approaching waterfall. Cut to a view of the prow almost at the lip of the fall. Katara speaks from o.c.)_

**Katara**: We can stop the boat! Sora, together, push and pull the water!

_(Cut to Katara and Sorawith the Keyblade on the foredeck waterbending in unison, making pushing and pulling motions. Cut to overhead shot of the boat, which is now turning around right at the lip of the fall.)_

**Katara**: It's working! It's slowing down!

_(Cut to Sora, with his Keyblade, and Katara bending, then back to the ship which is now at a 90 degree angle to the lip of the fall and motionless. Cut back a side shot of Sora and Katara, Aang, Donald, Goofy and Sokka in the background. Beyond Sokka, Goofy and Donald, the smokestack of the cutter can be seen growing larger.)_

**Katara**: We're doing it!

**Goofy** _(pointing to the cutter)_: But we have another problem!

_(The camera zooms over the railing to show a close of the cutter bearing down on the pirate ship. Cut to a view of the pirate ship hovering at the lip of the fall from the p.o.v. of someone sitting on the river bank. From the left the cutter enters the scream and rams the pirate ship amidships. Cut back to the kids who yell ?whoa!? at he impact, which lifts the starboard side of the pirate ship out of the water and, consequently, making the ship list badly to port. The list rapidly becomes so bad that the three fall off the ship and over the falls, the pirate ship falling behind them. Cut to the three falling. Appa swoops in and they land on his backs. He exits just in time to avoid the falling pirate ship. Cut to a wide shot of the waterfall from its base. The pirate ship disintegrates when its hits the bottom in a cloud of water and debris. Appa and the gang swoop out of the scene. Cut to a close up of the bison whistle, then zoom backwards to reveal the kids on Appa's back, Momo landing on Goofy's shoulder in the background.)_

**Aang**: I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa.

**Donald**: Yeh, we owe ya one.

_(Cut to Appa's face. He grunts back to them. Then cut to Zuko running up to the river bank near the waterfall, Iroh huffing and puffing behind him.)_

**Zuko**: My boat!

**Iroh** _(finally regaining his breath)_: Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!

_(He produces the missing lotus tile with a huge smile on his face. Cut to wide shot of Iroh still holding out the piece, Zuko trying to control his breathing and his temper. Cut back to Iroh holding the piece, which disappears fast as lightning when Zuko snatches it from him. Zuko throws it as far as he can. Cut to the pirates floating downstream. The piece lands on the Pirate Barker's head. Cut to a long shot of Aang breaking through the clouds.)_

**Katara**: Aang, I still owe you an apology. _(Cut to the three in the saddle, Katara kneeling and looking down at nothing.)_ You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry.

**Aang**: That's okay, Katara.

**Katara**: Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway.

_(Pan left to reveal Sora's hand holding the scroll.)_

**Sora**: Is that really how you feel?

**Katara**: The scroll!

**Sokka: **How'd you get that?!

**Sora: **When your friends with a pirate, you pick up on a few things.

_(She reaches for it, but Sora pulls it away and gives her the heisman with his other hand.)_

**Sora**: Wait Katara. First, what did you learn?

**Katara**: Stealing is wrong.

**Sora**_ (smiles)_**:**True. _(He gives her the scroll.)_ Unless it's from pirates.

**Aang**: Haha! Good one, Sora.

**Katara **_(smiles slyly)_: Or what Jack Sparrow would say. Good one, Zola.

_(Donald and Goofy laugh at that comment about Sora, who is hanging his head in embarrassment. Katara laughing with them as well. Cut to a shot of Sokka and Aang with confused and puzzled looks on there faces.)_

**Aang: **I don't get it.

**Sokka: **Must be a pirate thing.

_(Cut to Appa flying off into the clouds with Donald, Goofy and Katara still laughing._)

* * *

That's Chapter 9 out of the way. Chapter 10 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	10. Book 1 Water: Chapter 10

Hello readers, here's the tenth chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 10**

**Jet**

**

* * *

**

_(Open on a pale blue sky, panning down to reveal the tops of a vast deciduous forest. The trees are blanketed in leaves of fiery reds and oranges; there is just a hint of green left on one or two. The air is alive with the Chirrps and Whirrs of insects. The pan stops on wide branch. A little yellow beetle scuttles from around the backside of the branch, toward the trunk. The bug is suddenly covered in a rapidly growing shadow as Momo swoops in from above. Before he can catch it, the beetle's carapace opens like a ladybug's, and it flies off while he peeks under his paws to see if he got it. Discovering he hasn't, Momo leaps after it._

__

Cut to the forest from just below canopy level, looking up. The beetle flies up the tree trunk with Momo climbing in pursuit and Chittering. They ring the tree then descend.

Cut to the base of the tree. A pile of slightly lumpy red nuts sits in the foreground. The beetle enters from OC and lands on the ground. Momo lands in a pounce from the same direction, but once again the beetle flies off before he can catch it. He watches it, then notices the fruit.

The camera pulls back to reveal the neat pile of about a dozen or so apple-like nuts sitting on a pile of leaves. Other than the leaf pile, the ground is bare dirt. Momo's ears prick straight up.

Cut to the little clearing with the pile of fruit. Momo pounces on it from OC. Suddenly, copper-colored slats snap up from the leaves and surround him in a globe. The snare's slats run longitudinally; the ?poles? are parallel to the ground. The globe shifts so that the ?north pole' is on top and the camera pans up into the canopy as the snare and its cargo spring into the air, where two other snares hang.

Cut to a place just below canopy level. Momo's snare comes to a jerking stop at about the same level in the air as the two other snares. They are also occupied: large brown baboon-like animals BARK noisily, as they hold onto the slats like prison bars and pull on them. The momentum of the ascent leaves Momo's snare?and Momo?spinning.

_Cut to another clearing in the forest. Between trees Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara, Sokka and Appa are visible at the far end, taking a break from travel.)_

**Aang:** Where's Momo?

_(Momo's yowl echoes through the forest.)_

_(Cut to Aang, Goofy and Sora standing in the foreground with Katara, Donald and Sokka sitting on the ground. They look around, trying to tell where the call came from._

_Fade to the clearing with the snares, looking up from ground level. Aang wanders in from OC, drawn by Momo's urgent Calls. With a sweep of his arms, He airbends to leap, climbing to Momo's height by rebounding up off close-by tree trunks.)_

**Aang:** Hang on Momo!

_(Cut to a tree branch. It extends out of a main part of the tree. Attached to the trunk is a small winch. A rope enters the winch from lower on the trunk OC, then continues up to an eyeloop bolt attached to the underside of the branch, before hanging straight down. Aang ascends in from OC. He sits, then flips over the branch and dangles beneath it like an acrobat on a trapeze. He grabs the rope, releases a latch on the winch, and carefully feeds more line._

__

Cut to the ground, as Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara ease the snare down to the ground between them and together pull the squeaky slats apart enough to make an exit. Momo immediately hops out and runs to the foreground to finish a handful of the nuts, his peril forgotten. Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara release the snare, and Sokka Groans and slaps his forehead at the lack of gratitude. Aang jumps down from above and looks up. Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara also look up.

_Cut to the other two snares. The Hog Monkeys in them Moan pleadingly. The traps are suspended near each other on a different branch.)_

**Aang:** All right?you too.

_(He crouches, then springs up in a spiraling column of airbent wind that carries him up to the camera and OC. Sokka reaches behind.)_

**Sokka**: This is gonna take forever.

_(Sokka throws his boomerang in one fluid move; with a Whiz it zips up and o.c._

__

Just below the branch, the ropes come from opposite directions, but they parallel each other as they hang down from curved staples. With a Whiz, the boomerang enters and exists the scene, cutting the both ropes in the process. The ropes fall away; There's the sound of Crashes and panicked beast Barks.

_The camera pans slightly as Aang arrives from o.c: he's hanging below the branch and hugging it as he inches over to the first staple. He pauses to look upside-down at the ground below.)_

**Aang:** That works?

_(On the ground, the hog monkeys are loose; their cages like open clamshells. They walk on all fours to the foreground. One disappears between the framing trees, the other climbs up the tree framing the left and disappears. Sokka approaches one of the busted snares and kneels to examine it, as Aang enters by skidding down the trunk and root of a tree in the background.)_

**Sokka:** These are Fire Nation traps?you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving.

_(Sokka's hands pull taught the bindings on a roll of gear._

_Cut to the clearing from over Aang's shoulder. Goofy hands a gear roll up to Aang, who is sitting on Appa's head. Sokka sees this. He leaves his roll and walks over to them.)_

**Sokka:** Ah-ah?no flying this time.

**Goofy:** Huh?

_(Aang hands the roll to Sokka, who puts it on the ground.)_

**Sora:** Why wouldn't we fly?

**Sokka:** Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa?he's just too noticeable.

**Katara:** What! Appa's not too noticeable!

**Sokka:** He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head?it's kinda hard to miss him!

_(Appa turns his head and Groans at Sokka. Aang is in the ?driver's seat' holding his reigns.)_

**Aang **_(gently to Appa)_**:** Sokka's just jealous ?cause he doesn't have an arrow.

**Sokka **_(to Aang o.c,)_**:** I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.

**Donald:** Who made you the boss?

**Sokka:** I'm not the boss?I'm the leader.

**Katara **_(incredulous)_**:** You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!

**Sokka:** I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior. _(tries to speak deeper)_ So?I'm the leader!

**Katara:** If anyone's the leader, it's Aang or Sora. I mean, there the Avatar and the Keybearer.

**Sokka:** Are you kidding?Aang's just a goofy kid!

_(Cut to Aang, dangling from Appa's horn: upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space. Appa looks rather unimpressed.)_

**Aang:** He's right.

**Sora: **Then what does that make _(points at himself) _me?

**Sokka: **You're the guy from another world, that's what you are.

**Donald: **That's doesn't count, Sokka. Besides I'm the oldest here anyway.

**Sokka **_(points at Donald)_**: **You? In what way?

**Donald: **I have _three _annoying nephews which make me an Uncle.

**Sokka: **But you a duck, and there's no way that a duck is gonna be a leader. Goofy would be a better leader then you.

_(Cut to Goofy, dangling from Appa's other horn like Aang: upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space. Donald looks rather unimpressed.)_

**Donald: **Oh really, he would make a better leader.

_(Cut to Katara and Sokka again. Sokka has his pack on his back.)_

**Katara:** Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl.

**Sokka:** I-I've kissed a girl?you?just haven't met her.

**Katara:** Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran.

**Sokka:** No?besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts.

**Donald:** Okay, we'll try it your way Oh Wise Leader. Not.

**Sokka: **Hey!

_(Aang steps over, now wearing a backpack. Momo is sitting on the top.)_

**Aang:** Who knows?walking might be fun.

_(Cut to the forest. Between trees the group trudges along, with Sokka in front, followed by Aang/Momo, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Appa)_

**Aang **_(cont.)_: Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?

**Katara:** I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts?they seem to know everything.

**Sokka:** Ha ha. Very funny.

**Donald:** I'm tired of carrying this pack.

**Katara:** You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!

**Donald:** That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind?

**Sokka:** Okay, okay?I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that-- _(He pushes the branches from two rust red-leafed bushes and holds them, focussing his attention on Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara.)_--we're safe from?the?_(He finally turns around to see what's beyond the bushes.)_--Fire...Nation?

_(Sokka, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Momo have just walked into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing are three Pavilion tents, and an active fire pit with logs as benches on two sides. The camp is occupied._

__

Cut to the reaction of the soldiers?most of them seated or crouching near the fire with bowls in hand. The surprise of others. On a couple of soldiers seated closest to the tents, which have doorflaps with the Fire Nation emblem on them. One of these soldiers has a patch over his left eye.

_Back to Momo and the gang.)_

**Sora: **Any idea's?

**Donald:** I have one.

**Aang: **What's that?

**Donald: **RUN!

_(As they drop their packs, The soldiers leap up from the logs, swords out. The one-eyed soldier takes a bender's stance and launches a fist-full of fire at them. The fire misses them?mostly?but sets the bushes behind them alight.)_

**Sokka:** We're cut off! _(Meanwhile, the left sleeve of his tunic is on fire.)_

**Aang:** Sokka, your shirt!

_(Sokka looks, and Yells in panic._

__

Katara uncorks a skin container and begins to bend the contents?water?into a flowing ribbon. The ribbon splashes against Sokka's tunic, putting it out. Katara redirects the ribbon back into the waterskin and replaces the cap.

_The gang is surrounded: the burning bushes behind them, the soldiers all around. They put their backs together and face the warriors, ready to fight if necessary.)_

**Sokka:** If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you.

**Katara **_(quietly)_**:** What are you doing?

**Sokka:** Bluffing?

_(The One-eyed Captain smiles from his lines.)_

**Captain**: You? Promise not to hurt us?

_(There is a quiet Zip and Thud. The Captain looks surprised for a moment, then groans and collapses face first on the ground. His men lower their weapons a little.)_

**Goofy:** Nice work, Sokka! How did ya do that?

**Sokka:** Uh?instinct?

**Donald:** Look!

_(He points to somewhere above. Blur to a figure standing on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back.. He steps off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, the weapons seem to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicks over two of the soldiers farthest from the Trio; he lands with a foot on each of their backs._

__

He is Jet. He is a young man?about Sokka's age. Except for a red vest, he's dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he has (shoulder caps and hip/upper thigh covers) are mismatched. He has a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth.

_He rushes forward, his shuang gou (twin hook sword) in each hand. He hooks a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sends them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launches them through the air. They end up in a heap on top of their prone captain.  
Jet lands on his feet, ready for more.)_

**Jet:** Down you go.

_(The gang looks up from the little pile-up at him. They've gone from surprise to varying degrees of pleasure (Katara and Donald) awe (Aang, Sora and Goofy) and incredulity (Sokka)._

_A soldier rushes up from behind Jet, sword raised. The young man hooks his opponent's sword hand as he spins. Jet finishes where he started?ready to face a new opponent?while his opponent is sent flying. The man lands at the feet of a quartet of sword holders. The closest then looks up.)_

**Soldier**: They're in the trees!

_(A small boy drops from above and lands on the soldier's shoulders, then spins his helmet around, blinding him. He staggers off, his small attacker still on his shoulders and laughing all the while. Before the remaining three swordsmen can react, arrows ZIP from above, disarming each man without hurting him._

__

Blur up to the archer sitting on a branch. He reaches for a quiver on his back and fits two arrows to the string of his bow. The archer swings backward, until he is hanging beneath the branch by his knees. He lets his arrows fly.

Cut to another quartet of soldiers. The foremost two have their swords knocked from their hands by the arrows, while an individual leaps from a low branch to the ground.  
As the two disarmed soldiers run off, a swordsman charges the newcomer. This freedom fighter ducks, lets the swordsman run into (and across) his back, and tosses his opponent up onto the branch with a shrug. The second swordsman is more cautious, but with speed and strength the rebel grabs him, spins him around and throws him. The barehanded rebel turns and heads for new targets before his old one hits the ground. Meanwhile, a boy with a knife and red facepaint drops to the foreground and runs off to fight.

Cut to Jet, who watches over his shoulder as Katara uses her water to take on an o.c. foe and beside her Aang bends the air, Sora using the Keyblade, Goofy his shiled and Donald his magic staff, dragging five soldiers in a dusty circle around the three.

_Cut to Sokka, boomerang raised in both hands, shouting a war cry. A soldier charges him, but before they meet Jet enters the scene. He uses his swords to pole vault him into the chest of the swordsman, who goes flying in the opposite direction o.c. Sokka stops shouting and sags out of his battle stance.)_

**Sokka:** Hey, he was mine!

**Jet:** Gotta be quicker next time.

_(Jet turns and rejoins the battle. Katara is left impressed, while a grumpy Sokka walks off,_

__

Cut to two soldiers backing towards the forest, but before they can escape, a massive rebel drops to the ground. As they turn to face him, their faces register shock as he comes out of his drop crouch?and towers above them. Quickly however, they recover and take a battle stance. The grinning giant simply reaches over his shoulder and pulls out a log thicker than a man's leg. He raises it two-handed over his head, and with a growl lowers the boom.

_Jet turns from his current opponent to watch the two swordsman backing away, their swords bent beyond use. They drop them and flee. He grins and turns to face the determined spearman. The man jabs for his throat, but he catches the spearshaft with the hooks of his swords. They struggle for a moment, before Jet spins and sidesteps the spear. With one sword free, he hooks the man, who goes flying. The soldier's spear is also sent flying. Its butt-end strikes the back of a nearby swordsman's helmet, knocking him out. The sagging soldier reveals his opponent to be Sokka, ready to receive an attack with his war club. He looks at the downed man.)_

**Sokka **_(frustrated)_**:** Man!

_(Another spearman attempts to strike at Jet from behind. Just in time Jet catches the spearpoint in the space between the grip and the crescent-shaped guard of his sword and redirects it away from his head. The soldier quickly follows the spear, pushing it free and facing the young man again with a flourish. Jet also quickly recovers his stance. Jet catches the speartip with his hooks this time and angles the spear into the ground. He runs up it, leaps, kicks off the back of the soldier's helmet and stumbles a few steps forward before stopping in front of Katara as if he'd meant to do all of it.)_

**Jet **_(nonchalantly)_**:** Hey.

**Katara:** Hi.

_(Together they turn to take in the camp, now deserted by all but the newcomers.)_

**Aang **_(awed)_**:** You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!

**Sokka:** Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!

**Jet:** My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers-- _(The Weaponless rebel, who is eating from one of the soldier's bowls)_ --Longshot _(The archer; he raises his paddy-hat covered head at his name)_ --Smellerbee _(The rebel with the facepaint and knife. His knife between his teeth, a captured Fire Nation Sword slung across his back and he has one in each hand. He brandishes them when Jet names him)_ --The Duke and Pipsqueak. _(They are standing next to each other. The Duke is the littlest rebel, the one who rode the soldier's shoulders. He raises his quarterstaff slightly at his name. Pipsqueak is the giant, who puts his log away as his name is called._

_Donald walks up to the Duke and Pipsqueak.)_

**Donald **_(to the Duke, chuckling)_**:** Pipsqueak?that's a funny name.

_(The Duke sniffles, his nose is runny and his helmet hides shed tears. Pan up to the ?real? Pipsqueak, slightly glowering. He bends down.)_

**Pipsqueak:** You think my name is funny?

_(Donald looks a little nervous. He plasters a smile on his face.)_

**Donald:** It's hilarious.

_(Back on Pipsqueak, who goes from glower to guffaw in a heartbeat. Donald, Pipsqueak and the Duke share the laugh together. Pipsqueak slaps Donald on the back, which unintentionally knocks the duck flat. The Duke stops laughing, but smiles again when Donald looks up and chuckles weakly: all among friends.)_

**Act 2**

_(Fade in on the Fire Nation camp. The central fire is out, and members of Jet's freedom fighters are near it, checking weapons (Longshot) or investigating supply crates (Sneers). Sokka watches as Smellerbee passes him with an armful of staves._

_Jet is reclining against the trunk of a tree on the perimeter of the camp. Katara approaches.)_

**Katara:** Um?thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there.

**Jet:** I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning?we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in.

**Goofy:** We were relying on instincts.

**Jet:** You'll get yourself killed doing that.

_(Sokka is close enough to hear the conversation. He closes his eyes in frustration at his bad call and walks away. Behind him, Pipsqueak and the Duke investigate the inside of a barrel next to one of the pavilion tents. The Duke reaches in and pulls away a finger coated with green goo. He sniffs it experimentally.)_

**The Duke:** Hey Jet?these barrels are filled with blasting jelly.

**Jet:** That's a great score.

_(Pipsqueak holds up a large crate.)_

**Pipsqueak:** And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!

**Jet:** Also good. Let's not get those mixed up.

_(Aang, Sora, Donald and Momo watch Pipsqueak, the Duke and Sneers loading up a four-wheeled wagon.)_

**Pipsqueak:** We'll take the stuff back to the hideout.

**Sora: **A hideout?

**Aang:** You guys have a hideout?

**Jet:** You wanna see it?

_(Katara literally slides up to him from OC. Her hands are clasped together; she's practically begging.)_

**Katara:** Yes we wanna see it!

_(Cut to Jet's face. His brow softens, but his self-assured smile never wavers. Fade to everyone walking along the forest floor. Pipsqueak pulls the laden wagon next to Appa. The trunks are massive enough to make even Appa small. In front, Jet has stopped)_

**Jet:** We're here.

**Donald:** Where?there's nothing here!

**Jet:** Hold this.

_(Jet hands Donald a rope with a loop on the end. The other end is somewhere above them.)_

**Donald:** Why?what's this do?

_(The loop ends up around Donald's wrist. Without warning, he is pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree canopy. As a final insult, Sokka gets momentarily stuck in the leafy branches before he disappears.)_

**Donald:** Woah!

_(Jet offers a similar rope to Aang and Momo.)_

**Jet:** Aang?

**Aang:** I'll get up on my own.

_(Momo launches himself from Aang's shoulder. Aang follows with an Airbender leap. Jet holds a rope and offers his free hand to Katara.)_

**Jet:** Grab hold of me Katara.

_(She takes his hand. The colors take on a softer quality as he pulls her into a spin that ends with her against his chest. She blushes noticeably. Sora notices this and looks at them suspiciously. The rope slowly pulls Jet and Katara into the air, the embrace Katara's only means of support.. She smiles nervously then looks around and up at Jet. He focuses on their ascent: the handsome heroic rogue. Cut to a shot of Sokka looking them with a frustration look on his face. Sora gets a furious and jealous look on his face.)  
_

**Sokka and Sora **_(whispers to themselves)_**: **Show off.

_(Cut to a plank-covered platform high in the canopy. Colour is back to normal. Jet and Katara rise through a hole in the ?floor' then land on it with a jump when jet lets go of the still ascending rope. Wooden stairs spiral up the trunk and suspension bridge links their platform to elsewhere. All workmanship is of ?treehouse' quality._

_Aang and Momo slide across the scene on a foreground rope, whith Sora, Sokka and Goffy following behind him by the ropes.)_

**Goofy:** Nice place you got!

**Aang: **Yeah it's cool!

_(As Jet and Katara walk towards the bridge, the shot pans to reveal several nearby trees have the same platforms, stairs and bridges. Several platforms have tent-like huts._

_Cut to Jet and Katara surveying the parts of the tree village below them.)_

**Katara:** It's beautiful up here!

**Jet:** It's beautiful?and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us.

_(Smellerbee releases his rope and lands near them.)_

**Smellerbee:** They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?

**Jet:** It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee.

_(A couple of sentries watch from above as Momo and Aang zipline by again. The others are walking along a bridge.)_

**Donald:** Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?

**Jet:** I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back.

_(cut to Jet and Katara leading the group. Pipsqueak is right behind.)_

**Pipsqueak:** We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with ?em.

_(Sokka is doing his level best to see over Pipsqueak?he keeps hopping to get a peek over the giant's shoulders.)_

**Jet:** One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town.

**Katara:** That's so brave.

_(Sokka comes up from behind?he's somehow made it past Pipsqueak.)_

**Sokka **_(Sarcastically)_**:** Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse.

**Katara:** Don't pay any attention to my brother.

**Jet:** No problem. He probably had a rough day.

**Katara:** So, you all live here?

_(Sokka, ignored, sinks back behind them.)_

**Jet:** That's right. Longshot over there?

_(Cut to Longshot and the Duke walking silently. Longshot's head is slightly bowed)_

**Jet **_(cont.)_**:** His town got burned down by the fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home.

**Katara:** What about you?

_(Jet stops. The group, except for Katara moves on.)_

**Jet:** Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever.

**Katara:** Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation.

**Jet:** I'm so sorry, Katara.

_(Fade from the two of them alone on the suspension bridge, looking out, to the blue sky above the canopy. A cloud of cawing birds is disturbed as Appa raises his head through the dense leafy branches with a grumble._

__

In the hideout below, Ropes with Glowing lanterns hang between branches. Sentries keep watch on several upper platforms while the group sits at a banquet table on a huge platform.

_While the group eating and drinking. Jet stands and climbs onto the table.)_

**Jet:** Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine.

_(His followers at the table and on upper platforms cheer. Katara, Donald, Goofy and Aang watch with smiles, Sokka and Sora both look grumpy.)_

**Jet:** I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey.

_(The helmet-less Duke is sitting on the platform between Longshot and Smellerbee. He stands, joins Jet on the table and amid cheers takes a victory walk around a fish platter.)_

**Jet:** Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. _(He prepares to take a drink from his wooden cup)_ Maybe they're right.

_(His followers BOO at that.)_

**Jet **_(cont.)_**:** Or maybe?they are dead wrong.

_(His face is bathed in an angry red from the lanterns. His followers Cheer wildly. He leaves the table and sits on the platform between Sora and Katara)_

**Katara:** Hey Jet, nice speech.

**Jet:** Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today. And those others guys are good fighters too.

**Donald: **Hey thanks, Jet.

**Goofy: **Yeah.

**Katara:** Well, both Sora and Aang are great. Aang's the Avatar and Sora's the Keybearer. I could use some more training. _(She blushes.)_

**Jet:** Avatar and Keybearer huh? Very nice.

**Aang:** Thanks Jet.

**Jet:** So I might know a way that you and your friends can help in our struggle.

**Sokka:** Unfortunately we have to leave tonight.

**Sora: **I second that.

**Sokka: **_(he is surprised) _You do? I mean of course you do.

**Sora: **We got to get to the North pole for training. So, sorry for not staying too long. _(He and Sokka both stand and walk away.)_

**Jet:** You're kidding me! I needed you both on an important mission tomorrow.

_(Sora and Sokka both stop, and turn.)_

**Sokka and Sora:** What mission?

_(Fade to the top of the forest the next day. Jet, Sora and Sokka are perched in branches on the same tree. Jet cups his hands and makes a whistle like a birdcall; several trees down Pipsqueak and Smellerbee step into view from their branches. There is a reply call._

_Sokka rams his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree.)_

**Sora:** Sokka, what are you doing?

**Sokka:** Shh?it amplifies vibrations.

**Jet **_(impressed)_**:** Good trick.

_(Sokka cups his hands around the pommel ?bone' and puts his ear to it.)_

**Sokka:** Nothing yet. _(Lowers his voice)_ Wait! Yes, someone's approaching.

**Jet **_(low voice)_**:** How many?

**Sokka:** I think there's just one.

_(Jet whistles again.)_

**Jet:** Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon.

_(Sokka pulls the knife out of the tree, while Sora summons his Keyblade and they both and wait. There eyes go wide when the ?someone' comes into view: a stooped Old Man with a cane. He wears a simple red robe.)_

**Sora **_(Low)_**:** Wait! False alarm?he's just an old man.

_(Jet stands and extends his hook swords anyway, then leaps to the ground in front of the traveler. Sokka and Sora both watch with horror.)_

**Jet:** What are you doing in our woods, you leech.

**Old Man:** Please sir, I'm just a traveler.

_(Jet takes a step, and with one swipe of his sword sends the man's can flying from his hand. The old man backs away, but when he tries to flee the way he came, he runs face first into Pipsqueak's chest. The force of the impact knocks him to the ground; the giant looms over him. He tries to crawl away, but Pipsqueak's foot on his backside effectively pins him.)_

**Jet:** Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?!

**Old Man **_(frightened)_**:** Oh?please let me go?have mercy?

**Jet:** Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!

_(Jet winds up a kick, but his foot is snagged by Sora's Keyblade before it can be delivered. Sora releases him)_

**Sora:** Jet, he's just an old man!

**Jet:** He's Fire Nation! Search him!

_(Pipsqueak holds the prisoner and Smellerbee steps up)_

**Sokka:** But he's not hurting anyone!

**Jet:** Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!

**Smellerbee:** We've got his stuff, Jet. _(He holds up a shoulder satchel the old man was carrying. The old man is back on the ground.)_

**Sora:** This doesn't feel right.

**Sokka: **He's right.

**Jet:** It's what has to be done?now let's get outta here.

_(Jet pushes past Sora. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow. Sokka and Sora both look at the old man still on his hands and knees.)_

**Jet:** Come on!

_(Sokka and Sora both slowly turn then run after the others._

_At the hideout, Aang, Goofy and Momo are playing with the ziplines again. He leaps to a platform.)_

**Aang:** Guys! Look what the Duke gave me!

_(Aang is wearing a satchel?not the old man's?and pulls a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, he tosses it at the platform next to Momo, where it explodes with a pop. Momo puffs up like a startled cat. He Growls, then lunges for the satchel. Momo then sits on Aang's shoulder and tosses pellets at his feet. Aang dances about wildly.)_

**Aang:** Ow! Quit it!

_(Sokka and Sora are both oblivious of it all. There sitting with there back to the trunk and staring at the platform before them, frowning. Katara and Donald both walk up.)_

**Katara:** Hey guys. Is Jet back?

**Sora:** Yeah?he's back.

**Sokka: **But we're leaving.

**Aang and Goofy:** What?

**Katara:** But I made him this hat.

_(She pulls from behind her back a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top. The workmanship is unimpressive.)_

**Donald:** That's a hat?

_(Katara glares at Donald. Sora frowns a bit more.)_

**Sokka:** Your boyfriend Jet's a thug.

**Katara:** What? No, he's not.

**Sokka:** He's messed up Katara.

**Aang:** He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life?a really fun way of life.

**Sokka:** He beat and robbed a harmless old man!

**Katara:** I wanna hear Jet's side of the story.

_(Cut to Jet.)_

**Jet:** Sokka?you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?

_(Jet and the gang are in a lantern-lit hut: at least one wall is made of wood. Jet is sitting on a hammock-bed, the others stand. Sokka stands grumpily as far away as he can get. Aang is wearing the hat Katara made; he looks like an acorn)_

**Katara:** No, he conveniently left that part out.

**Sokka:** Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian.

**Sora: **And an old man.

**Jet:** He was an assassin.

_(Jet pulls out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby block of wood. It is a sinister looking curved blade. There are four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There is a ring on the butt of the knife.)_

**Jet **_(cont.)_**:** See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. _(He pulls on the ring and removes a small glass tube filled with red liquid)_. He was sent to eliminate me?you helped save my life, Sora.

**Katara:** I knew there was an explanation

**Sora:** I didn't see any knife!

**Jet:** That's because he was concealing it.

**Katara:** See guys? I'm sure you just both didn't notice the knife.

**Sora:** There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things.

_(He leaves.)_

**Sokka: **Hey! Don't leave without me too.

_(He leaves.)_

**Jet:** Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help.

**Goofy:** What can we do?

**Jet:** The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you Aang and Katara use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley.

_(Aang and Katara look at each other. Fade to them entering their hut. Sokka is tying up a roll on the floor.)_

**Katara:** We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!

**Sokka:** I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him.

**Sora:** He's right. We just can't be trusted.

**Sokka: **See, ever Sora agrees with me.

**Katara:** You know what I think? You're both jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!

_(Sora is surprised to hear what Jet's a better warrior.)_

**Sokka: **Katara, we're not jealous of…

**Sora:** Me jealous? I'm not jealous of Jet. I'm a Keybearer for crying out load.

**Katara: **But you are jealous that he's a great larder, right?

**Sora: **I'm not jealous of that jerk!

**Katara: **Jet is not a jerk!

**Sora: **Yes he is. And for once in my life I'm going with Sokka's instincts on this one.

(_Sokka is surprised to hear that and looks at Sora.)_

**Katara:** Your gonna trust Sokka's instincts? I don't believe this, have you gone stupid?

**Sora: **No I haven't, I'm just doing what my instincts are telling.

**Katara:** Well my _instincts_ tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on guys.

**Aang:** Sorry.

**Goofy: **Hope you'd understand.

_(They leave the hut.)_

**Sokka: **Never knew you would agree with my instincts.

**Sora: **It's a first for me too.

_(Fade to the night sky above the canopy. A full moon shines on Appa, who is on his back and snoring up a storm as he sleeps. Inside the gang's hut, Sokka sleeps propped up against his still-packed gear while the others sleep in their bedrolls.)_

**Jet:** Let's go.

_(Sokka stirs then snaps awake. He pulls the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. He then shakes Sora awake. There leave the hut, and both take a rope line down to a lower branch. On the ground below them, Jet's freedom fighters are quietly pushing the loaded wagon as Jet leads them out of the camp. Sokka and Soar both stealthily follow._

__

In the dark valley, the walled town sits on the far side of a river that cuts through the forest. Upstream, and up toward the wall of the valley there is an old falls, and beyond that a man-made dam. A bare cliff off to the reservoir's left provides the view.

_Jet and his boys emerge form the forest. He goes to the edge and looks down on the dam below. The reservoir behind it is low. He turns back to the wagon.)_

**Jet:** Now listen?you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive.

_(The Duke jumps off the wagon.)_

**Duke:** But what about the people in the town?won't they get wiped out too?

_(Jet places a hand on the Duke's shoulder.)_

**Jet:** Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation. _(to Longshot) _Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal?got it?

_(Longshot nods. Sokka and Sora both watch incredulously from the bushes. They both frowns.)_

**Sokka **_(whispers)_**:** This isn't good.

**Sora** _(whispers)_**:** We got tell the others about this.

_(They both hear rustling just before Pipsqueak drags them out by Sokka's topknot and Sora's jacket. Smellerbee's knife is instantly at Sora's throat.)_

**Smellerbee **_(sneering)_**:** Where do you think you two are going?

**Act 3  
**  
_(Fade in on Jet, standing near the edge of the cliff. As he watches, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee drag Sokka and Sora between them. Pipsqueak still has a handful of Sokka's topknot and Sora's jacket.)_

**Jet:** Sokka, Sora. I'm glad you both decided to join us.

_(His captors send Sokka and Sora to there knees. Sora rubs his shoulder.)_

**Sokka:** We heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town.

**Jet:** Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation.

**Sokka:** There are people living there Jet?mothers and fathers and children.

**Jet:** We can't win without making some sacrifices.

_(Sora points an accusing finger at Jet.)_

**Sora:** You lied to our friends about the forest fire!

**Jet:** Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you both and I do.

**Sora:** We do understand, we understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want.

**Jet:** I was hoping that both of you had opened mind, but I can see you both made your choice.

_(Pipsqueak and Smellerbee grab for Sokka and Sora. Before they can even react, Jet has Sora's wrist pinned with the hooks of his shuang gou. Sora's other hand is forced behind his back._

**Jet **_(cont.)_**:** I can't let you both warn your friends. And I can't let you Sora summon that special weapon either. _(Jet releases Sora's hand; it is immediately forced behind his back.)_ Take them for a walk--a long walk.

**Sokka:** You can't do this!

**Sora: **And you won't get away with it!

**Jet:** Cheer up. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today.

_(Fade to the riverside upriver from the dam. The collected water behind it is much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. The river leading to down to it is a thread compared to its ?rainy season' gully. Jet, Katara, Goofy, Donald and Aang are seen walking upriver along its west bank.)  
_  
**Katara:** Jet?we're sorry about how Sokka and Sora both been acting.

**Jet:** No worries?they already apologized.

**Donald:** Really? _(Aang, Donald, Goofy and Katara stop and look at one another._) They apologized?

**Jet:** Yeah?I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe Katara talked to them or something.

**Katara:** Yeah, I did.

**Jet:** I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, they went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

**Katara:** I'm glad they cooled off.

**Donald: **Yeah Sora is just as stubborn and Sokka is sometimes.

_(They are now walking in the gully, beside the ?river'. Aang pauses after noticing something strange, then is launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on.)  
_  
**Jet:** All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you Aang and Katara to help it along.

**Katara:** ?I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know?

_(Jet stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulders.)  
_  
**Jet:** Katara. You can do this.

**Aang **_(back on the ground)_**:** What about me?

**Jet:** I know the Avatar can do this.

_(Aang and Katara stand on either side of one of the many smoking holes in the gully. While Jet, Donald and Goofy all look on, they perform bending gestures: they look like they are encouraging something up. After a few minutes, a bloby stream of water emerges from the hole. They pull it to their height, then send it toward the river where it continues to flow like a giant garden hose. The water quickly joins the river.)  
_  
**Goofy and Donald:** Yay!

**Jet: **Good job! This river empties into the reservoir--a few more geysers and it'll be full.

**Aang:** Look, there's another steam vent.

_(Aang and Katara walk off in its direction.)_

**Jet:** Okay. You two keep it up?I'll go check on things at the reservoir. _(He turns and walks away.)  
_  
**Katara:** When we're done we'll meet you over there.

**Jet:** Actually?probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done.

_(Jet resumes walking away Aang and Katara bend the next geyser into another fountain.)  
_  
**Aang:** ?I bet that's enough?and I'm not just saying that to be lazy.

_(Around them, a half dozen fountains flow into the river.)  
_  
**Katara:** Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir.

**Goofy:** I thought he said to meet Jet back at his hideout.

**Katara:** Well, we finished early--I'm sure he'll be happy to see us.

_(Fade from Katara to a path in the forest. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow Sokka and Sora, who both have there hands tied behind there back.)_

**Sokka: **Can you just summon the Keyblade to free us?

**Sora: **I can't, they did a good job in teeing my hands. They even tied my fingers.

**Sokka **_(surprised)_**: **Fingers too? Jet is a smart guy.

**Sora: **You complementing him?

**Sokka: **No of course not. _(pause) _Just his knot tying skills.

_(Smellerbee gives there prisoner a shove; Sokka stumbles but remains on his feet.)  
_  
**Smellerbee:** Come on?move along!

**Sora:** How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?

**Pipsqueak:** Hey listen Sora, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay.

_(Sokka notices a couple of snare leaf-piles nearby. They identical to the one that enticed Momo, right down to the pile of nuts.)  
_  
**Sokka:** If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn.

_(Sokka sprints off in the direction of the snares. Smellerbee makes a grab for him, but misses.)  
_  
**Smellerbee:** Hey!

_(They give chase. Sokka leaps over the leaf piles. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee don't, and end up snared and hanging many feet up in the air.)_

**Sokka:** While you two are up there you might want to tell Jet to practice your knot-work on me. _(He holds up his now-worthless bindings.)_

**Sora **_(surprised)_**: **You were already free, and you didn't tell me?!

**Sokka **_(untying Sora's bindings.)_**: **I had to make it convincing.

**Sora: **Remind me to hurt you later about that plan.

**Sokka: **Time for that later, we need to hurry. _(Then they both turns and run away.)_

**Pipsqueak:** Hey Smellerbee?you gonna eat your leechee nuts? _(A nut strikes him in the head and lands in the pile he's holding.) _Ooh. _(He picks one up and licks his lips.)_

_(Katara, Donald, Gofy and Aang are standing on the edge of the cliff. At the base of the dam, four of Jet's people are unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them.)  
_  
**Katara:** ?What are they doing?

**Goofy:** Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation.

**Donald:** Why would they need blasting jelly?

_(Zoom on Aang, as he gets it.)  
_  
**Aang:** Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam.

**Katara:** What? No--that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that.

**Donald: **Well it sure looks like he will.

_(Aang snaps his glider wings open.)_

**Aang:** I've gotta stop him. _(He runs for the edge.)  
_  
**Katara **_(less convinced)_**:** Jet wouldn't do that.

_(Before Aang can reach the edge, Jet crosses his path from behind and snatches the glider. Aang is left wobbling precariously on the edge, and uses an airbending move to get himself back on stable footing.)  
_  
**Jet:** Yes I would.

**Katara:** Jet?why?

**Jet:** Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother?we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again.

**Katara:** This isn't the answer!

**Jet:** I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother and Sora would both understand, but?

**Goofy: **What?

**Donald: **What have you done to Sora?

**Katara:** Where's Sokka.

_(Tears fall from her eyes. Jet reaches out and touches her face.)  
_  
**Jet:** Katara.

_(She bows her head, then with a Shout sends Jet flying with the water from her waterskin. She draws it back into the skin when she's done.)  
_  
**Aang:** I need to get to the dam.

_(Aang's closed glider is on the ground. As he reaches for it, the crescent end of one of Jet's shuang gou pins it like an axe. Jet has the two weapons hook to hook; with a yank he pulls the sword and Aang's glider to him.)  
_  
**Jet:** You're not going anywhere without your glider.

_(Jet swings the swords?still hook to hook?at Aang. Aang summersaults backwards to avoid the extra reach. Aang finishes his retreat in a nearby tree.)  
_  
**Aang:** I'm not gonna fight you, Jet.

**Jet:** You'll have to if you want your glider back.

_(Aang retreats back into the forest, as Jet hooks the branch and pulls himself up. Katara, Donald and Goofy all follow on the ground. Jet attacks; Aang defends himself with balls of air, which Jet ducks. Jet attacks head on, but Aang blocks with his arms and sends his opponent flying into a tree trunk with an air kick. Jet combines his swords again and advances. Aang avoids the flail-like move and sends another air blast. Jet stoops down and lets the air flow over and past him, then lunges._

_They continue the chase through the many levels of the forest. Jet catches up to Aang and sends them both freefalling, attacking as they go. They both end up on a branch. Jet continues his attack. Aang avoids it all. Jet charges again, but Aang hits him with a jetstream of air. Jet falls. He recovers, but looses the glider in the process. Before Aang can get to the ground Jet kicks him into a trunk. He lands with a thud next to his glider.  
A small tributary flows past him. Aang is slow to get up. Before Jet can take more than a step however, he his hit by a large magic ice. Donald is there; he uses his magic staff and makes a ice magic to throw Jet against the trunk of the tree. The soggy renegade is left frozen from toe to neck.)  
_  
**Katara:** Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me?you're sick and I trusted you!

_(A signal call is heard. Katara, Donald, Goofy and Aang are startled, then look to the valley beyond?where it's coming from. Jet gives an answer call.)  
_  
**Donald **_(cont.)_**:** What you doing?

**Jet:** You're too late.

**Katara **_(horrified)_**:** No!

_(Aang snaps open his glider and runs for the nearby cliff/waterfall. His glider's wing is so shredded however, that he has no lift and slams back into the ground near the edge. Katara, Donald and Goofy all run over to help him.)  
_  
**Goofy:** Sokka and Sora are still out there.

**Aang: **There our only chance.

**Katara:** Come on guys. I'm sorry I ever doubted you both. Please.

_(Cut to a tree. Longshot stands on a branch, his bow pulled. He has a fire arrow on the string He sights, then lets it fly._

__

It arcs down to the base of the dam.

_Katara watches.)  
_  
**Katara **_(whisper)_**:** No?

_(The center of the dam explodes in a cloud of smoke and fire. Katara, Donald, Goofy and Aang watch a massive wall of water go over the ?dry' falls and down to the town._

__

Inside the town the streets are empty except for the occasional barrel and a market table with cabbages. The water rushes through the open gate, as a cresting wave dwarfs it. The wall and gate are swallowed as the wave strikes the town.

_The flotsam carried away includes a smiling doll in a purple dress.)  
_  
**Aang:** They didn't make it in time.

**Katara:** All those people?_(She turns in rage back to Jet.) _Jet?you monster!

**Jet:** This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe.

**Sokka **_(off screen)_**:** It will be safe.

**Sora **_(off screen)_**: **Without you.

_(In shock, Jet looks up to see Sokka, Sora, Appa and Momo rise from below the level of the cliff. Sokka has Appa's reins.)  
_  
**Katara:** Sokka! Sora!

**Donald: **Your both okay!

**Sokka: **What you expect from us two.

**Sora:** We warned the villagers of your plan Jet, just in time.

**Jet:** What!

**Sora:** At first they didn't believe us. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for us?the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time.

_(What Sora describes is seen in monochrome pictures._

_The townsfolk are seen on high ground above the river, on the bank opposite the town. A Little Girl runs down to the water's edge as the doll floats by. She retrieves it.)  
_  
**Little Girl **_(Happily)_**:** Missus Pretty! _(She hugs her doll.)_

**Jet:** You fools! We could've freed this valley!

**Sokka:** Who would be free?everyone would be dead.

**Jet:** You traitors!

**Sora:** No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people.

**Jet:** Katara. Please?help me.

**Katara:** Goodbye Jet.

_(Sokka gives Appa's reigns a flick.)_

**Sokka:** Yip yip.  
_  
(Jet is left behind on the ground, still frozen to the tree._

_The sky they fly in is empty, save a few wispy clouds.)  
_  
**Aang:** We thought you two were going to the dam.

**Donald: **How come you two went to the town instead?

**Katara:** Lemme guess?Sokka's instincts told you.

**Sora: **Yep, and it was a good one too.

**Sokka:** Hey?sometimes they're right.

**Goofy:** Um?Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?

_(Sokka is surprised, but quickly recovers.)_

**Sokka:** ?And sometimes they're wrong. _(With a grin, he pulls Appa's reigns. They fly off screen, then reappear going in the opposite direction.)_

__

* * *

That's Chapter 10 out of the way. Chapter 11 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	11. Book 1 Water: Chapter 11

Hello readers, here's the eleventh chapter to "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 11**

**The Great Divide**

**

* * *

**

_(Opening shot of the sun setting behind some tall rock outcroppings. The sky is mostly cloudy and the clouds reflect the light of the dying sun. Pan down to show a patched up tent being jostled about from the inside. A rolled up tarp lies next to the tent. Inside the tent, Sokka can be heard grunting and fussing about as he tries to finish setting up the shelter._

_Finally, the tent is raised and Sokka emerges from behind the ten__'__s flap opening. As he does, Katara enters the frame, her back to the camera, carrying her arm load of wood.)_

**Katara**: Um...aren't you forgetting the TARP?

**Sokka**: Right...got it.

_(He picks up the rolled up tarp and throws it through the open flap and into the tent.)_

**Katara**: _(crossly)_ Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on TOP of the tent. You know, so we don't get RAINED on.

_(Cut to an overhead shot of the four, Sokka gesturing widely as he replies to his sister.)_

**Sokka**: Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket.

**Katara**: But what if it DOES rain?

**Sokka**: _(spreading his arms wide in exasperation)_ But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing.

**Katara**: _(stomping the ground and gritting her teeth)_ Ur...arg! You're infuriating!

**Sokka**: Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking PRETTY sorry.

_(Cut to a brief close up shot of the firewood in her hands, then cut to her face.)_

**Katara**: _(looking sullen, then exploding in anger)_ Well if you don't like my firewood... _(throws the wood at her brother) _have it!

_(Sokka raises his hands to shield himself, a shocked expression on his face. He stands in anger after the hail of sticks subsides.)_

**Sokka**: Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job _(he yanks the rope securing the tent to its to one of its supports. It falls down in a heap)_ ...urg!

_(Cut to a wider shot as the tent collapses to reveal Aang and Goofy approaching from behind it. There hands are full of some kind of food and Appa rests in the background with Donald and Sora in the passengers seat. Katara and Sokka stand on opposite each sides of the screen, the fallen tent between them. They glower at each other.)_

**Aang**: Okay, we got the grub if you guys got the... _(Katara and Sokka turn away from each instantly, their arms across their chests, expressions of sullen anger on their faces)_ Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?

**Sokka**: _(still facing o.c.)_ Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs!

**Katara**: _(whipping around to yell at her brother's back)_ Oh yeah? _(Pointing an accusatory finger)_ Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the _(she bends down quickly, picks up a twig, and throws it at her brother)_ ...Tents!

_(The twigs hits Sokka in the back of the head. He whips around to face her.)_

**Aang**: _(laughs, and spreads his arms wide in a gesture of conciliation) _Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?

**Katara**: _(concurrent with Sokka_) Sounds good.

**Sokka**: _(concurrent with Katara)_ Whatever.

_(Both begin their new tasks, but each is still fuming at the other.)_

**Aang**: _(smiling in a self satisfied manner)_ You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar.

**Sora:** Good thing I don't have that job.

_(Aang's smile breaks as he looks off screen at the sound of Momo chittering. Cut to Momo desperately trying remove a melon that Appa is holding upright with one of the digits of his left forepaw. Momo struggles and even tries to fly away from it, but cannot move the melon. He gives up and begins to walk away, depressed. Appa groans, opens his mouth, and his tongue scoops up the melon. As he is about to close his mouth, Momo returns, grabs the melon and runs away. He runs into Aang who takes the melon, throws it into the air and slices a small piece of it off with a jet of air. The large piece lands in front of Appa who eats it, and the small piece lands in front of Momo, who turns to Aang and lets a chirp of protest.)_

**Aang**: Come on Momo, that's fair. _(Motioning to Appa)_ Appa's got FIVE stomachs.

_(Fade to a daytime, panorama shot of a Grand Canyon like scene. The view is from the rim of the canyon looking across it. Momo flies across the screen, chittering. The camera pans right to follow him, revealing Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka on the rim looking out over the breathtaking expanse.)_

**Aang**: Here it is, guys, the Great Divide.

_(Cut to a profile shot of Katara, Sokka nd Goofy.)_

**Katara**: Wow! I could just stare at it forever.

**Goofy:** Cool.

_(Zoom backwards to show Donald in the foreground.)_

**Donald**: _(unimpressed, the music slurs to a halt in the background)_ Okay. I've seen enough.

**Katara**: How can you not be fascinated, Donald? This is the largest canyon in the entire world.

_(Cut to Donald standing next to Appa and holding his reigns, obviously ready to leave.)_

**Donald**: Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away. Besides I've seen canyons before, not much different them to anything else.

_(Suddenly a man in an ornate white robe rushes past Donald from o.c. He rudely pushes Donald out of the way.)_

**Scout**: _(aggressively)_ Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!

_(Cut to profile shot of Katara who is joined moments later by the Scout and Aang.)_

**Katara**: _(clasping her hands in front of her in a gesture of hope) _Ooooo...canyon guide. Sounds informative.

**Scout**: Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's takin' MY tribe across next!

_(While he is speaking, cut to a front shot of the Scout. As he yammers, Sokka emerges from behind him and silently starts to mock him by opening and closing his hand in the "this guy talk too much" gesture. At the conclusion of the Scout's talk he looks at Sokka, who feigns innocence and walks off screen to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Aang.)_

**Sokka**: Calm down, we know you're next.

**Scout**: _(pointing at Sokka o.c.)_ You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed YOUR home and forced YOU to flee. _(He gestures to the vast canyon system in front of them)_ My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!

**Goofy**: You're a refugee.

**Scout**: Humph. Tell me somethin' I don't know.

_(Cut to a frontal shot of Katara, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Aang looking at the Scout o.c., then cut to a view of the path leading up the canyon rim back through the surrounding forest. In the distance, a mass of people approaches.)_

**Sora**: Is that your tribe?

**Scout**: It most certainly is NOT.

_(Cut to a shot of the people approaching the group. They are dressed in rude animal skins and look generally unkempt.)_

**Scout**: _(continuing from o.c.) _That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years. _(Cut back to the Scout, who whistles rudely at the Zhang) _Hey Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even THINK of stealing it!

_(A huge Zhang woman enters the frame and walks up to the Scout menacingly. The Scout leans back, somewhat intimidated.)_

**Zhang Leader**: Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?

**Scout**: _(leaning forward to push the Zhang Leader back)_ Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot.

**Zhang Leader**: I didn't know the canyon Guide took reservations.

**Scout**: Heh! Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey.

_(The entire Zhang tribe begins to grumble loudly at this. An angry mob is about to form. Cut to Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara looking disconcerted, Momo behind them in the background sitting on a piles of rocks on the lip of the canyon. Suddenly, the sound of moving earth is heard and the camera cuts to Momo. The rocks underneath him quiver and begin to split apart. Momo jumps out of the screen as the rocks are picked up and thrown out of the screen by an old man, the Canyon Guide, in a straw hat and green clothing.)_

**Canyon Guide**: _(grunting) _Sorry about the wait, youngsters. _(Gesturing to the majestic canyon below them)_ Who's ready to cross this here canyon?

_(Cut to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sokka and Aang.)_

**Goofy**: Um... _(pointing to her right, o.c.) _one of them I think.

_(Camera pans left to reveal the Zhang and the Scout, the latter of which runs forward.)_

**Scout**: I was here first! My party's on their way!

**Canyon Guide**: I can't guide people who aren't here.

_(Cut to a wider shot showing the Zhang filing past the three kids and the fuming Gan Jin Scout.)_

**Zhang Leader**: _(with mock sadness)_ Guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow.

_(The shot shifts to a close up the scout, whose eyes twitch in anger. The camera zooms backward and pans left to reveal another tribe entering the canyon entrance area. The Scout points to them in triumph.)_

**Scout**: Wait! Here they come!

_(Cut to a profile shot of several Gan Jin walking in stately order towards them. They are all dressed elegantly and wear formal expressions on their faces. The music changes to a dainty, spring ball type ballad that helps to signify the demeanor of the Gan Jin. Cut to the Zhang Leader who whips around to look at the newcomers, then cut to an overhead wide of the two tribes now facing each other with Appa and the gang between them.)_

**Zhang Leader**: _(pointing a finger at the Canyon Guide's chest)_ You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter.

**Canyon Guide**: _(holding out the palms of his hands in a gesture of placation)_ I...uh...well...

_(Cut to a wide shot of the Gan Jin. A white haired man, the Gan Jin Leader, stands next to the Scout.)_

**Scout**: We've got old people who are weary from traveling.

**Zhang Leader**: Sick people get priority over old people.

**Gan Jin Leader**: Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs.

**Zhang Leader**: If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, _(cut to the kids as the war of words between the two leaders continues o.c.) _maybe you wouldn't live to be so old.

**Gan Jin Leader**: _(from o.c.) _I could smell your stink a mile away.

**Sora**: _(As Gan Jin Leader speaks)_ Well Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?

**Aang**: _(looking to the ground in doubt)_ I... don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years.

**Donald**: _(walking forward and raising her voice to be heard by all)_ Everyone, listen up! _(Pointing backward at Aang and Sora, a fierce look on his face) _These two are the Avatar and the Keybearer! And if you give them a chance, I'm sure they can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy.

_(The two tribes look to Aang and Sora for a moment in silence.)_

**Sora:** Um…I'll let Aang handle this one.

_(Aang glares at Sora after hearing that then looks at the two tribes a bit nervous. __Cut to Aang, who after a moment offers an obvious solution.)_

**Aang**: Uh...you could share the earthbender and travel together?

**Gan Jin Leader**: Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation _(he points accusingly o.c. at the Zhang)_ than travel with those stinking thieves.

_(Camera zooms left to the Zhang Leader, who, in turn, points an accusing finger at the Gan Jin Leader.)_

**Zhang Leader**: We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!

**Gan Jin Leader**: _(pompously)_ I am not pompous!

_(General pandemonium breaks out as the tribes begin to yell at each other. This continues for a moment or two before Aang intervenes. The camera shows a close up of Aang's face as he yells.)_

**Aang**: _(Angry) _Alright! Here's the deal! _(Cut to a slowly panning wide shot) _We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?

_(The two leaders nod their grudging approval. Cut to Aang in the foreground with a small smile on his face, Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sokka in the background looking happy as well. Fade to a shot of the open sky which pans down to show Appa and his saddle now full of elderly and sick Gan Jin and Zhang. The two groups eye each other suspiciously in the saddle. They sit as far away as possible from each other. Cut to a wide shot of Aang petting Appa.)_

**Aang**: Sorry Appa. You'll have to do this on your own. _(Appa grunts.)_

**Sokka**: This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you two sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?

**Aang**: To tell the truth, we're not sure.

**Sora:** But when have we ever been?

**Katara**: _(Putting a hand on Aang's shoulder)_ There the Avatar and the Keybearer, Sokka. Making peace between people is there job.

**Sora: **_(pointing it out)_ Mostly Aang's really.

**Sokka**: _(slumping in despair)_ His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?

**Donald:** _(also slumping in despair) _Yep.

_(Cut to an overhead wide shot of the two tribes and the others.)_

**Canyon Guide**: Okay, now comes the bad news. _(Cut to a frontal shot of the Guide)_ No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts _(he makes motions with his hands to illustrate the skittery monsters that might lurk in the canyon) _dangerous predators.

_(The tribes dissatisfied cacophony rises again at the interdiction against food.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: No food! This is ridiculous.

**Canyon Guide**: Aww, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry...or dead?

_(At this, the Guide raises a pillar of stone underneath him. He now towers ten feet or more over the rest. He continues, cupping his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice.)_

**Canyon Guide**: Now, we're headin' down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage!

_(Cut to a shot of the Zhang who whip various bits of food out of their tunics and begin to eat sloppily. Cut to the Gan Jin, who eat little bits of food with chopsticks. The dainty music plays again in the background. When the Gan Jin man in the foreground is done, he dabs his lips with a white napkin. Cut to Aang addressing the people in Appa's saddle.)_

**Aang**: Appas's gonna take good care of you until we get there. _(He drops down to the ground and addresses Appa)_ See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip, yip!

_(Appa grunts and flies off. Cut to a wide shot of Appa making a bee-line with his passengers for the other side of the canyon. Fade to a far and wide shot of the canyon wall underneath the canyon path entrance. The Canyon Guide's outpost is still visible at the top of the screen on the canyon rim. Underneath, the tribes are walking down a steep, switch-back path._

_The shot pans down, revealing more of the path in front of them. Cut to a close up shot of Aang and the Canyon Guide leading the procession. The Guide puts a hand in front of Aang to stop him as the camera pans down again to reveal a break in the path in front of them. The drop is hundreds of feet down. The Guide whirls around and makes a motion with his outstretched arm and fist. With a grunt of effort, the camera switches to wide that shows blocks of stone pushes outward from the canyon wall face to repair the path in front of them.)_

**Aang**: Nice bending!

_(They begin to move forward again.)_

**Canyon Guide**: The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information.

_(They stop and the Canyon Guide turns to address the crowd. He continues in a slightly bored voice while the camera shows various shots of the canyon system.) _

**Canyon Guide**: Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice.

_(Cut to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka who look at each other, then gasp and look up at the sound of rumbling from o.c. Cut to a rock slide beginning above them. The rocks come down on the group, but are bent away by the Canyon Guide into the canyon below.)_

**Canyon Guide**: _(laughing)_ Guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices.

_(Cut to a wide shot of the canyon floor and the canyon wall on the right side of the screen. The view pans slowly rightward, then cut to a closer, overhead shot of the group now at the bottom of the switchback trail. They have just entered the canyon floor. The Guide stands in front of the two tribes and the kids.)_

**Canyon Guide**: Okay...everyone stand clear of the wall.

_(The Canyon Guide earthbends a nearby rock outcropping and throws it at the bridge he created earlier. The bridge is destroyed.)_

**Sora**: Why'd you do that?

_(The debris from the bridge lands behind them, raising a cloud of dust that obscures everything in the background.)_

**Canyon Guide**: These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now.

_(A massive, insect shaped silhouette appears in the dust behind the Guide. A pincer emerges from the dust and picks up the Guide, who yelps in surprise. Cut to Aang, who airbends the dust away with a yell. The monster is revealed. It is a huge, black insect like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. The Canyon Guide is in the creature's mouth, screaming. Cut to Donald.)_

**Donald**: We gotta help him!

_(He points his staff and shoots out magic fire. It flashes through the air and strikes the beast on the head. It drops the Guide and rushes Donald. The guide lands with a thump in the underbrush. Cut to the advancing monster. It slavers with its tongue hanging out. Cut to Donald, running for his life, the creature close behind.)_

**Donald**: Okay...now you gotta help me!

_(Donald runs over a rock outcropping. The creature follows over the outcropping as Donald doubles back. Katara arrives, opens her water bottle and whips it with the water. It smacks the creature, but has little effect. It tries to bite her, but she lunges o.c. as Aang drops into the frame and shoots a blast of at the monster. It gets blown backward, but charges again. With enough lead time before the creature reaches him, Aang is able to create a tornado with his staff. He catches the creature in the tornado and throws far up the cliff. Able to walk on the walls, the creature quickly hides in one of the canyon walls many crevices. Cut back to Aang who turns to the others, a look of concern on his face.)_

**Aang**: What was that?

_(Cut to Katara kneeling over the distressed Guide who is laid out flat on the ground.)_

**Canyon Guide**: Canyon crawler. _(In pain) _Oh, ugh! And there's sure to be more.

**Katara**: Your arms...they're broken.

**Canyon Guide**: Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words...

_(Cut to a frontal shot of Sora, the two tribes on either side of him. The shot zooms closer to Sora, without changing the perceived distance of the tribes behind him. This creates a distorting effect that accentuates the horror behind Sora's next pronouncement.)_

**Sora**: ...we're trapped in this canyon.

_(Cut to a wide shot of the group at the base of the canyon, then fade to black for commercial._

**Act II**

_Return from break to a shot of the canyon rim. The shot pans back down to group at the base. Cut to a shot of Katara and Goofy finishing a set of bandages on the Guide's arms. Aang, Sokka, Sora, Donald and the Gan Jin are visible in the background.)_

**Sokka**: _(camera zooms in on him) _I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like... canyon crawlers...

**Gan Jin Leader:** It's the Zhangs! They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!

**Zhang Leader**: _(approaching the Gan Jin Leader with an accusatory finger pointed at him) _What! If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!

**Gan Jin Leader**: I hope you're happy. _(Cut to Sora, Aang, Katara and the Guide behind him. He looks displeased at the resumption of the bickering) _We're stuck in the canyon with no way out.

**Zhang Leader**: Why don't you thank yourself, food hider!

**Aang**: Look. Sticking together is the only way to...

**Zhang Leader**: _(rudely interrupting the Avatar and again pointing at the Gan Jin Leader) _I'm not walkin' another step with the likes of them.

**Gan Jin Leader**: _(folding his arms across his chest)_ Now, there's something we can agree on.

**Sora**: _(turning to look back o.c. at Katara and the Guide)_ Any ideas?

_(Cut to a close shot of the Guide. The camera slowly zooms in on the Guide as he speaks, his eyes wide and getting wider as hysteria grips his mind.)_

**Canyon Guide**: No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!

_(Cut to Sora, the Gan Jin Leader behind him, who speaks o.c. to his Zhang counterpart.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of YOU!

**Zhang Leader**: Sure. Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you ALWAYS do!

**Gan Jin Leader**: Gladly!

_(A blast of wind tears across the screen, surprising everyone.)_

**Aang**: ENOUGH! _(Cut to Aang, angry)_ I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen.

_(Cut to a wide shot where Aang airbends himself to the top of a small bluff. The bluff is the beginning of what amounts to a stone baulk between two canyons on either side.) _

**Aang**: We should split up. Gan Jins on this side...and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines.

_(Cut to a shot from the canyon bottom where the two leaders look up at Aang, then at each other, then nod. They and their following begin to take their separate paths, Zhang on the left, Gan Jin on the right. Aang hops down as Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara approach him.)_

**Aang**: Sokka, you and Goofy go with the Zhangs. And Katara, Sora and Donald, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much.

_(Sokka, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara split up to follow their assigned tribes. Cut to a wide shot of the two tribes following their separate paths. The screen pans up to the sky. It fades from midday to dusk, then pans back down to Aang standing atop another bluff, surveying the two groups setting up their camps below. Cut to Sokka coming up behind the Zhang leader. He puts his hand to his chin as he observes.)_

**Sokka**: So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?

**Zhang Leader**: What for? It's the dry season.

**Sokka**: _(releasing suppressed exasperation)_ Exactly!

**Zhang Leader**: _(turning to Sokka, smiling)_ Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket.

**Sokka**: Finally, someone gets it.

_(Cut to a long shot of the Gan Jin camp. Their tents are pristine white and erected perfectly. The dainty music plays as we see two Gan Jin set up a tarp over one of their tents. The camera zooms back to reveal Katara speaking with the Gan Jin leader.)_

**Katara**: You really think it'll rain?

**Gan Jin Leader**: No, but you can never be too careful, right?

_(Katara smiles at the Gan Jin Leader, pleased at his response. Cut to Sora and Donald seeing Katara reaction.)_

**Sora:** Why am I getting the feeling that this isn't gonna turn out right.

**Donald:** I know the feeling.

_(Fade to a night scene. Crickets chirp as a shot of the moon pans down to the Gan Jin camp. The Gan Jin sit in a circle around the campfire. The camera pans across the group to Katara, Sora, Donald and the Gan Jin leader. After a moment, the Gan Jin leader looks around and then produces some bread from underneath his robe. Katara, Donald and Sora all gasp. Soon all the Gan Jin are eating food with their chopsticks, it is clear they all violated the ban.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: _(offering Katara some bread) _Would you care for some bread?

**Donald**: So it was you guys who had food!

**Gan Jin Leader**: Oh come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should MY people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?

**Katara**: _(hesitating, then taking the bread)_ Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it. _(She eats a few bites)_

**Donald:**_ (in disbelieve) _Not you too, Katara!

**Katara:** _(annoyed by Donald reaction) _I'm hungry alright, sue me.

**Sora:**So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?

**Gan Jin Leader**: You seem like a smart boy, Sora. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history.

_(As the Leader speaks, the camera pans away to stars of the night sky. As he concludes, the camera pans down to the horizon as dawn approaches. Noble music plays in the background. The scene is of a path coming out of the mountains, the sun rising in the east behind them. The path runs through a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii gate in the foreground. Cut to a vision of a well built, well dressed, noble looking Gan Jin warrior, his hair flowing in the wind. The style of animation is now very idealized. The Gan Jin Leader narrates the succeeding tale from o.c.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate.

_(During this explanation, cut to a shot of someone holding a pink, translucent, crystal ball out to someone else, the sun and the gate visible in the background. Another pair of hands takes the offered orb. The camera rises to show the sun perfectly framed by the circular, doughnut like ornament on top of the gate. Cut to a profile shot of Jin Wei and the gate. He kneels, holding the orb out before him. It catches the rays of the sun through the gate and glows brightly.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the suns rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual...

_(Jin We runs through several different landscapes before cutting to a dusk scene on a forest path. Another paifang or torii gate arches over the path here, presumably the Great Western Gate. In the distance, Jin Wei approaches at a run, his cape flowing behind him.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: ...but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang!

_(Jin Wei gets knocked off the path by a grubby looking newcomer, the orb flying into the air. The orb is caught by the ruffian, which glows with power as its new possessor grins sardonically with greed at his plunder.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb. _(Fade back to Gan Jin leader's face, his eyes closed in remembrance) _Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang.

_(Cut to Katara, who looks o.c. towards the Zhang camp, an expression of hardness and suspicion spreading over her face._

_The screen pans left to reveal the Zhang camp in the distance, then cut to Sokka and Goofy sitting next to the Zhang leader. She produces a leg of meat from a bag and offers it to Sokka.)_

**Zhang Leader**: Care for some meat?

**Sokka**: Would I!?

_(Sokka grabs the leg and begins to eat hungrily.)_

**Goofy:** So you do have food with ya.

**Zhang Leader**: I know. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here.

**Sokka**: _(munching, barely paying attention)_ Mm hmm!

**Zhang Leader**: The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in.

**Sokka**: _(still munching)_ Mmmm!

**Goofy:** So, how did war between you and the other tribe start anyway?

**Zhang Leader**: Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years...

_(The camera again pans to the stars as the Zhang Leader narrates her story from o.c. The scene reforms around a very cartoonish portrayal of another gate. Tribal music plays in the background. The animation here is very rustic.)_

**Zhang Leader**: Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village...

_(A figure, Wei Jin, runs east through the gate, cut to a close up of Wei Jin, who looks almost as bad as he did in the Gan Jin version.)_

**Zhang Leader**: ...when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground.

_(Wei Jin stops in mid stride in surprise. Cut to a shot of a man crawling in the distance. It is Jin Wei, crawling on the ground, obviously in distress. The camera pans back slightly to reveal Wei Jin standing above him.)_

**Zhang Leader**: Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. _(Wei Jin bends to help, but Jin Wei points ahead. The camera zooms out to show the orb.)_ Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, _(Jin Wei makes dramatic gestures of self sacrifice at this pronouncement)_ and asked him to take it back to his tribe. _(Wei Jin grabs the orb and begins to run) _Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory he was arrested!

_(As Wei Jin runs through another gate, his path is blocked by three thuggish Gan Jin warriors with drawn swords. He is smacked down and he drops the orb. Cut to the inside of a jail cell, the door of which opens and Wei Jin is thrown inside.)_

**Zhang Leader**: Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. _(Cut back to Zhang Leader who continues bitterly)_ We Zhang's will never forget that injustice.

_(Cut to wider shot of her, Goofy and Sokka.)_

**Goofy**: That's just terrible.

**Sokka:** _(Pointing to her leg of meat)_ You gonna finish that?

_(She takes a bite in response. Sokka looks depressed and slumps a bit._

_Cut to Aang and Momo looking down at the camps below with longing, backs to the camera.)_

**Aang**: Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing. _(Momo chitters as the screen cuts to a frontal shot of Aang and his lemur.)_ It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leechy nuts!

_(Momo hears a flying bug, catches it and offers it to Aang.)_

**Aang**: Nah, I'll wait for the leechy nuts.

_(Momo begins chomping.)_

**Canyon Guide**: _(from o.c. as Aang turns to the voice)_ It's lonely, isn't it? _(Cut to the Guide walking up to him.)_ Being impartial.

**Aang**: I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here.

**Canyon Guide**: _(lying down next to Aang)_ I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated.

_(The Guide nods off to sleep, then cut to Aang who looks away sadly._

_Fade to a morning shot of the sky. The camera pans down to reveal the Guide and Aang atop the baulk, the two tribes continuing their trek on either side.)_

**Canyon Guide**: All clear! _(Pointing to somewhere below)_ We're almost to the other side.

_(A few shots of the tribes walking reveal that the baulk, or rock separator of the canyons that the tribes have been using for travel, is coming to an end. The tribes are now in site of each other, Aang and the Canyon Guide between them. Katara and Sokka bring up the rear of each.)_

**Aang**: Guys, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?

**Katara**: _(somewhat harshly)_ I don't think so, Aang, the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin We and stole the sacred orb.

**Goofy**: What are you talking about?

**Sokka**: Yeh, Katara, what are you talking about? We Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin.

**Katara**: _(arms across her chest)_ Not punished enough if you ask me!

_(Sokka makes angry, frustrated noises as Aang replies.)_

**Aang**: Okay! Okay! I get it! Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall.

_(Aang then opens his glider and flies off. Cut to an overhead shot of the canyon floor and wall. The two tribes are once again facing each other. Aang lands between them. They are arguing once again. He fold his glider up and addresses the crowd.)_

**Aang**: Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff.

**Gan Jin Leader**: Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails.

**Zhang Leader**: Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!

**Gan Jin Leader**: Why you dirty thief!

**Zhang Leader**: You pompous fool!

_(The tribes begin taunting and arguing with each other again, this time joined by Katara and Sokka who have become partisans of their respective tribes.)_

**Aang**: Guys! FOCUS! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, ACTION will!

**Zhang Leader**: Perhaps the Avatar is right.

**Gan Jin Leader**: Yes, perhaps he is.

_(Cut to Aang, whose eyes are shiny with hope. He smiles widely. Cut back to a zooming close up of the Zhang Leader.)_

**Zhang Leader**: Harsh words will never solve our problems...

**Gan Jin Leader**: _(cut to zooming close up of him)_ ...action will!

_(Both leaders draw their swords and approach each other. They cross swords in front of Aang, who draws back with a cry of surprise and fear. Fade to commercial break._

**Act III**

_The show returns to an overhead shot of the two leaders facing off against one another, the tribes watching the spectacle.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!

**Aang**: _(nervously)_ You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad!

_(The leaders ignore him and begin the fight in earnest. After several feints and thrusts, they push each other apart. The Gan Jin's lower beard falls off, and one of the Zhang's hair braids falls off. They rush at each other again, but as they meet Aang brings his stuff down and blows the two sides backwards._

_Cut to Aang breathing heavily, a savage look on his face. He looks over to the Gan Jin on his left and his jaw drops. Cut to the Gan Jin, where a wrapped blanket of food has opened and spilled its contents all over. One of the Gan Jin kicks the blanket cover back over some of the food.)_

**Aang**: Is that... food? _(In disbelief)_ Everyone smuggled food down here!? _(Turning back to the Zhang)_ UNBELIEVABLE! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day!? You are all...AWFUL!

_(Aang eyes suddenly become huge as he spies something among the Zhang. Cut to a shot of the Zhang with various bits of food lying about. On a blanket is a pie, which the camera zooms in on. It is instantly highlighted with a shaft of light as if from heaven. Cut to Aang grabbing his gurgling stomach, then pan to his face, his eyes still huge.)_

**Aang**: So hungry... _(he points at the pie, desperately trying to retain self control)_ is that...egg custard in that tart?

_(The camera pans over Aang's left shoulder and zooms slowly to the cliff wall. Many canyon crawlers emerge simultaneously, attracted by the scent of food. The monsters are soon upon them and the tribes flee. Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofyt and Sokka get behind the nearest rock.)_

**Katara**: Oh no! That's a lot of canyon crawlers!

**Donald**: _(drawing out his staff)_ We barely survived one!

_(The Canyon Guide appears in the background, walking backwards in terror.)  
_  
**Canyon Guide**: They're coming back for me! They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!

_(Sokka moves to leave the shelter of the rock and attack, an expression of determination on his face, but he is grabbed by Katara.)_

**Katara**: Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive.

**Sokka**: _(looking chagrined)_ Me too. I only took their side because they fed me.

_(They both run from behind the rock, then cut to canyon crawlers charging the camera. Aang lifts on his glider, lands, and airbends a gale at a wall of the insects. It has no effect. They charge and butt heads as Aang jumps into the air just as they reach him. He blasts them away from each other as he falls back down. This stuns them momentarily, but they get back up._

_General melee now begins as the creatures attack the tribes. The Zhang leader forces one back with her curved sword, while Sora, using the Keyblade, water whips another that is threatening two Gan Jins. Another monster breaks his whip, however, and he loses the water. Sokka is chased by a crawler, but he hits it with his boomerang. Aang airbends four more crawlers out of his way. A quick pan shot, though, reveals that the crawlers have cornered small bands of tribes people all over the place. Sora looks over to see the crawlers chewing food, their heads inside the food bags.)_

**Sora**: _(shouting)_ Everybody! Watch me! _(He raises a food bag to show everybody)_ Do what I do!

_(He leaps toward the nearest bunch of crawlers and throws a piece of food at them. One of the crawlers catches the food in its mouth and eats it. The crawler runs to him, but he puts the bag over its snout. He then catapults himself onto its bag and uses the bag straps as reigns. The two tribes now work together, repeating the process to turn the monsters into riding mounts. Soon all the tribes people have a canyon crawler mount.)_

**Sora**: _(shouting)_ Now, follow me! We're riding out of this hole!

_(Grinning evilly, Sora swings a rod with a bag of food on the end in front of his mount, which turns around and starts climbing the climb. He is soon joined by the rest. Cut to a wide shot of the whole troop moving up the cliff. Momo flies up on his own. Soon Sora and his ride mount the cliff. He dismounts.)_

**Sora**: Everyone! Get off!

_(Katara, Sokka, Donald, Aang, Goofy and the two leaders dismount.)_

**Zhang Leader**:_ (to Gan Jin Leader) _We made it!

_(The Canyon Guide falls off his mount. Cut to Sora who throws a bag of food over the cliff, dropping food as it falls. The crawlers run after it. Cut back to the tribes as the crawlers leave, then a close up of the two leaders.)_

**Zhang Leader**: I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that.

**Gan Jin Leader**: And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch.

**Zhang Leader**: Perhaps we're not so different after all.

_(Cut to Aang, Sokka Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Katara behind him. He sighs happily. Cut back to Gan Jin Leader.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: Too bad we can't rewrite history. _(He draws his sword and points it at the Zhang leader.) _You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!

**Zhang Leader**: _(drawing her sword)_ You tyrants unjustly imprisoned We Jin for twenty long years!

_(Cut to Aang who cries out and grabs the side of his face in frustration. Then an idea lights up his face.)_

**Aang**: Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!

**Gan Jin Leader**: Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story.

**Aang**: No! _(the leaders lower their weapons and turn to Aang)_ I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about...

_(The scene fades to a vision of Aang's version of events. It too is stylized, though different than either partisan version. Aang narrates from o.c. during his recounting. The scene begins with the idealized versions of Jin Wei and Wei Jin facing each other with swords drawn.)_

**Aang**: There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers _(the two stop fighting and look at each other in shock)_, twins in fact _(they change instantly with a popping sound to look alike except for their clothes) _and they were eight _(the scene splits to reveal very young, chibi versions of the two characters, music box like music begins to play in the background)_ and most importantly, they were just playing a game! _(The two kids smile and open their mouths in laughter)_. The sacred orb from the legend _(a balls drops between the two kids)_ ...that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts _(screen widens to show a playing field with two gate-like goal posts)_. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jei didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds _(a referee in the shape of a panda appears, waving a red flag and blowing a whistle)_, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes.

_(Jin Wei appears, laughing and pointing at the unhappy Wei Jin. Fade back to the present.)_

**Aang**: There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game.

**Zhang Leader**: You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?

**Aang**: Nope, just a regular ball.

**Scout**: What about our tribe's redemption ritual?

**Aang**: That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, "redemption!" _(The leaders look at each other)_ Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each others differences enough to share the same playing field.

**Zhang Leader**: _(to Gan Jin Leader)_ I suppose it's time we forget the past...

**Gan Jin Leader**: _(bowing to Zhang Leader)_ ...and look to the future.

_(The Zhang Leader bows in turn as Aang, smiling, looks on._

_Fade to a daylight scene of the area. Camera pans down to show the two tribes still at the canyon rim. Appa and the elderly and sick are there. Cut to a close up on Aang hugging Appa. Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and the Guide are in the background.)_

**Aang**: Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?

_(Appa licks Aang as the Gan Jin leaders approaches.)_

**Gan Jin Leader**: I cannot thank you enough, Avatar.

**Aang**: _(turning to him, drenched in Appa's saliva)_ Well, you know, I try.

_(The Gan Jin Leader shrinks in horror from the horror of Aang's slimed body. Cut back to the Gan Jin Leader approaching his Zhang counterpart.)_

**Zhang Leader**: _(to the crowd)_ Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!

_(The crowd cheers and follows the leaders down the path. Cut to the Canyon Guide running between the kids to follow the path.)_

**Canyon Guide**: I'm goin' too! I'm sick of this place!

**Sokka**: That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin.

**Aang**: _(smiling)_ You could call it luck. _(Grinning evilly)_ Or, you could call it... lying!

_(Cut to Katara, Sora, Goofy holding Momo in shock and Sokka and Donald angry at this pronouncement.)_

**Sokka and Donald**: What!?

**Sora:** _(in disbelief)_ You made the whole thing up?

**Aang**: _(sheepishly)_ Yep

**Katara**: _(in disbelief)_ You did not! _(Then in devilish admiration)_ That is so wrong.

**Goofy:** In a good way too.

**Aang**: _(looking around)_ Now where's that custard tart? _(Cut to wide shot of them moving to get on Appa) _I'm starving!

_(Shot pans up to the late afternoon sky.)_

_

* * *

_

That's Chapter 11 out of the way. Chapter 12 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	12. Book 1 Water: Chapter 12

Hello readers, here's chapter 12 of "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

* * *

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 12**

**The Storm**

* * *

_(The scene begins in a dream sequence. The animation is slightly fuzzy and the sky is a peculiar cream color. We see Aang shaking Appa's reigns, smiling. Cut to a wide shot of Aang on Appa. The screen pans right to show Goofy flying gracefully on Aang's glider. Close up of Goofy, smiling at Aang, whom we see smiling at Goofy in return. Aang looks over to his right to see Katara, Donald, Sokka abd Sora flying on an enormous version of Momo. They waves at him. Cut to shot of all three flying towards the camera.)_

**Katara**: We need you, Aang.

**Aang**: I need you too.

_(Aang turns from Katara, Sora, Sokka and Donald to look straight ahead in alarm. A huge, black storm cloud has gathered ahead. Cut back to Aang.)_

**Aang**: Be careful guys! Guys?

_(He looks from side to side in surprise. The shot widens to reveal that Sokka and Katara have disappeared. Cut to a shot from Aang's p.o.v, he is approaching the storm quickly. Suddenly, a cross-legged Monk Gyatso drops from the top of the frame to rest just above Appa's head.)_

**Aang**: Gyatso?

**Gyatso**: Why did you disappear?

**Aang**: I didn't mean to.

_(Cut to side view as Aang leans forward to touch his old master, but before he can Gyatso turns grey as ash and begins to blow away starting from the head down. Soon he is gone. After Gyatso disintegrates, the camera cuts to a wide, side shot of Aang and Appa entering the storm clouds.)_

**Gyatso** _(from o.c.)_: We need you, Aang.

_(Inside the cloud, lightning illuminates the sky. It is pouring rain and Aang screams as he holds on to Appa for his life. Appa and Aang plunge into the sea in a replay of his accident a century ago. Aang relinquishes his hold on Appa and begins to drift away in the water.)_

**Many Voices**: We need you, Aang. We need you.

_(At the end of the last sentence a vision of the Fire Lord, wreathed in flame, is visible for an instant in the afterglow of a lightning strike. At this horrifying vision Aang wakes instantly from his dream with a start. It is night at their most recent camp. He disturbs Momo, who wakes up Katara, Doanld, Sora and Sokka while trying to get away, Doandl ready with his staff.)_

**Donald** _(groggily)_: Huh? Uh? what's going on? Did we get captured again?

**Aang**: It's nothing, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep.

**Sokka**: Don't have to tell me twice.

_(Sokka rolls over back to sleep. Cut to Aang in a fetal position, looking pained.)_

**Sora**: Are you all right, Aang?

**Aang**: I'm okay.

**Katara**: You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell us about it?

**Aang**: I think I just need some rest.

**Sokka** _(sits up, excited)_: You guys want to hear about my dream? _(Silence, as Katara and Donald both look annoyed.)_ That's ok, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway.

_(Sokka, Donald, Sora and Katara lie back down to sleep. Fade to a day scene of a beach. Cut to Appa yawning and Katara and Sora both packing for them to get under way. Aang sits atop Appa, and when the bison is done yawning Aang points to the heavens.)_

**Aang**: Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying.

**Donald** _(examining empty food bag)_: Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food.

**Sokka** _(alarmed)_: Guys, wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market.

**Goofy**: What happened in your dream?

_(Cut to Sokka. His eyes are bugged out in fright, and camera zooms in on him and rotates slightly. The background turns a sickly green and an eerie sound effect is heard.)_

**Sokka**: Food eats people!

_(Cut to Katara, Donald, Sora and Aang who are not impressed, but Goofy however gets nervous from that, then back to Sokka with Momo on his right.) _

**Sokka**: Also, Momo could talk. _(To Momo.)_ You said some very unkind things.

_(Cut to an overhead shot of the ocean. A flock of birds fly by as the screen pans left to reveal Prince Zuko's ship steaming towards the southeast corner of the screen. Cut to the main deck where Iroh is sniffing the air in the foreground and Zuko is looking out of a telescope in the background.)_

**Iroh**: There is a storm coming. A big one.

**Zuko** _(lowering the telescope)_: You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight.

**Iroh**: The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.

**Zuko**: We know the Avatar and the Keybearer are traveling northward, so we will do the same.

**Iroh**: Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew.

**Zuko**: The safety of the crew doesn't matter!

_(Zuko's eyebrow goes up in concern as a crewmember enters from the left in the background. Cut to a close up of the Lieutenant, who has clearly overhead Zuko's remark and is unhappy. Zuko, realizing this, begins to speak to the Lieutenant and walk up until his face is right in front of the Lieutenant's.)_

**Zuko**: Finding the Avatar and the Keybearer are far more important than any individual's safety.

_(Zuko enters the ship and shuts the hatch behind him. Iroh stands next to the Lieutenant.)_

**Iroh**: He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up.

_(Cut to a harbor scene, where Appa lies in the water next to one of the jetties as if he were a ship. The scene is quickly followed by a shot of Katara and Goofy both examining the fruits at a produce stand in the harbor. The shopkeeper is clearly exasperated at Katara's and Goofy's suspicion of the fruit's quality.)_

**Shopkeeper**: Ah, it's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you!

_(Goofy shakes the fruit which makes a swishing sound.)_

**Goofy**: I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing.

_(The shopkeeper comes around the stand to face Goofy. Aang, Donald, Sora and Sokka wait to the left of the produce stand. Sokka carries a basket of fruit.)_

**Shopkeeper**: Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?

**Aang**: I think it's true, Goofy, swishing means it's ripe.

**Katara** _(putting fruit back)_: I just realized we're out of money anyway.

**Shopkeeper** _(grabbing basket from Sokka)_: Awww!

_(The shopkeeper kicks Sokka as he walks by. Cut to the dock, where the six stand, Sokka rubbing the sport where he was kicked. An old fisherman and his wife walk behind them in the background, the camera slowlu panning left to keep them in the frame longer.)_

**Donald** _(depressed)_: Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?

**Katara**: You could get a job, smart guy.

_(In the background, the old woman grabs the old man by the shoulder. They begin a conversation amongst themselves, but overheard by Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Sokka.)_

**Old Woman**: We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm.

**Old Man**: Ahh, you're crazy! It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're naggin' woman.

**Aang** _(to Katara, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sokka)_: Maybe we should find some shelter?

**Donald**: Are you kidding? Shelter from what?

**Sokka:** I'm with him on that.

_(The old man and woman continue their argument.)_

**Old Woman**: My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one.

**Old Man**: Well, it's your joints against my brain.

**Old Woman**: Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't comin!

**Old Man**: Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?

**Donald and Sokka** _(running up to them)_: We'll go!

**Old Man** _(pointing at Sokka and Donald)_: You're hired!

**Donald** _(to his friends)_: What? You said ?get a job' and he's paying double.

**Old Man** _(looking at Donald as if he were an alien)_: Double? Who told ya that nonsense?

_(Cut to Zuko's ship on the ocean, camera panning right to reveal the black edges of an ominous storm. Zuko's ship is making straight for it. Cut to Zuko walking on deck. Four crewman, including the Lieutenant from before, are there looking at the storm clouds. The Lieutenant turns, folding his arms across his chest, to address the Prince.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.

**Iroh** _(entering from left)_: Lucky guess.

**Zuko** _(crossing to the Lieutenant)_: Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, _(pointing at his chest with two fingers)_ or I will teach it to you.

_(Zuko walks past the Lieutenant, who can no longer contain his contempt for the Prince. As the Lieutenant speaks, Iroh is visible in the background making decapitation motions with his hand, trying to head off the conflict.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?

_(Zuko stops in mid step shortly into the Lieutenant's speech. Iroh sighs and puts his hand over his face, resigning himself to the brewing disaster. By the end of the tirade, Prince Zuko's eyebrow is twitching. He is clearly stung by the accusations. He turns and assumes a firebending stance, the Lieutenant follows suit.)_

**Iroh** _(hands up in gesture of calming)_: Easy now.

_(Cut to Zuko and the Lieutenant's hands crossing at the wrists, indicating that the ritual of combat has begun. When they cross, the sound of steel on steel is heard and smoke curls from where they meet. Iroh appears between them and breaks their wrists apart is neat movement.)_

**Iroh**: Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better.

_(The Prince and the Lieutenant glare at each other a moment longer, then both turn and walk away in opposite directions.)_

**Zuko** _(to Iroh)_: I don't need your help keeping order on my ship.

_(Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko rudely shove him off. Zuko walks to the bow, where it is clear the storm clouds now fill the sky. Cut back to harbor where Appa still wallows in the water. Cut to Aang and Sora in the foreground, Sokka and Donald both loading a fishing boat in the background. Aang looks worriedly at the sky, which is clearly full of black storm clouds. The wind has picked up as well.)_

**Aang**: Guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky.

**Sokka**: I said we was gonna do this job.

**Donald:** I said that Sokka, besides we can't back out just because of some bad weather.

**Old Woman** _(from o.c., then from wider shot of boat)_: The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You both should listen to him!

_(Cut to close up of the old man as he puts down some boxes on the ship. A question forms in his mind.)_

**Old Man**: Boy with tattoos? _(He turns to Aang and looks at him)_. Airbender tattoos?well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?

_(Cut to Aang with Katara close behind him to his left.)_

**Katara** _(smiling, hands on hips)_: That's right. And Sora's the Keybearer.

**Old Man**: Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. _(Jabbing Aang's chest with his forefinger)_. You turned your back on the world!

**Katara** _(coming to Aang's side, angry)_: Don't yell at him!

**Sora:** _(angry)_ Aang would never turn his back on anyone!

**Old Man**: Oh? He wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering.

_(As the Old Man makes this damning pronouncement, cut to Aang with the distorted camera effect of the world warping around him, a visual testimonial to the sickening guilt welling up within the Avatar. Cut to Katara stepping in front of Aang so that she is between him and the Old Man. She is irate.)_

**Katara**: Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?

**Goofy:** Aang? What's wrong?

_(Aang has been backing up while Katara has been telling off the old man. When Goofy finishes his sentence, Aang flees, opening his glider and taking off towards the mountains.)_

**Old Man**: That's right! Keep flyin!

**Katara**: You're a horrible old man!

**Sora:** And heartless!

**Old Man**: Ehh.

**Katara** _(mounting Appa with Sora and Goofy)_: Appa, yip! Yip!

_(Katara, Sora, Goofy and Appa take off, drenching the old man. Sokka and Donald both emerge from the hold just as the old man shakes off the excess water.)_

**Donald**: Hey, they left without saying goodbye!

**Old Man**: You're friends ain't too polite, are they?

**Sokka**: I know! This one time I was?

**Old Man** _(handing Sokka a box)_: Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, get below deck.

_(Fade to commercial break.)_

**Act 2**

_(When the show returns, the camera shows a longshot of Appa skirting a mountain face at high speed. The sky is now black with storm clouds and it is pouring rain. Cut to a closer shot of Sora in Appa's ?driver's seat', and Goofy and Katara in the 'passengers seat' shielding there eyes as they searches for Aang in the rain. The shot swivels as Katara, Sora, Goofy and Appa pass, showing a cave in the rock face with an exposed parapet and a stone staircase leading up to it from the shoreline below. Cut to a shot from the inside of the cave looking out where the storm is intensifying. Katara enters, wiping the water off her sleeves, with Sora and Goofy coming in from behind. They stand still, seeing something in front of them. The shot widens to show Aang in the foreground, farther back in the cave. He is sitting with his hands in his lap, looking downcast. He will not turn to look at them.)_

**Aang**: I'm sorry for running away.

**Goofy**: It's ok, Aang.

**Katara:** That fisherman was way out of line.

**Aang**: Actually, he wasn't.

**Katara**: What do you mean?

**Aang**: I don't wanna talk about it.

**Sora**: It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?

_(Katara walks over to Aang, kneels by him and puts a hand on his shoulder.)_

**Katara**: Talk to me.

**Aang**: Well, it's kind of a long story.

_(Suddenly, Momo runs back, chittering, and the sound of a huge animal is heard from behind Aang towards the cave entrance. Appa's nose and bangs appear from the right, nudging Aang. Cut to a full shot towards the cave entrance, which is now completely plugged with a sopping Appa.)_

**Sora**: I'm gonna get a little fire going.

_(Aang strokes Appa's chin, then cut to Sora stoking a little cheery fire on the right, Aang on the left with Momo in his lap and Goofy next to him. When Aang begins to speak the camera pans up and enters a dreamy flashback sequence.)_

**Aang**: I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar.

_(The pan up changes quickly from the rock of the cave to an outdoor shot of the Southern Air Temple in its heyday. A stone plaza is populated with many young airbenders playing games, a flying bison soars in the distance.)_

**Aang**: I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter?

_(Cut to a shot of Aang addressing a group of young airbenders. Most seem Aang's age or younger, one is taller and probably older. Aang demonstrates the air scooter move.)_

**Aang**: First, you form a ball. Then you gotta get on quick.

_(Aang makes an air ball and sits on it fast. He laughs and begins to move at terrific speed across the plaza. He goes upside down in a nearby archway under a walking bridge, then climbs a wall and gets up on to the bridge, coming back to the plaza by a nearby set of stairs. Aang exclaims ?yeh!? and ?woohoo!? as he travels. Cut to the older boy, who readies his own attempt.)_

**Older Boy**: Okay! Here goes! _(He makes a ball.)_

**Aang**: Quick, get on!

**Older Boy**: Wh, wh, whoaaaa! _(He wobbles and is thrown.)_ Ugh!

**Aang** _(dismounting his own scooter)_: You kinda have to balance on it like it's a top. _(He twirls his finger to demonstrate.)_

**Older Boy**: Man, that's hard.

_(A young boy enters the screen from the left and tugs at Aang's shoulder.)_

**Young Boy**: Where'd ya learn that trick, Aang?

**Aang**: I made it up.

**Young Boy** _(doing a goofy dance)_: Wow!

_(Screen pans left to show five elderly airbender monks on the stones steps leading up to the bridge. Monk Gyatso is one of them.)_

**Monk Gyatso**: Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you.

_(Cut to Aang, who obeys with a look of trepidation on his face, the other kids looking at him strangely. Cut to a chamber in the Air Temple where the five elder monks sit cross-legged and serene on five evenly spaced stools. The middle monk's stool rests under an ornate parasol; he is likely the leader or abbot of the monastery. Monk Gyatso is the second from the left. Aang kneels in front of them, head down, his back to the camera. He lifts his head to address them.)_

**Aang**: How do you know it's me?

**Elder Monk #4**: We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?

_(The fourth monk on the right who has just spoken reveals a rolled up package, which he airbends over to Aang. It lands at his feet and rolls open of its own accord. Inside are four children's toys. On the left is a little toy turtle. Second from the left is a propeller toy. Third from the left is a little monkey or donkey. The fourth is rattle type object with yellow and red swirls on its face.)_

**Aang**: Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little! _(He picks up the propeller toy.)_

**Elder Monk #4**: You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives.

**Aang**: I just chose them because they seemed fun.

_(He smiles and pulls the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spins through the air and the scene cuts back to a close view of the five monks.)_

**Elder Monk #4**: You chose them because they were familiar.

**Monk Gyatso**: Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering.

**Abbot**: I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar.

**Monk Gyatso**: We need you, Aang.

_(Aang lowers his head, his responsibility crushing him. His head stays lowered, but the flashback ends. His head remains lowered in the present as well. Cut to a wider shot of Aang on the left, Katara on the right, the fire between them. Katara looks on him with concern and sympathy. Cut to Zuko's ship navigating the storm, then cut to the Lieutenant from the earlier confrontation lowering a cup he has taken a drink from. He is inside the ship somewhere, his face bathed in firelight.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar and the Keybearer!

_(Cut to the Lieutenant sitting at a table and addressing a crewman on his left, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: I mean who does Zuko think he is?

**Iroh** _(from o.c.)_: Do you really want to know?

_(Cut to a view of the crewmen sitting around a fire barrel from a point at the top of the stairs from the upper deck. The Lieutenant and the three other crewman at the fire barrel stand in respect.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: General Iroh! We were just ?

**Iroh** _(entering from left, with a hand raised in acceptance)_: It's ok. May I join you?

**Lieutenant Jee**: Of course, sir!

_(Iroh approaches and sits down with the men. He strokes his beard and begins to speak.)_

**Iroh**: Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much?

_(Fade to a flashback of a younger Zuko, without his trademark scar. His look of determination, however, has not changed. He walks down a hall to a pair of Fire Nation guards who block his attempt to enter the room beyond.)_

**Zuko** _(in a higher voice than we are used to)_: Let me in! _(Iroh appears from the left, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders.)_

**Iroh**: Prince Zuko, what's wrong?

**Zuko**: I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!

_(Zuko's voice breaks slightly at the end. He is clearly disappointed. Iroh leads him a short distance away from the guards.)_

**Iroh**: You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring.

**Zuko**: If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?

**Iroh**: Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know.

**Zuko** _(bowing to Iroh)_: Thank you uncle!

_(Iroh puts him around Zuko's shoulders and walks him past the guards, who make no move to stop them. Cut to a wide shot of the war chamber. It is a temple like chamber, with a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall is occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. The screen pans down to the show the war council in session. Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the generals on the left is standing to address the general staff.)_

**General**: The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here.

_(Cut to a view from the throne, where the Fire Lord is watching the generals discuss the situation, the cut back to the speaker.)_

**General**: A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division.

**Old General**: But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?

**General** _(coldly)_: I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?

**Zuko** _(jumping up)_: You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?

_(Cut to a view down the map as the generals look back to Zuko, clearly disapproving of Zuko's outburst. The scene fades to the present where Iroh continue his story to the crewmen.)_

**Iroh**: Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were?dire consequences.

_(Cut to overhead shot of Iroh and the crewmen around the table. Iroh lowers his head in sadness at the memory. The scenes fades, replaced by an overhead shot of Aang, Appa, Goofy, Sora and Katara around the fire.)_

**Sora**: So you were upset that you were the Avatar?

**Katara:** Why wouldn't you be excited about it?

**Aang**: Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing?

_(Fade to another flashback at the plaza near the south wall of the Southern Air Temple. This time the plaza is full of young airbenders riding on air scooters, laughing, and having fun.)_

**Aang**: Hey, not bad! You guys have been practicing!

**Young Boy** _(scooting around Aang)_: Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters!

**Aang**: Great!

_(Aang makes his own air scooter, but the young boy looks confused and a bit alarmed. He stops his scooter. The shot widens to show the other young airbenders stopping their scooters as well.)_

**Aang** _(dismayed)_: What's going on?

**Older Boy** _(unhappy, but without malice)_: Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on.

**Aang** _(trying to smile)_: But I'm still the same ? nothing's changed. So, what, I can't play?

**Older Boy**: That's the only fair way.

**Aang** _(dismounting his scooter)_: Oh, ok.

**Young Boy**: Sorry, Aang.

_(The young airbenders look upon as he retreats from them, sadness in their eyes. The older boy turns to address them.)_

**Older Boy**: Okay, now who wants to have Jinju on their team?

_(Screen pans right to reveal a dirty looking airbender boy with a stupid grin on his face who makes an equally stupid noise. Cut to a view of Aang and Gyatso playing Pai Sho through an exterior window. Then a close up of Aang, who absentmidndely moves a token on the board. He is sad and distracted.)_

**Monk Gyatso**: Very interesting move, young one.

**Aang**: What do you mean?

_(Behind his back, Monk Gyatso begins to bend air in an arch over his head and behind Aang. The wind blows Aang's hood up over his face, giving the old monk time to switch a few pieces before Aang can remove the hood.)_

**Aang** _(pointing at the board)_: Hey!

_(Both begin to laugh. The door opens to reveal one of the other monk elders, in fact the one who had been sitting fourth from the right in the prior scene.)_

**Elder Monk #4**: You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training.

**Monk Gyatso**: Aang has already trained enough for today.

**Elder Monk #4**: Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques.

_(Aang gets up and begins to follow the Elder out of the room. Monk Gyatso then raises his hand in a gesture of cessation.)_

**Monk Gyatso**: No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho.

**Elder Monk #4** _(close up, clearly angry)_: Huh!

_(The Elder Monk stalks off as Aang turns to smile at Monk Gyatso. The flashback ends as an overhead shot of the cave scene returns. This scene then fades to be replaced by Iroh's face.)_

**Iroh**: After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this?

**Lieutenant Jee** _(horrified)_: Agni kai. A fire duel.

**Iroh**: That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.

_(In the midst of Iroh's story we see Zuko in a rectangular arena with a large crowd on either side. He drops his ceremonial cloak to the floor, exposing his bare chest. He turns to face his opponent, and, recognizing him, freezes in horror. The scene then cuts to the cave with Aang, Sora, Goofy and Katara.)_

**Aang**: Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened.

_(Aang's flashback resumes, this time of Monk Gyatso and Elder Monk #4 standing in front of the monk who sits on the middle stool under the parasol, presumably the abbot.)_

**Monk Gyatso**: Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy.

**Elder Monk #4**: Humph! You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny.

**Abbot**: Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment.

**Monk Gyatso**: All I want is what is best for him.

**Abbot**: But what we need is what's best for the world. _(Looking down for a moment before raising his head to continue)_ You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training.

_(Monk Gyatso bows as the camera zooms past him to reveal Aang eavesdropping through a hole in the ceiling, his eyes alarmed and distraught. Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act 3**

_(Show returns to a shot from inside the cave looking out. It is still pouring. The camera pans left back to Appa, Sora, Goofy, Katara and Aang around the fire.)_

**Katara**: That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say.

_(Katara tries to put her hand on his shoulder, but he gets up, angry.)_

**Aang**: How could they do that to me! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!

_(Aang's avatar spirit begins to activate, the arrow tattoos on his body beginning to glow and the energy shell seen in ?The Southern Air Temple? beginning to form around him. He shuts it down however as Katara cries out as cinders from the fire swirl around her, Goofy and Sora.)_

**Katara**: Whoa! Hot cinders!

**Aang** _(his glow fading)_: I'm sorry I got so mad.

**Katara**: You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that.

**Sora:** I wouldn't blame you either for doing that.

**Aang**: Well, that's not exactly what happened?

_(Aang's looks downcast and guilty as the camera zooms past his left shoulder. The flashback then continues, showing an overhead shot of the young airbender monks hard at play on their air scooters back at the south wall. The shot zooms backwards to reveal that we are seeing the kids from Aang's p.o.v. ? he is watching them from a window high up in the Temple. He is sad and clearly longs to be normal again. While Aang narrates to Katara, Sora and Goofy, the Aang in the flashback leaves his window and flops dejectedly on his bed.)_

**Aang** _(from o.c., narrating from the present)_: I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do.

_(The scene fades to a night scene in the hallway outside of Aang's bedroom. Monk Gyatso approaches, knocks and enters.)_

**Monk Gyatso**: Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Aang?

_(Gyatso sees a rolled up scroll on Aang's bed. He picks it up and opens it, his eyes going wide in concern. He draws an intake of breath to look at the window where it is storming violently. The camera pans across the storm tossed ocean as Aang narrates again from the present.)_

**Aang**: I never saw Gyatso again.

_(The flashback continues with Aang's and Appa's plunge into the sea during the storm, activation of Aang's avatar spirit and subsequent encasement in ice.)_

**Aang**: Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg.

_(The flashback ends. Aang looks vacantly across the fire, a slightly guilty expression still settled on his face.)_

**Sora**: You ran away.

**Aang** _(looking up at Sora)_: And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help.

**Katara**: You don't know what would've ?

**Aang**: The world needed me and I wasn't there to help.

**Katara**: Aang?

**Aang**: The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world.

**Goofy**: You're being too hard on yourself, Aang. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be, I think. If you would had stayed there you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders.

**Aang**: You don't know that.

**Katara**: Goofy right Aang, and I also too know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope.

**Sora:** _(smiles)_ And with me here too, we'll give them more hope more then ever.

_(Aang slowly smiles, raising his head to look at them, an expression of hope spreading across his face. Momo hops over to Aang and chitters. Fade back to the fire lit chamber on Zuko's ship, where Iroh continues his story.)_

**Iroh**: When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy?

_(While Iroh speaks, the scene cuts to view of Iroh's face through the fire that burns in the fire barrel around which the crewman sit. When his voice trails off, the flashback continues where we left off, with an overhead shot of Zuko in the rectangular arena. A much larger opponent, silhouetted, advances slowly on Zuko. Cut to a side view of the horrified Zuko.)_

**Zuko**: Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!

_(Cut to a closer shot of the advancing Fire Lord, still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena. He too is shirtless, but built massively.)_

**Fire Lord Ozai**: You will fight for your honor.

**Zuko** _(stricken, abasing himself on the floor)_: I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.

**Fire Lord Ozai**: Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!

**Zuko**: I won't fight you.

**Fire Lord Ozai**: You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.

_(The Fire Lord now stands a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raises his tear filled face to his father. Cut to a close up of some spectators. They are familiar. Many in the background are generals from the war council. The three in the foreground are, from left, a grinning Admiral Zhao (then either Captain or Commander), General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. This is Azula, Zuko's sister, as the audience learns at the end of the season finale for Book One. She raises her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing. Iroh's looks away in despair.)_

**Iroh**: I looked away.

_(The spectators are illuminated by flame, Zuko's scream of anguish is heard in the background, and the camera zooms to a close up of Iroh. The flashback ends, but Iroh's face in the present is in the same pose as it was when Zuko was scarred. It is clearly an unpleasant memory.)_

**Lieutenant Jee** _(abashed)_: I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident?

**Iroh**: It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.

**Lieutenant Jee**: So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.

**Iroh**: Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar and the Keybearer both give Zuko hope.

_(Cut to a shot of Zuko's back. He is in darkness, except the flame on the altar in front of him. The flame is blocked by his body so he is silhouetted. A flashback appears in a still frame. It of two young children running across the crest of a hillside, an older man, their father, follows behind. The colors are drab, but the children look happy. The scene cuts quickly back to Zuko in front of the altar, and then to another flashback. This one is a close of a young boy, Zuko, perhaps at Aang's age, standing on that same hillcrest with his father next to him. His father's hand is on his shoulder. Cut back to Zuko at the altar again, and then back to the previous flashback, except this time from the front, showing a much younger Zuko, clearly smiling and happy. The music becomes serious though, as the flashback fades around the boy's face, replaced by the face of Zuko from the present, scarred and unhappy. Zuko turns as a lightning strike is hears, cut to a shot of the ship in the storm, lightening striking the bridge. Cut to the cave where Aang, Goofy, Sora and Katar turn to look at someone entering the cave, the storm still raging outside.)_

**Old Woman**: Help! Oh, please help!

**Katara** _(rushing to her side)_: It's ok, you're safe.

_(Both walk back to the fire deeper in the cave.)_

**Old Woman**: But, my husband isn't.

**Katara**: What do you mean? Where's Sokka and Donald?

**Old Woman**: They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea.

**Aang** _(standing, resolute)_: I'm going to find them.

**Sora**: I'm with you.

**Old Woman**: I'm staying here!

_(Cut to exterior shot of cave, where the weather is horrible. Appa's nose is sticking out of the cave; he is ready to take off. Cut to Aang and Sora getting on to Appa. Aang turns to the old woman.)_

**Aang** _(to the old woman)_: We'll be back soon, I promise.

_(Cut to Appa flying away from the cave, and then a quick cut to Zuko's ship battling the waves. Cut again to Zuko and the Lieutenant struggling to stay upright on the ship's main deck. Water drenches them and the deck repeatedly.)_

**Zuko**: Where were we hit?

**Lieutenant Jee**: I don't know!

**Iroh**: Look!

_(Iroh points up to the bridge tower. A crewman hangs off some of the rigging.)_

**Zuko**: The helmsman!

_(Cut to Zuko climbing the external ladder up to the bridge area, the Lieutenant behind him. Cut to the deck, where Iroh senses something. A lighting strike flares, but Iroh bends the lightning through his body, away from the men trying to rescue the helmsman and forces it to strike open water. Cut back to Iroh, smoking and looking confused, but otherwise undamaged. Cut back to the helmsman who finally lets go with a cry. He falls for a moment, but a hand grabs him. Zuko and the Lieutenant have worked together to save him. Cut to Sora and Aang flying on Appa in the storm.)_

**Sora**: Where are they?

**Aang**: Come on, Appa!

_(Aang sees a massive wall of water up ahead. It towers above them. Appa can't pull up in time, but they bust through its crest with a combination of Appa's strength and Aang using his staff like a helicopter blade to part the water. In the distance they see a small boat, silhouetted by lighting strikes.)_

**Aang** _(pointing to the horizon)_: The boat! It's there!

_(Cut to a longshot of Appa flying in the clouds, then a quick cut to Zuko, Iroh and the Lieutenant, who can clearly see Appa in turn.)_

**Zuko**: The Avatar and the Keybearer!

**Lieutenant Jee**: What do you want to do, sir?

**Zuko** _(pausing to consider)_: Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety.

**Iroh**: Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm.

_(Iroh smiles slightly as the screen pans left to show Zuko and the crew looking out over the bow. Then cut to Sokka, Donald and the old man struggling to pilot the fishing boat.)_

**Sokka**: I'm too young to die!

**Donald:** Same here!

**Old Man**: I'm not, but I still don't wanna!

_(Cut to a longshot of the fishing boat struggling against the waves. Appa flies in close and Aang jumps onto the boat. Lighting strikes the main mast which breaks off. It is about to hit Aang, but he splits it in two, the halves falling harmlessly on either side of him. Sokka has a rope in his hands, which Aang grabs.)_

**Aang**: Hang on to the rope!

_(Aang airbends himself back onto Appa, pulling Sokka, Donald and the old man with him. Both land on Appa as well, the old man spitting out some water and smile sheepishly. Behind them a shadow appears and the sound of rushing water is heard. The view widens to show a wave building behind them much larger than even the one shown before. Appa tries to escape, but the wave is too fast. They are submerged. In a sequence that is eerily similar to the scene where he freezed himself, Aang drifts away from Appa and his friends in the water. His avatar spirit activates, but in a departure from the previous encounter, instead of creating an iceberg, he surrounds himself and his friends with a ball of energy and raises them back up out of the water and into the sky. Cut to Zuko and the crew on the deck of the ship. They have reached the eye of the storm, which they can see above them. The wind has died down and it is drizzling.)_

**Zuko**: Uncle, I am sorry.

**Iroh** _(smiling, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder)_: Your apology is accepted.

_(The Avatar's bubble of energy erupts from the sea in boiling blue mass in front of the prow of Zuko's ship and rockets into the air. Cut to Aang looking back at the ship, and cut to Zuko looking up from the deck and the camera angle widens, indicating that we are seeing the receding Zuko from Aang's viewpoint. Cut the reverse, as Appa recedes up into the eye. Cut to Appa now standing out in the drizzle on the parapet outside the cave where Aang had told Katara, Sora and Goofy his story. Cut to Aang and the old man at the cave entrance, the old woman running to embrace her husband.)_

**Old Woman**: Oh, you're alive! _(Voice turning sour and pointing to Aang)_ You owe this boy an apology.

**Aang**: He doesn't have to apologize.

**Old Man**: Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?

**Aang**: Actually, I don't eat meat.

**Old Man**: Fish ain't meat.

**Sokka** _(holding out his hand)_: Seriously, you're still gonna pay us, right?

_(The old man drops a fish into his outstretched hand with a wet smacking sound. Sokka makes a frightened sound. Cut to Aang, Sora and Katara.)_

**Aang**: I think you were right before guys. I'm done dwelling on the past.

**Katara:** Really?

**Aang**: I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it.

**Sora** _(smiling)_: I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore.

**Old Man** _(entering from left and putting his hand on Aang's shoulder)_: Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar.

_(Cut to Goofy looking out of the cave entrance.)_

**Goofy**: Do you hear that? It's stopped raining.

_(Cut to longshot of outside, where the sun is starting to break through. The shot widens to show the parapet where Appa and the rest are now standing. Appa shakes himself off, drenching everyone.)_

**Everyone**: Appa!

That's Chapter 12 out of the way. Chapter 13 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**

* * *


	13. Book 1 Water: Chapter 13

Hello readers, here's chapter 13 of "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

_

* * *

_

**Water**

**Book 1 Chapter 13**

**The Blue Spirit**

* * *

_(The episode begins with a night scene. A bird, one of the red hawk like birds seen at the beginning of ?The Spirit World, Part 1?, flies through the moonless night sky and cries out. Cut to a shot of the upper reaches of a Fire Nation fortress. The shot pans down to reveal several towers connected by the walls of the fortress. All are manned and have fires burning in them. Pan left to reveal Fire Nation ships in the water beyond the fortress. Cut to a shot of several fierce looking archers, their faces painted either for decoration, camouflage or both. They release volley after volley of arrows which strike their archery range targets dead center. Successive arrows split the one already occupying the bulls eye right down the middle of its shaft. Shift to wide shot of the archers which pans up to one of the fortress towers where two men stand side by side watching the archers.)_

**Colonel Shinu**: Absolutely not. The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao.

**Zhao**: Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away ? without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards.

**Colonel Shinu**: I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers and what I say goes.

**Zhao**: But my search for the Avatar and the Keybearer is ?

**Colonel Shinu**: ? Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got, Commander.

**Zhao**: But ?

**Colonel Shinu**: That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it.

_(Zhao grumbles, then cut to the red bird seen earlier swooping down into the tower. It lands on Colonel Shinu's outstretched arm. He unties a message from its back and it flies away. Cut to a view of the Colonel that shows Zhao behind him. The Colonel's expression turns to horror as he reads the message. Zhao approaches from behind and he hands the message to Zhao.)_

**Zhao**: News from Fire Lord Ozai? _(Smiles.)_ It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order.

_(Colonel Shinu bows and exits. Cut to the archers firing again at their targets, then cut back to Zhao looking over the railing of the tower at the archers. The screen pans up and zooms in to reveal a figure in a blue mask sitting atop the tower, listening, who then exits. Fade to a scene of a hillside strewn with broken boulders. The dawn is approaching, but the sky is cloudy so it is still quite dark. The screen pans down to reveal the remnants of a decaying ghost town. A cough is heard, then cut to an overhead shot of Sokka and Goofy in there sleeping bags resting on Appa, Aang, Donald, Sora and Katara are facing them. A fire burns in the background. They appear to be inside an enclosed, temple like structure overlooking the decaying town below and the hillside beyond. Cut to a close shot of Goofy coughing, Momo playing around his head and Katara wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.)_

**Katara**: This should bring your fever down.

**Goofy** _(feverishly)_: You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor.

**Sokka **_(feverishly)_: Yeah, he's such a funny bison. _(laughs)_

**Katara**: That's nice. I'll tell him.

_(Cut to a wider shot as Appa grunts at Sokka and Goofy in response.)_

**Sokka**: Haha! Classic Appa.

**Sora** _(walking over)_: How's Sokka and Goofy doing?

**Katara**: Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on Sokka, and I think Goofy caught what he got.

_(Cut to Sokka and Goofy both shivering in there sleeping bags and snorting back there runny noses. Cut back to Sokka's and Goofy's p.o.v.)_

**Aang**: _(walking over with Donald)_ We couldn't find any ginger root for the tea.

**Donald:** But we found a map.

_(Donald produces a scroll. Cut to a side view of Aang, the mountains visible in the backdrop, as he spreads out the scroll on the ground.)_

**Aang**: There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka and Goofy there.

**Katara**: Aang, there in no condition to travel. Sokka and Goofy both just need more rest. I'm sure ther'll be better by tomorrow.

_(Sora begins to cough at this.)_

**Donald**: Not you too!

**Sora**: Relax I'm okay, it was just a little cough. I'm fine ?

_(He cuts himself off with more coughing. Cut back to Aang, Katara and Donald, shielding themselves from his violent coughing.)_

**Donald**: That's how Sokka started yesterday and then Goofy. Now look at them ? Sokka thinks he's an earthbender!

**Sokka** _(swinging at something that isn't there)_: Take that, you rock!

**Katara:** Sora, you need to get some rest.

**Sora:** I'm fine, really.

**Donald:** Goofy said that too.

**Aang**: And a few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense like Sokka is now. _(Getting up and grabbing his staff.)_ I'm going to find some medicine.

_(He opens his glider and walks to the edge of the temple. A huge flash of lightning illuminates Aang and the exterior of the temple. He twirls his glider shut and leans it against the wall of the temple.)_

**Aang**: Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot. _(Cut back to Appa et al, Aang continues from o.c.)_ Keep an eye on'em guys.

**Katara:** Don't worry we will.

**Donald:** You just get that cure.

_(Appa grunts in reply.)_

**Sokka** _(deliriously)_: Haha! You guys are killin' me!

**Goofy:** _(laughs then a pause) _I don't get it.

_(Aang turns and launches himself into the air, landing far down the hill the temple sits on. Cut to p.o.v. form somewhere in the decayed town. Aang zooms by at high speed, using his airbending to accelerate his running speed. Cut to a shot of Zuko's ship steaming through water with land visible behind it. Cut again to Zuko standing over his Lieutenant's shoulder. They are both looking at something.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm.

_(Cut to a map of the world that they are both looking at. The position of the Lieutenant's hand and extended index finger indicate that they are currently at the northwest extremity of the Earth Kingdom, close to the eastern most extremity of the northern air nomad lands.)_

**Lieutenant Jee**: But, if we continue heading northeast ?

_(The Lieutenant is cut off as the light is blocked by an enormous shadow. Cut to wider view of the bridge where Iroh and some crewman are playing Pai Sho on the right. Another Fire Navy ship, a massive hulking thing, is passing them to starboard, headed the opposite direction. Everyone on Zuko's bridge stares at it.)_

**Zuko**: What do they want?

**Iroh** _(hopefully)_: Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!

_(Cut to a brief shot of Zuko's ship resting alongside the much larger, double-smoke stack Fire Nation vessel. Switch to a scroll being unrolled to reveal a drawn figure of Aang and some writing in Asian calligraphy. Cut to a shot behind the herald who is holding up the ?wanted? poster. Zuko is in front of him, looking sour.)_

**Herald**: The hunt for the Avatar and the Keybearer has been given prime importance. _(He lowers the scroll.)_ All information regarding the Avatar and the Keybearer must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao.

**Iroh** _(making a move on the Pai Sho board)_: Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!

_(Iroh's opponent looks chagrined at the move and slaps his face. Cut to Zuko.)_

**Zuko** _(sullenly)_: I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass.

**Herald**: Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area.

**Zuko** _(angrily)_: Off my ship!

_(Cut to Iroh, with the Herald and his two guards behind him. They leave as Iroh smiles.)_

**Iroh**: Excellent! _(He leans forward and gathers all the chips on the table)_ake the pot. But, you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again.

_Cut to Zuko looking out over the waves as Iroh and the men begin another game in the background behind him. Cut to a view of a mountain path. The screen pans right to reveal a Fire Nation lookout post, the switch to a view inside the post. One of the lookouts is looking out with a telescope, another is reading Aang's wanted poster.)_

**Reading Lookout**: Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing.

**Telescope Lookout** _(looking at the other wanted poster which is showing Sora)_: Ehh, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. There's no way that's true. Besides have you heard what this Keybearer can do? He makes fire, lightning, ice, and his clothes changes colour. Now that is something.

_(The telescope lookout returns to his instrument, where we cut to his p.o.v. through the telescope. He has a view of three bends in the mountain pass. In a flash a cloud of dust rockets through the bend farthest away, then the next and finally past the lookout itself. The rush of wind and dust is tremendous. The lookouts blink their eyes and then the telescope lookout blows his horn to the sky. Pan up to the empty sky, quickly replaced by an exterior shot of the abandoned temple where Appa et al are resting. Cut to Sokka and Goofy, still shaking feverishly in there sleeping bags.)_

**Sokka**: Katara? please? water?

**Goofy:** We need water?

_(Camera pans left to Sora, now obviously sick, resting on Appa too, with Katara wiping his forehead with a wet cloth. Donald stands in front of her.)_

**Donald:** _(to Sokka and Goofy)_ Hold your horses where busy here.

**Katara:** We can't leave them here like this to get the water, they could get worse.

**Donald:** Then what will do?

_(Cut to a shot os Katara thinking of a plan, then notices Momo standing there and gets an idea.)_

**Katara**: We'll use Momo. _(to Momo) _Listen carefully, Momo. I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water.

_(Katara has raised up the water bag around her neck, offering it to Momo. Cut to a close of Momo's expressive green eyes, which blink. He is trying to understand her. He chitters. Cut to Momo's p.o.v. He sees Katara making walking motions with her fingers and hears her yammering at him in gibberish. Cut back to Katara's p.o.v, looking at Momo's face._

**Katara**: Got it?

_(Momo grabs the water skin and flies off. Cut to Aang huffing and puffing as he runs at breakneck speed up the steps on the herbalist institute. He reaches the top and runs into a circular wooden building. Cut to the inside of the building which is filled with trees, bushes and flowers. An old woman is in the background and a white fluffy cat is in the foreground. Aang runs into the frame and cat meows and jumps out of the way.)_

**Aang** _(speaking very fast)_: Hello! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers and they've been coughing and ?

**Herbalist** _(mixing something in a bowl on the table in front of her)_: Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine. _(She walks over to another table where the cat is sitting.)_ I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. _(She pets the cat who begins to purr.)_ Now it's just me and Miyuki.

**Aang**: That's nice.

**Herbalist**: Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive.

**Aang**: That's nice. Are you almost done?

**Herbalist**: Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient. _(Walking amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself)_ Oh, sandalwood?oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?

_(Aang looks exasperated in the background. Cut to Zuko's ship steaming by the shore, the sunset in its last stages in the background. Cut to Zuko practicing firebending on the foredeck in the background. Iroh's arm comes into the frame.)_

**Iroh**: Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order.

**Zuko**: I don't care what they do. _(Looks away out to sea.)_

**Iroh**: Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao.

**Zuko** _(turning back, desperation and fear on his face)_: How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar and the Keybearer. _(Turns back out to sea and whispers)_ My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all.

_(Cut back to an exterior shot of the herbalist institute, then a shot of the old woman from the p.o.v. of some bushes she is looking at.)_

**Herbalist**: Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!

_(She grabs one, then cut to Aang, his head on the table were Miyuki sits. He gets up.)_

**Aang**: Finally!

_(Cut to Aang grabbing the bowl from the woman's hands, then zoom backwards to show Aang and the Herbalist.)_

**Aang**: Thanks for all your help!

**Herbalist** _(hitting Aang on the wrist and knocking loose his grip on the bowl)_: Hands off! What do you think you're doing?

**Aang** _(looking frightened and abashed)_: Taking the cure to my friends!

**Herbalist**: Ahaha! This isn't a cure, it's Miyuki's dinner.

_(The Herbalist places the bowl on the table in front of Miyuki. She pets the cat who begins to eat and purr.)_

**Herbalist**: Plum blossom is her favorite.

**Aang**: What about my friends?

**Herbalist**: Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp.

**Aang**: What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?

**Herbalist**: Why, suck on them of course!

**Aang** _(shocked)_: Suck on them!?

**Herbalist**: The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!

_(Cut to a wide shot of the two and space that separates them. A few moments pass in silence.)_

**Aang**: You're insane aren't you?

**Herbalist**: Thaaat's right. _(She turns back to her work, then turns back to Aang.)_ Well, don't stand there all day. _(She whips her spoon at Aang, who ends up with a bunch of black gunk on his face.)_ Go!

_(Cut to Aang running out of the building, wiping his face. Suddenly arrows fly through the air at him. Two land to his immediate right and left. As Aang looks around, cut to a wide shot of the field Aang stands in. Above, a huge number of arrows arch toward him at a reduced frame rate. Cut back to an overhead shot of Aang as the arrows enter the shot from the sides of the screen. Aang airbends a shell of wind around him knocking all the arrows aside. Aang pulls one of the arrows out of the ground and offers it to someone o.c.)_

**Aang**: Uhh, I think you dropped this.

_(Cut to a panning shot of the Yu Yan archers in the surrounding trees, then a cut back to Aang's frightened face. Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act 2**

_(When the show returns, Aang is struggling to pull an arrow out of the ground that is holding his foot in place. He releases it just in time as the archers fire another volley. He runs out of the way as two groups of four arrows each plow into the ground near him as he runs o.c. He runs towards the gate he entered through, but it is blocked by archers. They fire, but he dodges and runs in the opposite direction. Dodging hails of arrows, he jumps off the cliff at the back of the institute. Cut to Aang hurtling down the cliff. Up above, the archers jump off the cliff after him. Cut to side view of Aang falling with the cliff face on his left. He lets his hood billow a bit to slow him down until he hits the tree canopy beneath. Aang's face gets beaten repeatedly by the brush rapidly flying by. Cut to the archers who fire in mid flight, sending anchor ropes into the nearby trees as they fall so they can swing tarzan-like after Aang. Several shots are shown in quick succession as Aang is pursued from tree branch to tree branch by the archers. Eventually Aang comes out of the forest in the swamp. He lands in the water and emerges with a white, frozen frog.)_

**Aang**: A frog!

_(The frog is knocked out of his hand by an arrow. He stands up and tries to run through the water, looking for frogs along the way. Arrows fall all around. He gets to a log rising out of the water, and an arrow pins his right arm to it. It is soon joined by several more. The archers fire another volley, but Aang waterbends a wall of ice in front of him. The arrows shatter the ice. They fire another volley, pinning his left arm, followed by a net that covers his upper body. Close of Aang's face in terror. Fade to a close up of Aang's upper body, his arms stretched out, his face downcast. The room is dark, but there is fire in the room that sheds some illumination. Aang's raised eyes of defiance as the screen fades to a wider shot. Aang is a prisoner in a large room with two stone pillars that have fires on their crests. Aang is shackled to them from his arms. Fade to a shot of the guards outside his room, then fade and zoom out to show exterior shots of the fortress in which he is being held. It looks impregnable. Rank upon rank of walls, gates and towers. Cut back to the prison chamber, where Aang struggles against his bonds. The door opens and Aang looks up. Cut to a view from the doorway. Zhao walks into the room towards Aang, hands behind his back.)_

**Zhao**: So this is the great Avatar? Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over.

**Aang**: I've never hidden from you. Untie me and I'll fight you right now!

**Zhao**: Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left? _(Putting his face up to Aang's.)_ Do you miss your people? _(Aang's look of defiance melts and he drops his head.)_ Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. _(Aang looks up again in anger.)_ See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to being its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive ? but just barely. And don't worry about your Keybearer friend, once we find him he'll join you so you won't be alone here.

_(Zhao turns to leave, still smirking. Aang blows a gale force wind, knocking Zhao until into the wall where he collapses in a heap. He shakes his head to clear his vision and stands up.)_

**Zhao**: Blow all the wind you want! Your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress ? and no one is coming to rescue you.

_(Exit Zhao, the door slamming behind him. Cut to Sora, Goofy and Sokka snuggled up in their sleeping bags which lie between Appa's feet. With Donald and Katara looking after them. Sokka has a coughing fit.)_

**Goofy**: Water?

**Katara**: Momo should be back any minute.

_(Momo jumps into the shot, chittering happily. He jumps up close to Donald. He drops a dead mouse in his hands. He looks at it in disgust.)_

**Donald**: _(dropping it) _Ugh!

**Katara:** No, Momo, water. Wa-ter! _(Momo's ear go straight u. He then jumps off Donald and scampers o.c.)_ Aang, what in the world is taking you so long?

_(Cut to an overhead shot of Aang still bound between the pillars, then cut to several exterior night shots of the fortress, culminating in a long shot of the figure in the blue mask. The camera zooms in three step changes to a close up of the blue masked face which then moves left o.c. Cut to a view of the road leading to the fortress where a wagon is making its way toward the gate. Cut to a view of the undercarriage of the wagon as it passes. The Blue Spirit is holding on to the underside of the wagon. The wagon reaches the gate.)_

**Guard**: All clear.

_(A gate guard looks at the wagon and walks around it. When the guard checks the undercarriage, the Blue Spirit is gone. The guard gets back up. Cut to a wider shot of the wagon and the guards around it.)_

**Guard**: All clear. Go on in.

_(Shift to a view from inside the wagon where the Blue Spirit has hidden himself, then cut to an overhead shot of the wagon as it enters the first of the fortress' three gates. The shot pans up to rest on the massive central tower where Aang is held prisoner. Cut to a view of the first courtyard where the boxes in the wagon have been unloaded. The Blue Spirit runs from them and ducks into the shadows. Cut to a shot of an ornate balcony with bonfire pots on either side. The balcony is festooned with gold and red spades. Admiral Zhao appears in ceremonial dress flanked by attendants. During his speech the view cuts to show the innermost courtyard full of fire nation soldiers standing at attention.)_

**Zhao**: We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner! _(The soldier's cheer three times.)_ This is the year Sozen's comet returns to grant us its power! _(Another cheer is heard.)_ This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground!

_(As Zhao speaks, various shots are seen of the Blue Spirit steadily and stealthily infiltrating the fortress. Cut back to Aang, still struggling fruitlessly against his chains. He finally stops, breathing heavily. Suddenly, frogs start leaping out of his shirt and hood.)_

**Aang**: What? No! Don't leave frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!

_(He begins to struggle again as the frogs hop away towards the door. Cut to the four guards standing outside the chamber. They begin to look confused when they frog noises. They look down to see a few frogs coming from underneath the door. Suddenly they look up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet comes bouncing down the corridor towards them. One of the guard walks up the corridor and turns right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupts from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards go up to the junction and turn right, firebending stances at the ready. Cut to a view looking down the cross hallway. The first guard who went is hanging from the ceiling, tied up. Shift to the hanging soldier's p.o.v. and pan up to reveal the Blue Spirit on the ceiling above the two new combatants. He drops down and melee begins, but it is over quickly. Cut back last guards p.o.v. where he now sees the Blue Spirit at the junction. Cut to a view of the door to Aang's chamber. The lone guard grabs the alarm horn next to him, but a knife throw from o.c. knocks it out of his hand. The guard lets loose a gout of flame at the Blue Spirit as he runs down the hall toward the door, but the intruder extinguishes the blast with a bucket of water. The masked figure then sweeps the guards feet out from under him with the empty bucket. Cut to Aang still struggling inside the chamber. He stops and looks at the noises of violence coming from through door. These stop abruptly and replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door opens and the Blue Spirit enters. He brandishes two curved swords and runs forward to Aang, who screams in fear. Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act 3**

_(When the show returns, we see a zooming close up of the prison keep in the center of the fortress. Cut to Aang, still screaming. The Blue Spirit approaches and two sword cuts are heard. Aang pulls his arms back in surprise ? the Blue Spirit has freed him. He looks at his liberator in wonder. The Blue Spirit comes closer and cuts his remaining bonds, turns and walks back toward the door.)_

**Aang**: Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me? _(The Blue Spirit opens the door and motions for him to follow.)_ I'll take that as a ?yes.?

_(Aang follows him out past the gagged and tied guard at the door to his chamber. He hears frog noises and turns to see his frogs on the floor.)_

**Aang**: My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out! _(The Blue Spirit comes back, picks him up by the collar and carries him out. He continues from o.c.)_ Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!

_(Meanwhile, back at the run-down temple, Momo has succeeded in piling up mountains of junk around Katara and Donald, but no water. Momo returns again with another trinket.)_

**Donald**: How many times we have to tell you, Momo, we need water. Wa-ter. _(sighs in defeat) _Oh forget it, I could do a better job at getting the water then Momo does.

**Katara **_(looking at Sora worried)_**:** Aang, please, hurry.

**Sora** _(delirious)_: Who's this ?Aang? kid you keep talking about, princess Katara?

_(Katara raises an eyebrow from Sora's comment. Scene shifts back to a few exterior shots of the fortress, then to Aang and the Blue Spirit walking silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers walk back and forth above them. They hope out of a grate and into one of the courtyards. Cut to Zhao walking in one of the torch-lit corridors of the fortress, followed by some sort of scribe.)_

**Zhao**: I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and ?

_(He cuts himself off as he hears moans. Cut to Zhao's right, where the soldiers that the Blue Spirit tied still lie. Zhao, upset, slams open the door to Aang's prison cell. It is empty, except for a frog which ?ribbits? at him from the floor. Zhao turns in anger and leaves, the scribe in tow.)_

**Scribe**: Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?

_(Cut back to the two would-be escapees who are now scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress. They are spotted and the view zooms out as one of the guards shouts.)_

**Soldier**: There, on the wall!

_(A soldier appears at the top of the wall they are climbing. He cuts the rope and the pair fall down the wall, Aang screaming. Cut to side view where Aang airbends them to a soft landing. When the dust clears, the Blue Spirit unsheathes his swords and they run. Cut to Zhao on the ornate balcony.)_

**Zhao** _(shouting)_: The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!

_(Cut to the escapees running, Aang passes the Blue Spirit.)_

**Aang**: Stay close to me!

_(The third gate is closing in front of them, as are the two beyond it, and it is blocked by many soldiers. Aang airbends a blast of air that blows them out of the way. Aang makes the gate, but the Blue Spirit gets involved in melee and has to stop. Aang turns to see his liberator in trouble. He grabs a spear from a guard near him, airbends him out of the way, breaks the head off the spear and launches back into battle to save his new friend. The gate closes behind him. The Blue Spirit is surrounded, but Aang airbends them all out of the way. With a mighty effort he then catapults his liberator to the top of the third wall. He is instantly surrounded, but Aang appears using his staff as a helicopter blade. He plucks the Blue Spirit off the wall and heads into the next courtyard. Cut to a close up of Aang struggling to keep them aloft. The Blue Spirit uses his swords to knock the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely next the top of the next wall as they crash unceremoniously onto the battlement. Aang's staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rush them. Aang runs for his staff, but a guard stops him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit throws the guard over the wall. Aang then airbends the other guards off the wall. Cut to a wide shot of the second wall, where more soldiers are brings scaling ladders. Aang the Blue Spirit knock off the soldiers as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulates the two scaling ladders nearest him as the Blue Spirit knocks the one final soldier off his. Aang brings over his two scaling ladders and steps onto the one his liberator has just emptied. He hands one ladder to the masked man.)_

**Aang**: Here, take this. Jump on my back!

_(The Blue Spirit complies and Aang begins to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken. Cut to a wide shot of the second courtyard where dawn is approaching in the background. The first ladder shed still had some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it falls in the dust.)_

**Aang**: Gimme the next one!

_(The Blue Spirit again complies. Cut to the bottom of their final stilt where a Fire Nation soldier sends a gout of flame up the ladder. It is too late though, as Aang and the masked man jump from the last stilt and just manage to grab the edge of the final wall. They are unable to hold on, however, and fall to the ground. The Blue Spirit draws his swords. Four firebenders unleash their flame on them, but Aang puts the masked man behind him and airbends the flames away.)_

**Zhao** _(initially from o.c.)_: Hold your fire! _(Cut to Zhao)_ the Avatar must be captured alive!

_(The Blue Spirit instantly comes up behind Aang and crosses his swords in front of Aang's throat. Cut to a view behind the escapees that pans right slowly, accenting the stand off, then cut to the implacable blue mask of the intruder. Cut back to a close of Zhao's eyes.)_

**Zhao** _(through gritted teeth)_: Open the gate.

**Officer**: Admiral, what are you doing?

**Zhao**: Let them out, now!

_(The gate is opened and the Blue Spirit backs out with his captives, swords still at his throat. Cut back to Zhao, the officer questioning him still visible over his left shoulder.)_

**Officer**: How could you let them go?

**Zhao**: A situation like this requires? precision.

_(The Blue Spirit continues backing away from the fortress. Zhao now looks on from the top of the main gate. Cut to an arrow being strung on a bow by an unseen soldier, then cut back to Zhao, who looks to his right as he speaks.)_

**Zhao**: Do you have a clear shot?

_(Cut to a Yu Yan archer, who doesn't respond, but lowers his head in preparation for his shot.)_

**Zhao**: Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar.

_(The archer releases his arrow, which the camera follows across the field to its impact point on the Blue Spirits masks. Cut to a side view of Aang and the Blue Spirit as the masked man collapses backward in slow motion. Aang turns in horror, his eyes glazed. He recovers, turns around and airbends up a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit. Cut to Zhao.)_

**Zhao**: Quick! Recover the Avatar!

_(Cut to the main gate opening and a crowd Fire Nation soldiers emerging and running towards the dust cloud. Cut to inside the dust cloud, where Aang removes the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Prince Zuko. Aang starts back in horror, he falls backward on the ground. He jumps up and runs away, but then turns to look at Zuko, his eyes huge and full of compassion. He sees the Fire Nation shoulders getting close through the smoke. Still, he hesitates. When the dust clears, however, the soldiers find nothing. The crossroad where Zuko had fallen is now empty. Cut back to Zhao looking insanely angry. A frog hops up onto the railing, ?ribbits?, and hops off. Fade to white, then a blurry shot of a forest looking straight up into the canopy overhead. It is morning. The screen pans down to Aang sitting on a nearby root, the view is still blurry. He looks forlorn. Cut to Zuko, whose view we were clearly just seeing. He looks a bit dazed still.)_

**Aang** _(from o.c. at first)_: You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started _(cut to Aang still looking down at the ground)_, I used to always my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had _(he turns to face Zuko)_ ? and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. _(Cut back to Zuko still looking at Aang.)_ If we knew each other back then _(cut back to Aang)_, do you think we could have been friends too?

_(Cut to a wide shot of Zuko lying on a bank of earth, Aang next to him, perched a large tree root. After a pause, Zuko lets loose a huge gout of flame at him, but Aang dodges and flies away on a current of air. Zuko watches him hop away from tree branch to tree branch and out sight. Cut to Zuko as the camera slowly zooms backward. Fade to a close up of the swamp, where Aang is collecting frozen frogs once again. Cut back to a wide shot of Zuko's ship reeling in the cutter vessel back into the mother ship. Shift to Zuko, sullen, walking past his Uncle on the main deck. He has been practicing with the sumki horn he bought in ?The Waterbending Scroll.?)_

**Iroh**: Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.

**Zuko** _(walking away)_: I'm going to bed. No disturbances.

_(Iroh rubs his head and begins to blow his horn again, echoing the same sad dirge that has been playing for much of the episode. Fade back to the run down temple. Aang returns, downcast.)_

**Katara: **_(pleased)_ Aang, your back.

**Donald:** Thank goodness.

_(Aang puts frogs in Sokka's, Sora's and Goofy's mouths.)_

**Aang**: Suck on these. They'll make you feel better.

_(Aang collapse backwards onto Appa's beaver like tail with a sigh. Cut to Goofy with a frog in his mouth.)_

**Sokka** _(speech impaired by the amphibian oral obstruction)_: Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?

**Aang**: No, I don't think I did.

_(Aang rolls over. Fade to Prince Zuko lying awake in his own chamber, lost in thought. He looks at the Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall, then rolls over himself. Cut back to the temple and then to Sokka, a happy expression on his, still sucking on the frog in his mouth.)_

**Sokka**: Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!

_(It thaws out and begins moving around and croaking. Sokka realize what it is and spits it out in disgust. Cut to Sora, his frog has also thawed. He cries out and it hops out of his mouth. Both Sora and Sokka begin spitting and coughing, while Goofy hasn't notice about the frog yet. Donald and Katara are both puzzled about the frogs as well and look at each other, then to Aang.)_

**Donald and Katara:** _(puzzled)_ Frogs?

* * *

That's Chapter 13 out of the way. Chapter 14 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


	14. Book 1 Water: Chapter 14

Hello readers, here's chapter 14 of "**Avater and the Keybearer**." Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Water

**Book 1 Chapter 14**

**The Fortuneteller**

_

* * *

(Scene opens with a lake view. Camera pans up to reveal Sokka, Aang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Momo sitting around a camp on the lakeshore. A large blue tent occupies the left hand portion of the screen. When the camera stops a large green fish jumps into view and falls back into the lake. Katara gets up and points at it.)_

**Katara**: Look!

_(Sokka gets up and assumes a gunslinger stance. Cut to a close up of Sokka's face, with Katara visible over his right shoulder. Cut to another fish in mid-air, it drops back off the screen in slow motion. It appears to be some sort of green catfish. Cut to Sokka and Katara again.)_

**Sokka:** He is taunting us. _(Cut to long shot of the group.)_ You are so gonna be dinner! _(Sokka runs back to the tent and grabs his fishing pole which standing up outside of it, runs back to the lake edge and casts the pole a few times without effect.)_ Hey! Where's the fishing line?

**Sora**: Oops, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka. _(Holds up a necklace.)_

**Sokka**: Aahh, it's all tangled!

**Sora**: Not tangled ? woven. Something I learnt back on the islands. _(He stands himself to a standing position and turning to Katara.)_ I thought I might make you a necklace, Katara. _(Looking from side to side in an embarrassed fashion)_ Since none of us didn't quite get back the other one?

_(Sora holds up the necklace and sheepish smile marked by a sound effect spreads across his face, cut to Katara.)_

**Katara** _(smiles, walks over to Sora and takes necklace)_: Thanks, Sora. I love it.

**Sokka** _(again at the water's edge and looking back at Sora)_: Great, Sora. Maybe instead of saving the world from darkness you can go into the jewellery making business.

**Aang**: I don't see why he can't do both.

**Goofy: **Yeah, he's pretty good at doing them. _(Katara puts necklace on in the background.)_

_(Sokka turns his back to the camera to see the fish leaping again from the lake. He throws his pole like a spear and it disappears into the water.)_

**Sokka**: Stop taunting me!

_(A visual effect denoting anger flashes briefly near Sokka's head as he says this. He draws his knife from behind his back and enters the water in a bandy-legged way. He lunges into the water with the knife trying to catch the fish. Sora, Aang, Donald and Goofy appears in the foreground, watching Sokka's antics.)_

**Donald: **Sokka that's not how you catch a fish. _(Follows Sokka in the water) _Let me show you how it's done.

**Katara** _(from o.c.)_: So, how do I look?

_(Sora turns to face Katara as she begins to speak. By the end of her question Sora's eyes have almost popped out of his skull. He is dumfounded. Cut to a view of Katara's lower body with the camera immediately beginning to pan up. Around Katara, the world has become beautiful, with the rocks and trees bathed in a romantic dark pink or purple hue, every object reflecting light as if studded with diamonds. The music has changed abruptly to reflect Sora's feelings for Katara. The pan ends with a view of Katara's upper body, her hand at her new necklace and small patches of red under her eyes, indicated some embarrassment. Cut to Sora, who is using his left forefinger to loosen his collar while staring at Katara.)_

**Sora**: You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great.

**Sokka** _(who has just emerged with Donald from the lake, holding the same fish as if Sokka was about to give it a kiss)_: Smoochie, smoochie.

**Donald: **Someone's in love. _(The fish flips in his and Sokka's hands, knocking them back into the lake.)_

**Sora** _(rubbing his head in an embarrassed gesture)_: I?well?

**Katara** _(looking in annoyance o.c. towards her brother)_: Stop teasing him you two. _(Momo hops up onto Aang's shoulder.)_ Sora's just a good friend. A sweet nice guy ? And just like Momo. _(She rubs Momo's head.)_

**Sora** _(clearly put down)_: Thanks.

_(Sokka and Donald both approache them, sopping wet, empty handed and with a dark look on there face. An ominous noise off screen prompts Momo to fly toward it and off screen. Cut to a large rock that Momo is sitting on, looking off screen. He is joined a moment later by Aang who has clearly airbent himself into the air and onto the rock. He points towards the source of the noise.)_

**Aang**: Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!

**Goofy: **A what-bear?

_(Cut to see a huge bear like creature with red eyes and the bill of a platypus. It bares its teeth and rears itself up on its hind legs. Cut to a view from right behind the bear's left shoulder. The bear is threatening a man in blue who smiles calmly at the advancing monster. Cut to long shot of the bear as it advances, swinging at the man, who dodges the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. Cut to a view from behind the man's right shoulder. The bears swings a few more time while Aang jumps up onto a rock behind the bear. Cut to the a frontal shot of the man, a smile still plastered on his face.)_

**Calm Man** _(to Aang)_: Well, hello there. _(Bears swings at him from o.c., the man dodges.)_ Nice day, isn't it?

**Aang**: Make noise, it'll run off!

_(Screen expands and pans right as Sokka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara run up behind Aang.)_

**Sokka**: No, play dead, he'll lose interest!

_(Cut to wide shot of bear and calm man. The bears swings and misses again.)_

**Calm Man**: Whoa! Close one. Haha!

**Sora**: Run down hill, then climb a tree!

**Sokka**: No, punch him in the bill!

**Aang**: And then run in zigzags!

**Goofy: **Then do the cha cha!

**Donald: **_(to Goofy angrily)_This isn't a dancing lesson, Goofy!

**Calm Man**: No need. It's going to be fine.

_(The bear swings again, swiping a large chunk of wood out of a nearby tree as the calm man ducks just in time. Aang shoots into the air from off his nearby rock up over the head of the bear. He lands, putting himself between the calm man and the bear, and airbends up a wall of air that momentarily pushes the beast backwards.)_

**Aang**: Whoa there!

_(The bears rears up and roars, only to have Appa rear up behind him and roar. Cut to a side shot of the bear with Appa behind him. The bear drops an egg out his behind and runs into the river and swims away. Cut to Sokka's arms picking up the large egg.)_

**Sokka**: Mmm! Lunch! _(He sniffs egg, then looks at calm man o.c. with a haughty look.)_ Lucky for you we came along.

**Calm Man**: Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey. _(He puts his hands in a position of prayer and bows slightly at this.)_

**Donald**: Aunt who?

**Calm Man**: No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future.

**Katara**: Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm.

**Sokka**: But the fortuneteller was wrong!

**Donald: **Yeah you didn't have a safe journey at all, you were almost killed!

**Calm Man**: But I wasn't. All right, have a good one! _(He gestures in farewell and begins to walk away, but turns back again.)_ Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travellers to give them this. _(He hands Aang a long, thin wrapped object and walks away.)_

**Katara**: Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun.

**Sokka**: Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense.

**Donald: **For once Sokka, I agree with you.

**Sokka: **Thanks Donald. _(realising it) _Hey! What do you mean for once?!

_(While Sokka is speaking, Aang shreds the objects wrapping to reveal an umbrella. When Sokka finishes speaking, the umbrella opens in Aang's hand.)_

**Aang**: What do ya know, an umbrella!

_(The sky darkens instantly and thunder is heard as it begins to pour rain. Katara smiles and waterbends the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head.)_

**Goofy**: That proves it. _(He, Katara and Sora runs under the umbrella with Aang.)_

**Sokka** _(holding the egg above his head to try and deflect the rain)_: No it doesn't ? you can't really tell the future.

**Sora**: Then I guess you're not really getting wet then.

_(The egg slips out of Sokka's hands and in his attempts to grab it again it flies up into the air and lands back on his head. Cut to the six walking down a road. It is still pouring rain. Goofy, Sora, Aang and Katara are under the umbrella. Sokka and Donald are getting soaked.)_

**Donald**: Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day.

**Katara**: Just admit that you two might be wrong and you can both come under the umbrella.

**Sokka**: Look, we're going to predict the future now _(making funny motions and in an exaggerated voice)_ ? ?It's going to keep drizzling.? _(He folds his arms across his chest and assumes an expression of defiance.)_ See!

_(The rain instantly stops and the sun comes out.)_

**Sora**: Not everyone has the gift, Sokka.

_(Cut to side view of the group walking with Appa bringing up the rear. As Appa passes Sokka and Donald he shakes off his wet fur, drenching Sokka and Donald once again.)_

**Sokka and Donald** _(as he gets soaked)_: Yahhh!

_(Cut to a view of a single snow capped mountain, its peak partially obscured in clouds. Camera pans down to reveal a village and its main gate. They walk through the gate and come to the village square. In front of the circular door of one of the buildings, some sort of herald dressed in black greets them.)_

**Herald**: Aunt Wu is expecting you.

**Katara and Goofy**: Really?

_(The six walk forward as Sokka and Donald both make a sound of disgust. Cut to the three in a room with three sitting pillows and an open door to the left. They have passes through the circular door mentioned above and which is now on the right side of the screen. The herald closes this door behind them as they walk in. A young girl in a pink kimono and huge hair braids that stick straight out from the sides of her head enters from the opening on the left.)_

**Meng**: My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant.

_(Her eyes go wide. Cut to a view of Sora's lower body that pans upwards to his face and upper body. The music and background parallel Sora's romanticized view of Katara seen earlier. The effect is somewhat spoiled, however, by Sora's unenthusiastic facial expression and slightly hunched over posture.)_

**Meng** _(to Sora)_: Well hello there.

**Sora**: Hey.

**Meng** _(as Aang and Katara sit on the pillows)_: Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?

**Aang**: I'll try a curd puff.

**Meng** _(giving Aang the heisman)_: Just a second. _(Bending down to address Sora)_ So what's your name?

**Sora**: Sora.

**Meng**: That's a quite name! And you've got some pretty spiky hair don't you?

**Aang** _(confused)_: I? guess?

**Sokka**: Oh, don't be modest. It's spiky!

_(Sokka spreads his arms wide to demonstrate just how huge they are, as Sora looks angrily at Sokka. He puts his hands over his hair as if to smash them down to an acceptable less spiky look.)_

**Meng**: Well Sora, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice.

**Sora**: Likewise.

_(Meng exits, looking back slyly out of the corner of her eye, presumably at Sora. Cut to shot of the six seated on the pillows.)_

**Sokka**: I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense.

**Donald: **And about to see the women of nonsense.

**Katara**: Try to keep an open mind you two. There are things in this world that just can't be explained.

**Goofy: **Or others worlds if you think about it.

**Katara: **Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?

**Aang**: It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs.

_(Cut to overhead shot of the hallway adjacent to the reception room the six are sitting in. The hallway shows another door leading farther into the building. From the right, Meng appears with a tray of refreshments. A moment later the inner door opens to reveal a young woman in a green kimono. She rushes over to Meng.)_

**Woman in Green**: Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lilly.

**Meng** _(with Sora visible over her right shoulder)_: That's so romantic. _(Looks dreamily over at Sora)_ I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower.

**Sora** _(earnestly)_: Good luck with that!

**Woman in Green** _(amused)_: Is that the spiky hair one who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?

_(Meng shoves the young woman o.c. and brings the tray over to the six, but her eyes are fixed on Sora. She trips and almost dumps the food on Sora, but he helps steady her grip on the tray. His hands now hold hers as they together hold the tray. They share a moment looking into each other's eyes.)_

**Meng** _(embarrassed)_: Enjoy your snack. _(She exits with a short fairy dust sound effect.)_

**Aang: **What was that about?

**Donald: **I have no clue.

**Aunt Wu** _(from o.c. at first)_: Welcome young travelers. _(Cut to torso shot of Aunt Wu in a yellow or gold kimono looking serene.)_ Now, who's next? Don't be shy.

_(Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aang and Sokka all look uninterested. Screen pans left to Katara.)_

**Katara**: I guess that's me.

_(Katara runs o.c. to follow Aunt Wu. Cut to Aang, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Sokka, the latter of which is chomping on curd puffs.)_

**Sokka**: Not bad. Not bad.

**Aang: **Mmmm!

**Goofy: **There delicious. _(Offers puffs to Sora.)_

**Sora** _(pushing puffs away)_: I'm good on puffs. So?what do you think they're talking about back there?

**Sokka**: Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have. Other dumb stuff.

**Sora** _(growing more alarmed at each of Sokka's pronouncements)_: Really? dumb stuff like that?

**Goofy: **Are you okay, Sora?

**Aang: **Yeah, you don't look good.

**Sora: **I'm fine really. _(bites his fingernails, eyes wide)_ Well I've gotta find a bathroom!

_(Sora runs o.c. as Sokka stretches out over the pillows and eats another puff.)_

**Donald **_(looking where Sora went)_**: **What's with him?

**Sokka: **Who cares, means more crud puffs for us.

_(Momo grabs the bowl of puffs and runs off. Cut to Sora walking down the hall near the inner door, obviously trying to be quiet so he can eavesdrop. All between Katara and Aunt Wu from o.c., camera on Sora.)_

**Aunt Wu**: Your palms are so smooth ? do you use moisturizer?

**Katara**: Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion. I could get you some if you want. _(Sora sticks his tongue out, his face clearly expressing his disdain for discussions around moisturizer)_ So, do you see anything interesting in my love line? _(Sora's eyes bug out instantly and he leans in close to hear.)_

**Aunt Wu**: I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry?

**Katara**: Tell me more!

**Aunt Wu**: I can see that he is a very powerful warrior, dressed in blue.

**Sora** (_whispers to himself)_**:** Blue warrior?

_(Sora's expression goes to a saddened look. Cut to long shot of him in the hallway as he launches himself into the air, ecstatic over this news. Clearly there is no doubt in his mind as to what this prediction means. Cut to Goofy, Sokka, Aang and Donald, who is picking his teeth. Sora walks back into the reception room looking like the dog that has lost his toy.)_

**Sokka**: Looks like someone had a pretty bad bathroom break.

**Sora**: Yeh, when I was in there?

**Donald**: We don't even wanna know!

**Sokka: **Not even bathroom stuff!

_(Aunt Wu and Katara enter.)_

**Aunt Wu**: Who's next?

**Sokka** _(standing)_: Okay, let's get this over with.

**Donald **_(standing and pointing at Sokka)_**: **Like he said.

**Aunt Wu** _(looking unhappily at Sokka and Donald)_: Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted. And the duck is just the same, but a bit more bossy.

**Sokka**: But, you didn't read our palms or anything!

**Aunt Wu**: I don't need to ? it's written all over your faces. _(Cut to Sokka and Donald, who both look displeased. To Aang and Sora)_ You two then, come with me.

_(Aang and Sora both follow her out, Sokka sits down and pouts.)_

**Donald: **I am not bossy… _(looks to Goofy) _do you think I'm bossy?

**Goofy: **You sure are.

_(Donald glares at Goofy by that comment, then sits down and pouts with Sokka. Cut to Aang, Sora and Aunt Wu entering her inner chamber. It is a simple room with the four red pillars rising to the roof. The square made by the pillars is depressed into the floor by a small amount so that you have to step down into the area where Aunt Wu and the guests sit and discuss the future. In the center of the square is a small fire. Four pillows lie at the four corners of the square. On the left is a small urn filled to the brim with bones. Aunt Wu, Sora and Aang go over to the urn.)_

**Aunt Wu**: This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. _(Motioning to the urn with bones.)_ Go on, pick one. _(Aang and Sora both pick one and they sit down.)_ Now you bald one, throw it on the fire. _(Aang obeys.)_ The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny.

_(Cut to a view of the fire. The camera zooms in on the bones. A huge crack appears and the music turns threatening.)_

**Aang**: Wow, that's a big crack. _(The bone cracks again, almost disintegrating.)_

**Aunt Wu** _(surprised)_: I've never seen this before. _(Bone explodes, sending flame to the ceiling.)_ Oh my!

_(Cut to commercial break.)_

**Act 2**

_(When the show returns, the camera focuses on the fire, bits of bone surrounding it. Cut to Aunt Wu, as dramatic music plays in the background, signaling the importance of what has transpired.)_

**Aunt Wu**: This is incredible! You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!

**Aang **_(worried and nervous)_**:**Really? The whole world?

**Aunt Wu **_(to Sora)_**: **Now it is your turn.

_(Sora looks at the bone he picked then he too like Aang throws it into the fire. Cut to a view of the fire. The camera zooms in on the bones. A huge crack appears and the music turns threatening.)  
_

**Aang: **That's just like mine. _(The bone cracks again, almost disintegrating and suddenly the fire begins to turn white, before it changed back to normal which surprises him.) _Except, for the white fire part.

**Aunt Wu**: This is truly incredible! You will also be involved in a great battle as well but very different; an awesome conflict between the realms of light and darkness, and for some odd reason the battle of nothingness too, a battle whose outcome will determine the fates of so many worlds in the stars!

**Sora** _(dramatic music and the sound of fire suddenly dies away)_: Yeh, yeh, I knew that already, but did it say anything about a girl?

**Aang **_(confused)_**:** A girl?

**Aunt Wu** _(confused)_**: **You want to know about love?

**Sora**: Yes!

**Aunt Wu**: I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything. _(Sora looks downcast at this, and Aunt Wu looks on compassionately.)_ Oh look! _(She slaps the side of her face with her hand, in a gesture of mea culpa)_ I must have missed something. _(She picks up a sliver of bone, holds it over her head and examines its underside)_ Right here ? it says, ?trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.?

**Sora: **Really? Just trust my heart?

**Aang**: That's great! _(He stands and clasps his hands in a gesture of thanks)_ Thank you, Aunt Wu!

_(Aang walks out with Sora also getting up and running after him. Aunt Wu shakes her head at the spiky hair boy. Cut to exterior of Aunt Wu's building. Sora and Aang who have just exited and the door closes quickly behind them. Appa, Katara, Donald, Goofy and Sokka await them, and once together they all move further into the main square together. Appa's massive footsteps echo through the ensuing conversation.)_

**Sokka**: Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax.

**Katara**: You're just saying that because you and Donald are going to make yourselfs unhappy your whole lifes.

**Sokka** _(exploding)_: That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!

_(Sokka gets more upset with each of his successive pronouncements. He ends by kicking a small stone off the ground which ricochets off a nearby sign and hits him the head, knocking him on his behind.)_

**Sokka**: Ow!

**Donald **_(point at Sokka while looking at Katara)_**: **That doesn't prove anything!

**Katara** _(cut to Katara and Sora)_: Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well. _(She holds her hands together in a gesture of hope.)_

**Sora** _(knowingly)_: They sure are.

**Katara**: Why, what did she tell you?

**Sora** _(smiling)_: Just some stuff.

_(Cut to overhead shot of the village square. A large crowd has gathered at its center where a covered stage resides. Aang, Sora and there friends approach the crowd from the rear. Cut a view of the rear of the crowd as Aang et al enter. Most of the people standing around are looking up in silence. The Calm Man from before is one of these onlookers.)_

**Katara** _(also looking up)_: What's with the sky?

**Calm Man**: We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village. _(Camera pans left to Aang.)_

**Aang** _(pointing up)_: That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny.

**Calm Man** _(shot widens to show more of the crowd)_: You better hope that's not a bunny ? the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction.

**Donald: **Oh brother.

**Sokka**: Do you even hear yourself?

_(Calm Man looks annoyed at Sokka and Donald. Cut to another crowd member in front of the group.)_

**Woman**: The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt.

**Calmn Man**: We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that.

**Sokka** _(incensed)_: I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy woman's superstition.

**Donald** _(incensed)_: And an old one too.

**Katara** _(putting a hand on Donald's shoulder)_: Shhhh!! She's coming!

_(Cut to shot between Katara and Donald's heads which zooms to show an ever larger view of the approach of Aunt Wu and her herald. Cut to an overhead shot of the village square that shows the large staircase that Aunt Wu has just ascended. The crowd has parted to allow Aunt Wu access to the little stage. Cut to Aang, Sora, Goofy and Katara, Aang with Momo perched on his head. The crowd begins to clap and cheer. Meng shows up suddenly next to Sora._

**Meng** _(pointing to the sky and looking at Sora)_: Hey Sora, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?

**Sora**: Sure, I guess. _(Camera pans left as Sora simultaneously pushes her off the screen.)_ Hey Katara, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?

**Katara**: Shh!!

_(Cut to Aunt Wu, now on the stage. She bows, draws breath and holds up her hands to the sky. Cut to a shot of an arrow shaped cloud. Cut to Aunt Wu examining an open book in her hands.)_

**Aunt Wu**: Bending arrow cloud? good crops this year, nice big harvest! _(Happy music plays)_

**Old Man**: Arg! Good news! _(Hugs old woman.)_

**Aunt Wu**: Wavy moon shape cloud? let's see? gonna be a great year for twins.

**Twins in Green** _(they give each other a high five)_: Yes!

**Aunt Wu** _(dramatic music begins)_: And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it? the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year and wisdom shall make sure of it!

_(Crowd goes wild. Cut to Sora and Katara at the rear of the crowd, backs to the camera looking at Aunt Wu on the stage.)_

**Sora**: Since we're here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal.

_(Cut to front view of the two, where Katara is clearly paying no attention to Sora. She is looking with rapt attention at the stage with Aunt Wu o.c. and at this point she runs o.c. up towards the stage leaving Sora alone. Sora looks crushed.)_

**Sora**: Never mind.

_(Cut to a shot of Aunt Wu's house that pans slowly down. Cut to a view of Katara knocking on Aunt Wu's door. Cut to wider shot as Aunt Wu opens the door.)_

**Katara**: Hi, Aunt Wu. Sorry to bother you.

**Aunt Wu**: Anytime.

**Katara**: About this warrior dressed in blue I'm supposed to marry _(her cheeks flush momentarily in embarrassment)_?is he gonna be handsome? _(She clasps her hands together in a gesture of hope.)_ Oh, I hope he's tall!

**Aunt Wu**: Ahh, you want another reading.

**Katara**: Yes, please!

_(She follows Aunt Wu into her reading room and the door closes behind them. Cut to a shot of the upper half of Sokka's and Donald's heads as they walk through the village square. Ther are clearly in a bad mood.)_

**Sokka**: I can't believe all these saps. _(Cut to side view where it is apparent that Aang and Goofy follows behind them.)_ Someone really needs to scream some sense at them.

**Goofy**: They seem happy.

**Donald**: Not for long. I'm gonna prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense.

**Sokka: **Now that's the crushing spirit!

**Donald: **Thank you. _(Turns and grabs nearby man.)_ Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?

**Red Shoed Man**: Yeh, she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love.

**Donald**: Uh-huh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?

**Red Shoed Man**: Everyday.

**Donald** _(swirling red fire appears behind him, demonstrating his anger and frustration)_: THEN OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE!

**Red Shoed Man**: Really? You think so? I'm so excited!

_(Donald kicks a stone on the ground, it hits a duck, another duck that's not him, o.c., which soon fly's up onto Donald's shoulders and starts to annoy him. He crawls away with the duck expressing its displeasure loudly. Cut to wide shot of Aunt Wu's reading room, where she and Katara are seated. The camera zooms in to them.)_

**Aunt Wu**: ?and then you'll have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. Is that enough information for you?

**Katara**: Wow, thanks Aunt Wu. _(Gets up, turns to leave, but turns back.)_ Oh, wait, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?

**Aunt Wu** _(flabbergasted)_: You want me to do a reading for that?

_(Cut to Katara with a huge and slightly scary grin on her face ? she nods enthusiastically. Cut to Sokka, Donald, Sora, Goofy and Aang, with Sokka and Doanld both clearly out of there mind.)_

**Sokka**: We don't care what Aunt Wu told you!

**Donald: **You have to take a bath sometime!

_(Cut to a filthy old man, who smiles, grunts his acknowledgement of Sokka's and Donald's shouting, and they both turn and walk away in a Pig-Pen like cloud of dirt and dust.)_

**Sora**: So, Sokka, you know some stuff about girls, right?

**Sokka** _(smugly)_: Some stuff? You've come to the right place. _(Puts his arm around Sora's shoulders and points at his chest in a conspiratorial gesture.)_ What can I do you for?

**Sora**: Well, there's this girl?_(cut to shot of Sora in the foreground, with Meng hiding behind a barrel at the far end of the square, stalking Sora. She laughs.)_

**Sokka**: I think I know who you mean.

**Sora**: You do? And you're ok with it?

**Sokka** _(clearly thinking of Meng rather than Katara)_: Of course I am. And, to tell you the truth, I've been picking up the subtle vibe that she likes you too. _(Meng visible in the background, waving her arms trying to get Sora's attention.)_

**Sora**: She does? Really?

**Sokka**: Oh yeh, she's crazy about ya. All ya have to do now is not mess it up.

**Sora**: Well, how do I do that?

**Sokka**: The number one mistake nice guys like you make: being too nice.

**Sora** _(to a sound effect)_: You can be too nice?

**Sokka**: Yup. If you want to keep her interested you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other.

**Sora** _(screen pans left to show Meng sidling up to Sora)_: Well?ok.

**Meng**: Hey Sora, I was wondering?

**Sora**: See ya later.

_(Sora quickly walks away, leaving a disappointed Meng, who makes a sad noise.)_

**Sokka** _(rubbing his chin in admiration)_: Wow, he is good.

_(Cut to the door of Aunt Wu's house. It is open and Aunt Wu is pushing Katara out into the square.)_

**Aunt Wu**: ?and you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf. Bye bye now.

**Katara**: Okay, okay, but, one more thing.

**Aunt Wu** _(exasperated)_: All right, what is it?

**Katara**: Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?

**Aunt Wu**: Papaya! _(She slams the door shut.)_

**Katara**: Ohhh, I hate papaya.

_(She gives the dirt at her feet a petulant kick. The shot widens to show Sora leaning against the wall of Aunt Wu's house, trying to look nonchalant.)_

**Sora**: Oh, hey Katara. I didn't see you there.

**Katara** _(walking away)_: Hey Sora.

**Sora** _(shouting after her)_: That's ok, I'm busy with my own stuff.

_(Sora stands there for a moment looking abashed. A duck flys near him. They look at each other and the duck quacks at him. Cut to Katara at a papaya stand.)_

**Katara**: Ugh. Papaya please.

_(Cut to view from the papaya stand looking at Katara. The shopkeeper's hand enters the frame, handing Katara a fruit. Behind Katara, a woman in green and a man in white and pink are talking to each other in the square. The shot expands to reveal Sora entering from Katara's right.)_

**Sora** _(trying to sound cool)_: So?papaya.

**Katara**: Uh-huh. Would you like some?

**Sora**: You know me. _(He picks up a fruit.)_ I don't really care what I eat.

**Katara**: Ok then. See you later.

_(She turns and walks out of view while Sora takes a bite of the fruit. He chokes and spits it back up, clearly hating the taste.)_

**Sora**: Maybe aloof isn't my style. Besides, she's got that _blue warrior_ for her future.

_(In the background, the man in white and pink has just given something to the woman in green.)_

**Woman in Green**: Oh! A panda lilly! _(She and the man hug.)_

**Sora** _(to Goofy who just walked by)_: Did you see that?

**Goofy: **Yeah, those flowers are pretty looking.

_(Cut to a close of the panda lilly and the shot rapidly expands to show to couple hugging happily. The dreamy music is rudely interrupted as Sora appears in between the happy ? physically forcing them apart. They are both surprised, and he leans over them to point at the flower the woman's hand.)_

**Sora**: Excuse me. Where can a guy find one of those things?

_(Cut to a view of a path leading towards the mountain. Then cut to a shot of Sora climbing up rocks on the side of the mountain.)_

**Donald** _(from o.c.)_: I can't believe you're dragging me and Sokka all the way up here for a stupid flower.

**Sora**: Not just any flower ? a panda lilly. I've seen it in action and boy does it work.

**Sokka** _(climbing into frame from below)_: Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness.

**Sora**: But my heart is telling me to get this flower, and Aunt Wu said if I trusted my heart I would be with the one I love.

**Sokka**: What?

**Donald: **Oh great, don't tell me you believe in that stuff too.

**Sora**: Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love? _(Pointing up.)_ There, on the rim!

_(Cut to shot of Sora on the rim of the volcano. The panda lilies dot the rim. A fiery glow emanates from the caldera below. He picks up a flower and sniffs it. His eyes pop open though when he looks down into the volcano. The caldera is full of lava.)_

**Sora**: Oh no! Aunt Wu was wrong.

_(He drops the flower into the lava. It burns instantly. Cut to break.)_

**Act 3**

_(When the show returns, Sokka, Donald and Sora are on the rim looking down in alarm.)_

**Donald**: Those people all think they're safe.

**Sokka: **We've got to warn'em.

**Sora**: There's no time to walk. _(He summons his Keyblade and uses an ice magic to make a slide down the mountain.)_ But there's time to ice slide. _(He grabs Sokka and Donald and they jumps onto the ice slide.)_

**Sokka and Donald**: Aaahhh!

_(The trio slide quickly down to the village and land in the square. Cut the trio walking up to Aang, Goofy and Katara, who is waiting outside of Aunt Wu's door.)_

**Sora**: Hi, Katara.

**Katara**: Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?

**Aang**: But, Katara she doesn't even charge.

**Katara**: I know, but still.

**Sokka**: Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano.

**Katara**: Sokka, you and Donald have both tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my min ?

_(She is cut off by the sound of the mountain erupting to life. Cut to Katara, Goofy and Aang looking up at the mountain, which suddenly has a full plume of ash and smoke stretching to the heavens.)_

**Katara**: Oh, no!

_(Cut to overhead shot of the square, showing the three surrounded by many villagers, including the Calm Man.)_

**Donald**: Everyone! That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!

**Girl in Crowd**: Yeh, yeh, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, ?Mr. Science and Reason Lover.?

**Sokka: **Oh come on, he's telling the truth here!

**Katara**: If you won't listen to them, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Donald and Sora saw the lava with their own eyes.

**Calm Man**: Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears.

_(Aang airbends himself up onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house.)_

**Aang**: Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands.

**Sokka** _(another explosion occurs)_: Look! _(Pointing to the mountain.)_ Can your fortunetelling explain that?

**Man in Crowd**: Can your science explain why it rains?

**Sokka** _(annoyed)_: Yes! Yes, it can!

_(The crowd is not convinced. Cut to overhead shot showing the crowd dispersing back to their homes.)_

**Goofy**: They just won't listen to reason. _(Aang flies back down to them.)_

**Aang**: But they will listen to Aunt Wu.

**Sokka**: We know, that's the problem.

**Sora**: Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, we need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book.

_(Cut to a shot of Aunt Wu's door. Katara, Donald, Aang, Goofy and Sokka stand guard with guilty expressions on their faces. Pan up to see Sora and Momo entering Aunt Wu's house via the topmost balcony. Cut to a view of her reading room, where Sora is now searching. Momo makes a few chittering noises.)_

**Sora** _(whispering)_: Shh? we don't want anyone to hear us.

_(The polished metal gong in front of Sora now shows Meng's reflection, an expression of surprise on her face. Sora sees the reflection and jumps, startled. He turns and faces her.)_

**Sora**: Oh! I didn't see you there.

**Meng**: You don't like me. Do you? _(She is sad, and her enormous hair braids wilt to match her mood.)_

**Soea**: Of course I like you.

**Meng**: But not the way I like you.

**Sora**: Oh. I guess not.

**Meng**: It's ok. It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way.

**Sora** _(sadly)_: I know what you mean.

**Meng**: She's beautiful, by the way.

**Sora** _(he blushes)_: Huh?

**Meng**: That water tribe girl. I can see why you like her so much. _(Counting each reason on her fingers.)_ She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems so manageable. _(She tries to mash her braids down and fails at this last reason. She looks crushed.)_

**Sora**: Don't worry. You're gonna meet a great guy who's gonna completely fall for you. I know it. _(He puts his hands on her shoulders.)_

**Meng**: Thanks. _(He turns to leave.)_ Wait! Don't you want this? _(She hands Sora the cloud reading book which Meng had in her robe.)_

**Sora**: How did you know?

**Meng** _(nervously playing with her fingers)_: I've kind of been stalking you? heh!

**Sora** _(blushing)_: Oh, thanks. I guess.

_(Cut to shot of Appa flying through the clouds with Aang, Donald and Katara on his back.)_

**Aang**: Clouds are made of water and air, so between the two of us and with Donald's magic, we ought to be able to bend and move them into any shape we want.

**Donald **_(taking out his staff)_**:**That I can do.

**Katara** _(reading Aunt Wu's book)_: I found it. The symbol for volcanic doom.

_(Cut to Aang and Katara bending the clouds, while Donald uses his magic to also move the clouds. Below, the villagers look up to see the clouds shifting. Sokka and Goofy brings Aunt Wu over to her stage. Goofy points to the sky.)_

**Goofy**: Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds.

**Aunt Wu**: That's very strange. It shouldn't? Oh my!

_(Cut to a view of the new skull-shaped cloud that Aang, Donald and Katara have created. Cut to a view of the mountain spewing smoke into the air. The screen pans down to the village square. Aang is addressing the crows.)_

**Aang**: We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan.

**Sokka**: Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river.

**Aang**: If any of you are earthebenders come with me.

_(Cut to shot of the twins in green from earlier in the episode.)_

**Twin in Green #1**: I'm an earthbender!

**Twin in Green #2**: I'm not!

**Sokka**: Everybody else grab a shovel _(explosion sounds)_? come on, we've gotta hurry!

_(Crowd disperses like lightning. Cut to shot of the ground outside of town. Appa and the townspeople labor to dig the trench, using both earthbending and manual means. Another explosion heralds a cut to the mountain again, now spewing lava.)_

**Sokka**: Dig faster! Dig faster!

_(The earthbending twin finally connects the trench to the river.)_

**Sora**: Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!

_(Everyone runs. Cut to the volcano. The view pans down to the group. It is now precipitating ash. The scene cuts to a view of the village gate. Lava engulfs it and it begins to burn away. The world has taken on the eerie red tinge of the lava, which now passes through the cemetery, consuming headstones as it flows downhill. The lava reaches the trench and begins to fill rapidly, its progress temporarily halted. Cut to the group on the safe side of the trench.)_

**Katara**: It's too much! It's gonna overflow!

**Donald: **So much for your wisdom, Sokka!

**Sora **_(after a brief pause realises it)_**: **That's it. _(to Donald)_ Donald you're a geniuses!

**Donald **_(puzzled)_**: **I am? I mean of course I am. _(pause) _How am I a genius?

**Sora: **It's like you said Donald, wisdom, that's the answer!

_(Sora then runs to where the lava is which makes the gang surprised and worried about what he's doing.)_

**Aang **_(calling out)_:What you doing that's where the lave is!

**Sora **_(calling out)_:I know!

_(Sora stops and looks at the lava then he summons his Keyblade, gets into a pose and closes his eyes as he tries to focuses on something. The Keyblade then begins to glow blue then a flash of light appears around Sora. The gang cover there eyes from the flash, and when it disappears they look back at him and are surprised. Standing there was Sora, but his clothes have changed all blue, and his feet had magic coming from the bottom making his hover above the ground, his Wisdom Drive Form.) _

**Sokka **_(confused and surprised)_: What just happened?

**Goofy **_(realising Sora's plan)_**: **Of course! Sora meant using the other Drive forms, his Wisdom form!

**Aang:** _(remembering the prediction Aunt Wu said) _Wisdom would stop the volcano.

_(Another explosion rocks the village. Burning ejecta begins to rain down in addition to the ash. Katara, Aang, Donald, Goofy and Sokka turn to see Sora hasn't moved. A huge boulder falls out of the sky and lands in the trench, exploding. Cut to Sora flouting forward with a furious warcry. He launches himself into the air and begins to use his powerful ice magic. As the lava begins to overflow, Sora freezes the lava straight up, rather than allowing to advance on the village. Finally, he spins his Keyblade above him making a big blue mist above him and throws it forwards to the lava, freezing it as it covers, cooling all the lava to stone. Sora relaxes and assumes a meditation pose, calming himself after the massive exertion. Cut to Katara, Aang, Goofy, Donald and Sokka watching in awe, the mountain still visibly erupting, but no longer threatening the village.)_

**Donald** _(excited)_**: **Ha! My idea.

**Sokka**: Man, sometimes I forget what powerful warrior that guy is.

**Aang: **You mean a powerful _blue (Katara's expression instantly changes at this, remembering Aunt Wu's words)_ warrior.

**Katara**: Wait, what did you just say?

**Aang**: I just said that Sora looks like a powerful blue warrior.

_(Cut to Katara's, Goofy's, Donald's, Aang's and Sokka's view of Sora as he clothes change back to normal. His figure is wreathed in red glow of the lava still seething behind the icy stone shield Sora has created.)_

**Katara**: I suppose he is?

_(Cut a day shot of the volcano, smoking, but no longer erupting. Clearly some time has passed between this scene and the last. Cut to a view of the square where Aunt Wu and the people, including the Calm Man, have assembled. Aang stands in front of Aunt Wu to address her, offering her back the cloud book he ?borrowed.?)_

**Aang** _(sheepishly looking at the ground)_: By the way, we kind of borrowed your book.

**Aunt Wu**: So you messed with the clouds did you!

_(She grabs the book in anger and Aang cringes. In the background, Katara, Sora and Donald all look guilty, while Sokka smiles and points at both of them, indicating that Katara and Donald was in on the cloud manipulation too. Donald glares at Sokka.)_

**Aunt Wu** _(begins to laugh)_: Very clever!

**Sokka:** No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling.

**Calm Man**: But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and be saved by wisdom. She was right, after all.

**Donald and Sokka** _(getting right in the Calm Man's face)_: We hate you.

**Katara** _(taking Sokka and Donald by the shoulders)_: It's ok guys. Everything's gonna be all right.

_(Cut to Aunt Wu and Sora, who were watching Sokka, Donald and the Calm Man. Sora turns to Aunt Wu.)_

**Sora**: Can I ask you something?

**Aunt Wu**: Of course, honey.

**Sora**: You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear.

**Aunt Wu**: I'll tell you a little secret, young lad. Just as your friends reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny.

_(Sora smiles. Cut to shot of Appa and the crowd. Katara is at Appa's reigns. Meng stands in front of Appa.)_

**Katara**: Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you! Take care, Meng.

**Meng** _(waving goodbye)_: Take care! _(Appa turns away, cut to Meng's face, whose smile disappears and is replaced by a frown.)_ Floozy.

* * *

That's Chapter 14 out of the way. Chapter 15 is soon on it's way. See Ya Real Soon.

Kingdom Heart and Avatar do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Nickaloden.

Avatar. **(c)**

Kingdom Hearts. **(c)**


End file.
